SUBORDINADOS
by Leyre1995
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si el afamado detective L saliese una noche de fiesta? ¿Aguantará L toda la noche sin meterse en un buen lío? Así empieza esta historia de humor y romance, donde los peores enemigos se harán mejores amigos y donde Light y L vivirán las más extravagantes y pintorescas situaciones junto a sus dos nuevas amigas y los demás personajes de la serie.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: L SALE DE FIESTA

*LAS PROTAGONISTAS FEMENINAS DE ESTA HISTORIA SON INVENTADAS POR NOSOTRAS.

Stella y Leyre son dos jóvenes policías que acaban de entrar en el "caso Kira" bajo las órdenes de L. Light es bueno en esta historia y no recuerda haber sido Kira.

Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia nos pertenecen, a excepción de Stella y Leyre. Esperamos que os guste el fic. Podeis dar ideas, sugerir cosas que os gustarían que pasasen... Nosotras estamos encantadas de ver las sugerencias, comentarios... Este fic mezcla humor, suspense, drama, romance...

iré actualizándola en cuanto tenga tiempo =)

Sin más que decir, esperamos que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿QUÉ PASA CUANDO L SALE DE FIESTA?

Aquella tarde, las dos jóvenes policías Stella y Leyre, estaban realmente aburridas, ya que llevaban dos semanas encerradas en ese oscuro cuartel, a cargo del "caso Kira". La cosa no avanzaba, y no lograban dar con la identidad de Kira. Estaban realmente hartas, ya que parecían ellas las culpables, que cumplían su penitencia frente a esas cámaras.

-Tía, me aburro... ¡Quiero salir de estas cuatro paredes!- exclamó Leyre con un exagerado tono de desesperación.

-Ya ves tía, llevamos aquí dos semanas seguidas, parezco una seta aquí plantada todo el día- respondió Stella con una expresión aburrida.

-Me gustaría salir de fiesta... Mejor dicho, a los Bajos de Argüelles, he oído que mañana por la noche habrá fiestón y mucho ambiente- a la chica le cambió la cara.

-Vale, quiero ir a los Bajos, más bien, necesito ir a los Bajos, pero no creo que L nos deje salir solas por allí con toda la información que tenemos- Stella devolvió a la chica a la cruda realidad.

-Tienes razón, conociéndole nos pondría vigilancia 24 horas, y no podríamos ni oler el ambiente de los pubs- contestó Leyre cabizbaja.

Ambas chicas se quedaron unos segundos meditando sobre cómo convencer a su jefe, hasta que a Stella se le encendió la bombilla.

-¡Ya está! ¡Tengo una idea! Podríamos intentar convencer a Light de que viniese con nosotras. Es un chico muy responsable, y L sabe que jamás bebería, aunque no se fía del todo de él, ya que sospecha que es Kira- dijo Stella de forma concluyente.

-Buena idea, busquémosle e intentemos convencerle... Aunque creo que será difícil...- respondió Leyre.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sala en la que diversos informes se amontonaban y observaron como Light los analizaba detenidamente. Seguramente fuesen de sospechosos relacionados con el caso. Se acercaron al joven por la espalda, pillándole desprevenido.

-Hola Light- saludaron ambas- Queríamos proponerte algo- dijo Leyre con voz dulce y convincente.

El apuesto joven las miró con una mezcla de confusión y temor.

-Claro, decidme, ¿Es referente al "caso Kira"?- preguntó mientras las dos chicas le miraban fijamente.

-Más o menos, es que llevamos dos semanas encerradas como perros sin avanzar nada en este caso, y nos preguntábamos si no era demasiada molestia que saliésemos una sola noche para despejarnos un poquito- dijo Stella con retintín y sarcasmo.

Light pareció pensárselo un poco pero acabó aceptando y asintiendo lentamente.

-Claro, no veo problema en que salgáis una noche. Sois jóvenes y estáis en vuestro derecho- contestó el castaño, como si él no fuese joven y quisiese evadir la situación. Pobre tonto, no sabía lo que se le avecinaba, el plan de las chicas estaba en marcha.

-Pero Light, tú también eres joven... Y seguro que te apetece salir un poco a tomar algo con nosotras- dijo Leyre persuasiva.

-Muchas gracias por ofreceros, pero tengo mucho trabajo en el cuartel y no quiero dejar a L solo con esto- contestó como si le estuviesen pidiendo que dejase el caso para siempre.

-Pero Light, que sólo es una noche, es más, son horas- replicó Stella intentando convencer al muchacho.

-Lo siento mucho, pero esas horas pueden ser cruciales, además... Misa nunca lo aceptaría- contestó con una expresión lastimera.

Esa respuesta fue como ver el cielo abierto para las chicas, habían encontrado dónde agarrarse.

-Osea, que... ¿tienes que pedirle permiso a Misa para todo lo que hagas? Jolín, ni que fuese tu madre, ya no eres un niño pequeño- añadió Leyre hiriendo gravemente el orgullo de Light.

La mirada del chico fue lastimera.

-No, no es eso...- el parecía pensárselo. Agachó la mirada y segundos después las miró con decisión- Tenéis razón. Una noche es una noche, ni L ni Misa deberían poner ningún problema.

Dicho esto, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de las cámaras para terminar de planear cómo convencer a L, ya que el chico llegaría junto con Watari en cualquier momento. Efectivamente, en apenas quince minutos, llegaron Watari y L.

L se sentó con su pose habitual en una de las sillas, al sentir tres miradas fijas en su espalda, se volteó para encararlas, y un extraño sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

-Primer Kira... Segundo Kira... Tercer Kira... Con esas caras que tenéis... ¿Planeáis matarme?- preguntó temeroso- Mira que yo en vosotras dos confiaba, pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo.

Light soltó una risa nerviosa que hasta a las chicas les pareció increíblemente falsa, L siguió mirándole fijamente sin cambiar su expresión, dando a entender que iba enserio.

-Hahaha, ¡pero qué tonterías dices L! Mira que eres desconfiado- dijo Light dándole una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda, que hizo que el detective se tambalease y casi cayese al suelo, tornándose su expresión a terror.

-Ayúdame Watari...- pidió ayuda el asustado chico.

-Espera L, sólo hemos venido para pedirte un favor...- dijo Stella en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Qué tipo de favor Stella?- preguntó mirando fijamente a las cámaras con su habitual dedo en los labios. En sus ojos se podía apreciar un leve brillo depravado.

-Llévamos ya dos semanas en este cuartel sin salir a la calle, y hemos pensado los tres- dijo Leyre recalcando las dos últimas palabras para dar fuerza a sus argumentos- Que podríamos salir mañana por la noche a tomar algo, y despejarnos un poco de todo este ajetreo- terminó de contar el plan.

-Por supuesto, podéis salir, yo no os puedo prohibir nada- dijo esto mientras mantenía su mirada en las cámaras. Los tres sonrieron triunfales, pero L se dio la vuelta y les miró fijamente- Aunque deberíais tener en cuenta que como detectives del "caso Kira" que sois, no puedo permitir que vayáis solos por la noche, sin asegurarme de que ninguno de vosotros bebe alcohol y se va de la lengua. Por tanto, una persona responsable deberá acompañaros, es decir, Watari- el detective miró al trajeado hombre que asintió sonriente- Y por supuesto, tendré varias unidades controlando toda la zona que me mandarán un informe de vuestra posición cada media hora- los rostros de los tres se tornaron pálidos, pero L, aún no había terminado- Además hay una serie de reglas que deberéis cumplir: primero, nada de alcohol, ni mucho menos drogas, ya que cuando lleguéis al cuartel se os realizará un análisis, y el que dé positivo, quedará automáticamente expulsado del "caso Kira". Segundo, nada de problemas, si en alguno de los informes veo alguna anomalía, una de las patrullas le traerá directamente hasta aquí. Tercera y última norma, los tres deberéis estar a las nueve en el cuartel. Me da igual si habéis dormido o no, pero estando en condiciones de trabajar como normalmente lo hacéis. Eso es todo- concluyó con una dulce sonrisa engañosa.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, como si se hubiesen parado los corazones de los tres. Stella parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Puedes explicarme cómo has hecho para quitarme las ganas?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Sólo os he expuesto la realidad de la situación, es decisión vuestra si queréis afrontarla o no- contestó dando por hecho que los tres se negarían a aceptar esas condiciones y acabarían por no salir ¡qué equivocado estaba! Pues las ganas de salir, prevalecían ante sus normas.

-L... Estás medidas me parecen desorbitadas. Sólo vamos a tomar algo unas horas y vas a movilizar a medio cuerpo de policía- Light hizo una pausa- Además, si tanto miedo tienes, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros y te aseguras de que nada malo ocurre?- sugirió el castaño- Eso sería más fácil y menos extravagante.

L se llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios, analizando escrupulosamente la expresión de Light.

-Como te hagas el listo, Kira, tú y yo nos volveremos a esposar, es más, estoy pensando hacerlo, así me aseguraré de que no haces ningún movimiento extraño durante toda la noche- le advirtió L mirándole fijamente, aunque con algo de burla.

Light se tornó aún más pálido, hasta pareció adquirir un tono verde en la piel... Con lo que le había costado quitarse esas cadenas de encima...

-Pero L, no me parece tan mala idea eso de que te vengas...- dijo Leyre- No pierdes nada, y encima te aseguras de que todo está en orden. Dices que necesitamos a alguien responsable, ¿y quién puede ser más responsable que tú para eso?

-Eres el más indicado- añadió Stella haciéndole ligeramente la pelota.

L las observó con detenimiento y habló.

-¿Enserio queréis que vaya con vosotros?- preguntó llevando su pulgar de nuevo a los labios. Bajó la mirada pensativo, y dijo casi en un susurro- Pero... ¡Qué tontería! ¡Watari jamás me dejaría!- susurró victimizando.

En ese momento, Watari se aclaró la garganta y los cuatro se giraron a verle.

-En ningún momento he dicho que no te dejase ir. Es más, me parecen muy responsables y seguro que te cuidarán bien- dijo Watari sonriendo.

L le dirigió una mirada asesina y suspiró.

-Gracias Watari, has sido de gran ayuda- contestó L irónicamente.

-Entonces decidido, L... Te vienes- concluyó Stella sonriendo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, comenzaron a decidir dónde quedarían y a qué hora, pero en ese momento, llegó Matsuda con su habitual sonrisa atontada.

-Hola chicos, ¿de qué habláis? ¿Alguna novedad en el caso?- preguntó amablemente.

-¡Qué va! Estamos hablando del plan de esta noche. Hemos quedado para tomar algo y despejarnos un poco- explicó Leyre ilusionada.

-Ala... ¡Qué bien! ¡Hoy salimos! La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de salir de este zulo- exclamó feliz.

Se hizo un silencio, y L le miró de forma directa.

-Perdona Matsuda... Pero tú no vienes. El plan sólo nos incluye a nosotros cuatro- dijo destruyendo todo ápice de ilusión en el rostro del policía. L se percató de esto y quiso arreglarlo- Comprende que eres muy importante en esta investigación y no podemos prescindir de tus servicios ni una sola noche. Es tu deber quedarte aquí y vigilar que nada ocurra, por el bien de la investigación- le alentó L sin que le temblase la voz.

Matsuda que no tenía ni dos dedos de frente, se lo tragó y se vio como su orgullo se crecía en su mirada chispeante.

-No te preocupes L, déjalo en mis manos- contestó el policía mirando fijamente al detective.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti- dijo L sosteniéndole la mirada con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes quedaron en verse a las diez de la noche frente al cuartel, allí Watari les recogería en la limusina, y los llevaría hasta los Bajos de Argüelles.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Stella y Leyre. Stella llevaba un conjunto negro de blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos de lentejuelas con unos botines de tacón. Leyre llevaba un top blanco que mostraba el ombligo y unos pantalones cortos negros con unas cuñas negras.

Esperaron a que llegasen los chicos. En pocos minutos apareció Light. Llevaba una camisa negra de botones, una americana y un pantalón negro. Al poco rato llegó hasta ellos una limusina de color negro, y de ella bajó L con su misma vestimenta de siempre y junto a él, Watari.

-Pero... ¿No te has arreglado ni un poquito?- preguntó Stella incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ya le dije yo que tendríamos que haber pasado por una tienda para comprar algo nuevo- le recordó Watari.

L lo miró de reojo.

-Te estás haciendo mucho el listillo, Watari. Esto huele a despido- sentenció L con seriedad.

-A ver, esto hay que solucionarlo de alguna forma, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó Leyre mirando a Light y a Stella.

-Tenemos que estar allí a las once, así que tenemos poco más de media hora- respondió Stella.

-Y con lo tarde que es, sólo nos queda una solución- concluyó Light mirando a las dos chicas, que le entendieron al instante y entre los tres, cogiero le metieron dentro de la limusina que Watari condujo hasta la casa de Light.

Subieron a la habitación del castaño y allí empezó el cambio radical.

Light sacó varias camisas que podrían servirle al detective, mientras que las chicas escogían el pantalón, la chaqueta y los zapatos.

Le hicieron cambiar de ropa más de cincuenta veces, y el detective les maldijo y llamó a Watari más de cien veces. Tras mucho deliberar, al final L acabó vestido con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones negros con unas Converse negras. El pelo lo llevaba igual que siempre.

Bajaron hasta la limusina y fueron directos a Argüelles. Watari les estuvo dando la charla como si de una madre se tratase "No hagáis tonterías" "Aunque os peleéis, volvéis juntos"...

Watari les dejó en Argüelles frente a las escaleras que les llevarían hasta los Bajos. Allí se dirigieron a un 24 horas para comprar la bebida, fingiendo que sólo cogerían Coca Cola y Fanta. Light se quedó fuera entreteniend impidiéndole el paso. Las chicas se apresuraron a comprar el alcohol, los hielos y los vasos. En menos de un minuto ya estaban fuera con todo preparado, así que se acercaron a las escaleras, teniendo en su campo de visión todos los Bajos. La cara de L empalideció aún más, viendo como toda la zona estaba repleta de gente que formaba un barullo horriblemente sonoro.

Justo cuando Stella, Leyre y Light se iban a excusar con que no sabían que estaba tan lleno, un corpulento heavy arrastrando un carrito de la compra con otro heavy dentro, pasaron por el lado de L a toda velocidad haciéndolo perder casi el equilibrio para poder tirarse por la cuesta que llevaba hasta los Bajos en apenas unos segundos.

Leyre, Stella y Light se quedaron callados bajo la atenta mirada de L que les observaba confuso y asustado.

-¿Dónde me habéis metido?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No te preocupes L, esto es un sitio normal- intentó excusarse Leyre.

-¿Normal? ¿Normal es que un tío se tire con un carrito de la compra por una cuesta de más de cuatro metros?- preguntó seriamente y después miró a Light- Que sepas que tus posibilidades de ser Kira han aumentado en un 55%- concluyó señalándole acusadoramente.

Cuando Light iba a replicar, se oyó un ruido de botellas rotas, y dos tíos empezaron a pegarse cerca de ellos. La cara de L fue todo un poema.

-Yo ahí no bajo- dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Watari.

Enseguida Leyre le quitó el móvil y entre Stella y Light le sujetaron y le obligaron a bajar a los Bajos.

-¡Que sepáis que esto supone una bajada de sueldo y un aumento de posibilidad de que seáis Kira todos!- gritó desesperado mientras le arrastraban hacia el tumulto.

Le llevaron a un rincón más solitario donde pudiese relajarse, realmente odiaba las masas.

-Venga L, que no es para tanto, en cuanto bebas un poco de zumo se te pasa- dijo Leyre reprimiendo una sonora risa.

L la miró expectante, como si no entendiese nada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el chico desconcertado.

-No de nada, venga empecemos a llenar los vasos- contestó Stella tapando la botella con la bolsa, para que L no se percatase del verdadero contenido de la botella. También sacó Fanta limón para disimular y llenó más de la mitad del vaso con la Fanta y hasta el borde de Vodka blanco, esperando que con el susto, L no se percatase del agrio sabor.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo con su vaso sin que L pudiese notar que se trataba de bebidas alcohólicas.

L dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso y puso una expresión rara. Todos se temieron que hubiese descubierto que intentaban emborracharle para que no se echase al traste la noche con sus pataletas y quejas. L los miró atentamente.

-Es el peor zumo que he tomado nunca. No volváis a comprar en ese supermercado. Creo que está caducado- dijo L con indignación haciendo que todos contuvieran la risa y compartieran la indignación del detective.

Los vasos empezaron a vaciarse y todos sentían el efecto del alcohol. Aún así, L seguía con el ojo avizor, tratando de descubrir cuáles eran sus planes. Ninguno de los tres podía hablar con libertad sobre qué hacer para emborrachar a L, así que cada uno tomó las riendas como pudo y le dieron al detective copas de distinto contenido, mezclando Ron, Vodka y Whisky en pequeñas cantidades.

Cuando las botellas estaban casi vacías y el mareo por el alcohol se había intensificado, todos decidieron entrar a un pub para pedir una copa. Se sentaron en un sofá con la nueva copa en mano. Al rato de estar ahí sentados, Leyre y Light fueron a la barra a pedir otra ronda. Stella y L se quedaron en el mismo sitio, entonces la policía se percató de que el detective llevaba largo rato sentado con las rodillas cercanas al pecho y sin hablar, casi ni respiraba.

-L, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó Stella.

L ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, y ella le dio un toque en el hombro intentando llamar su atención, pero al hacer este gesto, L comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo hasta que caer de lado en el sofá. La chica se preocupó de inmediato al pensar que había perdido la consciencia, pero en cuanto se acercó para reanimarle, L empezó a carcajearse.

-Quiero otra- pidió llorando de la risa.

Los otros dos llegaron y alucinaron al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el detective, sin poder parar de reír y rogando por otra copa.

Los tres se miraron preocupados.

-Este está muy mal...- dijo Light.

-¿Qué le habéis dado?- preguntó Stella nerviosa.

-Yo le di Whisky- contestó Leyre.

-Yo Ron- dijo Light.

-Pues yo le di Vodka- concluyó Stella.

El silencio perduró unos segundos, pensando en la metedura de pata que acababan de cometer, ¿cómo iban a llevar a L al cuartel borracho? El plan consistía en emborracharle un poco para que dejara de quejarse, no en que le diera un coma etílico.

-Tenemos que sacarle de aquí y que le dé un poco el aire- sugirió Light cogiendo de un braz levantándole. En cuanto L se levantó, le arrebató el vaso al castaño y empezó a beber como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Para ya! ¡No bebas más! ¡Idiota!- gritó Light alterado.

-Como me sigas insultando, tendré la total seguridad de que eres Kira- dijo L señalándole con el dedo meñique y tambaleándose.

Todos terminaron por salir del pub, debatiendo en cómo podrían hacer que a L se le pasase la moña.

En ese momento, el móvil de Stella sonó y la chica se apartó para poder hablar con la que parecía ser una de sus amigas. Mientras tanto Leyre y Light seguían debatiendo sobre qué decirle a Watari si encontraba a L en esas condiciones. Leyre mantenía sujeto a L por la manga de la camisa, pero en un momento dado, L se soltó y la chica supuso que lo había agarrado Light. Segundos después.

-¿Dónde está L?- preguntó Light buscando al detective con la mirada.

-¿No estaba contigo?- respondió Leyre con otra pregunta.

Light negó con la cabeza y cuando parecía que iba a hablar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su expresión se volvió aterrada. Leyre se giró para poder ver la misma escena que contemplaba el castaño.

Frente a ellos, vieron como L estaba rodeado de un grupo de Skins peligrosos, con chaqueta de cuero, cadenas y miradas furibundas.

El detective buscaba bebida que sus amigos se negaban a darle, y la encontró en el primer grupo que vio. Se había acercado a ellos sin pensárselo, y tras ponerse en medio del grupo, le quitó el vaso a uno de ellos y comenzó a beber. El Skin se puso frente a L.

-Pero... ¿A ti qué te pasa?- preguntó el susodicho con rabia.

L se encogió de hombros y contestó con toda naturalidad.

-Nada, tenía sed.

El Skin alzó el puño con intención de pegar al detective, pero este con gran agilidad lo esquivó y el Skin acabó lanzando un golpe al aire. Otro del grupo fue a agarrar a L para intentar lanzarle otro puñetazo, pero L casi sin mirar, le pegó una patada en la cara, haciendo demostración de su increíble flexibilidad. Lo más impresionante, fue que no derramase ninguna gota del vaso que tenía entre las manos. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la nariz, seguramente rota, del Skin. En ese preciso instante, Stella, Light y Leyre irrumpieron en la escena y cogieron a L, sacándolo de ahí a la velocidad del rayo.

Corrieron más de cinco minutos intentando despistar al grupo que los perseguía, y en un momento dado, encontraron una columna lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse.

Como Leyre se estaba quedando atrás en la huida, Light la había cogido de la mano para que no se detuviese, y al llegar a la columna, continuaban agarrados de la mano. L les miró con suspicacia, y entrecerrando los ojos dijo.

-Vosotros dos... ¿Sois pareja?- preguntó en un susurro.

Light le mandó callar para que no les descubriesen los Skins.

-¡SOIS PAREJA!- gritó alterado L- ¿Cómo no he sido informado antes? Tengo derecho a saber todo lo que ocurre en mi cuartel- les acusó señalándoles de forma rencorosa.

Stella por no matarle, le tapo la boca, viendo ya como los Skins volvían a correr hacia ellos.

Tras mucho correr, consiguieron despistar nuevamente a los Skins y pudieron recobrar la respiración, pero parecía que a L no le hacía falta, ya que enseguida se había recuperado.

-¿Dónde tomamos la siguiente copa?- preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

-No habrá siguiente copa- respondió Light con voz autoritaria pero no se percató de que L ya estaba entrando al siguiente pub. Este sitio era bien distinto al interior, la iluminación era realmente pobre, olía a humo de cigarro y la mayor parte de los que estaban ahí eran Heavys. Enseguida encontraron al detective en la barra y consiguieron detenerle antes de que pidiese nada.

Le cogieron de los hombros y le sentaron en una de las mesas a la fuerza. Light, Leyre y Stella comenzaron a planear cómo escapar de los Skins exitosamente.

-Pueden escapar dos hacia el centro, y otros dos hacia las escaleras y nos encontramos en el cruce del mercado- explicó Stella.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando- contestó Light confuso.

-Vale, os haré un plano- Stella encontró la solución cogiendo una servilleta y un boli de su bolso.

Comenzó a trazar el mapa, indicando las zonas en las que podían estar los Skins y los puntos por lo que podrían escapar, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el dichoso detective se había vuelto a escabullir.

Los tres buscaron a L con la mirada y lo encontraron pidiendo en la barra a voz en grito.

-¡QUIERO UN CHUPITO DE LO MÁS FUERTE QUE TENGAS!

El camarero le puso un chupito de un líquido oscuro que L tragó de una vez con decisión y sin miedo, pero al instante de tragar, su cara se tornó completamente roja y empezó a escupir al suelo como si quisiese arrancarse la garganta. Sus tres amigos se acercaron corriendo, pero L ya se veía rodeado de un grupo de Heavys que admiraban su valor por haberse tomado un chupito de Absenta Negra sin miramientos. Con todo el tumulto, les fue difícil cogerlo.

Cuando consiguieron llegar hasta él, un Heavy competía contra el detective para ver quién podía aguantar más tiempo bebiendo cerveza sin parar.

-¡TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA!- gritaba la gente a su alrededor golpeando las mesas.

Light se acercó a él, sin poder aguantar más le dio una colleja causando que L escupiese parte de la cerveza, y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa, le arrastró fuera del local. Leyre y Stella les siguieron preocupadas por la reacción que pudiese tener el castaño contra el detective, como si realmente le fuese a pegar.

Light agarró a L del cuello de la camisa y empezó a zarandearle con fuerza.

-¿Quieres parar L? ¡Tú no eres así!- gritó nervioso- ¡Reacciona!

L parecía arrepentido por las palabras de su amigo, pero cuando este le soltó, L agarró al castaño de la misma forma mirándole fijamente.

-Me parece muy bien que seas Kira, pero eso no te da derecho a interrumpir mi apuesta- dijo seriamente como si no estuviese ebrio.

Los ojos de Light centellearon con rabia, alzando el puño para golpear la cara de L, pero milagrosamente, Leyre y Stella consiguieron separarles.

-No os preocupéis. Tenemos la solución- dijo Leyre de forma serena.

-Solo hacen falta agua y hielo para que se le pase la borrachera- añadió Stella.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?- preguntó Light con una mezcla de curiosidad y desesperación.

-Muy simple, solo tenemos que echarle el agua en la cara y meterle hielo por dentro de la ropa. Se le pasará la tontería enseguida- explicó Stella orgullosa.

Dicho esto, fueron al 24 horas donde habían comprado los "zumos" y esta vez cogieron una botella grande de agua y una bolsa de hielos. Salieron a la calle y cogieron un pañuelo, mojándolo de agua comenzaron a ponerlo sobre la cara de L.

-Oye... Eso está un poco frío...- se quejó mientras Leyre le pasaba el pañuelo por la cara. Entonces Stella separó un poco la camisa del cuerpo de L e introdujo dos hielos que recorrieron desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda- ¿Y tú qué me quieres hacer?- preguntó insinuante.

Viendo que la borrachera no se le pasaba, Light se cansó y le tiró la botella entera de agua por la cabeza. La reacción de L fue de quedarse estático, sintiendo cómo el agua congelada empapaba su camisa. L miró a Light intensamente, puede que su borrachera hubiese bajado estrepitosamente, pero el odio en su mirada, había crecido hasta niveles insospechados. L cogió a Light del cuello de la camisa y este hizo lo mismo, iban a pegarse, cuando de pronto empezaron a sonar sirenas de policía increíblemente cerca, y en apenas segundos, les rodeaban cinco policías. Ambos chicos se soltaron y L miró con indiferencia a los agentes.

-Documentación- pidió uno de ellos.

L dio un paso al frente, encarándolo.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- preguntó de forma prepotente- Soy tu jefe- le aclaró altaneramente. Al parecer, no se le había pasado la borrachera.

Los agentes rieron ante su estúpido comentario. L siguió serio.

-¿De qué os reís? Soy L- repitió firmemente.

Los policías se carcajearon en su cara y uno de ellos se dirigió a él.

-Y yo Z, ¿no me reconoces?- el policía le vacilaba.

L se quedó pensativo y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-Pues no, no te reconozco- aseguró.

Los policías dejaron de reírse y dejaron en paz a los chicos por pena, al comprobar que sólo eran un grupo de borrachos, se fueron.

Tras esto, decidieron irse a una zona con bancos más apartada para intentar reanimar a L con los hielos en la espalda. El teléfono de Stella comenzó a sonar y en cuanto la chica vio de quién se trataba, miró al resto con preocupación.

-Es Watari, ¿lo cojo?- preguntó Stella indecisa.

Light y Leyre asintieron y L extendió la mano tratando de arrebatarle el móvil a Stella.

-Quiero hablar con él- pidió el detective como si estuviese sobrio.

Ella le golpeó mano sin miramientos.

-¡Ni hablar! Lo cojo yo- dijo Stella descolgando el teléfono- ¿Hola?

-¿Stella? Soy Watari.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Watari! ¿Qué tal está?

-Yo muy bien, ¿y L?

Sólo preguntaba por L, parecía que sabía lo que ocurría.

-¿L? ¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí con nosotros!

-Genial, ¿puede ponerse?

-Bueno... Es que justo ahora está en el baño.

-No pasa nada. Yo espero.

-¿No preferiría hablar con Light?

-No gracias, sólo quiero hablar con L.

Stella suspiró y le pasó el móvil al detective, rezando para que no metiera la pata.

-Hola Watari- contestó con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola L, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te han hecho algo? Tú no estás acostumbrado a estar en la calle hasta tan tarde- dijo Watari algo preocupado.

L empezó a reírse sonoramente.

-¡Qué va Watari! ¡Estoy genial! No te dés tanta importancia y vente- contestó L riéndose hasta de su sombra.

Watari se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Estás borracho?- preguntó el hombre.

-Nooooooo- dijo arrastrando la última vocal.

-¿Qué has bebido?- preguntó más serio ahora Watari.

-Ron, Vodka, Whisky, Absenta, Cerveza...- contestó como si fuese lo más normal en él.

Al oír estas palabras, Light, Stella y Leyre empalidecieron e intentaron quitarle el móvil como fuese, pero el detective les esquivó con gran agilidad.

L empezó a reírse de nuevo y siguió hablando.

-Watari, sólo era una broma. Estoy bien de verdad- contestó- A las nueve llegaremos al cuartel y todo estará como siempre- finalizó con un tono serio y una expresión indiferente como si no hubiese bebido una gota.

-Bueno L, confío en ti. Aún así tendré el móvil toda la noche conmigo. Si pasa cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar- respondió Watari con serenidad.

-Muchas gracias Watari. Nos vemos- colgó con la misma seriedad.

Los otros tres le miraron llegando a plantearse si realmente estaba borracho o todo era fingido.

-Nadie miente como L- y acto seguido empezó a reírse. Se comprobó que estaba borracho.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. Los cuatro amigos decidieron meterse en un último pub para pasar el rato y volver al cuartel, pero cuando todo parecía de lo más tranquilo, L abrió la boca.

-Quiero un pastelito- dijo con un tono meloso.

Light se tocó las sienes suspirando fuertemente, pero para tranquilizar el ambiente, Stella se ofreció a acompañarle al 24 horas a comprar el dichoso pastelito. Light y Leyre se quedaron solos. El muchacho empezaba a encontrarse mal, por lo que tuvieron que salir del pub para que le diese un poco el aire. Es lo que hacía la falta de costumbre.

Sonó el móvil del castaño. Ambos pensaron que se trataría de un mensaje de Watari, pero al leerlo afortunadamente desecharon esa idea.

-Es Misa- dijo Light con un tono cansado.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Leyre con curiosidad.

El chico le dio el móvil para que lo leyese.

"Me he enterado de que has salido y no me has dicho nada, y encima sé que estás con esas dos. Sabes de sobra que odio verte con más mujeres. No me obligues a ir para allá y cruzarle la cara a las dos"

La cara de Light era un poema. Bufó con fuerza y apagó el móvil.

-¡No la soporto más! ¡Está loca!- exclamó desesperado.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Leyre.

-¿Siempre? ¡Desde que nos conocimos ha estado chalada!- contestó- Pero sus celos han ido en aumento. El otro día amenazó a una chica sólo por mirarme- explicó desesperado.

-Madre mía... No sé cómo lo aguantas- contestó Leyre poniéndose en el lugar del chico.

-Ni yo tampoco- murmuró cansado.

En ese momento, el grupo de Skins apareció, percatándose de la presencia de ambos.

-¡Ahí están los de antes!- gritaron acercándose- ¿Dónde está vuestro amigo?- preguntaron rabiosos.

Leyre y Light se tensaron y en cuanto los Skins se acercaron más, ambos empezaron a correr como si de dos liebres se tratase.

La huida duró varios minutos, pero los Skins les pisaban los talones y tuvieron que meterse en una muy estrecha calle que cruzaba los suburbios, esperando que el amparo de la oscuridad les salvase. Se quedaron allí muy quietos y en silencio, notando muy cerca la respiración el uno del otro, de frente, ya que no había otra forma de que entrasen los dos en ese pequeño callejón.

Los Skins pasaron de largo sin percatarse de la presencia de estos dos.

Light apoyó las manos en la pared, a los lados de la cabeza de la policía, con la respiración agitada por la huida y la tensión sufrida.

La respiración de la chica no estaba mucho mejor, ya que se entrecortaba constantemente sin dejar que pensara con claridad.

-Hemos tenido suerte.-Consiguió decir Light con algo de dificultad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues sí...-susurró Leyre imitando su misma sonrisa.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos, interrumpido solo por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el ruido lejano del tumulto de los Bajos.

Leyre miró hacia el final del callejón sin atreverse a alzar la vista y encontrarse al atractivo chico que se situaba increíblemente cerca de ella.

Por un momento deseó salir corriendo de ese sitio y deshacerse de las horribles mariposas que la carcomían el estómago.

Se mordió el labio inferior, desechando la idea de salir huyendo ya que los brazos de Light se lo impedían.

Le daba la sensación de que cada vez se encontraban más y más cerca, como si el caprichoso destino se dedicase a deshacer la pequeña distancia que aún les separaba.

El torso de Light ya se movía a un ritmo acompasado, dando a entender que la fatiga estaba desapareciendo.

Un rubor subió hasta las mejillas de la chica cuyos nervios aumentaban ya por segundos, agitando desesperadamente su corazón.

No era su imaginación, realmente la distancia entre ambos desaparecía lentamente, hasta que los labios del chico rozaron delicadamente los de Leyre, provocando un ligero cosquilleo que se propagó por toda su espalda.

Pronto esa pequeña caricia se convirtió en un beso mas fuerte, acelerando el pulso de ambos y haciendo que el corazón de la policía trepase con desesperación por su garganta, sin esperarse ni lo más mínimo esta reacción de Light.

El chico intensificó el beso abriéndose paso entre sus labios y los brazos que antes estaban a los lados de Leyre ahora bajaron hasta su cintura.

La primera reacción de la chica fue de pasar sus manos sobre la camisa del castaño y agarrarla siguiendo el juego del chico, pero pronto ella rompió el contacto.

-¿Qué pasa con Misa?-Preguntó retomando la compostura.

Light hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-No quiero hablar de ella ahora... No sabes cuanto puedo llegar a odiar a esa idiota.- Bufó con visible exasperación.

-Entonces...-Leyre no pudo acabar la frase ya que Light la había vuelto a besar con la misma intensidad de hacía unos segundos.

Esta vez ella no puso ninguna resistencia y dejó que el joven pasase sus manos bajo su top, acariciando delicadamente la piel de su espalda, provocando varios escalofríos.

Leyre rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico para intensificar el contacto del beso que se convertía intermitentemente en pequeños mordiscos.

La temperatura subía de forma vertiginosa, casi mareándoles y nublándoles la visión.

Light bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Leyre continuando con los besos hasta el hombro, provocativamente.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del chico para pasarlas por su torso, haciendo que la excitación de Light creciese y convirtiese sus besos en voraces mordiscos, que realmente pretendían devorar a la joven.

Leyre emitió un pequeño quejido en el oído del chico que hizo que este contuviese el aire unos segundos sin poder resistiese al roce de su aliento.

Pegó con fuerza su cuerpo al de ella, contra la pared, sin dejarse ni un centímetro de piel.

Cada músculo de ambos se tensó por el contacto y las manos de Light fueron hacia el top de la chica, bajándolo aún más para poder continuar con sus besos desde su hombro a sus pechos, sacando ya suspiros de la boca de la joven policía.

Ella enredó sus dedos en los suaves cabellos que tenían un agradable olor a menta.

Desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Light, pero su bajada se detuvo con brusquedad cuando sintió las hábiles manos del castaño subiendo con descaro por los muslos de ella, haciendo que agarrase la prenda del chico con fuerza derritiéndose con sus caricias.

Consiguió concentrar su fuerza de voluntad en acabar de desabrochar la camisa y fijarse esta vez en el pantalón del chico.

Algunos besos de Light se tornaron en lametones convertidos finalmente en mordiscos placenteros, como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase.

La respiración de ambos ya era arrítmica, pero aunque la excitación ya era grande los movimientos del joven no eran para nada torpes.

Desabrochó con facilidad el botón de los shorts de Leyre y cuando retiró lo suficiente la ropa llevó una de sus piernas a la cadera.

Ese roce hizo que ambos se deshiciesen en suspiros.

Los besos se volvieron más feroces y Light, llevando sus manos a las nalgas de la chica, la alzó haciendo que fuesen las dos piernas las que rodeasen su cintura.

Terminó de desabrochar también sus pantalones, y entre besos y gemidos comenzaron los movimientos ya con fuerza, desesperación, de una forma casi violenta.

Leyre acariciaba el pelo del chico disfrutando del tacto y con la otra recorría los duros músculos del joven.

Las embestidas se hicieron más lentas, intensificando el contacto, notando cada ligero movimiento, haciendo que ambos temblasen por el placer.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más audibles y Light solo podía agarrar con fuerza los muslos de la joven, buscando aún más placer, aunque notase que solo un poco más llegaría a matarle.

Los movimientos se aceleraron con desesperación, olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba, manteniéndose así largos minutos, entre besos, mordiscos y caricias.

El chico se concentraba en la mandíbula, mejilla y labios de la chica, y ella atacaba su cuello al ritmo de los movimientos, ahogando suspiros y gimiendo contra su piel.

Con cada embestida el placer era aún mayor y, sin poder evitarlo, los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, desesperados, hasta que ambos no pudieron más y llegaron al final.

Su fatiga era aún más pronunciada que la de la huida de antes, viéndose en ellos algunas gotas de sudor y con la temperatura de su cuerpo por las nubes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, algo cortados, pero cuando Leyre bajó la mirada al suelo, Light acarició su mejilla y la besó con increíble dulzura.

Mientras tanto, L y Stella acababan de entrar en el 24 horas buscando un pastelito dulce que pudiera acabar con el antojo del detective.

Empezaron a revisar todos los estantes buscando algo que le apeteciera, pero no hacía más que adoptar muecas de asco y disgusto.

-A mí esto me da asco. No me gusta. No quiero nada- dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Stella se quedó petrificada mirándole. Acababa de hacerla recorrer medio Argüelles para ahora darse la vuelta y largarse como si nada.

Fue tras él a pasos agigantados. En sus ojos se podía notar el enfado y el ofuscamiento.

-¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?- le gritó la chica enfurecida.

-No te alteres Stella. Simplemente no me gusta nada- contestó como si con él no fuera la cosa.

-¿Que no me altere? Una cosa es que estés borracho y otra, que juegues conmigo- contestó indignada.

-Relájate un poco... Aunque pensándolo bien...- se llevó el pulgar a los labios- Estás más sexy enfadada- concluyó con su habitual sonrisa.

Stella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Vámonos ya anda, que nos estarán esperando- dijo adelantándose a L para que no viera sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Stella y L llegaron al pub en un silencio sepulcral que no parecía molestar al detective pero sí alteraba a la chica.

Entraron al local y buscaron con la mirada a sus dos amigos sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Recorrieron todo el pub buscando entre el gentío, ya que a última hora, se había llenado muchísimo. L se estaba agobiando por los numerosos empujones que daba la gente al pasar por su lado, y el volumen de la música, le mareaba. Enseguida empezó a encontrarse mal, y Stella lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Tengo algo de calor, creo que me estoy mareando- contestó recargándose sobre una pared.

Realmente tenía mala cara, así que Stella no tuvo más remedio que acompañarle al baño. Había mucha cola y pasaron directamente por la puerta, sin darles opción de quejarse a los que esperaban.

Llegaron hasta el baño formado por un lavabo, un espejo y el retrete. Bastante simple. Cerraron la puerta con pestillo, oyendo las quejas de la gente al otro lado de la puerta.

L estaba realmente fatigado. Se sentó directamente con la tapa bajada en el retrete. Sus ojeras se marcaban más que nunca y parecía no respirar bien.

-Relájate. Estamos aquí dentro, estamos solos- dijo Stella sabiendo que su agobio se debía al tumulto de la gente. L parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Stella se agachó quedando a su altura.

-Bueno, relájate, ¿tienes calor?- preguntó la chica acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-Sí...- susurró cansado.

Stella fue a retirar la mano de su mejilla para ir a por agua, pero L la detuvo.

-No, no te vayas- pidió manteniendo la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla.

-Sólo voy a por agua- le explicó con dulzura y se levantó para humedecer un pañuelo y volver junto al chico.

Volvió junto al detective. Stella pasó el pañuelo por la frente y mejilla de L, haciendo que cerrase los ojos ante el contacto.

-Estás algo rojo, ¿sigues teniendo calor?- preguntó la joven policía.

-Sí...- contestó algo azorado- Por aquí- llevó su mano a su nuca- Creo que esto de las fiestas no se me da bien...- sentenció apenado.

-No digas eso, es tu primer día. La próxima vez todo irá mejor. Ya verás- aseguró Stella pasando el pañuelo por la nuca del detective, provocándole un escalofrío por el tacto frío del pañuelo- ¿Mejor?

L asintió y señaló ahora la parte baja de su cuello.

-Aquí también tengo calor...- susurró con los ojos aún cerrados.

Ella obedeció y pasó el pañuelo por el lugar indicado. L siguió recorriendo diversas partes de su cuerpo hasta llegar al torso y Stella soltó una ligera carcajada.

-¿Te estás aprovechando un poco, no?- preguntó la joven policía con burla.

L abrió los ojos y la miró seriamente.

-Me has pillado- dijo algo sorprendido.

-¿Entonces no tienes calor?- volvió a preguntar Stella.

-Sí. Tengo calor y tengo hambre- respondió con voz melosa.

-¿Y qué quieres?- dijo la muchacha.

-Esto...- contestó con un tono caprichoso, y acto seguido, la besó.

El contacto fue intenso desde el principio, dejando a ambos casi sin respiración.

L había agarrado a la chica del cuello de la camisa para acercarla aún más, con ansia, como si llevase esperando esto desde hacía tiempo.

El detective se levantó poco a poco sin romper el beso, empujando a la chica y llevándola hasta chocar contra la pared.

L profundizó el beso demostrando una gran maestría haciendo que la joven perdiese por completo las fuerzas.

Poco después atacó su cuello sin miramientos, rozando la mejilla de Stella con su pelo, sacándole algunos suspiros.

-L... Has bebido demasiado... No estás bien- susurró la chica sobre su cuello, intentando recobrar algo de compostura.

Su comentario ni por asomo detuvo los ansiosos besos del chico, que seguían recorriendo desde la mandíbula hasta casi su hombro.

-¿Te parece a ti que no estoy bien?- su pregunta fue tan directa y precisa que Stella no supo que contestar, quedando en silencio cara a cara con el joven, que la miraba con fijeza, tan cerca que sentía el calor que desprendía su pálida piel.

L entrecerró los ojos, acercándose aún más a la chica de forma provocativa, bajando la mirada a sus labios.

-¿No quieres que siga?- su voz apenas era un susurro, fingiendo un tono lastimero impregnado de burla y seducción.

Una corriente magnética parecía estar empeñada en unirles, apretando el cuerpo de L contra el de la policía, sin llegar a unir de nuevo sus labios.

-Dime, ¿quieres que te bese?- las preguntas del detective hacían que los pensamientos de Stella se revolviesen y mezclasen sin sentido alguno, llegando incluso a cortar su respiración.

Ella llevó una mano a la mejilla del chico, acariciándola con ternura, como había hecho momentos atrás para acabar con su ataque de pánico.

Le observó con detenimiento, pasando su mirada desde sus desordenados cabellos, a sus oscuros ojos grandes, las ojeras profundizadas por la inminente resaca, hasta llegar a sus labios enrojecidos por el beso anterior.

La chica llevó su mano hasta la nuca del detective aproximando su rostro al de ella, acabando con la distancia que separaba sus labios a modo de respuesta.

L no perdió el tiempo y volvió a juguetear con la lengua de la joven, pasando sus manos por su cintura subiendo la camisa de la chica con picardía.

Ella rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y pasó sus manos por la espalda de L, subiendo hasta la mitad de la columna provocando en él un escalofrío, y apretando el abrazo para juntar aún más sus cuerpos.

L sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta de Stella, y llevó sus besos hasta la comisura de sus labios, llegando a la mejilla y bajando a la mandíbula.

El detective llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y bajó a una de sus nalgas, apretando realmente fuerte, y la empujó con firmeza por lo que ella soltó un pequeño quejido debido a la impresión.

El joven también jadeó soltando un cálido aliento en el cuello de la chica y tras esto mordió parte del cuello de Stella, soltando junto a su oído un gruñido felino realmente sexy.

La chica pasó las manos por el oscuro cabello del chico que mordía con saña la yugular y acariciaba sus pechos.

Cada vez les era mas difícil coger aire y respirar con normalidad, hasta el punto de escuchar perfectamente los latidos de sus acelerados corazones.

Stella pasó sus manos por los hombros de L, deslizándolas hasta las mangas de la chaqueta del chico, tirando de ellas y haciendo que esta cayese directa al suelo.

El detective no tardó en seguirle el juego a la joven y desabrochó algunos botones de su propia camisa.

Pronto esta acabó en el suelo, junto a la chaqueta.

L seguía entretenido con el cuello de Stella, al cual no le daba ni un segundo de tregua. Ella pudo apreciar cada centímetro del torso del joven, acariciándolo y disfrutando de sus melosos besos, a veces algo posesivos.

Como si lo hubiese estado esperando desde el principio retiró la camisa de la joven y la observó con detenimiento poniéndola algo nerviosa.

-Eres un poco pervertido...- le acusó divertida.

L sólo la miró con fingido asombro, queriendo aparentar inocencia.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo con su habitual tono incrédulo.

Tras esto sonrió con dulzura y la volvió a besar llevando sus manos hasta los shorts de la chica, con intención de retirarlos.

La chica hizo lo propio con la ropa que aún conservaba el detective, repartiendo varios besos por el cuello del chico que sólo podía resoplar con deseo.

L no aguantó más la espera y comenzó algo brusco con las embestidas causando algunos gemidos en la chica, ahogados por los desesperados besos que ambos se daban.

Cada movimiento era más profundo que el anterior, volviéndose más tranquilos, haciéndose más sensible el contacto.

La chica rodeaba con una pierna a L, que dominaba el ritmo con precisión, sacando cada vez más gemidos de la boca de la joven policía.

El sudor ya había comenzado a aparecer, resbalando por el cuerpo de ambos.

El detective aceleraba el ritmo a su antojo, como si no le afectase el cansancio ni lo más mínimo, asemejándose a un león que por nada del mundo dejará que su presa se escape.

Ese león se deleitaba con cada gemido de su presa, buscando el placer de ambos sin perder la autoridad que le correspondía.

Mordía y hasta arañaba buscando más contacto, deshaciendo en suspiros a la pequeña víctima que tenía en sus brazos, sin compasión.

Aún siendo esas circunstancias un estado vulnerable L quería seguir teniendo el control completo de la situación, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, anticipándose a cada movimiento y marcando los pasos a seguir.

Finalmente los quejidos de ambos se hicieron más sonoros debido al placer y satisfacción que ambos sentían, y que se encontraba en aumento hasta llegar al final, quedando ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas y sin separarse ni un centímetro del otro.

En ese momento alguien aporreó la puerta.

-¡Eh! Los que están ahí dentro, salid, que el local va a cerrar- exclamó un hombre con voz grave desde fuera.

Stella se ruborizó a diferencia de L que se acomodó la ropa dispuesto a salir. Ella hizo lo mismo y salieron en un silencio incómodo. Una vez fuera del local, el chico habló.

-La verdad es que esto ha sido una sorpresa...- comentó el chico.

Cuando Stella se disponía a responder, llegaron los otros dos amigos.

-¿Dónde estabais?- gritó Stella- Os he llamado cien veces y no me lo cogíais- reprochó la joven policía.

-No, es que lo tenía en silencio- contestó Leyre agachando la mirada. Light ni siquiera respondió. Se limitó a quedarse en callado.

L, sospechando de las extrañas miradas que se estaban lanzando sus dos amigos, preguntó.

-Oye, ¿os ha pasado algo?

-Nos han perseguido los Skins y hemos tenido que huir de ellos nuevamente- contestó Light tratando de cambiar de tema con una risita nerviosa.

L, ni corto ni perezoso, le observó con mirada acusadora.

-Light, sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso- dijo el detective mirándole con fijeza.

Durante algunos segundos se quedaron en silencio. L seguía mirando a Light esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar. Leyre, viendo el panorama, intervino.

-¡Qué tarde es! Deberíamos pedir un taxi para llegar al cuartel y poder dormir algo- sugirió la joven.

Todos asintieron y pararon un taxi que venía de un par de calles más arriba.

Llegaron al cuartel, ya que pasarían allí lo que quedaba de noche. Los tres acompañaron a L hasta su habitación asegurándose de que le había bajado la borrachera. Y así fue, ya que comenzaba a llegarle la resaca, doliéndole intensamente la cabeza y cayendo redondo en la cama.

Tras esto, los otros tres jóvenes se dirigieron a distintas habitaciones dispuestos a dormir y poder recuperarse de la fatídica noche.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: RESACA

CAPÍTULO 2: RESACA

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía en orden en el cuartel. Las cámaras comenzaban a funcionar, algunos policías ocupaban sus puestos, Watari comprobaba que L había llegado sano y salvo y un detective de pelo negro intentaba levantarse de la cama sin que le explotase la cabeza.

En su estómago había una mezcla de dolor, náuseas y retortijones que no le dejaban moverse con su habitual agilidad. Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: Vengarse. Esos tres "amigos" le habían mentido y emborrachado, y eso no quedaría impune.

En las otras habitaciones, Light, Stella y Leyre también intentaban levantarse, con menos dificultades que el detective.

Nada más salir de sus estancias, se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar una aspirina e intentar desayunar algo por poco que fuese. Empezaron a charlar sobre lo de la pasada noche.

-Madre mía la que se lío anoche, ¿eh?- dijo Stella entablando conversación.

-Sí, no deberíamos volver a sacarle- corroboró Light tomándose la pastilla.

-La verdad es que la lío bastante- concluyó Leyre de acuerdo con sus amigos.

Se hizo un silencio increíblemente incómodo y una brisa escalofriante les rodeó. Los tres notaron como una presencia negativa se encontraba a sus espaldas y se giraron a la vez lentamente.

Ante ellos se encontraba un L vestido ya con su vestimenta habitual, pero cuya expresión parecía salida del mismísimo infierno, como si Lucifer hubiese llegado para cobrarse su fría venganza.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, con paso firme y habiendo escuchado cada una de las palabras de los jóvenes. A su paso, ellos se apartaron dejándole un pasillo, temiendo cruzarse en su camino, para que llegase a la encimera y llenase un vaso de agua. Tras hacer esto, se giró encarándoles y con una voz ronca, habló.

-Una aspirina- pidió sin cambiar su expresión.

Los tres policías le miraron aterrados, y Light y Leyre se fijaron en Stella.

-Dásela tú- susurró Leyre intentando que L no se percatase y tras lanzar una mirada desesperada a la joven, Stella tragó saliva. Cogió una pastilla y se la ofreció a L con el pulso tembloroso. Este la tomó con el índice y el pulgar, y clavó su mirada en la chica, petrificándola. No parecía en absoluto, el dulce chico con el que había estado la noche anterior.

-Gracias- soltó en un tono tan arisco que parecía un insulto. Todos se tensaron más de lo que estaban.

L se tomó la pastilla y salió de la cocina, arrastrando los pies y dejando tras de sí, la misma aura negativa con la que había llegado.

Los tres amigos cogieron aire y se miraron preocupados por cómo continuaría el día.

Cada agente ocupó su puesto, pero no tardaron en llegar los problemas, ya que unos informes que tenía Leyre, estaban llenos de errores y se vio obligada a dárselos a L, pues era el único autorizado para corregirlos. Eso le supondría un trabajo extra y un quebradero de cabeza que con esa resaca no estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

El siguiente problema no tardó en llegar. Stella tuvo que informar a L de que todos los avances realizados el día anterior se habían borrado, debido a que cuando salieron hacia su casa para irse de fiesta, se olvidaron de guardar los informes en el sistema operativo. L parecía a punto de estallar, pero se contuvo y logró no gritar a la chica. Finalmente, Light no tuvo mayor suerte y tuvo que explicarle a L cómo se habían arruinado todos los pastelitos que Watari había comprado ese día en la pastelería favorita de L, agotando las existencias para el resto de la semana. Al parecer, la resaca había entorpecido a Light que empujó a Watari, ocasionando que todos los pasteles cayesen al suelo.

Esa noticia destruyó por completo el ánimo del pobre detective. Parecía que fuese una bomba a punto de estallar cuando de pronto, entró Matsuda con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a L.

-¿Qué tal anoche?- preguntó de forma amistosa dándole un golpecito leve en el hombro.

L se movió ligeramente, ignorándole por completo. Matsuda se situó tras L y siguió hablando.

-L- llamó al detective para que reaccionara- Antes he probado uno de los pastelitos que ha traído Watari. Dice que son tus favoritos, y con razón, ¡estaba riquísimo!- exclamó con simpatía.

Entonces L entrecerró los ojos, saltando chispas. Eso era el colmo. Matsuda había conseguido probar los pastelitos antes de que se cayesen al suelo, y L no. Él tendría que esperar el resto de la semana para poder catarlos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lanzó un puñetazo hacia atrás, dando directamente en la cara de Matsuda, dejándolo KO al instante. La nariz de Matsuda comenzó a sangrar a borbotones. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, L encendió el micrófono que se situaba frente a él, y con voz indiferente, dijo.

-Watari, Matsuda está sangrando, trae el botiquín- pidió sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada al policía que se encontraba en el suelo.

Al rato, Leyre, Light y Stella se encontraron a Matsuda con un pañuelo en la nariz sangrando, junto a Watari, que estaba junto al botiquín, curando al joven policía.

-Matsuda, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te has caído?- preguntó Stella preocupada.

-No, L me ha pegado- contestó apenado haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó ahora Light extrañado. Aunque con el humor que tenía ese día el detective, era algo posible.

-Nada, simplemente entré a la sala de vigilancia y en cuanto le hablé un poco, me golpeó- respondió sin hallar explicación a lo sucedido.

A los tres les pareció una reacción muy infantil por parte del detective, pero con el malhumor que se gastaba esa mañana, nadie se atrevió a recriminarle.

Pasó la mañana, y por la tarde, cuando le tocaba guardia a Light con L, le contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con la joven policía. L hizo lo mismo, narrando lo que ocurrió con Stella.

-¿Por qué crees que ellas no han sacado el tema en ningún momento?-preguntó Light confuso.

-Probablemente con todo el alcohol que bebimos, no lo recuerden- concluyó L llevándose el pulgar a sus labios.

-Es posible, con todo lo que bebieron, no me sorprendería- corroboró Light- Oye L, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro- contestó el detective mirando las cámaras fijamente.

-¿Qué sientes por Stella?- preguntó Light con curiosidad.

L se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando su respuesta.

-Lo que ya sienta, importa bien poco, seguramente para ella sólo fue fruto del alcohol- contestó con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre, pero Light notó en los ojos del detective un brillo apenado.

Por otra parte, en una sala contigua, se encontraban las dos jóvenes policías, charlando del mismo tema.

-Hoy L ha estado de muy malhumor- dijo Stella ojeando por encima unos informes.

-Cierto, hasta ha pegado al pobre Matsuda- respondió Leyre mirando unos archivos en el portátil.

-Y lo que me has contado de anoche... ¿Crees que lo recordarán ellos? L estaba muy borracho, y Light, tampoco mucho mejor- recordó Stella preocupada.

-Yo supongo que sí. Si nosotras lo recordamos... Ellos también...- coincidió Leyre de forma pensativa.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos.

-Oye, ¿pero a ti te gusta Light?- preguntó Stella extrañada.

-Sí, es un chico muy majo, muy atento, responsable...- comenzó a enumerar las cualidades del joven, pero Stella la interrumpió.

-¿Enserio?- soltó Stella- A mí me parecía que era... Algo... Afeminado... Algo gay, y que lo de Misa era todo una tapadera- concluyó Stella divertida.

-No, si yo pensaba lo mismo- contestó Leyre apoyando la teoría de Stella- Como lleva el pelo tan arreglado, ya sabes, cada día estrena un conjunto... Llegué a pensar que tenía más ropa que yo...- siguió afirmando Leyre mientras Stella asentía, corroborando todas sus palabras- Bueno, y hablemos de L, ¿te va ese rollito?- se mofó la chica.

-¿Qué rollito?- preguntó Stella conteniendo la risa.

-Ya sabes, en plan, descuidado, un poco emo... Creo que tiene cara de panda anorexico- finalizó entre carcajadas.

Stella se reía a más no poder.

-Hombre, es un poco raro, pero al final, se le coge cariño- bromeó la muchacha.

Las dos se carcajeaban sin poder parar, pero lo que no recordaban, era que el cuartel estaba rodeado de cámaras dotadas de sonido, y por tanto, L y Light que estaban haciendo guardia, escucharon perfectamente la conversación.

-Parece que se acuerdan de todo...- afirmó L llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

-Pues sí- contestó Light pensativo- Oye, ¿nos han llamado raritos?- preguntó el chico confundido.

-No- contestó L con seriedad- Rarito a mí, a ti gay- aclaró señalando a Light con el dedo acusador.

Light alzó la mano intentando alcanzar el micrófono para gritarle varios improperios a las dos chicas, y redimir su orgullo pisoteado, pero L lo detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Yagami- dijo L con seriedad- Esto merece una venganza- y una sonrisilla malvada se apoderó de los rostro de ambos jóvenes.

Tras unos segundos pensativo, L dio con la clave.

-Si tan raritos y gays creen que somos, podríamos hacerlas pensar que tienen razón- expuso el detective con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-Explícate- pidió Light de acuerdo con las palabras del detective.

L le contó el plan, y Light aceptó, preparando una buena broma que las dos chicas jamás podrían olvidar.

Un par de horas más tarde, las chicas, muertas de sueño por no haber podido dormir, fueron a la cocina a por un par de cafés, pero al abrir la puerta y entrar, se encontraron una escena bastante peculiar, por no decir rara. Light estaba contra la encimera de cara a L que se encontraba realmente cerca con las manos apoyadas en la cadera del castaño,

apenas a unos centímetros de besar sus labios.

Las chicas se quedaron pálidas, mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerraron la puerta y se miraron atónitas.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Stella incrédula.

-Creo que sí tía- respondió Leyre sin aliento.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la cocina.

-¿Quieres quitar las manos de mi cintura? ¡Ya se han ido!- dijo Light dando un par de palmadas en las manos del detective para que se soltase- ¿Crees que habrá funcionado?- preguntó preocupado.

-No sé...- contestó L encogiendo los hombros. Entonces miró de reojo al castaño- Oye Light, me gusta cómo huele tu pelo...- susurró insinuante.

El castaño se puso rojo como un tomate y le gritó.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó exasperado.

L se dio la vuelta y antes de salir por la puerta se giró a mirar a Light.

-Es hora de saber si ha funcionado- anunció con diversión.

Mientras en la sala de los informes, las chicas comentaban lo que acababan de presenciar.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¿Y si son gays? ¿Por qué se acostaron con nosotras?- preguntó Stella extrañada.

-A lo mejor es que solo estaban borrachos...- respondió Leyre con desilusión- O... Les van las dos cosas...- supuso intentando encontrar una explicación.

-Pues menuda desilusión... Ya me he deprimido para todo el día- suspiró Stella.

Los chicos comentaban la escena desde la sala de cámaras.

-Ha salido a pedir de boca- dijo L mirando la escena con atención.

-Es verdad, se lo han tragado- corroboró Light- Eso les pasa por meterse con nosotros- sonrió triunfal.

Las chicas continuaban hablando.

-Oye, ¿pero tú quién crees que manda?- preguntó Stella seria.

-No sé, pero el que estaba contra la encimera, era Light- contestó Leyre dejándolo caer.

-Tienes razón... Ya tenemos a la pasiva- dijo Stella suspirando con una sonrisa resignada.

En la sala de las cámaras, los rostros de los dos jóvenes, habían cambiado por completo.

-¿¡Pero tú lo estás oyendo!? ¡Menuda porquería de venganza! ¡Nos están criticando más!- bufó Light con su orgullo bajo mínimos.

L no decía nada, sólo sonreía a las cámaras.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- alzó la voz Light exasperado.

-Oh, nada... Pero están diciendo que yo soy activa- contestó orgulloso.

Inmediatamente, el castaño se levantó para dirigirse a la sala de los informes, donde se encontraban las chicas, seguido de cerca por L.

Light abrió la puerta de la sala de informes.

-Lo de la cocina era una broma- gritó desesperado. Las chicas se quedaron mirándole sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-A ver, no hagáis caso a este inútil. Lo que ocurre es que habíamos planeado una venganza porque escuchamos vuestras críticas desde la sala de vigilancia- explicó L con tranquilidad. Las chicas seguían en silencio- Lo de rarito y gay- terminó de explicarse el detective.

Leyre y Stella lo comprendieron todo.

-¿Entonces lo de la cocina era broma?- preguntó Leyre indecisa.

-No estáis...- Stella fue interrumpida.

-¡NOOOOO!- exclamó Light alterado.

-¡VALE, VALE!- contestó Stella en el mismo tono que el chico.

-Todo esto ha empezado porque nos habéis llamado gays y raritos...- explicó el castaño.

-No, no, no, te vuelvo a repetir que el gay eres tú- rebatió L.

Stella asintió corroborando las palabras del detective, haciendo que L también le asintiese a ella. Light le dio una collej Leyre le soltó un codazo a Stella.

-Entonces... ¿Habéis escuchado tooooda la conversación?- preguntó Leyre. Los dos chicos asintieron.

-¿Y lo de anoche también?- preguntó Stella.

-¿Lo recordáis todo?- volvió a preguntar Leyre.

-Todo- afirmaron ambos chicos.

Un evidente sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de las dos policías.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono. Los cuatro amigos se miraron sorprendidos esperando a que alguien atendiese la llamada. L metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un iPhone para atender la llamada.

-¿Sí? Watari... Ah, ahora vamos- dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar- Watari me ha dicho que vayamos a la sala principal. Nos está esperando.

Los cuatro policías se dirigieron al lugar indicado, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Watari esperándoles.

-Gracias por venir- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Quería pediros un favor. He recibido una llamada de un buen amigo mío. Al parecer, su hija ha sido asesinada por un psicópata al que se le atribuyen varios crímenes sin resolver. La policía está desbordada y no puede más. Me ha pedido por favor que le ayudemos a resolver esto. Sé que estáis muy liados con el "caso Kira" pero se lo debo. Es un gran amigo y no me gustaría fallarle. Los que podáis ayudar, seréis bien recibidos- pidió el mayordomo con amabilidad.

-Watari, prefiero dejar a esta unidad a cargo del "caso Kira". Yo te ayudaré, pero a ellos déjalos al margen- sentenció L con decisión.

Watari asintió comprendiendo las palabras del detective.

-Pero L... Podemos encargarnos de este caso unos días, además, si te ayudamos los tres, lo resolveremos antes y podrás volver al "caso Kira"- se ofreció el castaño para participar en el nuevo caso.

L le observó atento. Stella habló.

-Yo también creo que podemos ayudarte. Además, si se trata de un asesino en serie, el tiempo es crucial, y cuanto antes lo resolvamos, menos víctimas habrá- explicó Stella convencida.

L se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios.

-Puede que tengáis razón- contestó dándose la vuelta y mirando al hombre trajeado.

-Watari, echemos un vistazo a ese caso- contestó L.

Se trataba de una serie de asesinatos en los que el criminal escogía a sus víctimas con una edad de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años. Al parecer, en cada escena del crimen aparecía una carta del tarot, y con la víctima conseguía escenificar lo que dicha carta representaba. Seguía el orden de la baraja, por lo que el primer asesinato se basó en "El Mago" y la víctima fue un estudiante de veintitrés años que apareció degollado en su respectivo apartamento como todos los demás. Vestía un traje largo, un puñal en su mano derecha y un cáliz en su mano izquierda. En el cuello llevaba un talismán de cinco puntas.

La siguiente víctima representaba a la sacerdotisa, siendo esta vez una joven de dieciséis años, asfixiada y vestida con un largo vestido azul, un libro en su mano derecha y una cruz en su mano izquierda.

La emperatriz fue la carta encontrada en el tercer asesinato. La víctima fue una chica de veinticuatro años, que llevaba un vestido negro voluminoso y largo. Se la encontró sentada con un cetro en la mano. La autopsia determinó que murió envenenada por ácido clorhídrico.

El siguiente arcano encontrado fue el emperador, tratándose ahora de un chico de apenas veinte años. Vestido con un traje de rey con capa y una corona de laureles. El cetro que portaba en su mano derecha era realmente parecido al de la emperatriz. Fue hallado también sentado. Murió por un fuerte traumatismo craneoencefálico. En este cuerpo también se encontraron varias muestras de violencia, al parecer la víctima se había resistido más que las anteriores.

El último asesinato que se había cometido atribuido a este psicópata, era el de un hombre de veinticinco años. Representaba "El Papa". Vestido con un ostentoso traje largo y una capa abultada, junto con una cruz. Su muerte había sido causada por un disparo en la cabeza. No había ningún tipo de huella en la escena del crimen, por tanto, ni una sola pista de quien podría ser el autor. La policía no había encontrado ninguna relación entre las víctimas y parecía imposible adivinar cual sería el próximo movimiento del asesino, lo único seguro era que la siguiente carta de la baraja, era el número 6, los enamorados.

Watari les contó que la chica asesinada junto a la carta de La Emperatriz, era la hija del amigo que les había pedido el favor.

Lo primero que L quiso descubrir, fueron las pistas que el asesino había dejado en la escena del crimen para conducirles al siguiente, ya que era obvio que para el criminal, se trataba de un simple juego y como tal, tendría que dejar pistas que indicasen el lugar del crimen o la próxima víctima.

Estuvieron analizando las fotos de las escenas durante toda la tarde intentando encontrar una pista o el más mínimo fallo cometido por el psicópata, pero de momento no parecían tener mucho éxito.

Al anochecer, cada uno de los policías, se fue a su respectiva casa.

Al día siguiente, nada más llegar al cuartel, volvieron a concentrarse en ese caso. Al principio no había parecido complicado, pero al parecer, la mente del criminal era más compleja y retorcida de lo que pensábamos. L había llegado a una conclusión. Las horas en las que se habían producido los crímenes eran empezando desde la una de la madrugada con la primera carta y sumándole el número de la siguiente, como una sucesión.

Pero otro problema aún más grave, reinaba en el cuartel. El café se había acabado, y L se negaba a pensar sin su café y sin sus pastelitos. Las chicas tuvieron que aguantarle toda la mañana con el mono de azúcar, cosa no muy agradable. Al final las dos policías tuvieron que salir para comprar algo que satisficiese al detective.

-Stella, ¿cómo ves a Light?- preguntó Leyre algo avergonzada.

-¿En qué sentido?- respondió la joven con otra pregunta.

-En cuanto a lo que pasó conmigo- aclaró Leyre.

-Pues es un chico muy majo, agradable y responsable...- respondió Stella pensativa- Pero... Tiene novia, y no lo ha dejado con ella- concluyó tratando de no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Tienes razón...- susurró junto con un suspiro.

Continuaron hablando hasta llegar a la tienda y comprar el café y los preciados pastelitos del detective.

Al llegar al cuartel, Light y Leyre fueron a la cocina para preparar el café, pero los pastelitos los dejaron en la sala de cámaras con Stella y L. En la cocina, el castaño y la policía se disponían a llenar las tazas con el café recién hecho.

Leyre fue a coger una de las tazas, pero al tocarla se quemó el dedo y se llevó la mano a la boca, soplando y emitiendo un pequeño quejido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico agarrando la mano de la joven y soplando haciendo que su piel se erizase. Ella disfrutó con el contacto, pero apartó la mano recordando las palabras de Stella "Tiene novia y no lo ha dejado con ella". Leyre bajó la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás, cosa que Light aprovechó para empujar a la joven contra la encimera, causando que la chica contuviese el aliento durante uno segundos. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, él ya estaba besándola. Ella le siguió el beso, acariciando la mejilla del chico. Light quiso profundizar el beso, pero Leyre se apartó intentando no ser brusca, y dejando al chico sorprendido, cogió un café de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tengo que llevarle esto a L- dijo con nerviosismo.

La chica se dirigió a la sala de vigilancia a pasos agigantados.

Mientras en la sala de las cámaras, L había devorado ya varios pasteles, mientras que Stella aún continuaba degustando el primero.

-Oye, ¿de verdad te parezco tan rarito?- preguntó L mirando fijamente a las cámaras mientras se llevaba otro pastel a la boca.

-A ver... No lo decíamos con malicia- contestó Stella a modo de disculpa- Algunas de las cosas que haces son un poco extravagantes- dijo Stella observándole mientras el chico se comía otro pastel- Pero eres muy dulce- concluyó sonriendo.

L alzó la vista y la miró.

-¿Eso es un piropo?- preguntó mirándola atentamente.

-Podría considerarse así- respondió Stella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la atenta mirada del chico.

L tan solo sonrió y volvió a llevar la mirada hasta las cámaras, tomándose el último trozo de pastel que quedaba. Stella también se terminó el suyo, quedando algo de nata en su labio inferior.

L observó el movimiento de la chica y se quedó mirando fijamente su rostro... Más bien, sus labios. En un movimiento casi invisible, atrapó la boca de la muchacha con sus labios.

Stella apenas pudo reaccionar, pero terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejar que el chico la besase, siguiéndole el beso un par de segundos después. El detective, pasó su lengua por la comisura de los labios de la chica lamiendo lo que quedaba de nata. En ese momento, Leyre entró con el café en las manos, pero cuando vio la escena, retrocedió avergonzada por haber interrumpido el momento.

Ambos se separaron y L volvió a sentarse en su postura habitual.

Stella no acababa de creerse lo que había pasado. Había sido demasiado repentino, y se había quedado shockeada.

-Tenías algo de nata en los labios- murmuró el detective sin quitar la vista de las cámaras. Stella no supo qué decir, pero al mirarle de reojo, pudo notar un leve sonrojo que tal vez sólo imaginase. En ese momento, el móvil de la joven policía vibró recibiendo un mensaje de su amiga que la citaba en la cocina de inmediato. Stella no respondió, tan solo se levantó para irse, pero en el último segundo retrocedió, y se acercó sigilosamente al detective, volteando la silla y provocando que quedasen cara a cara. Lentamente se acercó al detective, capturando los labios del chico con los suyos propios durante tres segundos, lo suficiente para dejar al chico con los ojos entornados y la mirada perdida, saliendo ella por la puerta y dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, donde la esperaba Leyre, que con la mirada pedía todo lujo de detalles.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la chica emocionada.

-Nada, tenía nata en los labios y...- dejó la respuesta en el aire.

-Y te besa, ¿no?- volvió a preguntar con retintín.

Stella sólo se sonrojó, hasta que recordó que su amiga había estado sola preparando los cafés con Light.

-¿Y qué tal tú con los cafés?- preguntó ahora ésta con retintín.

Leyre enrojeció y acto seguido, desvío la mirada.

-Bueno... Me ha besado, pero me he apartado- relató la chica algo apenada.

Stella se quedó callada y segundos después habló.

-Bueno, yo pienso que más que evitarle, deberías hablar con él- aconsejó Stella con sinceridad.

Leyre se puso a la defensiva y contestó a su amiga.

-Prefiero no sacarle el tema. Lo último que quiero es darle pena, haciéndole pensar que me había hecho ilusiones- explicó disgustada.

-No creo que llegue a pensar eso- rebatió Stella con una sonrisa- Si te ha besado ahora es porque le gustas, ¿no? Háblalo con él, hazme caso- sugirió Stella de nuevo.

-Puede que te haga caso- contestó la chica con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Mientras que en la sala de cámaras, Light llegaba con algo de disgusto. Encontró a L completamente estático mirando hacia la puerta, con la mirada perdida. Light se acercó extrañado, y movió al detective, zarandeándole por los hombros.

-L, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el castaño algo preocupado.

-La he besado...-susurró completamente ido.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Light confuso.

-Por la nata...- seguía en shock.

-Pero... ¿De qué nata hablas?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Y ella me ha besado a mí...- concluyó L sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- exclamó Light haciendo que L por fin reaccionase.

-Ah, Light, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó el detective con un deje sorprendido.

-Enserio L... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué nata hablabas?- preguntó el castaño realmente preocupado.

-Ah, nada, de la nata que tenía Stella en los labios...- contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡La has besado!?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Sí, y ella a mí- respondió de forma pasota.

Ambos chicos tuvieron tema de conversación para rato.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse justo antes de que saliesen del cuartel, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, había empezado a llover como nunca antes. Leyre se dirigió a la parada del autobús. Light se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa, pero ella había preferido empaparse antes que pasar unos segundos a solas con el castaño. Cuando le quedaban treinta metros para alcanzar el autobús, vio como este arrancaba y se iba, quedándose ella bajo la lluvia. Parecía que hoy le tocaría una ducha de agua fría.

La joven escuchó un pitido que llamó su atención, se giró viendo el coche de Light aparcado frente a ella, con la ventanilla del copiloto bajada. Ella se acercó.

-Acabo de ver cómo se va el bus, sube anda...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La chica miró a los lados intentando buscar una escapatoria que no halló, así que con resignación, abrió la puerta y entró al coche.

Light condujo en silencio hasta la casa de la joven.

Cuando paró el coche, esta iba a salir de él musitando un simple "gracias", pero Light la detuvo, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No es nada- Leyre intentó restarle importancia.

-Ni siquiera me miras- la acusó Light.

Ella miró hacia el suelo. Segundos después levantó la mirada, enfrentándose al chico.

-Light, tienes novia, y no quiero entrometerme, ni quiero que te sientas obligado a nada- le explicó ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que tengo novia?- preguntó el chico seriamente.

-Pero... ¿Y Misa?- respondió la joven con otra pregunta.

-Ayer por la noche hablé con ella- dijo apartando la mirada- Estoy harto de sus tonterías, y de sus celos. Llevábamos tiempo mal y ya no aguanto más- concluyó mirando a la chica.

Leyre se quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras, ya que era lo último que esperaba.

-La verdad es que me gustaría que empezásemos a salir...- dijo el castaño con una expresión dulce como si no hubiese roto nunca un plato.

A Leyre se le cayó el alma a los pies y se le aceleró el pulso. Sus palabras la estaban dejando totalmente KO. Incluso se mareó un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó la policía incrédula.

La expresión de Light se tornó pálida.

-¿Es que no quieres?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ella enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. Claro que quiero, pero me ha sorprendido- respondió aclarando el malentendido.

El joven sonrió y sin dejar que la chica terminase su explicación, la besó. Fue un beso dulce al principio pero que cambió a los pocos instantes. Se separaron mirándose con una sonrisa, y ambos jóvenes se despidieron para que la chica entrase a su casa.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EL ASESINO DEL TAROT

CAPÍTULO 3: EL ASESINO DEL TAROT

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Light y L estaban ya a primera hora frente a las cámaras, antes de que las chicas llegaran. El castaño le había contado todo lo ocurrido con Leyre al detective, aunque este estaba muy concentrado en el caso y apenas prestaba atención.

En ese momento, sonó un timbre que llamó la atención de ambos chicos, alguien había llamado para entrar al cuartel. L encendió la cámara de la calle para comprobar de quién se trataba. En ella apareció Misa con cara de muy pocos amigos.

L miró a Light pidiendo permiso para abrir.

-No la abras- dijo el castaño indiferente.

L asintió e ignoraron el timbre, pero este sonó tantas veces que les causó dolor de cabeza.

-Ábrela y habla con ella- exigió L mirando fijamente a Light.

El chico asintió a regañadientes y se levantó para recibir a la chica mientras L abría la puerta.

El chico esperó unos segundos a que se abriese la puerta del hall, y por ella entró la rubia con el ceño fruncido y roja de rabia. Light suspiró.

-¿Qué haces aquí Misa?- preguntó cansado.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Light, acabas de dejarme sin ninguna razón concreta y me preguntas por qué estoy aquí- contestó casi gritando.

-¿Sin ninguna razón en concreto?- volvió a preguntar el chico indignado- ¿Pero tú has escuchado algo de lo que te dije? Misa, ¿eres más tonta de lo habitual o me lo parece a mí?- concluyó indiferente.

-Light, ¿cómo me puedes hablar así? Sabes que te quiero, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pídeme lo que quieras- dijo la chica arrastrándose.

-Sólo estoy siendo sincero- contestó el chico- Si de verdad quieres hacer lo que te pida, lárgate y no vuelvas. Yo no quiero nada contigo- afirmó con frialdad.

La chica hizo pucheros a punto de llorar y le abrazó con fuerza. Light no movió ni un músculo, ni siquiera pestañeó. Misa empezó a llorar con lágrimas de cocodrilo, rogándole al chico.

-¿Hay otra verdad? Hay otra, dime la verdad- dijo entre sollozos.

-Vete ya- contestó el chico con un tono gélido.

-¡Dime la verdad!- gritó la chica berreando.

Light la cogió de los hombros y la apartó como pudo. Volvió a pedirle que se fuera, esta vez más alterado.

La chica cedió y secándose las lágrimas con una mano, se dio media vuelta para irse.

-No te creas que voy a desistir tan rápido- dijo la chica con insistencia.

En ese momento, cuando la chica estaba a punto de irse, entró Leyre por otra puerta. Light se dio la vuelta dando por hecho que Misa se había ido, y viendo a la policía, se acercó con una sonrisa

-Buenos días...- el chico no la dejó continuar la frase y le dio un beso en los labios, que la chica correspondió gustosa.

Lo que el chico no sabía, es que Misa no había salido por la puerta, y al darse la vuelta para echar un último vistazo, vio el beso entre ambos.

La ira salía por todos los poros de su piel, tenía los ojos chispeantes. Acercándose con paso firme y sonoro, enfrentándose a Leyre cara a cara.

-¡LO SABÍA! !SABÍA QUE HABÍA OTRA!- gritó visiblemente alterada- ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO ENGAÑARME CON ESTA?- preguntó indignada.

Misa se dirigió a la chica.

-¡NADIE ME QUITA A MI NOVIO, Y MENOS UNA GUARRA COMO TÚ!- gritó.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- preguntó Leyre incrédula y ofendida.

-¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO! ¿O ES QUE APARTE DE GUARRA ERES SORDA?- contestó con ira.

La rubia levantó la palma de la mano y le dio a la policía un tortazo en la cara que se enrojeció al momento.

Leyre la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente estupefacta, pero no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar de la misma forma, soltándole un sonoro bofetón en la cara a Misa.

Light las separó como pudo, pero como si se tratase de una pelea de gatas, las chicas se agarraban sin soltarse. La pelea parecía realmente preocupante, ya que se pegaban, gritaban y arañaban como si de verdad quisiesen matarse. En ese instante apareció L que aprovechando que Light había agarrado a Leyre por la espalda, empujó a la rubia, casi plaqueándola, haciendo que se apartase aunque seguía gritando improperios.

-Misa Amane, como no te vayas, tendré que llamar a seguridad- ordenó L con seriedad.

La chica, viéndose derrotada, se colocó la ropa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, lanzando miradas de odio a todos los presentes.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que había ocurrido y escuchando el fuerte portazo que confirmaba que la chica se había ido de verdad.

-He de admitir que por un momento me ha dado miedo. Pensaba que me arañaría la cara- dijo L acariciándose la mejilla- Me debes una- le dijo a la joven policía.

Leyre respiró más tranquila habiéndose librado de Misa.

-De todas formas, que sea la última vez que hay una pelea en este cuartel. Si volvéis a causar algún problema, estáis fuera del caso- dijo seriamente. Tras esto y sin mirarles, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la sala de las cámaras, cambiando completamente de humor a su habitual indiferencia.

Light miró a la joven sin comprender muy bien la situación y ambos siguieron al detective.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a la sala, Leyre empezó a acariciarse la mejilla aún dolorida y le empezó a escocer el hombro, al parecer, arañado.

-Creo que tengo un arañazo- se quejó la chica a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe y veamos esa herida?- se ofreció Light preocupado. Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la sala.

En ese momento llegó Stella y vio a L escribiendo algo y observando informes con fotos sobre las escenas del crimen del caso que estaban investigando.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó la chica con inocencia.

-Agente Escribano, ¿sabe que ha llegado tarde?- omitió L la pregunta de la chica.

Stella pensaba que el detective bromeaba, así que le sonrió y le siguió el juego.

-Perdone detective, pero me han surgido varios contratiempos- contestó jocosa.

-No estoy bromeando. Explíqueme ahora mismo por qué ha llegado tarde- a Stella se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al instante. L no bromeaba.

-Bueno, a ver, había tráfico- se disculpó tímidamente la chica- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada y algo intimidada.

El chico se levantó de improviso y se puso frente a Stella agachándose y quedando a la misma altura.

-No, a mí nada, ¿y a ti?- respondió con sequedad.

-¿Acaso te molestó el beso de ayer?- le siguió el juego.

-Que te quede muy claro, aquí hay unas normas y hay que cumplirlas. Yo te puedo besar, tú a mí... No- contestó el detective remarcando la última palabra.

Stella le sonrió burlonamente.

-Así que... ¿Yo no puedo?- preguntó provocativamente.

-No, no puedes- respondió con aparente seriedad, acercándose aún más a la chica.

-Vale...- susurró sonriendo de forma "inocente".

Stella ni corta ni perezosa, agarró el cuello de la camisa del chico y con este movimiento, acortó la distancia quedando a escasos milímetros, notando cada uno el aliento del otro.

-Si te quiero besar, te beso- dicho esto, la joven plantó sus labios en los del detective, dando lugar a un beso que empezó siendo suave y se acabó tornando brusco.

Cuando el chico iba a meter las manos por dentro de la camisa de Stella, esta se apartó y sujetándole de los hombros, habló.

-Tienes razón... No puedo- murmuró con una sonrisa burlona y triunfal. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, dejando al pobre detective bastante descolocado.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Light acababa de sacar el botiquín y se disponía a observar el arañazo que tenía la chica en el hombro.

-Vaya... No tiene buena pinta, habrá que amputar- bromeó el chico.

-No digas eso- se quejó Leyre acariciando su arañazo con el dedo índice lentamente.

Light tomó su mano de la zona enrojecida y la apartó, y esta vez fue él el que pasó el pulgar por la piel inflamada. Parecía que se iba a acercar para darle un beso en el arañazo. Efectivamente, posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre la señal enrojecida haciendo que la chica no pudiese evitar emitir un pequeño suspiro.

-Ha sido mi culpa... Perdona- dijo con sus labios aún cerca de la piel de la policía, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocase contra ella y provocándole un escalofrío.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa...- respondió Leyre en un susurro.

-Claro, claro, que ha sido mi culpa...- volvió a besar la herida esta vez más lentamente, haciendo que la chica notase cada caricia de sus labios sobre su piel.

La chica rozó la mejilla de Light y levantó su rostro, quedando ambos a la misma altura. Ella deslizó su mano desde la mejilla hasta sus cabellos y los rozó lentamente, posando sus labios en la comisura de los labios del chico. Este sonrió y atrapó los labios de la chica con los suyos y la besó con dulzura, rozando con su lengua los labios y mordiéndolos ligeramente. La joven policía pasó las manos por el torso del muchacho y él respondió a esto acariciando la cadera de la joven, pero se detuvo.

-Recuerda que hay cámaras, será mejor que te cure esto y volvamos a la sala sino queremos que L se enfade más- comentó Light con la respiración entrecortada.

Leyre asintió y dejó que el chico desinfectase la herida en la que se comenzaban a ver pequeños cortes de lo que podría brotar sangre.

Tras esto salieron de la sala tomados de la mano y de camino a la sala de las cámaras, se cruzaron con Stella, que tenía un café en la mano y una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Estás muy contenta de haber llegado tarde, ¿eh?- bromeó Leyre al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

-Ya, es que había algo de tráfico- respondió Stella con una risa nerviosa.

Ambos chicos asintieron sin creerla del todo y los tres fueron de nuevo hacia donde estaba L. Nada más entrar, el detective y la policía se miraron y ella retiró la mirada con altanería. L la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se sentó lo más retirada posible del muchacho. Leyre y Light se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero prefirieron no preguntar al ver la ofuscada expresión del detective.

-Esta tarde iremos a ver la escena del crimen- anunció L- Estar en el terreno nos ayudará a hacernos una idea de con quién estamos tratando.

El equipo asintió y siguieron con su trabajo.

Al cabo de unas horas de silencio algo incómodo, Leyre y Light salieron a la calle para esperar el coche que los llevaría hasta la escena del crimen. Stella y L se quedaron terminando de guardar los informes en el ordenador. Stella estaba tan concentrada en los documentos, que no se percató del momento en el que el detective había aproximado su silla hacia ella. L con disimulo, posó su mano, sobre el muslo desnudo de la joven, sobresaltándola.

Stella le miró extrañada aunque su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando el detective comenzó a mover los dedos sobre la cara interna de sus muslos. Una pregunta se dibujó en la mirada de la joven, pero cuando iba a formularla, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Watari.

L, lejos de separarse, se pegó aún más a la chica y quedaron sentados muy juntos.

Las caricias del detective comenzaron a subir por el muslo, subiendo ligeramente hasta la falda de la chica, deteniéndose en su ropa interior. Stella contuvo la respiración y se tensó.

-Deberíais ir apagando los ordenadores, vamos a irnos ya- anunció el hombre trajeado con amabilidad.

Cuando la chica iba a apartarse con disimulo, L comenzó a acariciarla más intensamente, impidiendo que la policía moviese un ápice y apretase el puño con fuerza, ahogando un gemido.

-Gracias Watari, ahora mismo vamos- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Watari asintió sonriente y salió de la habitación sin percatarse absolutamente de nada.

Stella hizo acopio de sus fuerzas, y se levantó de su asiento, obligando al detective a retirar la mano. Sus mejillas denotaban un rubor intenso, y su pulso continuaba desbocado.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Eres un pervertido!- exclamó la chica con indignación.

L ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus reproches, simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Si yo no he hecho nada...- murmuró inocentemente- Te lo habrás imaginado.

Esta contestación, terminó de ofender a la chica. Que tras darse media vuelta, se detuvo por las palabras del detective.

-Dos a dos- dijo sin mirarla.

-Estúpido infantil...- murmuró Stella en un susurro casi inaudible y se retiró dando un portazo, causando una sonrisa triunfal en el detective.

Minutos después todos estaban en el interior de la limusina, llegando al apartamento donde tuvo lugar el asesinato.

Observaron la estancia con detenimiento, buscando la más mínima pista que se le hubiese podido saltar a la policía.

Leyre estaba mirando una estantería llena de libros de ciencias naturales, cuando uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un ejemplar muy antiguo de Romeo y Julieta. Las páginas eran amarillentas y desprendían un olor a antigüedad. Cuando la chica iba a colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio, un papel del interior del libro, cayó al suelo. Leyre se agachó a recogerlo. Se trataba de la mitad de un folio doblado. En él había escritos con tinta negra, numerosos símbolos ilegibles. Lo observó extrañada y se lo enseñó a los demás.

-Acabo de encontrar esto...- anunció sin poder acabar la frase. L se lo quitó de las manos y lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- preguntó el detective sin apartar la vista del papel.

-En esa estantería- señaló la chica con el dedo- Dentro de un libro de Romeo y Julieta.

-Romeo y Julieta... Los enamorados... La siguiente carta- concluyó Stella con rapidez observando al detective, el cual le dirigió una efímera mirada.

-Exactamente- respondió L concentrado en el papel- Pero no conozco estos signos, parecen runas, aunque no estoy seguro.

-Deberíamos consultarlo en algún libro- sugirió Light.

-Me parece bien. Vosotros iréis a una librería esotérica a consultar el significado de los símbolos, y Stella y yo, analizaremos el papel con detenimiento, puede contener huellas y muchas pistas clave. Tenemos que andar con pies de plomo y nada de distracciones de parejitas, sino queréis que acabe mandadoós a Matsuda para vigilaros- avisó el detective a la pareja.

Stella iba a reprocharle el hecho de quedarse en el cuartel, pues prefería investigar, pero el detective le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que no había lugar para "peros". Tras esto, los policías salieron de la escena del crimen, y Light tomó a Leyre de la mano. Lo que no se fijaron, es en que tras un árbol situado en frente del edificio, un hombre observaba a la pareja con detenimiento. Leyre y Light hicieron una fotografía al papel y se dirigieron a una librería esotérica, mientras que L, y Stella a regañadientes, se dirigieron al cuartel con Watari.

En la librería esotérica, los dos policías se encontraban buscando libros entre las estanterías sobre simbología, y efectivamente, encontraron uno de runas celtas que se asemejaba increíblemente a los símbolos del papel.

-Creo que lo tengo- anunció Leyre triunfal. El castaño se acercó a comprobar que se trataba de los mismos signos. Ambos trataron de desencriptar el mensaje.

La primera runa era "Jera", que significaba un "cambio importante", la segunda era "Thurisaz", significaba "peligro o maldad en el entorno", la tercera, "Mannus", cuyo era significado era "soledad". La penúltima era "uruz", se trataba de un símbolo femenino que representaba "la ignorancia". La última runa era "dagaz", que significaba "la desesperación o el fin". Todas las runas estaban invertidas, de ahí el significado negativo. El mensaje podía interpretarse de muchas formas, pero Light y Leyre se decantaron por uno de ellos: el cambio importante se produciría en el modus operandi de los crímenes. La segunda runa simbolizaba el asesinato en sí, que se cometería en los próximos días. La tercera podía significar dos cosas, primero, que la víctima debía estar sola o que el lugar escogido, era un sitio apartado, tal vez solitario. La cuarta era la ignorancia, no sabían bien el significado, pero tal vez podría tratarse de que la víctima fuese una mujer despistada y la quinta y última concluía con la evidente muerte de las víctimas. Las deducciones de ambos eran algo abstractas y confusas, pero habían avanzado bastante. Por lo menos sabían algunos datos que antes desconocían.

Continuaron buscando más información, en diversos libros y enciclopedias.

Leyre estaba concentrada leyendo atentamente unos manuscritos sobre la simbología celta cuando Light se levantó en busca de más libros que pudiesen ayudarles.

Al volver junto con la chica, que seguía inmersa entre esas páginas, no pudo evitar fijar su atención en el hombro derecho de ella, descubierto con descuido, dejando ver parte de la suave piel de la joven.

El chico se acercó con sigilo, y tras situarse justo detrás de ella en silencio, acercó su rostro a la piel descubierta, haciendo que la joven diese un respingo al notar su aliento en la nuca.

Se le erizó la piel cuando él posó sus labios sobre ella, recorriendo lentamente su cuello, aspirando su aroma dulce como si de una apetitosa presa se tratase.

Rodeó la cintura de Leyre con los brazos e hizo que se diese la vuelta, quedando ambos enfrentados.

-¿No estábamos investigando?- intentó resistirse la policía con una sonrisa.

-Es culpa tuya por no ser precavida- contestó Light acercándose aún más a ella con una pícara sonrisa, llevando su mano al cuello de la camisa de Leyre y bajándola, dejando aún más al descubierto sus hombros.

El chico emitió un suspiro que ahogó y excitó a la chica, notando el deseo que provocaba en él.

Enseguida atacó la boca de la joven que llevó sus manos a la nuca del chico, acariciándole hasta llegar a sus cabellos, profundizando el beso.

Estos roces se volvían más agresivos y húmedos por segundos, enrojeciendo sus labios, llegando ambos a chocarse contra uno de los estantes de la librería y casi tirarla por completo.

Algunos libros cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido seco.

El dueño de la tienda se acercó al escuchar el alboroto, y ambos se separaron con premura, disimulando, tomando cada uno un libro distinto y separándose, haciendo ver que sólo leían.

Cuando el hombre volvió a alejarse del pasillo en el que estaban, ambos comenzaron a reír de forma nerviosa y algo azorados.

-Tú quieres que nos echen- susurró Leyre en tono acusador aún con el pulso acelerado.

-Lo que quiero es que esta vez no hagas tanto ruido- dijo tapando la boca de la chica con una mano y acariciando su cintura con la otra, besando su cuello con deseo.

La chica disfrutaba de las caricias y besos melosos del joven, pero en un momento dado, esos besos dulces se tornaron más lascivos, lamiendo la piel, mordiendo con saña, como si eso pudiese calmar el hambre voraz del chico que llevaba aguantando largo tiempo.

La situación hacia que los movimientos de los chicos fuesen algo más rápidos y torpes de lo normal, ya que el temor a ser descubiertos aumentaba la excitación.

Leyre paseaba sus manos libremente por el torso del joven que seguía con los voraces besos, que repartía tanto por sus labios, cuello y pecho.

Ambos se concentraban en no hacer demasiado ruido, ni con los libros ni con sus agitadas respiraciones, pero esa era una tarea verdaderamente difícil con los pequeños lamidos y mordiscos que Light colocaba en el indefenso cuerpo de la joven.

Con cuidado, el chico desabrochó lo suficiente la camisa de Leyre para poder pasar las manos por su sujetador, y también desabrocharlo.

La policía sentía como con cada caricia del castaño su mente se nublaba más y más, dedicando todo su entendimiento a registrar cada rastro de placer que le provocaban esos roces.

No existía ya separación entre sus cuerpos, juntando con desesperación cada músculo, apartando de su camino la ropa que refrenaba el contacto.

Leyre tomó el mentón de Light, echando su rostro hacia un lado y besando la parte alta de su cuello, terminando por morder y dejando una rojiza marca en la piel que hizo que el chico cerrase los ojos emitiera un tímido "agh" disfrutando de esa marca.

Las caricias de Light, que habían comenzando en los muslos de la policía, ya habían subido a la ropa interior de ésta, introduciendo sus dedos con precisión, provocando algunos roces que excitaron aún más a la joven.

La tensión de ambos cuerpos era máxima, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a parar ya, y aún con parte de la ropa puesta, Light alzó la pierna de la chica situándola en su cadera y con un ágil movimiento pudieron comenzar las aceleradas embestidas.

El esfuerzo por mantenerse en completo silencio era casi sobrehumano, y el joven sólo podía besar a Leyre para acallar sus propios gemidos.

Light agarraba con fuerza las nalgas de la chica buscando unos movimientos mas rápidos y profundos, haciendo que ésta se agarrase a su cuello, con el corazón intentando escapar de su pecho.

El chico aceleraba cada vez más las embestidas, buscando un mayor placer, y sin poder contenerse, hizo que la chica le diese la espalda, y rodeándola con sus brazos la puso de cara a las estanterías, y rodeó la cintura de Leyre con sus brazos.

Light gimió en el oído de la chica y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con lujuria y deseo, bajando descaradamente la mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica, tapando su boca, acallando los gemidos de la joven, comenzando de nuevo con una mayor y más rápida penetración que parecía estar acabando con la vida de ambos.

Leyre se tuvo que sostener agarrándose a los estantes de libros, sintiendo los latigazos de placer recorrer todo su ser.

Los gemidos ahogados se agolpaban en la boca de ambos chicos, que comenzaron a sudar del esfuerzo de impedir todo sonido.

Leyre se agarraba con fuerza a la madera y Light la empotraba con fuerza entrando completamente en ella, acariciando los pechos y muslos de la joven, moviendo la cadera de la chica a su gusto.

Los temblores provocados por el placer hicieron que el chico se descuidase, y en un arrebato de pasión emitiese un ronco gemido mientras la embestía con saña.

No pudo aguantar mucho más y terminó las embestidas en una última más intensa y lenta que las demás, dejado a la chica sin respiración.

Escucharon de nuevo los pasos del encargado de la tienda aproximarse, por lo que se separaron y colocaron la ropa como pudieron, viéndose descubiertos, pero tuvieron mucha suerte ya que de pronto alguien entró en la tienda, formulándole una pregunta al vendedor, que dejó de aproximarse hacia ellos.

Respiraron con tranquilidad al estar salvados de esa incómoda situación, y mirándose con complicidad se dieron un último beso.

Tras acomodarse la ropa del todo, ambos jóvenes decidieron volver irse a casa a pesar de las ganas que tenían de contarle a sus compañeros lo que habían descubierto. De lo que no se percataron, es de que alguien, tras varias pilas de libros amontonados, había observado toda la escena. Mirándoles con la misma expresión calculadora con la que les había vigilado tras los matorrales antes.

Mientras en el cuartel, L y Stella trabajaban en descubrir todo lo posible sobre la nota original. La tensión era palpable entre ellos, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cuando el detective le hablaba a la chica, ésta le respondía con monosílabos, si es que respondía. Mantenían una distancia prudencial el uno del otro, evitando todo contacto visual.

L estaba con los ojos a punto de cerrarse, una expresión cansada se apoderaba de su rostro, sus hombros estaban hundidos y sus ojeras más marcadas de lo habitual, pareciese que no había descansado en varios días. Aunque la chica no quería perder el juego que habían iniciado, decidió tragarse su orgullo y preguntar.

-¿Cuántos días llevas sin dormir nada?- la pregunta de Stella intentó sonar despreocupada aunque en realidad estaba muy preocupada por el detective.

-¿Es que te importa?- contestó L evadiendo la pregunta de Stella.

-No es que me importe, pero tampoco me hace especial ilusión que te dé un infarto- respondió ella sin mirarle.

-Llevo más o menos una semana...- contestó llevándose el pulgar a los labios con tranquilidad.

La cara de Stella era un verdadero poema. Le miró incrédula, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete a dormir ahora mismo!- ordenó Stella sin poder evitar un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Tienes razón... Tal vez necesite descansar- corroboró L mirándola de reojo y levantándose lentamente, con un torpe movimiento, casi llegando a caerse de bruces. Estaba realmente agotado.

Stella le sujetó antes de que cayese, pero se apartó con rapidez pensando que tal vez fuese un truco para ganar el juego, aunque la mirada cansada del detective, demostraba que realmente estaba abatido.

El chico se retiró a su habitación mientras Stella se quedaba guardando los informes. De repente se percató de un detalle que habían pasado por alto. Cuando puso dicha hoja de papel a contraluz, se observaban unas marcas como si alguien se hubiese dedicado a escribir encima y borrarlo. Se trataba de un emblema con un león rugiendo. La chica hizo un boceto y lo escaneó, buscando en internet de qué podría tratarse, dando lugar a un primer resultado, que era un bar de carretera a las afueras de la ciudad. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia, eran exactamente iguales. Enseguida cogió el papel y subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones en busca de L. Abrió una puerta sin llamar por la prisa y la euforia y entró en la estancia, encontrándose en ella, con el detective dispuesto a quitarse por completo la camisa, faltándole la manga y el cuello.

Stella enrojeció al instante, tardando varios segundos en reaccionar.

-P... Perdona...- tartamudeó- Sólo quería mostrarte algo que había descubierto, pero tal vez sea mejor...- se quedó callada viendo como el chico se quitaba del todo la camisa. Los dos se quedaron mirándose.

-No me mires así, que me voy a poner rojo- bromeó el detective con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la chica enrojeciese aún más, y se diese la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero L se lo impidió cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él, quedando cara a cara y capturando sus labios en un beso voraz y hambriento.

Stella se quedó sorprendida por el rápido movimiento del detective, lo que este aprovechó para pasear su lengua por la boca de la chica, dejándola sin aliento, rozando sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

Ella puso sus manos en el torso del joven, acariciando la suave piel que había dejado al descubierto.

L intensificó el beso llevando sus manos a la cintura de la chica acercándola aún más, intentando que ganase altura y perdiese la escasa distancia que aún les separaba.

La chica sabía que todo esto lo hacía por ganar ese estúpido reto iniciado días atrás en el que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Stella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, que disminuían con cada sugerente caricia del detective, e intentó apartarse.

Rompió el beso y dio un paso hacia atrás, creando de nuevo la distancia antes perdida entre ambos.

El orgullo que tenían era abrumador, como el de dos críos dispuestos a todo antes de admitir una derrota.

L dio un paso al frente, acercándose a ella, negándole la escapatoria que ella buscaba.

Stella volvió a retroceder.

Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta la chica es que en cada paso que daba se acercaba aún más a la cama del detective, que la miraba con fijeza.

Cuando ella chocó con el borde del colchón y se percató de la situación ya era demasiado tarde, L estaba frente a ella, con una mirada atenta, como un depredador que intenta adivinar el próximo movimiento de su objetivo, al borde del precipicio.

Stella había cometido demasiados errores en esa jugada y ahora se encontraba atrapada, en jaque.

Estaba arrinconada, en su frente L y tras ella el colchón.

Ella intentó salir por la tangente y escapar pasando por el lado del chico, era su última carta que obviamente no funcionó.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-La cogió de nuevo del brazo.

-Suéltame.-Exigió enseguida sin que esta orden hiciese mella en el agarre del joven.

Es más, parecía disfrutar con su expresión frustrada.

Stella deseaba salir de esa situación, y para colmo casi no podía apartar la vista del imponente cuerpo del detective, recordando la calidad y suavidad de esos músculos que ya había comprobado en los baños de aquel pub.

Deseaba volver a disfrutar de ese tacto como si de una droga se tratase, L lo sabía, y estaba dispuesto a hacer que la joven lo admitiese, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

El chico dio un brusco tirón del brazo de Stella, haciendo que ésta cayese sobre el colchón.

Él se situó sobre ella, rodeándola con sus piernas, limitando en gran parte los movimientos de la policía.

Agarró las muñecas de la chica, estirando sus brazos hasta dejarlos por encima de su cabeza, y aproximó su rostro al de ella.

-Eres una cabezota- su voz sonó sensual, susurrante, más de lo que la chica podía soportar.

Estaba perdiendo, llevaba perdiendo desde que entró en esa maldita habitación.

-No bromees conmigo- intentó sonar arisca, sin que le temblase la voz. Torpe intento.

-En broma te digo que me quieras- el cálido aliento de L acariciaba el cuello de la chica ya que hablaba prácticamente pegado a su oído.

Stella podía sentir perfectamente como su piel se derretía al contacto con el detective.

Se concentraba en idear una forma de salir de ahí cuando notó un contacto húmedo en su cuello, que subía de la yugular a la mandíbula.

La policía apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Enseguida L notó su tensión y subió sus labios hasta besar los de ella con lentitud, disfrutando cada pequeño roce.

El joven, con los labios apretando los de la joven, agarró con una sola mano las dos muñecas de la chica, que pensó que tal vez esta sería su oportunidad para soltarse.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Aún con una sola mano era capaz de ejercer una fuerza increíble sobre sus muñecas.

Con la mano libre L bajó a su zona favorita, los muslos de la joven, esa parte suave y sensible cuyo simple roce lograba excitarle.

El detective se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y paseó sus manos con libertad por estas, sin dejarse ni un centímetro de piel por explorar.

Cuando llegaba a la parte más próxima a la lencería de la joven, ésta tuvo que apretar los dientes y arquearse para no gemir.

Aún así necesitaba grandes bocanadas de aire debido a la excitación, lo que el detective aprovechaba para intensificar el roce de sus dedos y hacer que ella se arquease aún más.

La respiración de L se aceleraba como si las caricias fuesen hacia él.

Todas las esperanzas de Stella por ganar ese juego habían desaparecido ya, llevaba largo rato disfrutando de ese contacto y L lo sabía.

Por fin, tras haber pasado la mano ya por debajo de la ropa interior de la joven, ella no pudo resistir el placer y emitió un gemido corto que enseguida acalló con esfuerzo, casi de forma dolorosa, pero que había dado la señal de la victoria a L.

El chico soltó el agarre de la joven y dejó libres sus muñecas, incorporándose y apartándose de ella, quedando sentado en el borde de la cama.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de quedar sentada en el borde tan solo se quedó en el mismo sitio, sin mirar al detective que la observaba atentamente.

-Ale, has ganado. Espero que estés satisfecho- bufó Stella con resentimiento.

-No, no lo estoy- respondió L en un susurro.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó de nuevo la chica girándose para verle, aunque le había escuchado perfectamente.

-Que no estoy satisfecho- y tras decir esto se puso frente a la joven, avanzando hacia ella a cuatro patas, como si de un felino agazapado se tratase.

Ella dejó que se situase frente a su rostro, sosteniéndole la mirada con decisión.

-Hace bastante que esto dejó de ser un simple juego, Stella- la voz del detective la dejó sin aliento.

Entonces la empujó con su propio cuerpo, tumbándola de nuevo.

Ese golpe hizo que todo su cuerpo rozase con el de la chica, demasiado sugerente, por lo que L jadeó sin aliento.

La chica se dio cuenta de la evidente excitación de él y aprovechó para cobrarse una ligera venganza.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el vientre del chico, bajando hasta más allá del ombligo y pasando sus manos por debajo de sus pantalones.

El chico situado sobre ella se tensó de inmediato y abrió la boca tomando aire.

Un calambre placentero surcó el vientre del detective, pero antes de que siguiesen las provocadoras caricias, Stella sacó la mano de sus pantalones y le dio un beso cargado de ironía, dejando desplomado a L.

Naturalmente eso no se iba a quedar así, por lo que el detective agarró una de las piernas de las chicas haciendo que rodease su cadera, realizando movimientos llenos de tentador placer.

Stella apartó el rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero L tomó con una mano su rostro, besando sus labios con pasión.

Con la otra mano se encargó de retirar la camisa y pantalones de la chica.

Ella llevó sus manos al botón de los vaqueros del chico bajándolos con prisa, ambos moviéndose con desesperación, sin aguantar ni un segundo más las descaradas provocaciones del otro.

La ropa cayó precipitadamente al suelo, y las embestidas comenzaron sin contemplaciones.

Atrás había quedado ya la delicadeza. Las caricias y tramposos juegos a los que había jugado Stella los anteriores días habían creado un deseo y a la vez un odio en el detective que debía aplacarse.

El chico pensó varias veces en frenar ese ritmo frenético, ya que con la falta de sueño su corazón debía hacer un gigantesco esfuerzo en cada latido. Pero esa era una decisión difícil de tomar cuando la joven policía no hacía más que gemir y gritar de puro placer debajo de él.

Las fuertes embestidas hacían que Stella solo pudiese abrazar el cuerpo de L, sin poder evitar clavar las uñas en su piel cuando el movimiento era demasiado profundo y por tanto placenteras.

L comenzó a fatigarse demasiado, perlas de sudor empezaban a resbalar por su frente. Pero aún así el ritmo no bajaba y los gemidos de ambos seguían saliendo sin control.

La policía le rodeaba con las piernas buscando aún más contacto, algo prácticamente imposible.

Pese al terrible cansancio L, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ese disfrute, ni a privar a la chica de esos movimientos feroces, casi violentos.

Con cada gemido de uno, el otro mordía, arañaba o intensificaba el contacto con el otro.

La fatiga estaba destrozando al detective que comenzaba a sentir dolor en sus músculos por encima del placer de las embestidas.

Stella se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba L y le obligó a bajar el ritmo de sus movimientos, dandole varios besos cortos por la mejilla y los labios.

-Relájate un poco, que te vas a matar.-Dijo la chica amainando las embestidas, haciéndolas mucho más lentas.

L obedeció y el desenfreno de antes de tornó más tranquilo y delicado.

Las oleadas de placer llegaban con más lentitud pero igualmente intensas.

El detective besaba con ternura a la chica, pasando sus manos por las caderas y pechos de ella, disfrutando cada ligera caricia que ella le regalaba.

La tensión de los cuerpos de ambos fue desapareciendo, quedando completamente relajados, pudiendo así disfrutar por completo el uno del

otro, hasta que los calambres de placer se hicieron más rápidos e intensos, más duraderos y placenteros.

Ambos terminaron a la vez sin subir demasiado de nuevo el ritmo ya que se notaba perfectamente como L necesitaba un largo descanso.

Se tumbó boca arriba junto a la joven, respirando con gran dificultad y tragando saliva, tratando de humedecer su ahora seca garganta por los gemidos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero L rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, dandole un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Puede que ahora estuviese abatido, pero estaba claro que dormiría mejor que nunca. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Leyre y Light llegaron al cuartel y vieron a Stella con una expresión adormecida, como si se acabase de levantar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has dormido aquí?- preguntó Leyre con curiosidad.

-Es que... Nos quedamos investigando hasta muy tarde...- se excusó Stella mirando de reojo a su amiga, que comprendió al instante lo que había ocurrido, la cual no hizo ningún comentario salvo asentir con una sonrisa. En ese momento, L bajó las escaleras colocándose el cuello de la camisa, pero se quedó parado antes de terminar de bajarlas mirando a los tres jóvenes.

-Buenos días...- saludó con su mismo tono de siempre.

-Buenos días L- respondieron Light y Leyre.

Stella sin embargo no contestó, se limitó a mirar a otro lado con un evidente rubor en su cara.

Los cuatro fueron a la sala de cámaras y contaron los avances que habían hecho cada uno, dejando a L impresionado por lo eficientes que eran sus agentes.

-Bien, tras esto podemos concluir que el asesino debe de ser algún tipo de adivino y su siguiente víctima será una pareja. Yo también he llegado a la conclusión de que su modus operandi va a cambiar, y por el emblema que encontró Stella en la nota original, seguramente se tratará de un lugar cercano a ese bar- dedujo L con su pulgar en los labios- Estamos muy cerca- anunció triunfal.

-Sólo nos faltaría saber cuándo va a cometer el siguiente crimen- dijo Light pensativo.

-Estoy segura de que en la casa habrá más pistas- aseguró Leyre.

-Puede, pero no podemos volver. Este caso está en manos de la policía y lo estamos investigando por nuestra cuenta. Bastante que nos dejaron ir a la escena del crimen una vez. No nos dejarán ir dos- explicó L con simpleza.

Tras esto, cada uno ocupó su puesto habitual. Volviendo a revisar todas las pruebas que tenían e intentando buscar más indicios del próximo asesinato. Leyre y Stella revisaron las fechas de los anteriores asesinatos, intentando buscar un símil entre ellas, pero aparentemente no había nada. Las fechas parecían escogidas completamente al azar. Light y L por su parte no tuvieron mucha mejor suerte, ya que tras revisar todos los datos, llegaron a la misma conclusión.

En la sala de informes, Leyre le contaba a Stella en voz baja, intentando no ser escuchadas por las cámaras, lo ocurrido en la librería la tarde anterior con Light.

-Ya ves, así sin esperarlo, acabamos...- dijo Leyre con una pícara sonrisa y algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Stella rió recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior entre ell narrándosela a la chica, que escuchaba con atención.

Mientras que en la sala de cámaras, los dos jóvenes estaban más atentos a las pantallas que a los informes.

-¿Tú oyes lo que dicen?- preguntó Light con curiosidad.

-Calla, calla que creo que oigo algo- respondió L subiendo el volumen al máximo.

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar la conversación. L miró a Light atentamente e hizo un comentario.

-Menos mal que las chicas decían que eras gay...- dijo L con el dedo en el labio.

-Y menos mal que decían que tú eras rarito- contestó Light con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente Light, he ganado yo... - afirmó L de forma triunfal.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Light confuso.

-¿Es que no las oyes? Es obvio que yo lo hago mejor que tú- rebatió L burlonamente.

-¡Venga ya L! Lo mío tiene más mérito... Fue en una librería- respondió Light ofendido.

-¿Más mérito por qué Yagami? Si no quieres admitir la derrota, no te inventes cosas...- dijo L observando al chico atentamente.

-¿Derrota? En estos temas no puedes ni igualarme- aseguró Light con una sonrisa triunfal sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Soy mejor que tú... Asúmelo- rebatió L con altanería.

-¿A sí? Si tan seguro estás... ¿Apostamos algo?- preguntó Light viéndose vencedor.

-El que más impresione a las chicas, ganará un punto. Dentro de un mes veremos quién tiene mayor puntuación- explicó L las normas de la apuesta.

-¿Y cómo sabremos quién las ha impresionado más?- preguntó Light con interés.

-Cuando las chicas charlen sobre ello veremos quién lo ha hecho mejor...- contestó L llevándose el pulgar a los labios- Si gano yo, admitirás que soy mejor que tú en todo- propuso L.

-Vale, y si gano yo... Dejarás de llamarme Kira, para siempre- contestó Light.

L se lo pensó pero finalmente aceptó.

-De acuerdo... Trato hecho- dicho esto ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano dando la apuesta por empezada.

Al rato, tocaba cambio de turno, por lo que Stella pasaría a la sala de cámaras, y Light a la sala de informes.

En el cambio de turno, Light se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, sin embargo, Leyre fue hacia el baño, dirigiéndose minutos más tarde hacia la sala de informes, por el camino, Light la esperaba apoyado junto a la puerta de una habitación. La chica iba concentrada leyendo un informe y no se percató de la presencia del castaño, que al ver que iba a pasar de largo, la cogió de la mano y la metió dentro de la pequeña estancia donde se guardaban varios utensilios y productos de limpieza.

Light empotró a la chica contra una pared lisa, quedando ambos prácticamente pegados.

Los labios del castaño recorrían con gula y ferocidad la boca de la joven.

El chico mordió el labio inferior de ella, llevando el beso hacia la mejilla y volviendo a bajar hasta la boca.

El ansia de ambos era palpable. Los deseos de los jóvenes se entrecruzaban, realizando caricias en sitios comprometidos y jadeando con cada movimiento que pegaba aún más sus caderas.

Light desabotonó la camisa de Leyre, dejando paso libre para sus manos que capturaron sus pechos con ansia, apretándolos y besándolos.

La policía echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de esos lascivos roces.

Light bajó sus besos hasta casi el ombligo, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su piel. Llegó a los pantalones de la joven, lamiendo la piel haciendo que Leyre acariciase los cabellos del joven, agachado frente a ella.

Bajó el pantalón de la joven y siguiendo con los besos retiró también la lencería de Leyre.

Los besos se introdujeron por los muslos de la chica, que no podía dejar de suspirar entrecortadamente, Acariciando la cabeza de Light, dejando que pasease a sus anchas los labios por esa zona.

Los quejidos se tornaron gemidos en seguida, casi gritos, cuando lamía ciertas zonas más sensibles.

Pero en ese momento, desde la sala de cámaras, alguien encendió los altavoces y habló.

-Siento comunicaros "parejita" que estamos en horario laboral y no se permiten este tipo de arrumacos. Por favor, salgan de la sala y mantengan la compostura- dijo la voz de L desde las cámaras.

Light se separó inmediatamente de la policía y se levantó. La chica se colocó la ropa rápidamente y de forma ordenada, salieron de la habitación.

Mientras en la sala de cámaras, L apagaba el micrófono con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto molestar a Light?- preguntó Stella observándole con detenimiento.

-¿Molestar?- respondió L como si la cosa no fuese con él- Sólo hago cumplir las normas. Por mucho menos, ya hubiese echado a cualquiera del cuartel- explicó el detective.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por besarse? Porque te recuerdo que tu y yo nos hemos acostado- aclaró Stella recordándole al chico lo ocurrido.

-Ya, pero yo soy el jefe. Yo puedo saltarme las normas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Deberías dejar a la parejita en paz- sugirió Stella observando las cámaras.

L la miró divagando.

-¿Qué fue para ti lo de anoche y lo de Argüelles?- preguntó el chico de forma directa mirando a Stella con fijeza.

Stella se giró sorprendida y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Ya que eres tan buen detective... Podrías contestar tú a esa pregunta. ¿Qué crees que fue para mí?- preguntó ahora Stella continuando con la mirada fija.

L se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios y miró hacia el techo pensando en qué contestar.

-Teniendo en cuenta que te quedaste conmigo en Argüelles, que me ayudaste cuando me encontraba mal, que no apartaste cuando te besé, que disfrutabas cuando te acariciaba y que después de todos estos tontos juegos, aún quisiste acostarte conmigo anoche, pienso que deberíamos tener una relación, pero debido que soy una de las personas más buscadas del mundo y que a innumerables criminales les encantaría hacerme daño a mí o a cualquiera de mi entorno, deberíamos tener una relación secreta- concluyó mirando a la chica de nuevo.

Stella entornó los ojos y asintió.

-Puede que tengas razón...- murmuró- Estar juntos de forma pública sería algo peligroso- susurró apenada.

-Cualquiera podría hacerte daño, y es lo último que quiero- dijo el detective con un tono dulce- Además, eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no crees?- preguntó acercándose a Stella y robándole un beso fugaz.

De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dando paso a Light y a Leyre. La chica estaba sonrojada y no era capaz de mirar al detective y a su amiga, y Light miraba al detective visiblemente enfadado y con rencor.

Stella viendo la incómoda situación, se levantó apresurada.

-Leyre, ¿me acompañas a por un café?- preguntó la chica salvando a su amiga del apuro.

Leyre asintió y ambas chicas salieron de la sala de cámaras dejando a L con un enfurecido Light.

-¿¡Cómo has podido hacer eso!?- gritó Light enfadado- ¡Eres un tramposo!- bufó Light entre dientes.

-¿Yo? ¿Tramposo? No te equivoques, en el trabajo, nada de propasarse- sentenció L con seguridad.

Light resopló con fuerza.

-Hagas lo que hagas, voy a ganar esta apuesta. Da igual cuantas trampas uses- aseguró Light.

-Con esa actitud tan infantil... Aumentas tus probabilidades de ser Kira en un 48%. Light Yagami... Te estás inculpando tú solo- dijo L con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Light se mordió la lengua por no gritarle cuatro improperios bien dichos y se retiró de la sala dejando al detective solo con una sonrisa triunfal. Había ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra.

Light volvió a la sala de informes y se cruzó por el pasillo con Stella que volvía hacia la sala de cámaras.

-Ten cuidado con él. No es de fiar...- aseguró el castaño señalando hacia la puerta. Stella no entendió nada, pero supuso que se trataba del rencor que guardaba Light por la interrupción de L.

En la sala de informes, los dos policías intentaban encontrar la escurridiza pista que les llevase al siguiente asesinato. Revisaban una y otra vez los anteriores casos, observando con detenimiento cada foto y muestra de las escenas del crimen. Seguían sin encontrar ningún hilo que les condujese a la respuesta, cuando Leyre suspiró cansada.

-Así no vamos a descubrir nada... Esto es agotador- murmuró abatida.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Sólo contamos con estas pruebas- dijo Light señalando los informes.

-Claro que podemos hacer algo- susurró la chica para que L no escuchase su conversación- Si consiguiésemos volver al apartamento, estoy segura de que encontraríamos algo- dijo la chica ilusionada.

-Pero... ¿No has oído a L?- le recordó el chico- No podemos volver- sentenció.

-Pero si queremos resolver este caso sin que haya más muertes, sólo nos queda esa opción- rebatió Leyre.

Light se quedó pensativo barajando la proposición que le hacía Leyre.

-¿Me estás proponiendo que salgamos de aquí a escondidas de L?- preguntó Light con incredulidad ante las palabras de su novia.

Leyre asintió ligeramente para que las cámaras casi no lo percibiesen. Estaban de espaldas a ellas y hablaban en susurros casi inaudibles. Light pareció pensárselo sopesando esa arriesgada idea.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?- preguntó la chica.

Light siguió pensativo hasta que dio con la solución.

-Lo que necesitamos es que L nos deje salir de aquí. Salir sin su permiso sería una misión casi imposible, por lo tanto, necesitamos su aprobación y la única forma de conseguirla, es haciendo que necesite desesperadamente que salgamos. Watari no está, así que si le faltase algo, sólo nosotros podríamos salir a comprarlo. Ahora sólo hay que averiguar qué es ese algo- expuso Light pensativo.

La chica meditó las conclusiones a las que había llegado su novio.

-La única cosa que conozco sin la que L no puede vivir... Es el azúcar- concluyó la joven- Pero hay dos sacos en la cocina... ¿Cómo podemos deshacernos de tanto azúcar?- preguntó desesperada.

-Creo que lo tengo. Es algo difícil de explicar, déjame un folio- dijo el chico comenzando a realizar un esquema.

-Primero yo iré a la cocina y tomaré dos tazas grandes vacías. Haré que las lleno de café y leche, pero realmente estarán casi por completo llenas de azúcar. Las cámaras no serán capaces de captar ese detalle. Yo volveré hacia aquí, y simularemos tomar un café. Cuando haya pasado una hora, pondremos las tazas muy cerca de nosotros para que las cámaras no las vean. Tú irás al baño, y llevarás el azúcar en el bolso, vaciándolo allí, donde no hay cámaras. Mientras estás en el baño, yo iré a la cocina con las tazas vacías y simularé que preparo otro café, realizando el mismo proceso anterior.

Cuando yo esté volviendo hacia aquí nuevamente, tú saldrás del baño y entraré yo para vaciar el contenido y darte dos tazas vacías que dejarás en la sala y con eso nos habremos librado de los dos sacos de azúcar. Con suerte, no se dará cuenta.

La chica asintió comprendiendo y aceptando el plan.

Al poco rato, el plan se puso en marcha, saliendo a pedir de boca.

En la sala de cámaras, L y Stella miraban con atención las pantallas.

-¿No están haciendo cosas un poco raras?- preguntó Stella observando detenidamente los movimientos de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó mirando a las cámaras con su habitual pulgar en la boca.

-Bueno... La última vez que Light entró al baño llevaba dos tazas en la mano, pero cuando se cruzó con Leyre y se las dio, las tazas eran distintas- explicó la chica rebobinando la imagen.

Era algo difícil de apreciar, pero en cuanto L se acercó a la pantalla, lo vio perfectamente.

-Tienes razón... Esto es muy sospechoso, ¿por qué iba Light a intercambiar las tazas en mitad del pasillo?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Es algo raro sí- susurró la chica- Bueno, será una tontería.

-No, no lo es...- contestó L seriamente entornando los ojos.

Por otra parte, tras un rato, llegó la hora en la que L debía tomar su café.

Stella se levantó yendo hacia la cocina para preparar el café, pero se percató de que el azúcar se había terminado. La chica volvió junto a L para explicarle lo sucedido, y ambos fueron a hablar con la pareja, que habían sido los últimos en tomar café.

-¿Por qué no habéis avisado de que no quedaba azúcar?- preguntó Stella mirándoles con suspicacia.

-No sabíamos que se había acabado. Sólo terminamos uno de los sacos. Creíamos que había otro más- explicó Leyre tratando de que se creyesen la excusa.

-Es que había otro- respondió L mirándoles acusadoramente.

-Pues en la cocina sólo quedaba ese. Si tanto necesitas el azúcar, podemos ir a comprarlo- se ofreció Light aparentando indiferencia.

-No gracias... Puedo pasar sin él. Mandaré mañana a Watari a por más azúcar- contestó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a las cámaras.

Los chicos intentaron no sorprenderse demasiado, pero no cabían en su asombro, lo último que esperaban era esa reacción del detective - amante del azúcar. Stella siguió a L sin decir una palabra.

-L, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya a por azúcar?- preguntó Stella indecisa.

-Seguro. Esos dos están planeando algo y no pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya- sentenció caminando sin mirar a la chica. El detective se imaginaba perfectamente lo que Light y Leyre planeaban- Prepárame un café- pidió el detective.

-¿Sin azúcar?- preguntó Stella incrédula.

-Sin azúcar- contestó con seriedad como si se tratase de un reto.

La joven fue a la cocina a preparar el café de su novio, y volvió a los pocos minutos, rezando porque al chico no le diese asco lo amargo que estaba.

-Quema un poco... Ten cuidado- advirtió Stella.

-Eso no es lo que más me preocupa- respondió L observando el café como si de una bomba de relojería se tratase.

El chico dio un sorbo al café. Su cara se tornó verde y escupió el contenido.

-Me lo tomaré luego...- murmuró apartando la taza.

Pasó el rato y el detective parecía tranquilo, pero pronto empezó a golpear la mesa con su dedo índice, rápidamente, un tic que Stella no podía aguantar.

-¿Puedes parar?- preguntó Stella cortante.

-¿El qué? No estoy haciendo nada- contestó L como si no supiese de lo que hablaba. Entonces la chica señaló su mano y el detective, paró.

En pocos instantes comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie, molestando de nuevo a la chica, que le miró con frustración.

-Esto me pasa por no tomar café. Es casi como tener el mono- se excusó intentando parar.

-Intenta tomártelo- pidió Stella con amabilidad.

El detective la obedeció tomándose el amargo café de un trago, sin respirar. Su cara se tornó pálida. Su expresión normalmente indiferente, adoptó una mueca de asco. Respiró profundamente, intentando parecer sereno y apretando los labios con fuerza. Cayó redondo al suelo.

Stella le levantó pasando el brazo del detective por su hombro, y lo llevó hasta la sala de los informes. Al detective le costaba caminar y se le doblaban las rodillas. Cuando entraron a la sala, L tenía la cabeza gacha, tapando su rostro con su propio pelo, y Stella tenía que agarrarle de la camisa para que no cayese al suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué le has hecho!?- exclamó Light preocupado.

-¿Yo? Sólo le he dado un café y de pronto se ha puesto así- respondió Stella asustada.

-¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre darle un café sin azúcar!?- dijo Leyre alarmada.

-¡Él me lo pidió!- exclamó tumbando a L en el suelo y boca arriba. Stella se agachó y acercó su mejilla a la nariz y boca del detective.

-Aún respira- aseguró Stella aliviada.

-Hombre, no se va a morir- contestó Light.

-No viste su cara cuando se lo tomó- dijo Stella- Pensaba que le estaba dando un infarto.

Entre todos cogieron al detective y le llevaron a su habitación, tumbándole en la cama.

-Necesito agua y toallas- pidió Stella.

La chica humedeció una toalla con agua fría y la colocó en su frente. Mojó su mano con el agua y la pasó por la nuca del detective, haciéndole reaccionar.

-Parece que ya está mejor. Id a por azúcar y le preparamos otro café- ordenó Stella.

Light y Leyre asintieron y viendo el cielo abierto para llevar su plan, se fueron. Tomaron un taxi y pronto llegaron a la escena del crimen. Se saltaron el cordón policial y con un imperdible, abrieron la puerta del apartamento. Una vez dentro, empezaron a buscar pistas que concretaron el asesinato, esperando tener la misma suerte que tuvieron la primera vez. Miraron en las estanterías, en los muebles... En todos los rincones, y no hallaron nada nuevo. Leyre se dirigió al baño buscando más pistas, dejando a Light en el salón. La chica comenzó a observar el lugar y se percató de que sobresalía una pequeña esquina de un papel entre el hueco que quedaba entre el lavabo y la pared. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero la chica decidió mirar. Con sumo cuidado, sacó el papel y efectivamente, había algo escrito en él. Números romanos. Concretamente, parecía una fecha. La chica abrió la boca impresionada a punto de llamar a Light, pero alguien se la tapó con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Tras un leve forcejeo, la chica cayó dormida.

Light en el salón, se percató de que de pronto se había hecho un silencio sepulcral, y el inteligente joven, entornó los ojos extrañado, como si supiese lo que estaba pasando. Se llevó la mano a su reloj, rozando el botón que realizaba una llamada de ayuda directa al cuartel. El mismo reloj que tenían todos los agente del "caso Kira". Se acercó con paso sigiloso al baño y entró, viendo que estaba vacío. Cuando se disponía a llamar a Leyre, alguien le agarró por la espalda fuertemente y llevó un mismo pañuelo a su nariz. El forcejeo fue más intenso, dando tiempo a Light a pulsar el botón del reloj. Finalmente cayó dormido al igual que la policía.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: SECUESTRADOS

CAPÍTULO 4: SECUESTRADOS

En el cuartel, en la habitación de L, Stella seguía tratando de reanimar al detective, que poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento. Al final, L abrió lentamente los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por incorporarse. Stella le acercó un vaso de agua del que él bebió un largo trago.

-Me sabe la boca a café amargo- dijo el chico con disgusto.

-No te preocupes, he mandado a esos dos a comprar azúcar. Estarán apunto de llegar- respondió la chica con confianza.

La cara de L se tornó nuevamente pálida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Les has dejado irse?- preguntó sin poder creerse lo que preguntaba- ¡Pero si está claro que planeaban algo!

-¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que te quedases así?- preguntó Stella visiblemente preocupada por el chico.

-Madre mía, a saber lo que están haciendo ahora mismo. El primer y el segundo Kira sueltos- murmuró L abatido.

En ese momento, sonó una alarma en todo el cuartel. Era una clara señal de peligro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Stella extrañada al no haber escuchado nunca ese sonido.

-Es la alarma que se activa cuando alguno de los agentes da la señal de peligro- contestó señalando el reloj de la chica.

Ambos chicos se miraron sabiendo perfectamente que esa señal la había dado Light o Leyre.

L y Stella fueron a la sala de cámaras, pudiendo comprobar que en la pantalla grande había salido un GPS de la ciudad con una señal roja en movimiento.

-¿Y ese mapa?- preguntó Stella con sorpresa.

-Cuando se activa esta alarma, un transmisor GPS nos manda la posición exacta del agente que dio el aviso- explicó observando atentamente la pantalla.

En la esquina derecha del mapa, había un código y un apellido, que eran la placa y la identificación de Light.

Stella y L enseguida llamaron a los refuerzos y junto con Watari, y varias unidades, se dispusieron a seguir esa señal.

Mientras que en una vieja casa abandonada, Light empezaba a despertarse atado a una silla con las manos en la espalda y aún aturdido. Miró a su alrededor, y todo era desconocido. A los pocos segundos, Leyre también comenzó a despertarse en la misma posición que el chico a sus espaldas. De pronto escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos. Por la puerta entró un hombre de alta estatura, complexión delgada y algo demacrada, pelo largo, negro y mirada perturbadora.

Light enseguida intentó desatarse, tirando con fuerza de las cuerdas que le sujetaban.

-No te preocupes encanto, dentro de poco lo que menos te preocupará será estar atado- advirtió con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿¡QUÉ NOS VAS A HACER!?- gritó Light desesperado.

-Pensaba que como estudiabais las escena del crimen, seríais más inteligentes y llegaríais a una conclusión- respondió el hombre evadiendo la pregunta del chico y dándose la vuelta para preparar las cosas.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- preguntó Leyre aún algo aturdida.

-Claro que sí preciosa. Desde que os vi por primera vez saliendo de ese apartamento, hasta vuestro espectáculo en la librería, supe que erais mi pareja perfecta de "ENAMORADOS"- expuso el malvado asesino.

-¡Eres un maldito degenerado!- exclamó Light enfurecido.

-Por decirme eso, serás el último en morir, viendo como la mato a ella- señaló a Leyre- Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutas, encanto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- ordenó Light entre dientes.

El asesino sonrió malévolamente, sacando una jeringuilla llena de un líquido transparente. Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica que se apartó rápidamente intentando que el asesino no la tocase. Light también se revolvió en su asiento, sin conseguir siquiera rozar al psicópata. En ese momento, el asesino escuchó un ruido y salió apresurado de la habitación.

-Light, tengo miedo- dijo la chica apunto de llorar.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta. Te lo prometo- contestó el chico pensando más rápido que nunca, descartando cientos de formas de salir de ahí y tratando de encontrar aunque fuese una válida.

-No quiero que mueras- dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

-Eso no va a pasar- le prometió el castaño.

La chica no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y sollozar ligeramente.

-Leyre, te quiero. Confía en mí- dijo el chico con dulzura.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó ella.

Tras decir esto, Light observó la habitación buscando la forma de escapar de aquel lugar.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, había una mesa con algunas herramientas y un plato. Light se acercó todo lo que pudo, logrando que, de un golpe, el plato y algunas herramientas, cayesen al suelo, rompiéndose este en varios pedazos.

Light se tiró al suelo, de forma que sus manos pudieran alcanzar uno de esos pedazos y cortar con rapidez, las cuerdas. Así también pudo desatarse los pies. Se levantó, cogió una llave inglesa, colocó la silla en su sitio e intentó desatar a la joven apresuradamente, pero en ese momento, volvieron a escuchar como los pasos del asesino se apresuraban hacia ellos.

-Vete, vete- susurró Leyre intentando empujar a Light para que se apartase. El chico le dirigió una mirada que tranquilizó a la chica y se escondió tras la puerta.

De pronto el asesino abrió la puerta y se percató de que el chico se había escapado. Entró en la estancia buscándole con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Light le golpeó la cabeza con la llave inglesa, haciendo que el asesino cayese al suelo inconsciente.

Light desató a la joven y entre ambos, ataron al psicópata.

En ese momento escucharon las sirenas de policía fuera de la casa, y tras oír un golpe seco que indicaba que habían tirado abajo la puerta principal, varios agentes policiales llegaron al sotano. L y Stella estaban entre ellos.

Stella le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga aún preocupada.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha hecho algo?- preguntó de forma apresurada.

Leyre asintió intentando contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

L suspiró tranquilo al verles en perfecto estado.

-Así que... ese es el asesino...- murmuró el detective observando al hombre que estaba en el suelo tirado e inconsciente. Light asintió y un grupo de policías se llevaron al asesino hacia un coche patrulla. Cuando la estancia estaba casi vacía y la policía científica apunto de llegar, Light habló.

-Bueno, nos merecemos un enhorabuena, ¿no crees?- dijo el castaño triunfal.

L les fulminó con la mirada.

-Luego hablamos. El intento de asesinato es un crimen en este país- contestó de forma seria y cortante. Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Leyre y Light se quedaron serios mirando cómo L salía de la estancia.

Tras un breve silencio, ellos también salieron dejando a los policías hacer su trabajo.

Después de pedirles que declarasen, Light y Leyre, volvieron a casa sin poder casi intercambiar palabras.

Eran las doce cuando salieron de comisaría, Light se ofreció a llevar a la chica aunque los policías se habían ofrecido a llevarles, Light se negó. Ambos salieron del coche frente al portal de la casa de la chica y se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó el castaño- Es normal que aún sigas con el susto en el cuerpo- aseguró el chico comprensivo.

Leyre suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó la chica retirando la mirada.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que pase la noche contigo?- volvió a preguntar con amabilidad.

La chica pareció pensárselo.

-La verdad es que dormiría más tranquila- respondió tras unos segundos.

Light pasó la mano por la mejilla de la joven y le dio un corto beso.

Ambos entraron al apartamento de Leyre.

Ninguno tenía demasiado apetito con todo lo ocurrido, y tras tomar un vaso de leche tibia se sentaron en el sofá, poniendo un programa en la televisión al que ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención.

Los dos tenían la mente perdida entre los recuerdos que acaban de vivir, pensando en lo cerca que habían estado de perder su propia vida.

Si un solo detalle hubiese llegado a salir mal, ambos podrían ser ahora mismo uno de esos informes que tantas veces habían estado investigando.

Se encontraban mental y físicamente agotados.

Leyre fue la primera en caer, quedando dormida sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza en el hombro del castaño, que la abrazaba sin terminar de quedar dormido.

Cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencer a Light, este cogió a la chica en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama.

El calor en esa época del año era bastante sofocante en verano, así que se quitó la camisa y se tumbó a su lado, observando el sueño de la joven con serenidad.

Como si ella lo notase abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose de lleno con las orbes color caramelo de Light, que la observaban con dulzura, apenado por lo que la chica había tenido que vivir ese día.

Ella solo le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, comprendiendo su preocupación.

-¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó la policía en un susurro.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició la mejilla de la chica con un cariño que hizo que se estremeciese.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que tú te dormías- su voz era tenue, algo melosa.

La chica sintió una leve punzada en el pecho y una reconfortante sensación de seguridad.

Era agradable tenerle tan cerca, sabiendo que no dejaría que nada malo ocurriese, con su dulce aliento chocando contra su piel y esa atenta mirada sobre ella.

Leyre se acercó con delicadeza a su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los del joven policía. Light atrapó despacio la boca de la chica con la suya.

El tacto era fino, suave, como si temiesen hacer daño al preciado tesoro que estaban rozando.

Los dedos del chico pasaron por la mejilla de la policía hasta su pelo, con roces ligeros que cosquilleaban la piel de la chica

El contacto era realmente tierno y agradable.

Leyre posó sus manos en el cuello de Light, acariciándole también con delicados roces.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo malo te hubiese ocurrido- dijo la chica casi pegada a los labios del joven, que notaba aún el contacto de su boca.

-No pienses eso ahora. Todo ha pasado- la dulzura con la que el chico la trataba sólo a ella era increíble.

Light jamás hubiese hablado así a ninguna otra persona, manteniendo siempre las distancias y la compostura, pero con ella era distinto. A su lado sentía la necesidad de ser protector y cariñoso. De mimarla con suavidad y delicadeza, como si de una niña se tratase.

Haberla visto en peligro le había dolido de sobremanera, y tenía claro que no iba a dejar que eso volviese a ocurrir.

Sólo el pensar en perderla le acongojaba, y mientras acariciaba y rozaba sus tiernos labios, atrapó con más deseo su boca.

Esa sensación protectora era algo posesiva e hizo que los besos se volviesen más profundos, acelerándose por el castaño.

La galantería con la que había empezado se volvió algo más fiera de forma repentina, bajando el joven sus manos, recorriendo la espalda de la chica y acercándola más a su cuerpo, y eso sorprendió a la chica, que se apartó lentamente.

-Perdona- susurró Light soltándola.

-Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse...- musitó la chica arrepentida de haberse separado del atractivo chico que la observaba con preocupación.

-Estás cansada. No tienes nada de qué disculparte. He sido yo el grosero- la educación y caballerosidad de Light eran completamente indiscutibles. Sonrió con ternura a la chica y, tras darle un beso en la frente, la abrazó dejando la cabeza de Leyre en su pecho.

Era realmente cómodo estar así, sintiendo el fuerte torso del castaño subir y bajar de forma acompasada, escuchando los latidos en su pecho.

Leyre terminó por dormirse como si todos esos ingredientes fuesen una dulce nana capaz de relajarla por completo.

Light también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo acariciando los suaves cabellos de la chica, quedando ambos en esa posición toda la noche.

Al día siguiente en el cuartel todo seguía como siempre, no hubo ningún cambio aparente a excepción de la cita que les había pedido L a Stella, Light y Leyre en el hall.

Cuando Light, Stella y Leyre estaban en el hall, se extrañaron de no ver a L allí. Se sentaron en un sofá junto a una mesa para esperarle.

-¿Sabéis por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Leyre confusa.

-Ni idea, pero seguro que tiene que ver con lo de ayer- respondió Stella impasible.

-Ayer parecía enfadado- afirmó Light con un suspiro, como si viese la que se avecinaba.

Efectivamente, L entró en la sala con las manos en los bolsillos, su habitual postura encorvada y una evidente cara de mosqueo.

Completamente en silencio, llegó hasta el sofá y adoptando su pose habitual, se senté frente a los tres policías, mirándoles fijamente. Todos le miraron confusos.

-Espero que no seáis tan idiotas de no saber por qué estáis aquí- habló el detective con seriedad.

-Pero no puedes estar tan enfadado, en realidad hemos resuelto el caso- intentó defenderse Leyre llevándose la peor de las miradas.

-¿Resolverlo? ¿Estás hablando enserio? Por vuestro estupendo plan, os secuestraron, por no recordaros que casi me matáis a mí- explicó el detective con evidente enfado- La única que me ayudó, fue Stella- completó señalando a la joven.

-Pero es cierto que encontramos al asesino gracias a ellos. No te pongas así, pareces un crío, ¿no lo ves?- Stella defendió a sus amigos.

-Tú te callas "subordinada", aquí el único que hace las preguntas, soy yo- respondió L mirándola fijamente, haciendo que todos enmudeciesen- Quiero saber ahora mismo de quién fue el plan de tirar MI AZÚCAR- exigió mirando a Light fijamente- Sé de sobra que has sido tú, Kira.

Light iba a rechistar, pero ante la penetrante mirada del detective, decidió reservarse sus palabras.

-Y obviamente, a la que se le ocurrió salir a la escena del crimen, fuiste tú Leyre- sentenció L mirando a la chica- Y no estoy seguro de si tú estás en el ajo o no, pero una de dos, o lo planeaste con ellos, o eres idiota por dejarles ir- concluyó el detective mirando a Stella con recelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio acongojados por las palabras del detective. L al darse cuenta de que se había pasado un poco, suavizó la mirada y suspiró profundamente.

-Con esto no pretendo que me odiéis o que os enfadéis, pero este tipo de conductas han llevado a la muerte a mucho de mis agentes, por fallos más pequeños, han perdido la vida- explicó L algo apesadumbrado- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si por ejemplo, Light, no llega a activar su GPS, o si simplemente no hubiese conseguido soltarse, ¿dónde estaríais ahora?- preguntó el detective haciendo reflexionar al grupo.

En realidad, tenía razón, si algo hubiese ocurrido, ninguno de los tres se lo hubiese perdonado, y aún menos, L, que era quien menos quería que esas cosas ocurriesen.

Los tres asintieron entendiendo sus palabras.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir- completó L más calmado- Siento haberos hablado así, pero os aseguro que el que más preocupado estaba era yo- esto último lo dijo mirando a Stella.

Dicho esto, todos volvieron a su trabajo habitual en el "caso Kira", llenándose el cuartel de más agentes que también decidieron ayudar.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: COMPETITIVIDAD

CAPÍTULO 5: COMPETITIVIDAD

Los cuatro agentes se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de cámaras con el ajetreo habitual de ese caso, escuchando las noticias que hablaban sobre Kira y viendo cómo entraban y salían los agentes, llevando informes de un lado a otro.

Los cuatro, se encontraban en silencio frente a los monitores.

-Oye chicos... Hace ya más de una semana que salimos, ¿verdad? Además, hemos resuelto el caso... Creo que nos merecemos un descanso, ¿salimos?- preguntó L esperanzado llevándose su dedo pulgar a los labios.

Leyre, Light y Stella no pensaron la respuesta ni medio segundo.

-¡NO!- gritaron los tres a la vez.

L no se inmutó de su respuesta y siguió mirando las cámaras, encogiéndose un poco tras el estruendoso "NO" que habían gritado.

Al rato Stella fue a las oficinas situadas en la otra planta, en busca de Matsuda para preguntarle por un informe rellenado por el chico del que no entendía ni la mitad.

L observaba atento el monitor de la cámara que se situaba justo frente a los dos policías, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Light estaba sentado al lado del detective, concentrado en su trabajo, pero se percató de cómo L activaba el zoom de la cámara que se acercaba aún más a Matsuda y Stella, dejándoles en primer plano, viéndose como el chico bromeaba y hacia que ella riese divertida.

Un gesto extraño apareció en el rostro de L, algo poco habitual en él, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Light le observaba desde su sitio.

-¿Celoso?- dijo el castaño divertido- ¿De Matsuda?- terminó por romper a reír cuando en las cámaras se vio cómo el agente se acercaba descaradamente a Stella.

L no dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se levantó de su sitio y salió de la sala de cámaras con paso firme.

El detective llegó a la puerta del ascensor, pulsando el botón de este haciendo que se tornase verde. Al ver la tardanza comenzó a pulsarlo cientos de veces cada vez mas rápido, con impaciencia.

Pensaba separar ahora mismo a esos dos aunque por ello tuviese que golpear de nuevo al policía.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y L iba a entrar, se percató de que frente a él estaba Stella, que bajaba de las oficinas.

No se lo pensó ni un solo segundo y entró al ascensor, impidiendo que ella saliese.

Las puertas de este se cerraron, y como no pulsaron ningún botón, se quedó inmóvil.

L se acercó a la joven aún con sus manos en los bolsillos, haciendo que esta retrocediese intimidada, chocando contra la pared.

-¿A qué viene llevarte tan bien con Matsuda?- su pregunta fue directa y concreta, como era habitual en él.

La chica le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Llevarme bien?- ni siquiera sabía bien a qué se refería.

-No hacíais más que reíros, y encima el imbécil se pegaba a ti como una lapa. Esa no es la actitud de dos meros compañeros de trabajo- bufó sin apartar su mirada de la chica ni un instante.

-¿Tienes celos?- sonrió la chica incrédula.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! ... Bueno, no lo sé, puede- se puso serio y se acercó más a la chica, con las manos aún en sus vaqueros, casi pegando su rostro al de la chica, agachándose ligeramente- No me gusta que seas cariñosa con otros- su voz susurrante y su penetrante mirada cortaron la respiración de la chica, que creyó perderse en esos oscuros ojos.

La sinceridad del chico era cortante.

Stella le sonrió de forma burlona, algo que siempre ponía nervioso al detective, como si no tomase enserio sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, no le he besado- prometió la chica en actitud juguetona, haciendo que L soltase el aire que había contenido.

-Ni quiero que lo hagas...- entornó los ojos, entreabriendo los labios y acercándolos a los de la chica. Pero antes de que llegasen a tocarse Stella puso su dedo índice en el labio inferior de L.

-Pensaba que los detectives no besaban a "subordinadas"- las palabras de la chica hicieron que el chico cerrase los labios, observándola aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

L tardó un segundo en reaccionar, cogiendo la mano de la chica con la suya y apartándola con rapidez, pegando su cuerpo al de ella de golpe y llevando sus labios al oído de la chica, sorprendiéndola.

-Cuando estamos a solas tú no eres ni mucho menos una "subordinada"- la voz tentadora del chico hizo que Stella tragase saliva, notando como la mano que antes sujetaba la suya ahora recorría sus muslos.

Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas al sentir cada músculo del detective sobre ella, escuchando la respiración algo agitada de L.

Los besos comenzaron en la boca, despiadados e implacables.

Se repartieron por la mejilla de la chica y el cuello del detective con fiereza.

El chico lamía y seguidamente besaba la piel como si estuviese degustando su plato preferido.

Las hábiles manos de L se paseaban a sus anchas sobre la piel de la chica, erizándola.

Ella pasaba sus manos bajo su camisa, subiendo por el torso y volviendo a bajar peligrosamente, arrancando pequeños quejidos del detective cuando llegaba a las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo.

Esta vez la chica le llevaba ventaja, pero pronto L se propuso recuperar el terreno perdido y llevó su mano al trasero de la joven, bajando hasta casi rozar los muslos, buscando que a ella se le escapase más de un gemido.

Stella frenó sus besos y agarró la camisa del detective con fuerza cuando notó estas caricias, dejando salir un gemido contra la piel del detective que resopló al oírlo.

Cuando de pronto una voz masculina salió del altavoz del ascensor.

-Perdone "jefe", pero no está permitido este tipo de comportamientos en horario laboral. Lo recuerda, ¿verdad?- la voz de Light sonaba triunfal desde la sala de cámaras.

-Maldito cabrón...- musitó L entre dientes.

Cortar la escena en ese momento había sido realmente doloroso, sobre todo porque ambos estaban ya demasiado agitados.

-Por favor "jefe", vuelva a su puesto, le necesitamos- la voz burlona de Light provocó una mueca de odio en la cara de L, que con gran esfuerzo se apartó de Stella.

-Estúpido Kira- tras decir esto dio a un botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir al detective y su "subordinada". Cuando llegaron a la sala de cámaras, L no le dirigía la palabra a Light, ni siquiera una fugaz mirada, estando seguro al 100% de que era Kira.

Al cabo de un rato, L y Light se quedaron solos.

-Sabes que te la debía- dijo Light cansado de la tensión entre ambos.

-No me hables, Kira. No quiero oírte en todo el día- sentenció ofuscado el detective.

-Tú mismo dijiste que una de la reglas era que en el trabajo no se permitían estas cosas. Tú también tienes que respetarlo- le recordó Light.

-Muy bien Light, y si pasamos casi las veinticuatro horas del día en este trabajo, ¿cómo pretendes hacer la apuesta?- preguntó dejando al chico pensativo.

-Pues cuando salgamos- contestó el castaño.

-¿Y cuándo salimos?- preguntó de nuevo L irritado.

El chico se dio cuenta de la encerrona que le acababa de hacer el detective. Miró hacia otro lado rendido.

-Esta bien. Saldremos hoy- contestó Light.

L sonrió triunfal por haber logrado su cometido. Ahora sólo quedaba convencer a las chicas. La verdad es que esa no fue una tarea demasiado complicada, ya que tras proponerlo y hacer prometer al detective que no bebería ni una gota de alcohol, decidieron salir a cenar.

El detective les dio permiso a todos para salir una hora antes y arreglarse.

Tras mucho decidir, Leyre se decantó por un vestido negro, ajustado, a la altura de medio muslo, de tirantes y con un pronunciado escote.

Stella se puso un conjunto de camisa de botones blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, con una falda azul marino y lentejuelas doradas en el bajo.

Light se puso una camisa blanca de botones que definía sus músculos y un pantalón vaquero oscuro.

L llevaba una camisa negra de botones, unos vaqueros oscuros junto con una chaqueta negra formal. Se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba incómodo con ese tipo de ropa.

Los chicos estaban juntos y las chicas aún no habían llegado.

-L, ¿quién te ha vestido?- preguntó Light entre risas.

-Watari...- contestó mirando hacia otro lado con evidente vergüenza.

-Cuando me dijo que ibais a cenar, vi mi oportunidad de por una vez vestirle debidamente, llevándole a una de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Light seguía bromeando y L intentaba no saltar con ninguna de sus provocaciones.

En ese momento llegó un taxi, y de él bajaron las dos jóvenes, dejando impresionados a Light y a L. Cuando aún quedaba bastante distancia para que las chicas se reuniesen con ellos, Light se acercó disimuladamente a L.

-Da esta noche por perdida- susurró el castaño al detective, de forma que ninguna de las chicas escuchase una palabra.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños. Ya puedes dar la apuesta por perdida- contestó L con una falsa sonrisa.

Las chicas se aproximaron hacia ellos muy sonrientes. La primera reacción de Light fue besar a Leyre, mientras que L, enfrente de Stella, la repasó dos veces con la mirada y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su casa.

-No está mal...- musitó.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Stella sin haberle entendido.

-Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta...- contestó el chico con su habitual sonrisa melosa, acercando a la chica y capturando sus labios posesivamente. Justo antes de terminar el beso, L entreabrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Light que le miraba alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa irónica.

El castaño cogió a Leyre de la cintura acercándola a él lo máximo posible. L los observó mientras avanzaba, teniendo a Stella cogida de la mano. El detective se adelantó ligeramente a la otra pareja y pasando la mano por la cintura de la chica, la bajó hasta uno de los cachetes de Stella y lo apretó con fuerza para que la chica diese un respingo y para que Light lo viese.

El castaño arqueó una ceja divertido por las ocurrencias de L. Ambas parejas entraron al restaurante en el que habían reservado mesa.

Se sentaron y enseguida llegó el camarero a tomarles nota. El restaurante era muy elegante. Los camareros llevaban frac y pajarita. Obviamente lo había elegido Light.

Pidieron un vino francés, reserva de 1974 y tras pedir la comida, los chicos comenzaron a charlar amistosamente.

-Ahora que hemos acabado con este caso... ¿Volveremos de nuevo al "caso Kira"?- preguntó Light.

L se llevó un dedo a los labios pensando la respuesta.

-Sí, no es que hagamos grandes avances, pero toda ayuda sería poca. Este es el caso que más se me ha resistido en toda mi vida, y sobretodo me interesa que tú- señaló a Light- Vuelvas a él. Sabes que pienso que fuiste el primer Kira aunque ya no lo recuerdes- concluyó L con determinación.

-Vale L, dejemos el tema, que quiero cenar en paz- contestó Light cortante.

-Chicos, ¿os acordáis cuando L le pegó la patada en la boca al Skin?- les recordó Stella entre risas.

Todos rieron.

-Sí, ¿y cuando tuvimos que bajar a L en volandas y nos acusó de ser el primer, segundo y tercer Kira?- rió Leyre a carcajadas.

-Perdona, sigo pensando que sois el primer, segundo y tercer Kira- contestó L con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos riesen. Las bromas continuaron durante largo rato. Light se acercaba entre risas a la chica de forma cariñosa dedicándole varias sonrisas, hasta que en un momento, se acercó a ella tanto que aunque ellos reían, sus labios parecían rozarse. En ese momento, el castaño aprovechó para pasar la mano por debajo del vestido de la chica, acariciando su suave piel. Light entornó la mirada y bajó sus ojos desde la boca de la chica hasta por donde él pasaba la mano. Ella le siguió la mirada sonrojándose un poco. Las zalamerías del chico superaban por mucho a las de L, que empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. Enseguida quiso ponerle fin a esto saliéndose por la tangente. De improviso, se acercó a la chica, apoyando una mano en el respaldo más lejano de la silla de Stella y aproximando sus labios al oído de la joven, susurró muy cerca.

-Voy al baño, ahora vengo- dijo esto pasando sus labios apunto de morder el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, pero justo antes, los bajó rozando parte de su cuello. Tras esto se incorporó y posando una mano en los hombros de la chica, se agachó ligeramente y tras una fugaz mirada a Light, besó la comisura de Stella. Tras esto, se terminó de incorporar y se fue sin decir nada más.

Light le miró entornando los ojos con seriedad, notando cómo peligraba la apuesta que no se permitiría perder.

Poco después de que L volviera y terminaran de cenar, salieron del restaurante con pensamientos de irse a casa, pero justo cuando se iban a despedir, Stella les detuvo.

-El otro día, una amiga me dijo que han abierto un pub por aquí cerca que está muy bien. Podríamos pasarnos, ¿no creéis?- sugirió Stella esperanzada.

Light hizo una mueca de disgusto, claramente no le apetecía ir.

-No, no me apetece demasiado beber ahora- contestó con la voz cansada.

Entonces L, suspiró con fuerza.

-Vaya... Pensaba que esta noche iba a ser más interesante- recalcó la última palabra, retando con la mirada al castaño, que se la sostuvo.

-Pensándolo mejor, un rato allí no hará daño a nadie, puede ser entretenido- también recalcó la última palabra.

Dicho esto, los cuatro entraron en el coche de Light y se dirigieron al pub.

El sitio estaba realmente bien, con mucho ambiente y una bonita decoración. Los cuatro amigos estuvieron allí más de una hora haciendo apuestas de chupitos que L empezó, y que naturalmente, Stella iba ganando, ya que era la que gozaba de más aguante con el alcohol.

Eso ya había mareado bastante a los dos chicos, pero sin importarles suficiente, preguntaron al camarero por otro pub que abriese hasta más tarde. Tras obtener la dirección, los chicos condujeron hasta allí y se encontraron con un pub bastante lujoso, del tamaño de una discoteca. Estaba muy lleno y nada más verlo, L empezó a agobiarse y marearse.

-Quiero un reservado- suplicó pálido.

-¿Pero qué dices L? ¿Sabes lo que costaría un reservado en este sitio? Ya solo la entrada es cara- le recordó Light con sensatez.

-Eso es lo de menos. Quiero un reservado- insistió el chico metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacando una Visa Oro de su cartera.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una tarjeta?- preguntó Stella impresionada.

-Me la dio Watari para emergencias- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Y esto te parece una emergencia?- rebatió la chica.

-Sí- contestó completamente serio y dirigiéndose al puerta de la discoteca, pidió un reservado.

El portero miró a L de arriba a abajo, pues no podía creer que alguien como él, llevase semejante tarjeta de crédito, y tras pensarlo unos segundos, la tomó indicándoles que el reservado se hallaba en la primera planta.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta una habitación abierta por una de las paredes que daba a la pista de baile. Parecía un palco de teatro. En la sala también había tres sofás amplios, una gran mesa redonda baja y varias botellas sobre ella.

Los chicos podían bajar a la pista y subir al reservado cuando quisieran y tenían derecho a beber cuanto se les antojase de las botellas.

Estuvieron un rato bebiendo, lo suficiente como para reírse de cualquier tontería.

Llamaron a uno de los camareros y empezaron a pedir algunas copas que no estaban incluidas en el reservado. Cuando Light iba a pagarlas, se dio cuenta de que había dejado la billetera en la guantera del coche.

-Joder, me he dejado la cartera en el coche. Tengo que ir a por ella- dijo levantándose a desgana.

El chico se tambaleó un poco al levantarse demasiado deprisa, Leyre le agarró apresurada y le sostuvo.

-¡Madre mía cómo estás! Te voy a acompañar, porque ahí abajo seguro que acabas cayéndote- afirmó Leyre agarrándole de la cintura.

Stella y L asintieron, y la parejita, salió del reservado.

Los dos llegaron hasta el coche que se encontraba en el parking exterior del local.

Light entró en el coche buscando la cartera.

Leyre se quedó fuera, apoyada en uno de los laterales esperando al castaño.

No tardó mucho y enseguida salió del vehículo situándose frente a ella.

La chica le sonrió.

-¿Tienes ya la cartera?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Sí- le respondió de igual manera.

Ella iba apartarse para entrar de nuevo en el pub cuando el joven la detuvo poniéndola de nuevo contra el coche.

Se acercó aún más a ella besando su cuello y rodeando su cintura con las manos.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí- sugirió el chico continuando con los provocadores besos.

La chica sonrió disfrutando de los labios del castaño que recorrían su cuello de forma juguetona.

-No deberíamos dejarles solos- intentó pensar en sus dos amigos que les esperaban en el reservado.

-Yo creo que están muy bien solos- respondió el chico en tono burlón, sonriendo contra la piel de la joven y lamiendo parte de la piel cercana a la oreja.

Esto terminó por convencer a Leyre, que dejó que el chico pasase con ansia sus manos por el vientre, costillas y pechos de la chica.

Con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta de atrás del coche e hizo que Leyre entrase.

La chica quedó medio tumbada en los asientos, y Light, aún fuera, la observó con una mirada casi gatuna.

Entró en el coche despacio, situándose sobre ella poco a poco, como si estuviese acorralando a su presa, hasta hacer que se tumbase por completo empujándola de los hombros.

La respiración de Light era más ruda, más fuerte, notando como cada músculo de su cuerpo reaccionaba con esa imagen frágil de la chica, llenándolo de deseo.

Continuó sus besos por los labios, mejilla y mandíbula de la chica, desabrochando con celeridad la cremallera de su vestido.

Este casi cayó de sus hombros, pero al estar tumbada aún se sostenía en su cuerpo, dejando el suficiente espacio para que Light pasease sus manos por la espalda de la chica y esta la arquease de placer, juntando aún más sus cuerpos.

El joven castaño pasó sus manos también por una de las piernas de Leyre, subiendo hasta el muslo, observando sus propios movimientos y mirándola a ella de reojo esperando su reacción cuando llegase a las zonas más sensibles.

Cuando el chico llevó sus manos al interior de la lencería de la joven policía, ésta se mordió el labio inferior, echando la cabeza para atrás ahogando con todas sus fuerzas un gemido que al final acabó saliendo en cuanto este profundizó las caricias.

Leyre se agarró con fuerza a la tapicería del coche disfrutando de ese placentero contacto, dejando salir más leves quejidos que le entrecortaban la respiración.

Light se posicionó de nuevo cerca de ella, con su rostro en frente y los ojos fijos en los labios de la chica.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar lo del cuartel- sugirió con voz pícara y una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

En respuesta Leyre le besó fuertemente en los labios, no tardando él mucho en seguirle el ritmo y bajar con lentitud por su clavícula, retirándole el vestido con cuidado, quitándoselo por completo y dejando a la chica en ropa interior.

Light la observó unos segundos, estático, y tras esto se quitó él mismo la camisa, apresurado.

Tras deshacerse de ella, siguió con sus besos en el pecho, retirando el sujetador con la misma prisa con la que se había quitado su camisa.

Besaba, o más bien devoraba, los pechos de la chica que acariciaba los cabellos del castaño apretando con fuerza, queriendo sentir aún más sus besos.

Muchos de esos roces se tornaban en mordiscos algo violentos, que bajaban hasta el vientre de Leyre y se concentraban en su ombligo, lamiendo la piel con ansia, alternando los besos con esos chupetones que sólo sacaban más suspiros en la chica.

Pero nada comparado con lo que el joven policía tenía planeado hacer.

Llevó sus labios hasta la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica, y tras besar y lamer la sensible cara interna de los muslos, retiró con cuidado el tanga de la joven y se dispuso a besar toda la zona con descaro, haciendo que la chica comenzase a perder el sentido.

Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente y lo gemidos salían solos con cada roce de la lengua del chico.

Leyre no pudo más que gemir el nombre del chico sin aguantar ni un segundos más a que él comenzase con las embestidas.

El chico captó la idea a la primera, y tras ponerse sobre Leyre de nuevo, tomó de la cintura a la joven y la puso sobre él, quedando ella sentada sobre sus caderas y él tumbado en la tapicería.

La chica desabrochó los pantalones casi con desesperación y él disfrutó de esas prisas alzando su cadera para que pudiese retirarlos.

Leyre no los bajó del todo, queriendo empezar lo antes posible con los profundos movimientos que el chico estaba dispuesto a regalarle.

Ella montó sobre Light, algo impresionada al principio por la brusquedad con la que el castaño había empujado las caderas de la chica hacia abajo, haciéndola caer prácticamente a plomo sobre su cintura.

Los tres primeros movimientos fueron lentos, acostumbrado a la chica a esa profundidad en las embestidas. Pero al cuarto contacto todo comenzó a acelerarse, haciendo que ella tuviese que poner sus manos sobre los marcados abdominales de Light, que empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de tanta velocidad.

Los jadeos del chico excitaban más a Leyre y viceversa, llevando ella parte del control y haciendo disfrutar al castaño con cada vaivén.

El placer consumía a zancadas las energías de Light, que no paraba de sentir grandes calambres de placer por toda la zona baja de su cuerpo.

El chico agarraba las caderas de Leyre intentando moverla a su gusto, y cansado de la constante desobediencia de la joven se incorporó de golpe, provocando la embestida más profunda que ambos habían sentido hasta ahora.

Los gemidos aumentaban y Light no bajaba el ritmo ni un instante, sin darle tregua a la joven que estaba sentada sobre él.

El policía acariciaba y besaba los pechos de la chica mientras que ésta se movía sobre él con la cabeza hacia atrás intentando que su corazón no colapsase con esa excitación.

El final tardó en llegar bastante por pura fuerza de voluntad de Light, que tras terminar besó a la chica en los labios sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en el reservado, L y Stella estaban esperando a que los dos volviesen... Aunque en realidad el detective ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verles en lo que quedaba de noche.

-Cuanto tardan... Esto empieza a ser aburrido...- suspiró la chica cansada.

L la miró con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo a su copa- Podríamos bajar a la pista- sugirió Stella con una sonrisa angelical tratando de convencer al joven, que puso mala cara al instante.

-No es buena idea. Ahí abajo acabaría muriendo- sus palabras decepcionaron a la joven que fingió un puchero- Podemos ir al balcón si quieres- ofreció con indiferencia observando la reacción de la agente.

Ella pareció pensárselo, no estando muy convencida de ese plan. Al final asintió y se levantó, esperando a que el detective hiciese lo mismo y ambos saliesen a esa grada.

Desde ahí se escuchaba la música a la perfección y se podía observar toda la pista.

Ambos se apoyaron en la barra de seguridad mirando a los demás con tranquilidad.

L se fijó en alguien con curiosidad, y centró su mirada en una chica gogó durante unos segundos, suficiente para que Stella se percatase de ello.

-¿A quién miras?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-¿Yo? A nadie- intentó disimular con su habitual indiferencia.

-¿Esa de ahí?- siguió incitando, señalando a la chica que había mirado el detective- Que mal gusto, L...- se burló apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, con el codo sobre la barra, apartando la mirada del chico.

-¿Crees que tengo mal gusto?- preguntó el detective imitando la sonrisa burlona de Stella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, observándole con algo de altanería.

-Sí, es evidente que es la que peor baila. Cualquiera lo haría mejor- volvió a quitarle la mirada al chico, empezando a divertirse con este juego.

L se acercó a ella insinuante.

-¿De veras?- su voz era un susurro retador.

-Yo bailo mucho mejor- la superioridad con la que presumía la chica hizo que L ganase interés en todo esto, queriendo comprobar sus palabras.

-Muy bien... Demuéstralo- la mirada atenta y profunda del detective se clavó en la de la chica, retándola abiertamente.

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada pensando en que el chico sólo bromeaba, pero al ver como su mirada seguía estática, expectante, se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Tú mandas- aceptó el reto acercándose con descaro y burla a su rostro.

La música sonaba muy alta, pudiendo sentir cómo retumbaba en sus cuerpos.

La chica pasó insinuante sus manos por el cuello de L, acercando su rostro al del detective, haciéndole pensar que iba a besarle, pero llevando en el último momento sus labios a la mejilla del joven.

Ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, acercando su cintura a la del chico, separando sus labios de la piel de L y dejando que sus manos pasasen de los hombros del chico hasta su torso.

El detective la observaba con detenimiento, sin molestarse en disimular su descarado deseo.

El ritmo de la música subía y con ello el baile de la joven se tornaba más provocador, pasando de nuevo el rostro de la chica muy cerca del de L, rozando la nariz del joven con sus labios.

El detective intentó atrapar la cintura de la joven y besarla, pero ésta no le dejaba.

Stella se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al chico, y junto con un nuevo aumento del ritmo de la canción, la chica bajó acariciando de espaldas, parte del cuerpo de L.

Este no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte respiración, y cuando ella subió de nuevo aún de espaldas él, rodeó su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Llevó sus labios hasta el desprotegido cuello de la joven, besándolo con ansia.

Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando con ello, pero no iba a dejar que el pequeño reto quedase así.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos cara a cara.

Apartó las manos del chico de su cadera y comenzó a mover la cintura bajando de nuevo, esta vez acariciando el pecho y abdominales de L, llevando sus manos a la cintura del joven.

La insinuación era clara y L resopló con sólo imaginarlo.

No dejó que la chica se volviese a escapar, así que en cuanto ella volvió a ponerse a su altura él la atrapó, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente, besándolos con pasión.

-No deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas -L había pegado sus labios a la mejilla de Stella.

-Eso quiere decir que bailo mejor- una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

No pudo decir nada más ya que L había llevado una mano a las nalgas de la chica, apretándolas con fuerza y dejando a la policía sin respiración durante breves instantes.

Los besos volvían a recorrer el cuello y mandíbula de Stella, que era empujada poco a poco al sofá del reservado.

Cuando llegaron al borde de este, ella dejó que L se sentase, situándose sobre él.

El joven acarició una mejilla de la chica con ternura, acercándola a su rostro para besar sus labios.

Las manos del detective se situaron en el trasero de la chica, juntando más su cintura con la de ella.

Ese contacto hacía que ambos entreabriesen los labios, deshaciéndose en suspiros.

Ella también acariciaba el rostro del chico, alzándose provocativamente sobre él, y bajando de nuevo, en un movimiento lento que desesperaba a los dos.

Cada roce les inundaba de placer, y la piel comenzó a hipersensibilizarse por la excitación.

Las caricias se hicieron más placenteras, y L pasó sus manos por los muslos de Stella, subiendo la falda e introduciendo la mano entre sus muslos, haciendo que ella gimiese vaticinando lo que iba a hacer.

El detective disfrutaba con cada pequeño suspiro de la chica, agradándole el poder que ejercía sobre ella.

Llevó dos dedos al interior de la chica, provocando que esta pasase sus manos por los cabellos del joven, revolviéndolos aún más.

Stella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de L, continuando con el vaivén que él había comenzado.

Ella gemía al ritmo de esos movimientos, haciendo que la respiración de L se entrecortase demasiado.

Stella retiró la camisa del chico por completo que ya le había quitado el broche del sujetador aún sin quitarle la camisa, pasando sus manos bajo la ropa de ella.

La joven rodeaba el cuello de L con los brazos, disfrutando de los roces de la mano del detective, quien comenzaba a cambiar esos sofocos por suspiros.

Él terminó de subir la falda de Stella, retirando su ropa interior e intentando desabrochar sus pantalones, todo esto con una mano.

Stella se echó hacia atrás y llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de L, desabrochado el botón y ayudándole a bajarlos justo lo necesario.

Querían perder el mínimo tiempo posible, así que la chica se alzó y aproximó lo más posible al rostro del joven, sentándose sobre él despacio, notando cada contacto que iba a sentir en cuanto comenzasen las embestidas.

L abrió la boca, impresionado por el placer de notar como comenzaban dichas embestidas.

Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, agarrándola con fuerza y dirigiendo los movimientos de la cadera, alzando también la suya, en busca de aún más contacto, jadeando del esfuerzo.

Al notar como L alzaba las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, Stella perdió fuerzas por el placer que azotaba su cuerpo, y se apoyó en el torso del chico.

El detective movía a la joven de forma casi frenética, acompañando sus movimientos con los suyos propios.

Los gemidos le hacían la competencia a la música del lugar.

L notó como el cansancio se apoderaba de Stella, y antes de que ella terminase por caer rendida, la tumbó en el sofá, sin romper las embestidas, quedando él encima.

El ritmo profundo y lento hizo que ella pudiese recobrar fuerzas, sin dejar de sentir esos zarpazos de placer que arañaban la zona de su vientre y se dispersaban por su cuerpo.

L tenía que concentrarse con fuerza para no terminar antes de tiempo, ya que el baile de la joven le había excitado demasiado, y sus gemidos no ayudaban precisamente.

Sus caderas pedían a gritos que acelerase los movimientos, pero sabía que si lo hacía no resistiría demasiado y acabaría rápido.

Las embestidas comenzaban lentas, llegaban bastante profundo y con fuerza la empujaba, terminando de golpe, sobresaltando a la chica sintiendo cómo llegaba a esa zona especialmente sensible que la hacía jadear.

Las embestidas siguieron de esa forma, comenzando despacio y empujando con fuerza y brusquedad al final.

Stella sólo podía arañar la espalda del chico que estaba sobre ella, rodeándole completamente con sus piernas.

Él las acariciaba y apretaba también los pechos de la chica, lamiendo y mordiendo su piel sin contemplaciones.

El ritmo se aceleró al final, haciendo que Stella terminase poco antes que él por la excitación.

Ambos quedaron en esa posición, L sobre Stella, observándose, con lagunas gotas de sudor por su frente, que resbalaban por la mejilla.

Ella aún no había recobrado el aliento y trataba de apaciguar su agitado corazón.

L siguió observándola con descaro, poniendo algo nerviosa a la chica.

Tras unos segundos le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Stella y se acercó a ella dandole un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

Después de un rato sentados en el reservado, decidieron pagar las consumiciones y volver a casa.

Stella y L llamaron a un taxi que les llevó hasta la casa de la joven. Allí se despidieron con un corto beso, y Stella se metió en el portal dirigiéndole una última mirada al chico que la observaba desde el taxi.

A los pocos minutos, L llegó al cuartel. Subió a su habitación intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Watari.

Por otra parte, Light ya estaba sentado al volante, llevando a la adormilada chica a su casa. Tras despertarla con delicadeza, le dio un dulce beso de despedida y la joven policía se metió en el portal.

Light llegó a su casa derrotado y se durmió al instante.

Al día siguiente, Light y L se dirigían a la cocina del cuartel. L llevaba su ropa habitual, y Light un jersey con una camisa debajo y unos pantalones. Ambos conversaban.

-Y después de todo lo que pasó anoche, ¿no quieres una relación formal con Stella?- preguntó Light con curiosidad.

-No te equivoques, claro que me gustaría- contestó L echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto pensativo- Pero al peligro a la que la estaría exponiendo es demasiado grande- dedujo el chico apenado- Incluso sería una presa fácil para Kira- concluyó mirando a Light de reojo.

-No creo que a Kira le interese mucho- dijo Light captando al vuelo la indirecta del detective.

-¿Por qué no? Kira quiere hacerme daño, y no tiene porque ser personal, puede dedicarse a hacer daño a la gente de mi alrededor- murmuró L con un dedo en los labios.

Los chicos llegaron a la cocina, y cuando Light iba a abrir la puerta, se percataron de que las chicas charlaban dentro. L cogió la mano de Light enseguida, evitando que abriese la puerta. El castaño lo miró interrogante.

-¿Crees que estarán hablando de lo de anoche?- preguntó L con evidente curiosidad.

-No creo que justo ahora estén hablando de eso- respondió Light.

-¿Apostamos algo?- el detective retó al castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

Light suspiró y sin esperar a la respuesta de L, se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído, intentando escuchar todo lo posible. Acto seguido, el detective le imitó.

-No me digas que te hizo...- dijo Stella sorprendida. Leyre asintió tomando un sorbo de café.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Qué fuerte!- exclamó Stella- No tenía pinta de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y pensar que tiene cara de niño bueno...

Fuera de la cocina, Light sonreía triunfal, mirand viéndose vencedor de esa batalla.

-Bueno, tú tampoco te quedaste corta anoche, ¿eh?- dejó caer la joven policía pelirroja- En los sofás...- sonrió haciendo que su amiga apartase la mirada.

-La verdad es que lo del baile tuvo su puntillo...- admitió Stella con una leve sonrisa.

-Y lo de los sofás mejor, ¿no?- siguió sonsacando la pelirroja.

L miró a Light con altanería, sonriéndole de forma burlona, señalándose con el dedo índice. Light chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

-Bueno, hablemos de tu escenita en el coche... Tú tampoco fuiste modosita precisamente- cambió de tema Stella- ¿Qué es eso de que de pronto se incorporó?- preguntó la joven divertida.

-Madre mía Stella, eso fue increíble. Pensaba que me moría...- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios recordando la escena.

-Madre mía...- dijo Stella sonriendo con picardía- Al parecer no era tan gay...

-Para nada- aseguró Leyre con una sonrisa.

Tras la puerta, Light sonreía viéndose vencedor, y L le miraba con recelo y muy serio.

-En el coche... Es trampa. Yo no tengo- sentenció de forma cortante.

-Pero si tienes limusina...- contestó Light riéndose del detective.

-Eso no cuenta, la conduce Watari- rebatió L mirando al castaño fijamente.

-Lo siento mucho, te he ganado limpiamente- concluyó Light- Vamos 1-1.

L bufó.

-Has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra- aseguró el detective tomando el pomo con su mano y abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

La semana pasó con normalidad, llegando a varias nuevas conclusiones en el "caso Kira", cerrando mucho el cerco de los posibles sospechosos. Por parte de Light y Leyre todo iba muy bien, y la chica pelirroja no hacía más que contarle a Stella los detalles del joven. Stella intentaba no sentir celos pero el comportamiento de Light era muy distinto al de L, que sólo se volvía cariñoso cuando estaban a solas.

-L está bastante frío, solamente está cariñoso cuando estamos solos. La verdad es que ya no sé qué hacer- comentó Stella apenada.

Las jóvenes habían tenido esta conversación varias veces en esos días. Leyre miró a Stella comprendiéndola.

-Bueno, ya sabes que a L no se le dan bien este tipo de cosas. Dale un poco más de tiempo- sugirió la pelirroja.

-Sí, puede que sea eso- suspiró Stella profundamente- Pero lo que no quiero es convertirme en su juguete. Eso me dolería muchísimo, y más viniendo de él.

-Bueno... Yo no veo a L haciendo eso. No te preocupes- la animó Leyre.

Stella sonrió y asintió agradeciendo el apoyo de su amiga.

Al rato, hubo cambio de puestos, y Leyre se retiró, dando paso a L, que llegaba con un café en sus manos, sentándose en su habitual postura.

-Buenos días- saludó L a su "subordinada".

-Buenos días- sonrió la chica enamorada.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó el detective.

-De momento nada- respondió la joven.

L se quedó en silencio unos segundos y despegó su vista de las cámaras, dirigiéndole la mirada a Stella.

-Bueno, aquí falta algo- dijo el chico con seriedad, parecía que se refiriera a la investigación.

-¿El qué?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Mi beso de buenos días- concluyó el detective con una dulce sonrisa acercando sus labios a los de la chica y rozándolos levemente.

Pero justo en el momento en que ella iba a responder el beso, alguien tocó la puerta con intención de entrar. L se apartó rápidamente empujando a la chica de un hombro, separándola con brusquedad.

Stella le miró con incredulidad, harta de este tipo de desplantes.

Watari entró con una bandeja llena de dulces y la depositó sobre la mesa, dándoles los buenos días a ambos. Cuando el hombre salió, Stella apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano sin mirar al detective. Stella observaba a L con detenimiento y el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué vas?- preguntó con evidente enfado.

L se giró mirándola sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó como si nada.

-¿Como que qué pasa? ¿Te parece normal lo que acabas de hacer?- preguntó Stella muy enfadada.

-Ha entrado Watari...- contestó el chico sabiendo a qué se refería la joven.

-¿Y qué? Si cuando no es Watari, es cualquier otro, el tema es que siempre estamos igual...- dijo Stella apartando la mirada del chico, intentando centrarla en las cámaras.

-Sabes perfectamente porqué lo hacemos así. Es muy peligroso...- la chica interrumpió al detective.

-Lo único que tienes, es miedo. A mí no tiene porqué pasarme nada. Ya estoy arriesgando mi vida estando en este caso...- explicó la chica.

-Haciendo pública nuestra relación, sólo conseguiría que te hicieran daño- respondió L- Y no pienso hacerlo- aseguró enfadando aún más a la joven.

-Muy bien, perfecto, entonces lo dejamos. Yo no pienso estar así toda la vida- afirmó Stella convencida- Si tú quieres eso, búscate a otra- concluyó.

L por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, y Stella al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, se levantó para irse. L la cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Espera, espera. Yo no quiero buscarme a otra. Yo te quiero a ti- contestó el detective- Pero no tengo valor suficiente como para exponerte a todos los peligros que me acechan. Si te pasase algo... No me lo perdonaría jamás- concluyó el chico acariciando la mejilla de la joven con dulzura.

Stella sonrió y se aferró a la cintura del chico con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del detective. L la rodeó correspondiendo al abrazo, como si soltarla fuese lo último que haría en su vida.

-Pero yo estoy dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo- habló Stella aún abrazada al chico- Quiero que el mundo entero sepa que te quiero- finalizó la joven levantando la mirada.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos público, pero con esto asumes que la vigilancia sobre ti crecerá exponencialmente- avisó el chico mirándola fijamente.

Stella sonrió feliz conforme a todas las exigencias que pidiese el chico. L suspiró preocupado por la que se avecinaba, no estando aún muy conforme con la decisión.

Stella y L le anunciaron a Light y Leyre que habían comenzado oficialmente una relación y ellos les dieron su enhorabuena, planeando qué podrían hacer para celebrarlo.

Finalmente quedaron en pasar los cuatro juntos la tarde, dando un paseo por El Retiro. Pero antes de salir, tenían que investigar sobre los nuevos asesinatos realizados por Kira, quien había cambiado de nuevo la forma de asesinar. Stella y Light se quedaron investigando archivos en la sala de ordenadores, mientras tanto, Leyre y L fueron de incógnito a una biblioteca. Los dos estaban buscando información en los libros. Leyre pasaba su mano rozando las estanterías, con tal mala suerte, que al intentar sacar uno de los libros, todo el estante comenzó a tambalearse, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia la joven y hacia L que estaba de espaldas. Ella abrió los ojos como platos e intentó sujetar la estantería como pudo, emitiendo un pequeño grito. L se volteó apresurado interponiendo las manos para que la estantería no cayese sobre ellos, cayendo algunos libros alrededor de ambos, golpeando aún más fuerte al detective en la cabeza, a quien le cayó una enciclopedia completa. Entre los dos consiguieron enderezar la estantería y tras recobrar el aliento, L miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido e incrédulo.

-Primero el café, ahora la estantería... ¿Quieres matarme? Estoy empezando a pensar que eres más peligrosa que Kira- afirmó el detective apartándose de ella con recelo.

-No, ha sido sin querer. Sólo iba a coger un libro, ni siquiera sé cómo ha pasado- se intentó excusar la chica como pudo.

-Sino hubiera tanta escasez de agentes en este caso...- dijo esto dejándolo caer, haciendo entender a la chica, que de no ser por esa razón estaría fuera del caso.

L no podía creer que todos sus agentes fueran tan inútiles.

El más inteligente era Light, pero era el sospechoso principal, así que el detective estaba rodeado de ineptos.

A la salida de la biblioteca, L mantenía una expresión neutra con los ojos entornados, como si fuese de otro planeta. Leyre se sentía culpable de ser tan torpe, pero no podía hacer ni decir nada en su defensa.

Esa tarde, después de comer, los cuatro amigos fueron a pasear por El Retiro. Caminaron un largo rato por el parque, rodeando el lago, en el que había pequeños botes que podían alquilarse.

-Quiero pasear en barca- pidió Stella con ojos ilusionados mirando a su ahora oficial novio.

El detective la miró pensativo por los riesgos que acaecían meterse en un bote cercano a la peligrosa Leyre.

-Me monto en la barca, siempre y cuando montemos solos. Eres la única persona que no quiere matarme- dijo mirando fijamente a Light y a Leyre.

-¿Quieres montar tú también?- preguntó el castaño mirando a la joven pelirroja.

-Sí, venga vamos- aceptó la chica.

Cada pareja alquiló un bote para remar por el lago, sin alejarse demasiado los unos de los otros.

En el bote de Light y Leyre todo parecía tranquilo.

El chico remaba con tranquilidad hasta quedarse parado, frente a la joven, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No ha sido mala idea alquilar la barca, se está bastante bien- comentó Light disfrutando de la ligera brisa que se arremolinaba sobre las leves olas del lago.

Leyre asintió observando a su novio con dulzura.

Este se percató de la atención que había captado en la chica y, tras inclinarse hacia ella, le dio un beso en los labios.

Juntó los labios con ternura, acariciando la mejilla de la chica, sonriendo cariñosamente.

La chica llevó sus manos al pecho de Light, acariciando con delicadeza su torso.

El chico iba a bajar los besos por el cuello de la joven pero un quejido proveniente de la barca de al lado le interrumpió llamando su atención.

Al parecer L había comenzando a besar lentamente a Stella, empezando con delicadeza, pero tornándose a feroces roces en apenas segundos.

El detective había tumbado a la joven en la barca con brusquedad, poniéndose él encima, y sin perder ni un instante había bajado la mano entre los muslos de la chica, pasando bajo su ropa interior, continuando los besos, apartándose cada pocos segundos dejando que ella tomase el aire que le faltaba por la respiración entrecortada que le provocaba L.

Ese quejido se le había escapado a la chica sin querer, haciendo que el detective se tumbase aún más sobre ella, profundizando los besos.

Light no se lo podía creer, acaban de sacar un gemido a Stella en un tiempo récord.

Se lo estaba tomando realmente enserio.

El joven policía continuó con los besos en el cuello de Leyre, pasando sus manos por los pechos de la chica, agitando también su pulso y respiración.

L se percató de las intenciones del chico de superarle, y tras mirarle con el ceño fruncido, le dio un empujón a su barca, imitando una embestida que hizo que Stella cerrase los ojos y rodease la cintura del chico agarrando su camisa.

La barca se movió con violencia directa al bote de los otros dos chicos, golpeándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que ambos se tambaleasen.

-¡Eh! ¿De qué vas?- gruñó Light enfadado.

-Oh... Perdona Light, ha sido sin querer- mintió descaradamente el detective.

-¡Claro que no ha sido sin querer! Eres peor que un crío, no puedes asumir una derrota- le acusó el chico castaño con gesto molesto.

-Yo no tengo que asumir nada porque no he perdido- L mantuvo la mirada del joven. Y tras decir esto Light se levantó en la barca, seguido enseguida del detective.

Los dos botes estaban pegados, sin dejar ninguna separación entre ellos.

Light cogió a L del cuello de la camisa y el detective alzó el puño en señal de inminente pelea.

Pero con estos dos movimientos bruscos las barcas comenzaron a separarse y, tras un tambaleo y algunos gritos de sorpresa, ambos cayeron de bruces al agua.

Las chicas, estupefactas, en seguida se asomaron al lago para buscar a los dos jóvenes, que emergieron de pronto a la superficie, tomando aire y mirándose con recelo.

-Estúpido Kira, siempre estás igual- bufó L enfadado.

-La culpa es tuya por infantil- le recriminó el castaño.

Ninguno era capaz de subir de nuevo al bote, así que nadaron hasta la orilla y allí se sentaron con las chicas, esperando a que se secasen.

Tras secarse la ropa, los chicos quisieron continuar con el paseo, aunque esta vez, L se distanciaba considerablemente de Light y Leyre pensando que realmente tenían un complot contra él. A los cuatro se les antojó un helado, y justamente pasaron frente a un carrito de helados y se acercaron con intención de comprar uno.

L cogió uno de fresa, Stella de vainilla, Leyre de Nutella y Light de Stracciatella. El heladero se comportaba de forma extraña, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia, aunque L le escrutaba con la mirada.

Cuando siguieron con su paseo, y Leyre iba a empezar a tomarse el helado, la joven se tropezó y el cucurucho cayó directo a la cara de Stella, ensuciando el rostro de la joven y enfureciéndola.

Leyre se quedó anonadada, observando a su amiga sin saber qué decir. Stella la miraba pensando en cien formas de tirarla al lago y ahogarla.

Leyre comenzó a disculparse atropelladamente, y sacando algunos pañuelos de su bolso, intentó limpiar el chocolate del rostro de la joven.

-¿¡Veis!? ¿¡Veis como es peligrosa!? Primero yo, ahora Stella, el siguiente eres tú Kira- dijo L en tono acusador.

Leyre no sabía cómo defenderse, pero Light la ayudó.

-Ha sido sin querer, se ha tropezado. No pasa nada- contestó el castaño intercediendo por la chica.

-¿No pasa nada? Soy yo la que tiene una bola de chocolate en la cara- dijo Stella señalándole con el cucurucho que aún tenía en su mano.

El castaño lo interpretó como una amenaza, y acto seguido, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Finalmente Stella fue a los baños del parque, y tras lavarse la cara y escuchar las mil disculpas de su amiga, la perdonó.

La tarde continuó más tranquila, aunque L y Stella estaban apartados de los otros dos jóvenes.

Al día siguiente, tras una ajetreada mañana en el "caso Kira" con nuevos agentes del FBI, llegó la hora de comer. Leyre y Light querían ir juntos a un restaurante que habían abierto cerca del cuartel. Tras una bonita velada, ambos se dirigieron hacia un cruce sin semáforo, en dirección al cuartel. Cuando parecía que ningún coche se acercaba, Leyre cruzó la calle adelantándose unos pasos a Light, sin percatarse de que en una de las esquinas, un coche arrancó y aceleró justo en su dirección, intentando atropellarla. La chica se quedó estática al ver el automóvil, sin saber reaccionar. Light, unos metros más atrás, vio llegar ese coche, y con un rápido y muy arriesgado movimiento, corrió hacia la chica, empujándola y apartándola del peligro. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y el automóvil pasó a escasos centímetros de Light. Los chicos tardaron un poco en recobrar el aliento, y Light miró a la joven ofuscado, sin levantarse.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué cruzas sin mirar?- preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido casi gritándola.

-Pero... He mirado y no venía ninguno. Ha aparecido de repente- contestó la chica sin explicarse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Light resopló con fuerza y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo más tranquilo intentando ignorar la torpeza de su novia.

Leyre asintió colocándose bien la ropa, arrugada por la caída.

Light la tomó de la mano y pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica, la abrazó caminando hacia el cuartel.

Una vez en el cuartel, L, Stella y Light, empezaron a comentar los "accidentes" que había provocado la joven.

-Bueno, en realidad todo han sido accidentes. No podemos culparla, ella siempre ha sido así, un poco despistada- comentó Stella insinuando que su amiga era torpe.

-Sí, esa es una buena teoría. Pero bajo mi punto de vista, aquí está pasando algo muy raro. Quiero decir, siempre ha sido algo tonta, pero nunca ha llegado a estos extremos... Tal vez se ha aliado con Kira- dijo L llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios.

-Leyre no tiene nada que ver con Kira- bufó Light haciendo que L le mirase con ironía alzando una ceja- Lleva una temporada algo distraída. Tal vez ha pasado algo y nosotros no lo sabemos. Un problema familiar o cosas así- concluyó el chico.

-Imposible. Tengo vigiladas a todas las familias de los agentes que están bajo mi cargo. Y no hay ninguna anomalía- rebatió L con su tono habitual- Si se trata de un problema personal, tiene que ser algo que sólo le incumbe a ella. Algo que no sepa ni su familia.

-Me parece poco probable que tenga un problema de ese tipo y no me haya contado nada a mí. Nosotras dos nos contamos todo- dijo Stella haciendo que los chicos asintiesen, sabiendo ambos que eso era cierto.

-Entonces, si no es un problema personal ni un problema familiar, tiene que ser producido por un agente externo. ¿Y si se trata de alguien que la intenta hacer daño?- dedujo Light- Es una de las agentes que investiga el caso más importante actualmente en todo el mundo.

-Eso es imposible, si alguien quisiese hacer daño a uno de los agentes, no se centraría sólo en ella, sino también en los demás. Además, hace bastante tiempo que utilizamos placas falsas y todos los nombres de los archivos fueron cambiados. Por lo tanto, nadie externo podría saber que ella está investigando el "caso Kira"- le rebatió L a Light corrigiendo su deducción.

-Por tanto, tendría que ser alguien interno, que sepa quién es ella, y las razones por las que quiera hacerla daño no tengan nada que ver con Kira. Seguramente alguien que la odie- dijo Stella creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Pero nadie odia a Leyre- contestó Light- Casi no tenemos tiempo de salir de aquí, menos de hacer enemigos.

-Pero es cierto que esto no puede tener nada que ver con el "caso Kira", por tanto, sólo nos queda la opción de que esto sea algo personal- afirmó L- Y solo conozco una persona tan estúpida como para meterse directamente con un agente de policía.

Los tres se miraron, compartiendo una misma respuesta.

-Misa- contestaron a la vez con obviedad.

Los chicos no podían estar seguros al 100% de esta afirmación. Todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que se tratase de simple torpeza, por tanto decidieron comprobar con sus propios ojos si realmente Misa estaba detrás de todo esto.

El plan era sencillo. Se trataba de seguir a Leyre y comprobar desde fuera cómo ocurrían esos "accidentes". Esa misma tarde, cuando Leyre se marchaba para su casa, L, Stella y Light, se montaron en un coche conducido por Watari, siguiendo a la chica no muy de lejos. Leyre caminaba con paso apresurado hacia la parada de bus que la dejaría en su casa. La chica se encontraba mirando hacia la carretera, absorta en sus pensamientos creyendo que efectivamente todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa. No se dio cuenta, que tras ella, una persona encapuchada se acercaba. Desde el coche, L, Stella y Light, pudieron ver que dicho individuo, sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto brillante y afilado. Los tres salieron corriendo del coche, y justo en el momento en el que ese personaje iba a clavar la navaja en el costado de la joven policía, entre L y Light lo sujetaron, y Stella cogió a Leyre apartándola del criminal. Le quitaron la capucha, averiguando de quién se trataba. Efectivamente, tal y como habían supuesto los dos policías y el detective, se trataba de Misa Amane.

La chica comenzó a patalear intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-No me lo puedo creer Misa, ¿se puede saber qué intentabas?- preguntó Light arrebatándole la navaja.

-Es que yo te quiero, no soporto verte con esta zorra, ¿no lo entiendes?- contestó a voz en grito.

-Lo siento mucho Misa, pero tendremos que llamar a la policía- sentenció L con seriedad.

Leyre miraba con incredulidad a la chica rubia que no paraba de lanzarle improperios.

-Entonces... ¿Eras tú la que ha provocado todos esos accidentes?- preguntó la pelirroja sin creérselo.

-Pues claro que he sido yo. Yo tiré esa maldita estantería, yo eché veneno al helado que compraste y la que intentó atropellarte- enumeró sus crueles intenciones- Y todo lo hago por ti Light.

-Estás loca- contestó el chico mirándola con incredulidad.

L ya había llamado a los coches patrulla, que llegaron enseguida, y tras meter a Misa en el coche, ella seguía berreando.

-Madre mía Light, ¿pero qué les das?- preguntó L bromeando.

-No bromees L. Esa chica está para encerrarla- contestó Light.

-De forma literal. Tenemos su confesión y con total seguridad, acabará en la cárcel por intento de asesinato a una agente- aseguró L con obviedad.

Tras lo ocurrido, los agentes de la ley se encargaron de todo y los tres policías junto al detective y Watari, se fueron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, Stella y Light le pidieron perdón a Leyre por haber pensado que todo era culpa suya. Sin embargo, L apenas musitó un "perdón" recordándole que lo del helado en la cara sí había sido culpa suya. El detective se quedó desayunando con Watari en la cocina y los tres fueron a la sala de cámaras.

-Me parece increíble que no se haya disculpado. Con lo verde que me puso...- se disgustó Leyre.

-Ya sabes cómo es- Stella disculpó a su novio.

-Deberíamos bajarle un poquito los humos- sugirió Light captando la atención de las dos chicas.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que le gastemos una broma?- preguntó Stella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, una broma no. La broma- contestó Light con una mirada malévola.

-Me parece genial. ¿Qué sugerís?- preguntó Leyre interesada por el plan.

Los chicos estuvieron charlando sobre esto toda la mañana y pusieron en marcha el plan justo antes de comer.

Metieron en el ajo hasta a Watari, que también creía que el detective necesitaba una reprimenda.

Durante la tarde, L notó un cambio en el comportamiento de Leyre, Light, Stella y Watari. Notó cómo Watari se preocupaba demasiado por el bienestar de Stella, ignorando un poco al propio detective, como si la chica necesitase unos cuidados especiales. Light por su parte no paraba de mirarle con algo de pena y preocupación sintiendo lástima por el detective. Leyre por otro lado, no hacía más qué hacerle preguntas extrañas cómo: "¿prefieres chico o chica? ¿Se te dan bien los niños? ¿Te ves cambiando pañales?". La situación era realmente sospechosa y L no sabía muy bien por qué. Pero empezaron a surgirle dudas cuando Stella se encontraba sentada al lado de él y de pronto salió corriendo hacia el baño con claras náuseas. La chica se dejó el bolso encima de la mesa, y de él asomaba una pequeña y fina cajita azul. La curiosidad pudo con L y sacó la cajita. Se trataba de un predictor. A L se le paró el corazón y le empezó a temblar el pulso temiéndose lo peor. Se quedó en esa posición totalmente petrificado cuando de pronto entraron por la puerta, los tres policías y Watari. L les miró asustado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- la voz le temblaba mientras alzaba el predictor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, llenando la sala de tensión.

-Bueno L... ¿Te acuerdas de la noche de Argüelles?- preguntó Stella. El chico no podía ni parpadear, pero asintió levemente- Pues... Vas a ser padre- afirmó Stella con serenidad mirándole fijamente, lo que hizo que L la creyese.

De pronto el detective se llevó una mano al pecho, agarrando con fuerza la camisa, y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Me duele...- susurró de forma casi inaudible, tambaleándose hacia el suelo.

Entre todos le sujetaron, preocupados por si de verdad le estaba dando un infarto.

Stella se agachó y le tomó de las mejillas, levantándole el rostro.

-L, ha sido una broma- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sus ojos se tornaron de incrédulos a enfurecidos. Todos se apartaron dejando que el detective se sentase de forma normal, como nunca lo había hecho, aún resoplando.

-¿De quién demonios ha sido la idea?- fue lo primero que quiso saber.

Todos, hasta Watari, miraron a Light. L clavó la mirada en el castaño.

-¡TÚÚÚÚ!- exclamó con rabia levantándose con torpeza y quedando frente a Light- ¡Sabía que eras tú!- le acusó con saña señalándole con el dedo índice y entrecerrando los ojos enfadado- Como no puedes saber mi nombre, intentas matarme de un susto. Estoy seguro de que eres Kira en un 300%- concluyó el detective mirando a los ojos de Light.

-Eres un exagerado. Sólo ha sido una broma. Además, todos aceptaron. Incluida Stella y hasta Watari- respondió Light intentando exculparse.

L miró a todos con furia.

-Me lo podría haber esperado de cualquiera de vosotros. Hasta de ti "subordinada"- señaló a Stella- Pero Watari... Me has decepcionado- finalizó dándose la vuelta y sentándose en su pose habitual- A partir de hoy... Trabajo solo. Todos despedidos- sentenció con su berrinche de niño pequeño.

En ese momento, llegó un mensaje al teléfono de Watari.

-L, tus dulces de Suiza acaban de llegar- anunció el hombre trajeado.

-De acuerdo Watari, readmitido- contestó L mirando a las cámaras- Y pensándolo bien, no voy a dejar que vosotros os toméis unas vacaciones y dejéis este caso que taaaanto os gusta- dijo con retintín- Hoy vais a echar horas extra todos. Os quiero toda la noche en el cuartel, hasta que amanezca. Después ya reconsideraré vuestro castigo- finalizó hablando con seriedad.

Todos bufaron y salieron de la sala a regañadientes.

Un par de días después, el detective parecía haber olvidado la broma, o por lo menos fingía no estar enfadado.

L quedó con Light esa misma tarde para jugar a un nuevo videojuego que se había comprado el castaño, y sin decirle nada a ellos, Leyre quedó con Stella para ver una peli. Las chicas estaban ya en el apartamento de la pelirroja preparando las palomitas. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Stella se quedó en la cocina, y Leyre fue a abrir. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que tras la puerta estaban Light y L.

-Anda, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- les saludó con una sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novio.

-Perdona por molestar, pero estábamos jugando al Tekken, y este bruto ha tirado el mando y lo ha roto. Queríamos ver si nos dejabas el tuyo- pidió el chico con una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro, pasad- contestó la chica amablemente.

Stella al oír las voces de su novio y su amigo, salió de la cocina para saludarles.

-Hola chicos, ¿os habéis apuntado a ver la película?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa amable, sorprendida de verles ahí.

-Anda, tú también estás aquí- dijo el detective con las manos en los bolsillos. Tras esto se acercó a Stella y en la misma postura, le dio un beso en los labios.

-Sí, habíamos quedado para ver una peli- contestó Leyre- ¿Os quedáis?

-Depende, ¿qué película?- preguntó L interesado.

-Habíamos pensado en una de miedo- contestó Stella enseñando la carátula de Expediente Warren.

-Entonces nos quedamos- dijo L dirigiéndose al sofá con intención de sentarse, maquinando lo divertido que iba a ser ver una película de miedo con su "subordinada".

Light suspiró y miró a la joven pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Creo que nos quedamos- respondió avanzando hacia el sofá.

-Genial, habrá que hacer más palomitas- dijo Stella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Poco rato después, los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo la película.

Light observaba la película atento. L tenía el dedo pulgar en los labios con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin pestañear. Stella sentada al lado del detective, ligeramente apoyada en su hombro y mirando la película expectante. Leyre estaba abrazada a Light, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cada dos por tres, para evitar sobresaltos innecesarios.

-Esta película es muy poco realista. Nadie sería tan estúpido de comportarse así- susurró L aburrido.

-Entonces, ¿no te da miedo?- musitó Stella desafiante.

-Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?- afirmó L con fingida indignación. En ese momento, en la pantalla apareció una grotesca imagen que hizo que el detective diese un bote del susto, provocando la risa de Light y Stella.

La película terminó muy tarde, y Light no tenía ganas ni de conducir, ni de hacer de chofer para L, por lo tanto, ambos jóvenes decidieron quedarse a dormir en casa de Leyre. El primer plan de las dos chicas, era que Stella se quedase a dormir, pero no había sitio para cuatro personas, por tanto, y al haber solo una cama de matrimonio, Light dormiría con Leyre, y Stella y L tenían que apañarse con el sofá.

-El primer plan era que yo dormía con Leyre en la cama de matrimonio, así que vosotros que sois los acoplados, os apañáis en el sofá- sentenció Stella con firmeza.

-No, no, no. Leyre es mi novia, y por tanto, tengo el derecho de dormir en la cama de matrimonio- rebatió Light con seriedad.

-De eso nada, la cama de matrimonio es para mí- repitió Stella casi poniéndose de puntillas para estar a la altura del castaño.

-Yo prefiero el sofá con Stella, que es más pequeñito- dijo L haciendo un gesto con las dos manos que indicaba que el joven prefería estar "apretado"- Además, yo no pienso dormir a espaldas de este, que a saber qué intenta...- concluyó el detective señalando a Light.

-¿Pero qué insinúas?- preguntó el castaño ligeramente ofendido.

-¿Cómo que qué insinúo? ¿No te acuerdas de cuando me besaste en la cocina?- victimizó el detective.

Light se tornó pálido, y las chicas se miraron incrédulas.

-¿Le has besado?- preguntó Leyre espantada.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!- negó con la cabeza apresuradamente- ¡Se lo está inventando!- exclamó indignado.

-¿Inventando? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Light?- preguntó seriamente afectado.

Leyre miró incrédula a Light.

-¿Pero qué le hiciste?- preguntó la chica a su novio.

-¡Pero que yo no le he tocado!- exclamó alterado.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, L tomó a Stella de la mano y la arrastró hacia el salón.

-Vámonos al sofá- dijo el detective dejando a Light y Leyre arreglando sus "problemas".

En la habitación de Leyre, ambos seguían con la pequeña disputa creada por L.

-¿Seguro que no le has besado?- preguntaba la chica con recelo.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a besar yo a ese idiota?- su indignación crecía por momentos- ¿Acaso te crees que me van esas cosas? Lo ha hecho para despistarnos y llevarse a Stella- bufó odiando al embustero detective.

-Lo ha dicho tan serio...- dijo Leyre sin creer que alguien pudiese mentir tan bien.

-Es un teatrero... - contestó Light llevándose una mano al pelo en señal de frustración- ¿No te he demostrado ya qué es lo que me interesa?- esa última frase sonó algo seductora, lo que hizo que Leyre se girase para observar al castaño, que se había posicionado muy cerca de ella, mirándola de forma atrayente, pasando sus manos con delicadeza por su cintura y arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Hay otras cosas que prefiero besar- esa última palabra la susurró en el oído de la chica, que cerró los ojos disfrutando de los labios que ya comenzaban a recorrer su cuello con avaricia.

Leyre se acercó aún más al chico, rodeándole con sus brazos y besándole en los labios de manera incitante.

Light mordió el labio inferior de la chica, profundizando después aún más el beso.

Las respiraciones ya se agitaban cuando el policía pasó sus manos por el vientre de Leyre y subió a sus pechos, acariciándolos aún con la camisa puesta.

Los labios del castaño querían bajar por el cuello y llegar a la clavícula, por lo que llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica y la alzó para acceder a toda esta zona con los labios.

Este acto hizo que Leyre contuviese el aliento unos instantes, disfrutando de la fuerza con la que Light apretaba su cadera contra la suya para mantenerla contra la pared, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa y devorando con besos sus pechos.

La chica llevó sus dos manos a los cabellos del policía, acariciándolos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo ya algunos gemidos que fueron cobrando más fuerza.

Pero este ruido no era lo único que rompía el silencio de la casa.

En el salón se escuchó un fuerte ruido de cristal partido.

Anteriormente L había llevado a Stella al sofá, dejando que ésta se tumbase primero, y él de lado junto a ella, quedando increíblemente cerca.

-Ha sido muy cruel por tu parte inventarte eso- le recriminó la chica conteniendo la risa.

-¿Cómo sabes que me lo he inventado?- dijo el detective con inocencia.

-Vamos L, que nos conocemos- la sonrisa de la chica hizo que toda la atención del joven se centrase en los labios de ésta, recorriendo también con la mirada su cuello, bajando indebidamente hasta los pechos.

Llevó la mirada de nuevo con rapidez a los ojos de la chica, que le miraba con una ceja alzada habiendo descubierto la inapropiada mirada que le había dirigido.

-¿Qué mirabas?- dijo ella divertida.

-No me digas que piensas que me he quedado aquí para dormir- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escasa distancia que separaba sus cuerpos había desaparecido, y Stella podía sentir cada músculo del detective, que la miraba con intensidad.

A ella le faltó el aire al momento, y L se mordió el labio disfrutado de ese contacto, entornando los ojos, fijándose en los labios de la policía, que se entreabrían de forma atrayente cuando él se movía lo más mínimo, debido a la proximidad.

La besó con fuerza, llevando una mano a la cintura de Stella, que pronto bajó a uno de los cachetes de la chica, apretándolo contra él mismo.

Ella pasó una pierna por la cintura del chico, que enseguida se acomodó e intentó ponerse sobre la policía, quitándose las zapatillas a la fuerza sin usar las manos.

La primera salió sin problemas, pero la siguiente salió despedida hacia una mesa baja que estaba a su lado, tirando al suelo uno de los jarrones de cristal al suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Ese fue el ruido que se mezclaba con los suspiros de Leyre, y que por tanto no percibió.

Stella se rió por el accidente que acaba de provocar el detective.

-Mañana le compraré uno nuevo.-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, continuando con sus caricias, que bajaban del trasero de la chica al interior de los muslos, buscando retirar la ropa de la joven.

Pero un fuerte gemido hizo que L se detuviese, escuchando que su rival ya había empezado con el plato fuerte, y él aún andaba con los entrantes.

En la habitación de al lado Light sí se había percatado del jarrón roto por alguno de sus dos amigos.

Ese podía ser un punto que llevas la victoria, y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Y con un fuerte empujón, Light mordió el cuello de Leyre, que rodeaba esta vez el cuello del chico con sus brazos, besando también su cuello entre suspiros.

El joven terminó de desabrochar la camisa de la chica, que había rodeado al policía con las piernas.

La camisa cayó al suelo, y con esta también la propia de Light, quien se la había quitado con celeridad, dejando al descubierto sus bien definidos músculos.

Leyre pasó sus manos sobre cada centímetro de piel del torso del castaño, que disfrutó de este roce mientras besaba la mandíbula y mejilla de la chica.

La joven policía llevó sus manos hasta la cadera de Light, agarrando el botón de sus pantalones, atrayéndole aún más a ella, rodeándole con fuerza con sus piernas.

El castaño pilló la indirecta al vuelo y, tras acariciar por dentro de la ropa los muslos de la chica, desabrochó los pantalones de la joven y los retiró con prisa.

Ella hizo lo mismo con los pantalones del chico, recibiendo algo de ayuda por su parte; y tras quedar ambas prendas en el suelo, Light empujó a Leyre sobre la cama con brusquedad, poniéndose él encima, agarrando las dos muñecas de la chica con una de sus manos y bajando la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica.

Leyre cerró los ojos con fuerza, arqueando su espalda y abriendo la boca sintiendo el tremendo placer que le había producido esa primera embestida hecha casi a la fuerza.

Los calambres placenteros que recorrían su espalda y caderas sólo con un movimiento la impresionaron al momento, por lo que no pudo evitar un gemido en cuanto él realizó la segunda entrada con igual brusquedad.

Ese gemido había preocupado a L, que ya había perdido la anterior vez y no pensaba dejar que hubiese una segunda derrota.

Pasó sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior de Stella, llevando sus manos de los cachetes a la zona interna de los muslos, haciendo que la chica agarrase la camisa del detective con fuerza, notando cómo este la acariciaba, pegando su frente a la suya y respirando con fuerza muy cerca de ella, siguiendo los movimientos de sus dedos con los de su propia respiración y cadera, excitando aún más a la joven.

Stella acarició la espalda del joven, bajando también hasta sus pantalones.

L lamía y mordía el cuello de la chica con saña que, junto con las caricias del chico bajo su lencería, terminaron por sacarle largos gemidos.

Stella no podía esperar mucho más, así que terminó por sacarle la camisa al detective, tirándola al suelo.

Este sonrió por la prisa de la chica.

Imitó sus movimientos y la camisa de la chica se reunió con la de él, junto con el sujetador.

La policía bajó las manos a los pantalones del chico, desabrochando el botón con lentitud, disfrutando de los besos que mientras él le daba en los labios y el cuello.

Bajó los pantalones lentamente, acariciando con malicia la zona sensible, sacando también gemidos del chico, que apretaba los dientes contra la piel de ella en forma de feroces mordiscos con cada roce indebido.

Terminó por quitarle del todo los pantalones al propio L, desesperado por la malintencionada lentitud de la chica, que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir un poco al detective.

Este la miró con los ojos entornados dándose cuenta de esto y, como si de un "ya verás" amenazante se tratase, apretó uno de los pechos de la joven y con la otra mano bajó sus pantalones.

Sin siquiera darle un beso comenzó con las voraces y profundas embestidas, observando con atención cada gesto de la chica, memorizando qué la excitaba más.

Cada movimiento era más rápido y fuerte que el anterior, pero el detective seguía sin besarla, como si se tratase de un pequeño castigo.

Los gemidos de Stella eran cada vez más audibles, disfrutado de cada roce, terminando por atrapar el rostro de L con las manos y besarlo con pasión, por lo que L, en ese preciso instante, reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y llevó el ritmo a una velocidad abrumadora.

En la otra habitación Light seguía con Leyre casi inmovilizada, gimiendo con las profundas y aceleradas embestidas del chico, que no podía evitar gemir con cada movimiento por el esfuerzo de seguir con ese apresurado ritmo.

El placer hacía que les temblasen las articulaciones, fallándole las fuerzas y recobrándolas al momento, negándose a detener ese placer ni por un instante.

Light escuchaba los ruidos del salón, percatándose de que sus ritmos eran preocupantemente parecidos.

Light pensaba que había llegado a su límite y no podía creer que L le siguiese tan de cerca.

Tenía que aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad si no quería que el chico le tomase la delantera.

Y así lo hizo, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama y aumentando el ritmo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, provocando un placer que se concentraba en el vientre de Leyre, haciéndola pensar que no sobreviviría a esa noche.

L también escuchaba atento lo que ocurría en la habitación contigua, y se quedó impresionado cuando sintió como Light le estaba ganando.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, observando cómo Stella se deshacía en suspiros cuando él colocó las piernas de la chica aún más arriba de su cintura, dándole más accesibilidad, y así consiguiendo la misma velocidad en las embestidas que su rival.

Al hacer esto la chica clavó las uñas en la espalda del detective por el placer de este nuevo ritmo casi inhumano.

L y Light también gemían, notando cómo esta velocidad les minaba rápidamente, haciéndoles temblar de la satisfacción y estremecerse con cada suspiro de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

La competencia era palpable, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a parar si el otro no lo hacía primero, lo que hacía que ambos se planteasen si uno podía llegar a morir de ese tipo de agotamiento en esa noche.

Parecía que ninguno iba a ceder, pero con el placer que sentían, y la creciente velocidad que habían mantenido, ambos terminaron por caer rendidos y dejarse llevar por ese agradable final, complacidos.

Todos estaban completamente agotados.

Light se tumbó junto a Leyre boca arriba, casi desmayado, abrazando a Leyre.

L ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas de apartarse y cayó sobre la chica, que lo abrazó agotada, con la respiración entrecortada.

Al día siguiente durmieron hasta muy tarde, y el primero en levantarse fue Light, que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café. Al escuchar el ruido, L se despertó y fue también a la cocina junto al castaño.

-He visto el jarrón roto. Era caro, ¿sabes?- dijo Light dando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes?- contestó cogiendo un trozo de chocolate de la nevera.

-Porque se lo compré yo- respondió asesinando al detective con la mirada.

L dio un bocado al chocolate.

-Vale, en mi defensa, tengo que decir que era muy feo. Le compraré uno mejor- se defendió L.

Leyre se despertó y fue al salón viendo cómo su amiga se desperezaba.

-¡Mi jarrón!- exclamó Leyre espantada.

Stella puso cara de sorpresa.

-¡Hala! ¡No sé cómo ha pasado!- mintió descaradamente.

Leyre la miró incrédula alzando una ceja, omitiendo el enfado y sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.

-Bueno, ayer se os escuchaba demasiado, ¿eh? ¿Qué te estaba haciendo L?- preguntó Leyre divertida.

-Bueno... Tampoco te quedaste tú corta- rebatió Stella evadiendo la pregunta de su amiga.

Desde la cocina, Light mandó callar a L para poder escuchar lo mejor posible la conversación de las chicas que hablaban sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior con sus respectivas parejas.

-Te dije que ganaría...- murmuró Light con aires de grandeza.

-Estás muy equivocado. Yo rompí el jarrón. Eso suma 20 puntos- contestó el detective llevando la cuenta con los dedos.

-Y yo la tiré a la cama y le agarré las muñecas con una sola mano- aportó Light- Eso suma otros 20 puntos.

-Lo mío fue en un sofá. Eso son 10 puntos- rebatió L inventándose la puntuación.

-Yo empecé antes que tú. Esta vez tú fuiste el lento. Eso son 10 puntos- aseguró el castaño.

-No tiene nada qué ver quién empezó antes o después. Lo importante es cómo acabó- respondió L con la mirada retante.

-Y es obvio que yo acabé mejor- contestó Light con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eso te lo has inventado- le acusó L- Bueno, si hacemos el recuento, parece que hemos empatado- concluyó recostándose sobre la encimera.

-Eso parece- asintió Light- Esta apuesta es más interesante de lo que pensaba. Creí que ganaría enseguida. No sabía que tenías tanta experiencia.

-Ya lo ves- contestó L.

-Llegué a pensar que eras virgen...- murmuró Light riéndose del chico.

-No me faltes al respeto- dijo L con seriedad- Bueno, ya buscaremos un desempate. Esto no va a quedar así- aseguró el detective.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LÍMITE

CAPÍTULO 6: LÍMITE

Los cuatro amigos pasaron el día juntos en el cuartel, continuando Light y L con sus piques habituales.

La semana pasó tranquila, sin percances. El cuartel estaba tranquilo, sólo interrumpido por alguna tontería de Matsuda y las típicas peleas de Light y L.

En una tranquila y soleada mañana, un grito desesperado rompió el silencio. Light, Stella y Leyre se asustaron y fueron corriendo hasta el lugar de dónde provenía. Al llegar a la cocina, vieron al detective junto a todas las alacenas abiertas y vacías.

-Emergencia. Las reservas están bajo mínimos y queda poco para la hora del café. Light, a por café. Leyre, a por azúcar. "Subordinada", a por pastelitos de fresa y limón- ordenó el detective con mucha seriedad, como si se tratase de algo de vital importancia.

-Tú eres tonto. ¿Para eso gritas? Pensábamos que te estabas muriendo- dijo Stella disgustada.

-Muriéndome estaré si de aquí a una hora esto no está lleno de azúcar? ¿O es que queréis repetir la escenita del otro día?- dijo mirando a Light con desdén.

El castaño suspiró con fuerza.

-Vamos a comprar de una vez esos dulces para que se calle- murmuró harto del detective.

Las dos policías asintieron y los tres salieron en busca de los encargos de L. Leyre y Light se encargarían de ir a por el café y el azúcar, y Stella se separó de ellos yendo a por los dulces a una famosa pastelería, quedando en veinte minutos frente a un quiosco que se situaba junto al puente que cruzaba el Río Manzanares.

Stella se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro un poco antes de la hora, ya que había terminado pronto. Light y Leyre estaban acabando de comprar.

Cuando Stella se apoyó en la barandilla del puente, de cara al agua, un coche paró en la carretera, tras ella. De este bajaron dos hombres vestidos de negro. Ella no se percató de esto y cuando escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban, ya estaban frente a ella, agarrándola con fuerza. El primer impulsó de la chica fue zafarse de ellos, pero solo consiguió que apretaran más su agarre.

-¡Soltadme! ¿¡Quiénes sois!?- gritó la joven policía.

-Somos unos viejos amigos de Erald Coil, al que tú conoces como L- contestaron los hombres trajeados.

Stella intentó apartarse aún más, pero agarrándola con fuerza, la llevaron hasta el coche. Justo antes de obligarla a entrar, Light y Leyre aparecieron apresurados, viendo cómo se intentaban llevar a la chica.

-¡Soltadla!- gritó Light con autoridad.

El chico comenzó un forcejeo con los dos hombres mientras Leyre intentaba apartar a Stella de ellos. Light y Leyre consiguieron alejar un poco a Stella de los agresores, pero uno de ellos al ver la imposibilidad de atrapar a la chica, sacó una pistola de dentro de su chaqueta y disparó apuntando al pecho. Light percatándose de esto, empujó a Stella evitando que la bala diese de lleno en el corazón, pero si atravesó el hombro de la chica, que cayó al suelo por el impacto.

Los dos hombres huyeron enseguida e inmediatamente, Leyre llamó a una ambulancia mientras intentaban que la herida dejase de sangrar.

La ambulancia llegó enseguida y solo podía llevar a un acompañante, por lo que Leyre fue con ella y Light se quedó en la calle dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el cuartel mientras llamaba a L.

-Dígame... ¿Light?- preguntó al escuchar la respiración entrecortada del castaño.

-L, escúchame, han disparado a Stella. Está de camino al hospital- explicó el chico fatigado.

-¡Cómo! ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!? Sólo os mandé a por azúcar- preguntó el detective sorprendido. En su voz se notaba una mezcla de frustración y preocupación.

-¡Y yo que sé! De pronto unos tíos con traje intentaron meterla en un coche y después la dispararon- se explicó Light como pudo.

-Le diré a Watari que tenga el coche preparado. En cuanto llegues, nos vamos- dicho esto, L colgó el teléfono.

Light llegó enseguida al cuartel y junto con Watari, L y él llegaron al hospital. Light llamó a Leyre, que esperaba en la habitación de la chica, aguardando a que ellos llegasen. La chica le dijo el número y planta de la habitación y cuando entraron, Stella ya estaba despierta y charlaba con Leyre serenamente.

Light iba a entrar primero, pero L se adelantó, y corrió hacia su novia que estaba tumbada en una camilla. Besó sus labios y la cogió de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una mirada atenta.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarle.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Esto no es nada- contestó la chica quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¿Que no es nada? ¡Han intentado asesinarte!- exclamó Light preocupado.

-Tienes razón- murmuró L- Y estoy seguro de que ha sido por mi culpa- concluyó tristemente convencido.

-No, claro que no. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- aseguró la chica intentando evitar que su novio se sintiera mal.

-Claro que tiene que ver conmigo. ¿No dijeron nada cuando intentaron secuestrarte?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-No, no dijeron nada- mintió Stella. Leyre la miró con una ceja alzada, ya que ella sabía la verdad.

Los policías junto con Watari se quedaron en la habitación con Stella, sobretodo L, que no se separaba ni un instante.

Al rato, Leyre sacó al detective de la habitación, ya que aunque él lo negaba, necesitaba un café.

Ambos fueron a la cafetería del hospital y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Cuéntame la verdad... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó L con seriedad.

-Yo no estaba ahí...- contestó Leyre eludiendo la pregunta del detective.

-Leyre, es por su bien. Dime la verdad, ¿qué pasó?- repitió la pregunta.

La chica suspiró y asintió.

-Stella me dijo que cuando esos dos tipos la cogieron, le dijeron que conocían a Erald Coil- la pelirroja alzó la mirada viendo la reacción de L, que desvió la vista confirmando las sospechas que tenía. Esto no tenía nada que ver con el "caso Kira" y efectivamente la habían intentado secuestrar por culpa de L.

-Pero L, esto no significa que tú la pongas en peligro- Leyre intentó reconfortar un poco al detective.

-Leyre, no quiero que sientas compasión. Esto sólo es culpa mía- respondió cabizbajo- Y no te preocupes, voy a solucionarlo.

Dicho esto se levantó y salió de la cafetería sin esperar a la chica. Ésta dedujo que subiría a la habitación de Stella, pero cuando ella llegó, allí sólo estaban Light y Stella.

Tras firmar el alta, Light llevó a Stella a su casa, pidiéndola que por lo menos se tomase un día de descanso.

A la mañana siguiente, Stella, Light y Leyre fueron al cuartel. La joven policía iba con la venda en el hombro y de vez en cuando se acariciaba la zona algo adolorida, sin poder realizar movimientos bruscos.

-Te dije que te quedases en casa. Como se te abra la herida, vamos a tener un problema- la regañó Leyre con preocupación.

-Estoy bien. Ya casi no me duele- respondió Stella con tranquilidad.

En ese momento entraron en la sala de informes donde L sujetaba algunos de ellos por las puntas. Los chicos le saludaron haciendo que él se diese la vuelta. Leyre y Light tomaron asiento y Stella se acercó a L, que no la había ni mirado.

La joven hizo ademán de besarle, pero este le agarró de los antebrazos evitando siquiera que lo intentase. Este gesto desconcertó a Stella que se sentó al instante.

-¿Podríamos hablar tú y yo un momento a solas?- preguntó cortante, mirando a Light y a Leyre para que saliesen de la sala, los cuales captaron la indirecta al vuelo y salieron.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, sólo roto por la puerta que se cerraba tras ellos.

-¿Qué me querías decir?- preguntó Stella intimidada pensando que la regañaría por el descuido de ayer.

-Quería decirte que hemos terminado. Es obvio que tras lo de ayer, no podemos estar juntos, y aunque pudiésemos, en realidad ya no quiero- soltó impasible, como si le estuviese informando de las últimas novedades del caso. A Stella se le heló la sangre y miró al detective confusa pidiéndole explicaciones- Desde que estamos juntos no ha habido más que problemas, cosa que ya vaticiné y que te advertí.

-Pero no podemos acabar todo sólo por esto. Lo de ayer no fue nada, estoy bien. Además si tanto te preocupa, sólo tienes que poner más seguridad- le interrumpió Stella.

-¿Y por qué iba a ponerte yo más seguridad? Creo que no entiendes bien la situación. Esto estuvo bien mientras duró, ha sido entretenido y nos lo hemos pasado bien, pero no pienso arruinar la investigación y malgastar agentes poniéndolos a tu cuidado. Ya andamos bastante escasos de personal- el detective dejó a Stella sin capacidad para defenderse, dándole a entender que ella no era tan importante para él como pensaba.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- preguntó la chica con indignación.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?- cuestionó con seriedad mirándola fijamente, con unos ojos fríos y huecos, sin brillo- Nunca me han gustado estas situaciones, pero esta vez te voy a ser sincero- anunció- Todo ha sido un juego. En Argüelles me emborrachasteis, luego me diste algo de pena y no pude quitarte la ilusión. Y las siguientes han sido pequeñas apuestas con Light. Desde el principio no quería salir contigo y lo sabes, pero insististe tanto que no supe cómo negarme, pero con lo que pasó ayer, tengo la excusa perfecta... Además, no sólo has puesto en riesgo tu vida, sino también las de dos de mis mejores agentes. Lo suyo es que te despidiese, pero me conformaré con que me dejes en paz- finalizó sin pestañear.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón?- preguntó Stella incrédula con la voz algo quebrada.

-Sólo estoy siendo sincero. Yo nunca te he querido, todo esto ha sido un maldito juego y tú no has querido verlo nunca, y yo he sido un cobarde hasta ahora que te lo he dicho a la cara. Ayer me di cuenta de que si te pasaba algo no me importaba. Me preocupé más de que los que te atacaron fuesen personas relacionados con Kira y que hubiesen descubierto mi identidad para matarme- confesó L con total sinceridad.

Stella miró al suelo conteniendo la rabia y notando cómo sus ojos se inundaban, sin poder creer las palabras del detective, que le hablaba con tal franqueza haciendo que le doliese el pecho.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir?- esperó unos segundos la respuesta de la chica, pero no llegó- ¿Qué te pasa Stella? ¿No has oído lo que te acabo de decir?- su voz se alzó como nunca antes lo había hecho- Quiero que te largues, y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- gritó el detective. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron aún más, apretando los puños con fuerza y recibiendo de lleno los gritos del detective- Pensaba que eras más lista, pero veo que solamente eres otra imbécil más que ve lo que quiere ver- estás últimas palabras las soltó con rabia, lo que hizo que Stella alzase la mirada, manteniéndose firme y con la mano abierta, le dio una bofetada al detective, que giró la cara mientras su mejilla se tornaba roja.

-Tienes razón, sólo soy una imbécil que creyó ver algo que en ti no existía. Sólo eres un cerdo. No te preocupes, que no voy a volver a molestarte. Estás perfectamente a salvo, L- tras decir esto, Stella se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la sala dejando solo al detective.

En la sala de cámaras, tanto Watari como Light y Leyre lo habían escuchado todo, y estaban boquiabiertos, observando cómo el detective se quedaba solo.

Light y Leyre fueron a hablar con Stella, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando. Se disculpó diciendo que la herida le había empezado a doler y se marchaba a casa. Al ver a Stella tan afectada, Light sintió una rabia que crecía en su pecho por el estúpido comportamiento de su amigo, y con paso firme, se dirigió a la sala de informes donde L se había sentado adoptando su postura habitual. Su mirada estaba perdida. Light entró a la sala y dio un portazo muy sonoro a su paso.

-¿Me puedes decir qué coño ha sido eso?- preguntó con ira.

L se giró mirándole a la cara, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, aún así se hizo el tonto.

-¿De qué hablas Light?- respondió evadiendo la pregunta del castaño.

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Stella acaba de marcharse a casa, pero, ¿tú has oído lo que acabas de decir?- preguntó Light con enfado e indignación.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- respondió nuevamente evadiendo la pregunta de su amigo.

-Madre mía L, ¿cómo has podido ser tan capullo? Ayer la intentaron matar, y lo primero que haces, es soltarle esas barbaridades, ¿es que no tienes corazón?- murmuró Light confuso.

-Light, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, además, sólo le he dicho la verdad- contestó L impasible.

-¿La verdad? ¿Te crees que soy tonto? Llevas hablándome sólo de ella durante todo un mes y pretendes que me crea que no la quieres. ¡Venga ya!- exclamó Light sin creer ni una de sus palabras- Si crees que así has logrado algo, estás muy confundido. Sólo acabas de conseguir que Stella te odie, ¿eso era lo que pretendías? No la estás poniendo a salvo- el chico dejó clara su opinión.

-Sí Light, eso era lo que pretendía. Que me odie como nunca ha odiado a nadie, y estoy seguro de que sabes de sobra por qué le hago- respondió L.

-Claro que lo sé, pero alejándola de ti, no vas a conseguir que esté fuera de peligro- reprochó Light.

-¿A no?- preguntó L con ironía- Entonces, ¿es casualidad que en la primera semana en la que salimos la intenten pegar un tiro en el pecho? Entonces, en la segunda semana, ¿Qué pasaría, Light? ¿Y en la tercera? Puedo protegerla una vez, dos, pero no toda la vida. Siempre ha habido una razón por la que he estado solo, ésta es la razón. Yo ya lo había asumido, pero ella me hizo dudar. Fui débil, y esto es lo que he conseguido. Por favor Light, no quiero que hagas esto más duro- la voz de L era casi un susurro, y su mirada hacia rato que se había centrado en unas hojas desperdigadas por la mesa, sin atreverse a mantener la mirada de su amigo.

-L, sólo quiero que recapacites y le pidas perdón por todo lo que has dicho- pidió Light con la voz más calmada.

L negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- contestó el detective apenado, aunque intentando no mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Entonces, ¿piensas dejar todo así? ¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó Light sin creer las palabras del detective, mirándole con fijeza.

L se llevó el dedo pulgar a su labio inferior.

-Es la única opción que queda- murmuró casi como si hablase consigo mismo.

Light suspiró sabiendo que no conseguiría nada de él en esa discusión. Cuando el chico se obcecaba con algo, no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Así que sin decir una palabra más, Light se dio medio vuelta y se fue.

El resto del día pasó sin más incidentes y sin saber nada de Stella. Leyre y Light no hablaron casi nada más con el detective, intercambiando apenas unas palabras.

Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, todos los agentes abandonaron el cuartel, dejand Watari solos apagando todos los monitores.

Un silencio sepulcral se había hecho en la sala, y Watari observaba a L pensativo, quien se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Watari, sé lo que piensas y quiero que sepas que he hecho lo correcto- dijo L apagando el último ordenador.

-Lo sé... Pero tal vez podrías haber utilizado otras palabras más adecuadas- contestó el hombre con un suspiro.

-Tenía que ser así. Si me odia, todo será mucho más fácil- respondió L con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a la salida y dándole la espalda al anciano.

-¿Más fácil para quién?- esa pregunta de Watari hizo que L parase en seco.

-Watari...-

-Sabes que nunca cuestiono tus actos y te he apoyado en todo, pero puede que esta vez te hayas extralimitado. No estamos hablando de resolver un caso de asesinatos en serie, ni de terrorismo. Estamos hablando de los sentimientos de una joven... Y de los tuyos propios- L interrumpió al hombre trajeado.

-Watari, basta ya...- pidió el detective con seriedad, ya que pensaba que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Dicho esto, L salió de la sala con paso lento, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Watari se quedó observándole en silencio, realmente preocupado por la elección que había tomado el detective.

Por una vez que L se había enamorado, se arrancaba ese sentimiento como si se tratase de algo sin importancia.

Cuando L abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación, se percató de que fuera había empezado a llover fuertemente, justo una tormenta, lo que menos le gustaba al detective, ya que siempre le traían malos recuerdos. La ventana estaba abierta, y algunas gotas de agua habían llegado al suelo, formando un pequeño charco. L iba descalzo y al pisar la fría agua, le dio un escalofrío. Se acercó a la ventana y tras forcejear un poco con el viento, consiguió cerrarla. Se hizo un silencio completo de pronto, antes roto por el sonido de la lluvia. La mirada del chico estaba perdida, como si en realidad no estuviese ahí. Observaba el encapotado cielo abstraído, completamente hipnotizado. Con esa misma expresión, se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó de forma normal, derrotado. Los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Stella en esa habitación, inundaron su mente, pero también llegaron hasta él los insultos que le había dicho la chica, y sus propias palabras, que incluso a él le estremecieron.

Tal vez todos tenían razón, tal vez está vez sí se había equivocado. Acababa de perder a la única persona que de verdad le había importado en mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que el mismo había sido el que la había apartado de su lado, como si se tratase de un estorbo. Stella jamás perdonaría sus palabras, y él lo sabía. Sabía que el orgullo de la chica haría que no volviera a hablarle, ni siquiera a mirarle. L apretó las manos con fuerza pensando en que todos los besos y todas esas miradas no volverían a repetirse jamás. No volvería a hacer reír a la joven, y ella no volvería nunca a acariciarle. Sus manos nunca más recorrerían la piel de Stella y todos los momentos vividos se volverían vagos recuerdos que ella con seguridad intentaría borrar a toda costa. L bajó la cabeza agachando la mirada, y observando sus puños temblorosos, apretados con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a hacerse daño. Una lágrima cayó hasta uno de sus puños. El detective al percatarse de que estaba llorando, llevó rápidamente la mano a su mejilla, secando las lágrimas apresuradamente. Algunas más comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin obedecer a su cabeza, que le decía que no debía llorar, que todo esto era lo correcto, lo necesario. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sin poder evitar ese llanto, pensando en lo estúpido que era por reaccionar de esa forma. Él nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos de esa manera, y ahora se estaba volviendo débil, ella le había vuelto débil. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, y un punzante dolor en el pecho, como su cientos de alfileres lo atravesasen. Sentía como las lágrimas lo ahogaban, sin poder evitar algún sollozo. Seguía intentando retirar las lágrimas sin demasiado éxito, avergonzado por esta actitud infantil. Él no era así, L nunca lloraba. No se arrepentía de sus decisiones, ni se permitía errores, pero parecía que ahora todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto, era Watari, lo sabía, por lo que ni siquiera se giró a comprobarlo. Se tragó todos los sollozos e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas. Watari se puso frente a él, observándole desde arriba. L no pudo alzar la mirada, dejando que su pelo tapase gran parte de su rostro. Watari acarició el cabello del detective con ternura, llevando su mano a la mejilla del chico, secando algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

Sin decir nada, el hombre abrazó a L, que comenzó de nuevo con los sollozos. L correspondió al abrazo y estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que el detective se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó rendido.

Al día siguiente en el cuartel, Stella llegó temprano, y cuando se dirigía hacia la sala de informes, se cruzó por primera vez en toda la mañana con L. Ella le ignoró por completo sin mirarle tan siquiera. Light seguía algo enfurruñado con el detective, pero nada grave, por tanto, el día pasó con relativa normalidad, palpándose la tensión entre Stella y L.

La semana pasó prácticamente igual, convirtiéndose los días en monótonos, en simple rutina. Una mañana, Light recibió una carta sin remitente. La cogió, y al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que era la letra de Misa. El chico pensó en tirarle sin leerla, pero al final, por curiosidad, decidió sacarla del sobre y comprobar qué decía.

En el folio ponía lo de siempre, que le quería mucho y que aunque ella estuviese en la cárcel, conseguiría encontrar la forma de volver con él. Light suspiró cansado, y haciendo una bola con el papel, tiró la carta junto al sobre a la basura. El chico se puso su chaqueta y salió de casa, notando cómo ya comenzaba a llegar el otoño. Cuando el castaño se disponía a abrir la puerta de su coche, sintió cómo se le nublaba la mirada, y unos fuertes vértigos invadieron su mente, haciendo que llevase una de sus manos a su cabeza debido al mareo. Una extraña imagen le vino a la memoria. Frente a él, estaba un cuaderno abierto lleno de nombres, y al mirar a su derecha, vio a un extraño ser vestido de negro, de alta estatura, ojos amarillos y sonrisa macabra. Light casi cayó al suelo, sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido esa imagen. Al parecer el desayuno no le había sentado nada bien, y tras recuperarse de la conmoción, cogió el coche y se dirigió al cuartel.

Allí el panorama no era distinto. Stella ahora pasaba más tiempo en las oficinas con los demás agentes, dejando un poco de lado su trabajo junto a L. Cuando Light llegó, Stella charlaba amistosamente con Matsuda y con Leyre. El chico les saludó con amabilidad, acercándose a su novia y dándole un beso en los labios. Light no estaba seguro de si era impresión suya o si de verdad, Stella pasaba demasiado tiempo con Matsuda. El castaño se dirigió a la sala de cámaras esperando encontrar allí al detective, que efectivamente estaba sentado, mirando fijamente un monitor en concreto. La pantalla donde salían Leyre, Matsuda y Stella.

Light se acercó por la espalda de forma sigilosa.

-¿Interesante conversación?- preguntó entre risas y sobresaltando a L, el cual le miró con recelo.

-No los estoy espiando- aseguró el detective.

-No, claro que no- contestó Light con ironía. Al parecer L había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Stella pasaba mucho tiempo con Matsuda.

En un momento dado, Stella se quedó a solas con Matsuda en la sala de informes.

-Entonces, ¿te apetece ir el sábado al cine?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro, hace mucho que no voy, con tanto trabajo, no saco tiempo- contestó Stella con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Matsuda eufórico.

Light, Leyre y L escuchaban todo por las cámaras sin poder evitar reírse.

-¿Le acaba de pedir una cita?- preguntó Light riendo incrédulo.

-Eso parece, y lo más gracioso, es que Stella ha aceptado- contestó Leyre sin poder contener la risa.

El único que no sonreía era L, que miraba malhumorado los monitores.

Watari trajo una taza de café que puso frente a L. Este la tomó y sopló antes de beber.

En la sala de informes, Matsuda seguía charlando con Stella.

-Bueno Stella, quería decirte que me caes muy bien, que estamos pasando ahora mucho tiempo juntos...- Decía el chico algo cortado.

Desde la sala de cámaras, L apretaba los puños, escuchando la conversación. Matsuda continuó su charla con Stella.

-Y bueno, me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy amable, guapa, inteligente...- el policía siguió enumerando las cualidades de Stella sin saber que el detective escuchaba todo apretando los puños con más fuerza que nunca.

-Y quería... Pedirte...- el chico era tímido- Que si... Querías... Ser mi novia- susurró esto último dejando a Stella anonadada.

En la sala de cámaras, Light y Leyre abrieron la boca con asombro, y L miraba atentamente el monitor como si pudiese atravesarlo y asesinar a Matsuda.

-No creo que diga que sí...- dijo Leyre creyendo conocer a su amiga.

-Es obvio que se negará- bufó L con aparente tranquilidad, dando un sorbo a su café.

Stella pareció pensarse la respuesta, y sabiendo que el detective estaba seguramente observando y escuchando todo, le dirigió una mirada a las cámaras, sonriendo con alevosía.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia, Matsuda- contestó Stella con una dulce y falsa sonrisa.

L escupió todo su café, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír y causando la risa inmediata en Light y Leyre.

Matsuda observaba a Stella con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa ilusionada en la cara.

-¿Enserio? ¿Aceptas enserio?- la ilusión del chico se reflejaba en sus palabras.

Stella asintió sonriendo con ternura.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó el chico con inocencia.

-Claro- contestó Stella viendo cómo Matsuda se acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios. La chica correspondió al beso acariciando la mejilla del policía.

En la sala de cámaras, L se levantó de su sitio y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Leyre y Light.

-¡Joder!- gritó visiblemente disgustado.

Leyre y Light le miraron sorprendidos, sin haber visto nunca una reacción así en él.

-Es que... Se me ha acabado el café- se excusó el chico saliendo de la sala de cámaras.

Al rato, todos se reunieron en la cocina, viendo aún realmente sonriente a Matsuda.

-¿Y esa cara de tonto que llevas?- preguntó L con burla.

-Es que...- murmuró el chico sonrojado, mirando a los presentes, sin saber cómo decirlo- Estoy saliendo con Stella- dijo con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

Light y Leyre les felicitaron sonrientes, notando cómo un aura negativa empezaba a formarse alrededor de L. El detective se acercó con paso firme a Matsuda, casi parecía que iba a pegarle, y Light se tensó preparado para detenerle, pero en vez de eso, L sonrió a Matsuda de forma macabra.

-Sí, felicidades- dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Matsuda, casi tirándole al suelo- Hacéis una fabulosa pareja- dijo con retintín y mirando a Stella con ironía, la cual se la sostuvo con seriedad.

-Gracias L- contestó Matsuda sonriendo con inocencia, creyendo las palabras del detective.

La tensión en el cuartel cada vez era más notable, casi insoportable. L no paraba de hacerle la vida imposible a Matsuda. Cuando los chicos quedaban por la tarde, después del trabajo, L se encargaba siempre de encontrar tareas extra para el policía, intentando evitar la cita, pero Stella siempre conseguía ingeniárselas para esperar al chico fuera o ayudarle a terminar sus tareas. L se percató de esto, así que una de las veces en las que el detective le había dado a Matsuda unos informes realmente difíciles de resolver, con la intención de que el chico no viese la luz del sol hasta el día siguiente, el detective se percató de que Stella seguía en el cuartel a pesar de la hora, junto con Matsuda, ayudando al policía a resolver dichos informes. Esto indignó a L, ya que a la única persona que Stella podía ayudar, era a él mismo.

Se levantó y se dirigió corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba la pareja.

Entró a la sala y con seriedad comenzó a hablar.

-Agente Escribano, ¿podría explicarme qué hace aquí a estas horas?- preguntó el detective sorprendiendo a la pareja que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Stella iba a responder y Matsuda habló por ella.

-Sólo me estaba ayudando con el trabajo que me has dado...- L interrumpió al policía.

-Tú te callas, no te he preguntado a ti- contestó el detective malhumorado.

Stella apretó los puños e intercedió por su novio.

-No le hables así- dijo Stella con sequedad.

-Los informes se los he dado a ÉL para que los haga ÉL, así que, tú a callar "subordinada"- dijo esto señalando a Stella con el dedo índice.

-No se te ocurra llamarme "subordinada", has perdido ese derecho- terminó de alterar a la chica que alzó la voz enfrentándose al detective.

-Yo tengo derecho a llamarte como me plazca. Soy tu jefe, no lo olvides- espetó L con soberbia.

Stella se levantó de la silla, poniéndose a la altura del detective.

-¿A sí? Muy bien "jefe"- remarcó la última palabra- Me voy- dicho esto, la chica cogió su chaqueta y salió de la sala dando un sonoro portazo.

Matsuda se quedó pálido, viendo la escena sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que la has enfadado- susurró asustado.

L bufó y tras mirar mal a Matsuda, salió tras la chica, con paso rápido. La alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ésta parase en seco y adoptase una mueca de dolor agarrándose el hombro.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- preguntó muy indignado, mirando a Stella directamente a los ojos.

-Has empezado tú llamándome "subordinada"- contestó la chica desafiante.

El detective se acercó más a ella intimidándola.

-Creo que no lo has entendido- dijo con la voz inquietantemente calmada- Si te quiero llamar "subordinada", te lo llamo- la agarró de los brazos- Si te quiero gritar, te grito- la chico quedó entre la pared y el cuerpo del detective- Y si te quiero besar... Te beso- dijo acercando su rostro al de la joven notando ya el aliento de ella sobre sus labios.

-Ni te atrevas- murmuró Stella intentando parecer amenazante.

A pesar de estas palabras, el detective capturó los labios de la chica con fiereza, dándole a entender que eran solamente suyos. Stella se quedó estática, sorprendida, notando cada roce de la piel del chico contra la suya. Este contacto terminó por relajarla y le siguió el beso, ya que no podía luchar contra el dulce sabor de los labios del detective. Al notar esto, el detective soltó las muñecas de Stella y subió sus manos desde la cintura hasta sus pechos, apretándolos haciendo que la joven abriese la boca emitiendo un suspiro. Stella notó cómo el detective sonreía al ver el poder que ejercía sobre ella, al darse cuenta de esto, Stella quiso separar su boca de la de L, y llevó sus manos al torso del chico empujándole. Este no se apartó, agarrándola con más firmeza, logrando hacerla daño. Ella cerró con fuerza los labios, impidiendo que el detective continuase con los besos. Este con rabia quiso morder el labio inferior de la chica, y ella le propinó una bofetada que giró la cara del detective e hizo que el chico se apartara. Al levantar la mirada, L observó cómo Stella se limpiaba la comisura de los labios y le miraba con una expresión gélida.

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más- dicho esto, Stella se dio media vuelta y se largó con paso firme, dejando al detective con la mano en la mejilla, acariciando la piel por segunda vez abofeteada. Tras la puerta, Stella se apoyó de espaldas, perdiendo todas sus fuerzas, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen por su rostro.

La semana continuó de forma parecida, L continuaba molestando a Matsuda, y Light parecía más ausente que nunca. No hacía más que tener vagos recuerdos en forma de imágenes de ese cuaderno y el extraño ser que al parecer se llamaba Ryuk.

-Light... Light- le llamó Leyre tocando el hombro del castaño.

Este despertó de pronto de sus ensoñaciones. Se encontraba en el cuartel, y ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Cada vez estaba más confuso sobre lo que soñaba.

-¿Estás bien Light? Llevas un rato casi sin pestañear- dijo Leyre preocupada.

-Ah, perdona, es que llevo unos días que no descanso muy bien- dijo con una dulce sonrisa- Ya sabes, estar aquí sin ver la luz del sol, es agotador- se excusó Light con voz cansada.

-Necesitas despejarte un poco, ¿quieres venir esta noche a mi casa y vemos una peli?- sugirió la chica invitándole con una sonrisa.

-Me parece buena idea- contestó el castaño con una dulce mirada.

La noche llegó y ambos estaban en el apartamento de la policía. Hicieron unas palomitas y se sentaron en el sofá, tapados por una tupida manta, ya que era una noche fría. Light pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica atrayéndola a su cuerpo, y ésta apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, dándole al play. La película era muy larga, y Leyre envuelta por el calor del cuerpo de su novio y la suave manta, quedó completamente dormida. Light sí terminó de ver la película, y tras apagar el televisor, llevó a la chica en brazos hasta la cama. La observó dormir plácidamente y apartó con delicadeza unos mechones que habían bajado por la mejilla de la chica. Tenía suerte de poder dormir tan tranquilamente, cosa que el no podía hacer sin pensar en todos esos extraños recuerdos que se aglutinaban en su mente. Light se tumbó junto a Leyre pasando su brazo por la cintura de la joven, pegando su cuerpo prácticamente al de ella, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir también.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, y ambos parecían profundamente dormidos, pero a la mente de Light volvieron a llegar unas extrañas imágenes, más nítidas que nunca. Se encontraba de pie frente a un agente del FBI, este le miraba con los ojos desorbitados... Light recordaba a esta persona, tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, ya la había visto antes... En unos informes. Raye Penber. En las manos de Light, había un cuaderno lleno de más nombres, todos de criminales asesinados por Kira. Involuntariamente, la mano de Light empezó a escribir el nombre del agente. Su mente sólo podía pensar en parar, en no escribir más letras, pero no podía detenerse. Cuando terminó de escribir, Raye se llevó la mano al pecho, cayendo al suelo desplomado, y justo en ese momento, las puertas del vagón se cerraron, percatándose Light de que estaba en el metro. La angustiosa mirada del agente clavándose sobre él, hizo que se le helase la sangre, sintiendo una desesperación que le apretaba el pecho hasta dejarle sin respiración. Quería moverse, quería salir de ese vagón y ayudar al hombre que agonizaba frente a él, pero su figura no se movía, era incapaz de levantar un solo músculo, y eso le frustraba. La situación más desesperada en la que se había encontrado nunca. En ese momento escuchó como alguien decía su nombre. Todo se difuminó a su alrededor, borrándose poco a poco las detalladas imágenes que acababa de presenciar. Enseguida consiguió abrir los ojos y frente a él se encontró a Leyre, que acariciaba su mejilla con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? Has tenido una pesadilla- afirmó Leyre.

El chico asintió incorporándose levemente con gran esfuerzo.

-Últimamente estoy teniendo muchas, por eso no duermo bien- explicó llevándose una mano a la sien.

Leyre le observó preocupada.

-Estás agotado. Deberías tomarte unos días de descanso- dijo la joven pasando el dedo pulgar por las mejillas del castaño- Hasta te están saliendo ojeras.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Con que consiga dormir un par de días, estaré como nuevo- aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no surtió efecto en Leyre. Aún así ella no insistió más y le dio un tierno abrazo reconfortante, el cual Light correspondió, dejando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello a la joven. Ambos terminaron por dormirse de nuevo, continuando con el abrazo, esperando que no volviesen estas horribles pesadillas.

Al día siguiente en el cuartel, Light seguía analizando el extraño sueño de la noche anterior y buscó en el fichero, comprobando que uno de los agentes del FBI que había muerto a manos de Kira, se llamaba Raye Penber. Justo el agente que había vigilado sus pasos. Si en los recuerdo que acababan de llegarle, él era el autor de ese asesinato, significaba por tanto que él era Kira. Esa idea le revolvió el estómago al instante. No podía ser cierto. El peor asesino que la humanidad había conocido y que Light había perseguido hasta la saciedad, resultaba ser él mismo. Intentó desechar la idea al momento, pero todas las imágenes que estaba recordando, concordaban perfectamente. Se sintió muy mareado y fue al baño sin decir nada. Una vez dentro, se apoyó en el lavabo frente al espejo, agachando la cabeza e intentando recobrar la respiración. La garganta le ardía, y al levantar la mirada frente al espejo, lo que vio no fue su misma imagen, sino una más grotesca. En realidad, sí que era él mismo, pero sus ojos brillaban de forma maquiavélica, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa perturbadora. Light se apartó al momento, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Se estaba volviendo loco. Su estómago se estremeció, y sin poder evitarlo, vomitó, dejando su estómago completamente vacío. Light empezaba a pensar que se encontraba realmente enfermo, y que todo eso era fruto de los delirios provocados por la fiebre o algún trastorno. Salió del baño aún a trompicones, y volvió a sentarse en su sitio.

De pronto, el móvil de Light empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje. Un agente de las oficinas le pedía que subiese a la siguiente planta. Se levantó con disgusto, y fue hacia las escaleras. Por su parte, Leyre estaba sentada en la sala de cámaras junto a L. El detective seguía observando atentamente las cámaras que apuntaban a Stella y Matsuda. Estaba tan absorto que no se percató de cómo Leyre le robaba una fresa de su pastel.

-L, tengo que pedirte una cosa- le habló la chica al detective. Este la ignoró por completo.

-¿Adónde van?- se preguntó a sí mismo el detective llevándose el pulgar a los labios. Leyre miró el monitor, y vio cómo Stella y Matsuda se acercaban al ascensor.

-Pues parece que vienen para acá, ¿no?- preguntó la chica con obviedad.

-Ah, claro...- susurró el detective acariciando su labio inferior. Leyre creyó ver algo de tristeza en la mirada del detective, pero tal vez sólo fuesen imaginaciones suyas.

-Bueno, te decía que te tengo que pedir algo- el chico se giró prestándole ya su atención.

-Tú dirás- contestó observándola.

-Bueno... Es que Light lleva una temporada muy cansado, está despistado y se queda en Babia constantemente. Creo que necesita un tiempo de descanso, sino terminará colapsando. Ya ni siquiera duerme en condiciones- explicó la chica con preocupación en sus palabras.

-Bueno, yo tampoco duermo en condiciones, y mírame, aquí estoy. No es tan grave- aseguró el detective sin darle más vueltas.

-Pero no todos podemos soportar eso- rebatió Leyre intentando convencer al detective.

-Yo le veo bien...- contestó L mirando cómo el chico bajaba las escaleras, de vuelta a la sala de informes. En ese momento, dio un traspiés y cayó de culo por las escaleras, bajando hasta el suelo.

L se llevó el dedo a los labios con una sonrisa algo exagerada.

-Pues parece que no está tan bien- murmuró con la misma sonrisa.

L sopesó los pros y los contras de que se fuesen sus dos amigos. Por una parte, no quería dejar la investigación sin dos de sus mejores agentes, pero por otra, no le parecía mala idea quedarse a solas con Matsuda y Stella, para poder hacer lo que a él le viniese en gana, sin que sus dos amigos pudieran echárselo en cara o reprocharle nada. Al final, la opción de poder molestar constantemente a Matsuda sin ningún tipo de límite, le convenció, y con la misma sonrisa perturbada, respondió a la chica.

-Tienes razón Leyre. Habéis trabajado muy duro, y os merecéis unas vacaciones- Algo en la mirada de L preocupó a Leyre, pero ésta, viendo que había aceptado su propuesta de las vacaciones, asintió ilusionada. En ese momento, Light entró a la sala para enseñarle a L unos informes.

-Felicidades Light. Te han tocado unas vacaciones- soltó L apresurado, como si quisiese que se fuesen ya mismo.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas L?- preguntó Light confuso por el comentario del detective.

-Tu novia me acaba de pedir unas vacaciones para vosotros dos, y yo- recalcó el pronombre- Que soy tan buen jefe, os las he concedido. Ale venga, iros a Cancún o adonde os dé la gana. Watari os pagará los gastos. Le diré que vaya sacando vuestros billetes- dijo cogiendo el teléfono a punto de marcar el número de Watari.

-Espera, espera, ¿a Cancún?- preguntó Light impresionado.

-Oye, pues a mí me parece buena idea- dijo Leyre con una sonrisa.

L marcó el número de Watari y este lo cogió.

-Watari, dos billetes para Cancún para mañana por la mañana- pidió L apresurado, queriéndose quitar a los dos agentes de en medio.

-¡Qué fuerte Light!- exclamó Leyre abrazando a su novio.

En ese momento, Matsuda y Stella entraron en la sala, ya que había cambio de turno. Al ver a Leyre tan ilusionada, ambos se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Stella con una sonrisa.

-L acaba de coger unos billetes a Cancún para mañana- explicó Light con una sonrisa.

Stella abrió los ojos como platos, observando al detective con incredulidad.

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?- preguntó Matsuda ilusionado.

-Ellos sí- contestó L señalando a Light y Leyre- Vosotros no- informó con seriedad.

-Aaah, jolín...- dijo Matsuda decepcionado- ¿Tú tampoco vas L?- le preguntó al detective.

-No, a mí no me gustan esos sitios. Demasiada sal y arena- dijo con un gesto de asco.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría irnos de vacaciones, ¿verdad Matsuda? Además, si se van Light y Leyre, la investigación tampoco avanzaría mucho. Podemos suspenderla una semana y que L se encargue de todo. Estoy segura de que podrá con ello- dijo Stella con retintín.

-¿Entonces sí que nos vamos a Cancún?- preguntó Matsuda ilusionado.

Stella asintió con una sonrisa burlona mirando de reojo al detective.

-¿Y a vosotros quién os ha dado permiso para ir a ningún sitio?- preguntó L con el dedo pulgar en los labios.

-Si les das permiso a ellos, nos das permiso también a nosotros, ¿o es que tenías algún interés especial en quedarte a solas con Matsuda y conmigo?- preguntó Stella mirándole escrutándole con la mirada.

L la observó sorprendido, viéndose completamente descubierto. ¿Tan evidente había sido?

-Ahora que lo dices... Me han entrado ganas de ir a la playa- evadió la pregunta de la chica, dándose la vuelta y llamando a Watari, pidiendo tres billetes más. Además, sino podía ejecutar su plan en el cuartel, lo haría en el Caribe, pero Matsuda y Stella no se iban a escapar de él tan fácilmente.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: VACACIONES

CAPÍTULO 7: VACACIONES

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro policías y el detective estaban esperando a que les llamasen para entrar por la puerta de embarque. L había cogido los billetes en Business. Cuando estaban todos en el avión, se sentaron Light al lado de la ventanilla, Leyre a su lado y L junto al pasillo, con el pasillo a modo de separación, Matsuda y Stella se sentaban en los dos asientos contiguos, bromeando constantemente y sacando de quicio al detective.

El vuelo duró unas nueve horas, las cuales pasaron con los jóvenes la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, excepto L que había decidido arrasar con todos los dulces del avión.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, un taxi les llevó al hotel, cercano a la Playa del Carmen. Habían cogido tres suites contiguas y se distribuyeron de la siguiente forma: Light y Leyre en una, Matsuda y Stella en otra y para decepción del detective, él solo en una habitación. Cada uno se metió en su respectiva suite para deshacer el equipaje, ya que pasarían una semana en el hotel.

En la habitación de Leyre y Light todo parecía tranquilo.

La chica colocaba la ropa en el armario, todavía impresionada por el lujo del hotel.

Light observaba el paisaje desde el balcón, admirando la belleza del mar turquesa que se extendía hasta el límite entre la tierra y el cielo.

Cuando Leyre terminó de colocar todo, se reunió junto al castaño que seguía absorto mirando las magníficas vistas.

-Precioso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Leyre observando la inmensa playa de pálida arena que tenían frente a ellos- Al final tendremos que darle las gracias a L.

-Es espectacular, sí...- susurró Light contemplando a la chica, que se giró para mirarle, notando como su comentario no se refería sólo al paisaje.

El policía besó a Leyre con dulzura en los labios, tomándola de la barbilla y pasando después su mano por el cuello de la joven.

Ella siguió el beso con una ligera sonrisa.

Los labios del policía pasaron por la mejilla de la chica y bajaron por su cuello con delicadeza.

Los brazos de Light rodearon a la chica, guiándola hasta la cama. Allí la tumbó con su cuerpo sobre ella, moviéndose con cuidado, sin brusquedad, acariciando placenteramente a la joven que se estremecía con cada roce.

Los besos eran lentos, rodeados de caricias provenientes de ambas partes.

Light bajó los besos a la clavícula de Leyre, bajando con sus manos los tirantes de la camisa de la chica, besando también sus hombros, haciendo que ésta cerrase los ojos disfrutando de tanta atención, acariciando los cabellos del castaño.

Rodeó las caderas del policía con sus piernas y pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Light, acariciando su espalda.

Algunos besos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos que acababan por lamer la piel de la chica con más ansia.

Llegados a este punto alguien llamó a la puerta de los chicos, interrumpiendo la escena.

-Light, Leyre, nos vamos a cenar fuera. Salid ya- la voz de L sonó desde el pasillo del hotel, haciendo que por un segundo ambos policías asesinaran mentalmente al detective.

Se colocaron la ropa y el pelo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo encontrándose con L encorvado, en su postura habitual con las manos en los bolsillos.

En la habitación de al lado, Stella y Matsuda habían acabado de colocar ya todo el equipaje.

El chico estaba sentado en la cama observando los movimientos de Stella, encandilado.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y se giró mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó divertida.

Matsuda se sonrojó al instante.

-Oh... Nada... Es sólo que... Hace dos semanas que salimos y ya vamos a dormir en la misma cama y bueno...-Dijo el chico algo cortado.

-Si quieres les pedimos al servicio de habitaciones que suban otra cama- sugirió Stella bromeando con una sonrisa.

-No, no, si así está genial -el rubor de las mejillas del chico era más que evidente.

A Stella le pareció increíblemente tierno verle tan preocupado por dormir junto a ella.

La chica se sentó a su lado para descansar un poco tras deshacer todas las maletas.

El policía la observó con timidez, y al tenerla tan cerca sonrió con dulzura.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, dando valor al chico para acariciar la mejilla de Stella y dedicarle un tierno beso en los labios.

Stella se quedó quieta, sintiendo una vez más los labios de Matsuda sobre los suyos.

No le desagradaba del todo, pero la atracción no era igual a la que había sentido con el detective poco tiempo atrás.

Ella, aún así, correspondió el beso, dejando que el chico la tumbase en la cama y siguiese con los besos.

La policía pasó sus manos por el pelo del chico, haciendo que este intensificase el beso, entrecortando su respiración.

Las manos de Matsuda pasaron por debajo de la ropa de la chica con algo de torpeza.

El chico se apoyó mal sobre la cama, tambaleándose y cayendo de llenó sobre Stella, que no pudo evitar reír por la situación.

El joven también rió algo avergonzado, y tras esto volvió a besarla interrumpiendo la risa de la chica, con más intensidad, sorprendiendo a la policía. Al parecer no era tan torpe.

Matsuda estaba ya sobre ella, acariciando una de las piernas de Stella, subiendo por el muslo, agitando el pulso de la chica.

Fuera, en el pasillo, donde Light y Leyre acaban de salir, L les dedicó una sonrisa malévola con claras malas ideas.

Light suspiró sabiendo lo que intentaba.

El detective cogió algo de impulso y aporreó la puerta con abrumadora fuerza, casi derribándola.

-¡Matsuda, Stella! ¡Salid ya! ¡Nos está esperando el taxi!- exclamó el detective haciendo que Matsuda se sobresaltase en la cama.

Ambos se levantaron y, colocándose la ropa, salieron al pasillo. Stella miró a su alrededor y vio a L frente a la puerta.

Sin decir nada salieron del hotel. Pero fuera no había ningún coche.

-¿Dónde demonios está el taxi?- bufó Stella percatándose de la mentira que había soltado el detective.

-Oh, ahora vendrá. Voy a llamarlo- dijo con tranquilidad, cogiendo su móvil y llamando a un número.

Matsuda suspiró viendo que había sido interrumpido prácticamente por capricho del chico.

Y Light se dio la vuelta dando un punta pie a la pared del hotel, por no pegarle un puñetazo al detective.

En pocos minutos, llegó el automóvil, que les llevó directos a un restaurante que se encontraba en primera línea de playa. Ya estaba atardeciendo, así que decidieron sentarse e ir pidiendo la cena, la cual pasó extrañamente tranquila, por lo que tanto Light, como Leyre y Stella comenzaron a sospechar de que algo tramaba el detective. Se hizo de noche, y los cinco terminaron de cenar. A Leyre se le antojó un helado, por lo que Light tuvo que acompañarla a comprarlo, dejando a Stella, L y Matsuda solos.

-Podríamos dar un paseo por la playa. Es muy romántico- propuso Matsuda cogiendo la mano de Stella.

-Claro, me parece bien- contestó Stella sonriente, mirando al detective de reojo, el cual los observaba con demasiada atención.

-¿Vas a venir de sujeta velas?- preguntó Stella de forma cortante.

-No soy celoso, podéis hacer como si no estuviese- contestó L con pasotismo.

Stella bufó incómoda por la presencia del detective.

-¿Damos ese paseo?- preguntó dándose cuenta de cuanto molestaba esto a la chica.

Matsuda asintió sin percatarse de la tensión que había entre Stella y L, y los tres bajaron a la playa, quitándose los zapatos y comenzando el paseo.

No muy lejos de allí, Light y Leyre ya habían comprado el helado, y se les había ocurrido la misma idea, dar un paseo nocturno por la orilla de la playa.

El agua rozaba sus pies descalzos. Light salpicó sin querer a la chica, y ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa burlona. El castaño la miró divertido y la salpicó aún más, haciendo que ella corriese intentando evitar el agua que ya había empapado parte de su ropa. Light corrió tras ella, siendo salpicado aún más, y en venganza, la cogió por la espalda intentando tirarla al agua. Leyre gritaba y pataleaba entre risas, notando como el castaño ya la había alzado del suelo dispuesto a tirarla, pero en el último momento, cuando ella ya se veía completamente empapada, Light la tumbó sobre la arena, quedando él a su lado, sonriéndole por la pequeña pelea.

-Ya se te ve mucho mejor- dijo Leyre observando al chico con dulzura.

Light la sonrió y con ese mismo gesto, perdió su mirada en el mar.

-Sí, ha sido buena idea venir aquí. Nos hacía falta algo de tranquilidad- murmuró con serenidad.

-Espero que ya no tengas más esas pesadillas- deseó la chica dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mismo punto donde Light miraba.

El castaño la observó atento, en silencio, escuchando cómo de fondo las olas rompían en la orilla.

-Sí... Cuando estoy contigo es mucho más fácil dejar de pensar en ello. Es como si estar a tu lado me tranquilizase. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie- dijo el chico con sinceridad, observando a su novia y esperando una reacción por su parte.

Ella le miró con ternura, conmovida por sus palabras. El chico pasó una mano por la mejilla de Leyre, y acercándose lentamente, besó sus labios con delicadeza. Detuvo el contacto un momento, separándose apenas unos milímetros- Sabes que te quiero- tras decir esto, continuó con el beso acariciando la piel de la chica de forma cariñosa, delicadamente, como si temiese que en cualquier momento, ella fuese a desaparecer. Los besos de Light ya bajaban por el cuello de la chica, que le abrazaba atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella, encantada con esos pequeños momentos románticos que el castaño la regalaba. Light bajó las manos hasta la camisa de la chica, desabrochando los botones con dedicación. Cuando iba más o menos por la mitad de la camisa y sus besos se estaban volviendo pasionales, escucharon un silbido que les llamó la atención. Buscaron el foco del sonido con la mirada y se encontraron con que a lo lejos, en el paseo marítimo, se encontraban Stella, L y Matsuda, apoyados en la barandilla. La chica alzó la mano saludándoles con algo de burla. Leyre se abrochó los botones de la camisa, y Light se levantó y ayudó a la chica.

-Parece que no nos van a dejar en paz nunca- dijo el chico con una sonrisa falsa dedicada a sus tres amigos.

-Eso me temo- contestó Leyre con otra falsa sonrisa y devolviéndole el saludo a su amiga.

Los cinco se reunieron y volvieron al hotel, cansados por el largo viaje. Los primeros en entrar en la habitación, fueron Light y Leyre. Stella, Matsuda y L se quedaron frente a la habitación de esta última pareja, despidiéndose del detective.

-Bueno L, entonces... ¿Aquella es tu habitación?- preguntó Matsuda con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, es la mejor suite de todas. Espero que no os haya molestado, pero como iba a dormir solo, por lo menos quería tener la mejor de todas.

Stella no podía creerse lo avaricioso que podía llegar a ser el detective.

-La verdad es que dormir solo tiene que ser un rollo- dijo Matsuda con una mirada preocupada.

-La verdad es que sí, pero ya estoy bastante acostumbrado. Siempre estoy solo- contestó dedicándole una mirada fugaz a Stella.

-Vaya... Me da un poco de pena...- dijo Matsuda llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tú tienes suerte Matsuda. Yo voy a pasar todas las vacaciones en esa habitación, solo- L lanzó una mirada de oso panda abandonado que derretiría el corazón a cualquier persona en el mundo, salvo el de Stella, que ya sabía lo que él chico intentaba.

-Oh, no digas eso L... ¿Por qué no duermes con nosotros?- propuso Matsuda encandilado por la mirada del detective. Stella no se podía creer que hubiese caído en sus redes tan fácilmente.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Esa habitación es para dos personas, además, L estará mejor en una suite como esa- rebatió Stella retando con la mirada al detective, segura de que ganaría ese pequeño duelo.

-Vaya Stella, parece que no quieras que duerma con vosotros, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que te haga algo? Te prometo que no soy sonámbulo. Aunque creo que tú eso ya lo sabes...- murmuró esto último, dejando a Matsuda confuso, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Stella decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente, antes de que el policía atase cabos.

-Sigo pensando que estarás más cómodo solo en esa suite. Además, nuestra habitación tiene solo una cama, y no creo que te sintieras agusto durmiendo junto a nosotros- siguió replicando la policía.

-¿Enserio crees que no estaría agusto?- de pronto L puso un tono algo pícaro, adoptando una postura intimidante.

-Pero podemos pedir una segunda cama- propuso Matsuda sin escuchar bien el comentario de L. Stella se negó en rotundo, viendo perfectamente en los ojos del detective sus intenciones.

-No, no, no y no. Que te acojan Light y Leyre, a ver si tienes más suerte- dijo Stella golpeándole con el dedo índice en el pecho, haciendo que L la observase desde arriba.

-Pero yo prefiero dormir con vosotros, tengo más confianza- volvió a decir con segundas. Stella ya comenzaba a irritarse, y Matsuda, sin pillar ni una, sonreía halagado.

-Oh, venga Stella, ¿es que no estás escuchando a L? No quiere dormir solo. Además, él ha pagado todo esto, deberíamos hacerle este favor- le pidió Matsuda apenado. Stella le miró con incredulidad, sin poder creer que fuese tan tonto de caer en el burdo truco del detective, cuya única intención, era molestarles. Para colmo, ella estaba quedando como la mala. L acababa de arrinconarla y estaba a un paso de la victoria.

-Pediremos una segunda cama y no molestaré. En cuanto queráis un poco de intimidad, sólo tendréis que pedirlo- prometió el detective con una expresión de niño bueno que terminó de convencer a Matsuda y sacó de quicio a Stella.

-¡Decidido! Duermes con nosotros- exclamó Matsuda triunfal sin saber la que había liado.

Llamaron al servicio de habitaciones y estos trajeron una cama supletoria que colocaron frente a la de matrimonio.

Cuando llegó el momento de acostarse, Matsuda y Stella, se tumbaron en la de matrimonio, y L parecía dispuesto a dormir plácidamente en la segunda cama.

Apagaron la luz y se hizo el silencio. Más o menos a mitad de la noche, Stella notó como alguien rodeaba su cintura desde atrás. El único tumbado en la cama era Matsuda, así que sin girarse, retiró la mano del muchacho.

-Ahora no Matsuda, tengo sueño- susurró Stella adormilada.

El joven agarró su mano con fuerza, y volviendo a rodear su cintura, la atrajo pegando su espalda a su torso y llevó los labios hasta el oído de la joven.

-¿Ahora no? ¿Cuántas veces lo habéis hecho?- preguntó L con cierto tono receloso.

Stella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del detective tan cerca de ella

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Stella entre susurros, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta- respondió L.

-Me da igual tú pregunta. ¡Vete a tu cama!- ordenó Stella consiguiendo apartarse de su lado, pero fue atrapada de nuevo por L, volviendo de nuevo a la posición inicial.

-Es que tengo frío...- dijo logrando pasar una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica.

Esta se revolvió entre sus brazos.

-Como no te apartes, grito- amenazó Stella.

L puso una mano sobre la boca de la chica, impidiendo que Stella gritase. Sus rostros eran separados por la propia mano del chico. L aprovechó la proximidad y apartó la mano. Rápidamente, antes de que Stella gritase, atrapó la boca de la chica con sus labios. El beso era voraz, demasiado violento, casi como si quisiese asfixiarla. Stella agarró al detective de la camisa queriendo apartarle, pero el detective mordió el labio de la chica con más intensidad cada vez que ella tiraba de su camisa. Por un momento ella pensó que le haría sangre, así que dejó de apartarle, notando como L aflojaba el beso. Se apartó dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de la chica, la cual le dirigió una mirada de odio. L sonrió y se levantó.

-Ya no tengo frío. Buenas noches...- susurró sonriendo burlonamente y acostándose en su cama. Stella se giró ofuscada sin entender el comportamiento infantil del detective. Para sentirse más segura, se acercó a Matsuda, asegurándose de que aunque el detective volviese a despertarse, no podría volver a acercarse tan descaradamente.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, tras el desayuno, los cuatro policías y el detective, decidieron ir a practicar Snórkel. Antes de que los chicos se metieran en el agua para comenzar la actividad, los monitores les dieron un último aviso.

-No os acerquéis a las cuevas que hay entre las rocas, ya que suelen haber pequeños tiburones y anguilas- los chicos asintieron preparándose para bajar del barco. Matsuda estaba colocándose las aletas, cuando "accidentalmente", L desató unas cuerdas que sujetaban uno de los mástiles, que viró directamente hacia el policía, dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho y tirándolo al agua.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esto hasta que Matsuda empezó a pedir auxilio, por lo que nadie se percató de que había sido el detective. Todos se asomaron corriendo, observando cómo Matsuda chapoteaba pidiendo ayuda. Light contuvo la risa, y Leyre se llevó la mano a los labios intentando ocultar lo divertida que resultaba esa escena. L sonreía abiertamente, apunto de soltar una carcajada.

-Tenemos que ayudarle- sugirió Stella buscando un salvavidas.

-Déjale que chapotee un poco, a ver si aprende a nadar- se carcajeó el detective.

Stella iba a gritarle cualquier improperio, cuando uno de los monitores se asomó para ver dónde había caído el chico.

-¡Tenemos que subirle ahora mismo!- exclamó el hombre- Esta zona no es apropiada para el Snórkel, hay muchas rocas, además hace poco avistaron varios tiburones blancos, y es muy peligroso- avisó el monitor alarmado.

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y Light enseguida cogió el salvavidas y lo tiró al mar. Todos observaron atentos cómo Matsuda se agarraba al flotador, mientras Light y el monitor tiraban de la cuerda atrayendo al chico hacia el barco, pero ésta rozaba demasiado la cubierta de la embarcación, y tras arrastrar la cuerda pocos metros, ésta se arrojó y se rompió, dejando de nuevo al policía a la deriva.

-¿No hay más flotadores?- preguntó L alarmado, preocupado porque la broma se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Sí, bajaré a la bodega, allí hay otro- dicho esto, el monitor abandonó a los chicos.

-¡Matsuda, no te preocupes, todo va bien!- gritó Leyre intentando tranquilizar al joven policía.

-Eso es, lo más grande que hay aquí, sólo son tiburones blancos- informó L con el dedo índice hacia arriba, haciendo que Matsuda pidiese ayuda entre chapoteos.

Entonces, se hizo un extraño silencio, en el que los chicos observaban atentamente al policía en el agua. De pronto, este pegó un bote asustado.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Algo me ha rozado el pie!- gritó alarmado.

De pronto todos se pusieron serios ante la idea de que realmente el chico pudiese estar en peligro.

-Enserio, ahora me ha rozado las costillas- gritó Matsuda al borde del pánico. El chico comenzaba a ahogarse de puro miedo, sin saber ya cómo nadar.

A Stella se le heló la sangre, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se aupó en la barandilla del barco para saltar en rescate de su novio. Entonces notó cómo alguien la cogía de la camiseta por la espalda, y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, haciendo que se separase del borde del barco. En ese momento vio como L era quien se acercaba a la barandilla y saltaba sin dilación. El detective cayó al agua nadando hacia Matsuda. Stella estuvo apunto de llamarle "estúpido", no sólo había impedido que ella saltase, sino que se había tirado él mismo.

L llegó con rapidez junto a Matsuda, que seguía revolviéndose en el agua. L se agarró al salvavidas junto con el chico y le cogió del cuello de la camisa para que dejase de salpicarle.

-¿¡Quieres parar ya!? ¡Aquí no hay nada! Si sigues chapoteando, nos ahogaremos los dos- avisó L con seriedad.

-¡Pero tengo algo en la espalda!- exclamó el policía desesperado.

L llevó la mano bajo la camisa de Matsuda y de ahí sacó un pequeño pez que se revolvía en manos del policía.

La mirada de L lo decía todo.

-¿Te parece esto un tiburón blanco?- preguntó cogiendo al pececillo con la punta de los dedos y agitándolo frente a la cara de Matsuda.

El chico hizo un puchero algo avergonzado. L soltó al pez, que escapó al instante. Stella, Leyre y Light miraro Matsuda más aliviados, lanzándoles un nuevo salvavidas. Stella suspiró aliviada al ver que ya se acercaban al barco. Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, Stella empalideció, viendo una aleta enorme a unos 300 metros de L y Matsuda.

-¡Daros prisa, no perdamos más tiempo!- exclamó ocultándoles lo que acababa de ver, evitando que Matsuda chapotease de nuevo.

-Relájate. Acabo de salvarle la vida a tu novio- contestó L con retintín en las últimas dos palabras.

Light y Leyre también se percataron de la presencia de ese horrible animal, pero tampoco quisieron alarmar al detective y al policía.

-Daros prisa, venga, que se nos va a hacer tarde- les instó Leyre para que acelerasen.

Los dos comenzaron a subir por la escalera hasta la cubierta. Cuando llegaron junto a sus amigos, Stella le dio un abrazo a Matsuda, y Leyre y Light, a L. En ese momento, L se fijó en la aleta que sus amigos habían avistado.

-Madre mía Matsuda, tienes un sexto sentido. Ahí va tu tiburón- dijo el detective con serenidad, señalando la aleta. Matsuda empalideció apunto de marearse.

El resto de la mañana lo dedicaron al Snórkel, en una zona vallada mucho más tranquila. A la hora de comer, los chicos regresaron al hotel rememorando la caída de Matsuda una y otra vez, sin explicarse cómo había podido ocurrir.

Por la tarde decidieron bajar a la playa. Stella llevaba un bikini negro con dos tiras que se entrecruzaban en el pecho. El bikini de Leyre era rojo, de palabra de honor, con dos aros dorados a los lados en la parte de abajo. Los chicos llevaban bañadores por encima de las rodillas y de distintos colores. El de Light era blanco, el de L, negro y el de Matsuda, azul marino.

Los cuatro policías y el detective pusieron las toallas en la arena y se dedicaron a echarse crema. Leyre le echó bronceador a Light por la espalda.

-Podrías darme un masaje...- sugirió el chico con voz tentadora causando risa en la chica.

-Claro, claro- rió- Luego te lo doy- prometió pasando sus manos por su bien formada espalda, extendiendo la crema.

Matsuda le pidió a Stella que le echase crema por la espalda, pues también estaba muy blanco. El policía se sentó en la toalla y Stella se puso tras él de rodillas, pasando sus manos por los hombros de su novio. L ya estaba sentado en la toalla de al lado, mirándoles con incómoda atención.

-¿Ya te has echado crema, L?- preguntó Matsuda inocentemente- Mira que eres muy blanco- le recordó Matsuda.

-Sí, ahora me echo- respondió con una voz seria, como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa.

Todos menos L decidieron meterse en el mar. Stella y Leyre entraron con cuidado, al contrario que Light y Matsuda que se metieron al agua con brutalidad.

-Parad ya, que nos estáis salpicando- se quejó Leyre entre risas.

-Venga, si no está fría- dijo Matsuda invitándolas a sumergirse.

Light, al ver la indecisión de su novia, sonrió con malicia y la salpicó por completo. Ésta le observó indignada.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó Leyre conteniendo la risa. Light se carcajeó, haciendo que ella saliese corriendo tras él, quien inmediatamente comenzó a huir, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, ya que Leyre enseguida lo atrapó y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que este la cogiese a caballito, intentando no ser ahogado. Ella seguía intentando hacerle la aguadilla, pero el forcejeo duró demasiado y los dos terminaron cayendo al agua, en una parte donde no cubría apenas. Light y ella se levantaron completamente empapados aún entre risas.

-¡Eres idiota!- exclamó Leyre riéndose del chico.

Light la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, besándola con pasión. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, y este aprovechando el despiste de Leyre, comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás poco a poco mientras seguía besándola. Está no podía evitar reírse, notando como en pocos segundos caería al agua, pero no estaba dispuesta a ello, así que empujó al chico con fuerza en la misma dirección, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y tuviese que clavar una rodilla en la arena. Light no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Leyre en el agua, ya que sino, él también caería. Por tanto, Leyre quedó medio tumbada en la orilla y Light sobre ella, de rodillas. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez sin trucos. Unos metros más a la izquierda, Stella había continuado metiéndose en el mar, y cuando el agua le llegaba más o menos por el ombligo, Matsuda la cogió de la cintura y la levantó del suelo, causando un leve pataleo de la chica en el aire.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó entre risas.

-Entendido- contestó Matsuda soltándola de golpe, haciendo que ésta cayese de lleno en el agua. Stella se levantó declarándole la guerra al chico con la mirada, y Matsuda comenzó a nadar despavorido mar adentro. Ella le siguió hasta alcanzarle en una zona donde casi no hacían pie. Ella le cogió de los hombros, y utilizando todo su peso, le hundió en el agua. Este emergió rápidamente, cogiendo a la chica de las muñecas, y evitando así, una segunda aguadilla. En vez de eso, hizo que la chica le rodease el cuello con sus brazos, haciendo que se acercase mucho a él. La distancia que separaba sus rostros era muy escasa, y fue acortándose poco a poco, hasta que Matsuda besó los labios de la chica con ternura. Ella le siguió el beso, acercándose más a él, apoyándose en los hombros del chico para salir un poco del agua. Matsuda bajó sus manos por la espalda de Stella, llegando a los cachetes de la chica, los cuales para sorpresa de Stella, apretó con fuerza, mientras profundizaba el beso. La chica pasó su mano por la mejilla del policía y rodeó con una pierna, la cintura del chico. Este, no conforme con el gesto, subió la otra pierna de la joven hasta su cintura, quedando completamente pegados. Los besos se estaban volviendo algo precipitados, debido a la excitación del joven. Matsuda subió sus manos de nuevo hasta la espalda de Stella, desatando la parte de arriba del bikini. Ésta no se percató de ello, hasta que sintió las manos del policía paseándose libremente por sus pechos.

Stella ahogó un suspiro, y muy a su pesar, detuvo al chico, poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios.

-Ahora no... Dejémoslo para esta noche- susurró Stella al oído de su novio.

El chico sonrió conforme, y tras darle un último beso, salieron del agua.

L había observado toda la escena de las parejas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con rabia. Sabía perfectamente que podría ser él, quien estuviese así, pero debido a la decisión que había tomado, eso era imposible. Aunque le diese rabia, prefería ver a Stella a salvo antes que amenazada de muerte. En la arena ya estaban Leyre y Light sentados, haciendo un pequeño castillo. Stella tuvo que echarle crema a Matsuda en la espalda nuevamente, para evitar que se quemase. Tras esto, los dos se unieron a sus dos amigos para hacer el castillo. L se levantó de su sitio dispuesto a participar, y tras ayudar un poco, se levantó del suelo y debido a su "torpeza" resbaló sobre una de las torres del castillo, salpicando a Matsuda toda la espalda de arena. El chico se levantó y fue hacia el mar para enjuagarse la espalda. Stella, que se había dado cuenta del detalle del detective, se levantó tras Matsuda para acompañarle al agua.

Light y Leyre también decidieron volver al mar.

-L, ¿no te vienes al agua?- preguntó Light con amabilidad.

-No me apetece. Demasiada sal y pececillos- contestó el detective sentándose en su habitual postura. Light respiró con resignación, y junto con Leyre, se marcharon al agua.

Los cuatro estaban nadando y riendo. Cuando se les ocurrió jugar a la pelota, Stella recordó que tenía una hinchable en el bolso y fue a por ella. Al salir del agua, vio al detective en la misma postura en la que le habían dejado, con el dedo pulgar en los labios. La observó llegar y le retiró la mirada sin interés. Stella frunció el ceño y sacó la pelota deshinchada del bolso con brusquedad. Cuando iba a irse, se fijó en que la piel blanca del detective se estaba tornando de un rojo fuerte. La preocupación pudo con ella.

-L, te estás quemando, ¿te has echado la crema?- preguntó Stella acercándose a él.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?- preguntó el detective evadiendo la pregunta de la chica, haciendo que ésta rodase los ojos.

L al notar esto, contestó a la pregunta de Stella.

-No, no me gusta pringarme.

-Madre mía, eres peor que un crío- dijo Stella agachándose a su lado y cogiendo el bote de bronceador. Echó un poco en su mano y la extendió por sorpresa en la espalda del joven, provocando que diese un respingo.

-Te he dicho que no quiero- murmuró L con una débil negativa.

-Ya estás quemado, por lo menos procura no terminar como un cangrejo- dijo Stella pasando sus manos por los hombros y espalda del chico provocando un escalofrío.

-Te dije que no te acercases a mí- susurró L entre dientes, queriéndose convencer a sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, que ya te dejo- Stella se levantó malhumorada no habiendo terminado de extender bien la crema por su piel. El detective cogió a Stella del brazo para detenerla.

-Ya que has empezado a echármela, por lo menos, hazlo bien- dijo el detective tumbándose boca abajo y esperando a que ella prosiguiese con su masaje. Stella bufó con intención de largarse y dejar al chico a solas con su soberbia, pero pensándolo mejor, decidió hacerle pagar todas de una vez. Se arrodilló a su lado extendiendo la crema por sus omóplatos, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Bajó lentamente hasta sus costillas provocando que a L se le tensasen todos los músculos. Stella se dio cuenta de que aunque no quisiese, el detective seguía reaccionando a sus caricias. Siguió bajando hasta casi meter las manos por dentro del bañador, volviendo a subir, poniendo algo nervioso al detective, que suspiró levemente. Stella sólo pensaba en hacerle pagar por todas y cada una de las faenas que le había hecho el detective desde que cortaron.

-Date la vuelta. También te has quemado el pecho- ordenó esperando a que el chico obedeciese.

Una vez que el chico ya estaba bocarriba, Stella pasó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, quedando sentada sobre él, sorprendiendo al detective que contuvo el aliento. L iba a hablar, pero se le trabaron las palabras cuando Stella pasó sus manos por su torso, repartiendo un poco de crema de su piel. Para llegar completamente hasta sus hombros, tuvo que moverse hacia arriba, tensando aún más al chico, al que ya le costaba respirar. Stella al notar esto, se echó hacia atrás, empujando su cadera contra la del detective, imitando unas lentas embestidas. L cerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza la toalla, entreabriendo los labios cuando la chica continuó con esos movimientos.

La crema hacía ya rato que se había absorbido por la piel del detective, pero Stella seguía con los movimientos, haciéndolos más profundos, acelerando incluso su propia respiración fingida para excitar aún más a L. Cuando el detective agarró la cintura de la chica dispuesto a bajarle la parte de abajo del bikini, Stella apartó sus manos y se quitó de encima. La chica se acercó descaradamente a su rostro con una sonrisa burlona.

-La crema ya está echada...- Stella miró hacia el bañador de L- Relájate pequeñín. Creo que necesitas algo de agua fría. En ese momento, L intentó agarrarla con frustración, pero Stella fue más ágil y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el agua.

L se quedó en la toalla observándola. Esta vez, el derrotado había sido él.

Llegó la noche y tras darse una ducha, todos se arreglaron. Leyre, llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor, a la altura de la rodilla y con el pecho de color blanco, cinturón negro y falda rosa palo. Stella, llevaba un vestido blanco y negro de espalda abierta. L llevaba una camisa blanca ancha, sin botones y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Light, llevaba una camisa de botones rosa clarito y unos pantalones negros. Finalmente Matsuda, llevaba una camisa azul marino y un pantalón blanco. Los cinco amigos fueron a cenar a un restaurante. L ni siquiera miraba a Stella, pues estaba molesto por la "broma" de la chica, ya que por su culpa, había tenido que meterse en el mar. Matsuda, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, llevaba a Stella de la mano con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Light también llevaba a Leyre de la mano. El chico, sintiendo algo de calor, se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa, desabrochando uno de los botones, dejando más al descubierto su bien formado torso, captando las miradas de la mayor parte del género femenino del restaurante, incluidas las miradas de Stella, L y Matsuda, que le observaban sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo conseguía estar tan bueno. Leyre le arrastró de la mano, intentando evitar todas esas incómodas miradas. Se sentaron en una mesa, y tras terminar de cenar, decidieron pasar el rato en un pub karaoke que había cerca de allí. Comenzaron tomando unas copas sin atreverse ninguno a subir al escenario. Tras varias copas, Light fue el primero en subir. Eligió la canción "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith. Evidentemente, la mayor parte de la canción la pasó mirando a su novia. En cuanto acabó, todos aplaudieron al castaño, incluida gente externa al grupo, que había comenzado a vitorearle. El siguiente en salir fue Matsuda, que eligió la canción "Baby, i'm yours" de Arctic Monkeys. El chico le dedicó la canción a Stella, quien le sonreía con dulzura. También fue aplaudido por la multitud. La gente empezó a agolparse alrededor los cinco amigos. Solo faltaba L por cantar, que ya llevaba varias copas de más al haber visto cómo Matsuda le dedicaba esa canción a Stella y como ella le sonreía.

-Venga L, te toca- dijo Leyre con una sonrisa.

-No, no me apetece- contestó evidentemente ebrio.

-Déjale, si alomejor no sabe ni cantar- comentó Stella sin mirarle.

L se levantó golpeando la mesa.

-Apuéstate lo que quieras a que canto mejor que esos dos- dijo L tambaleándose.

-¡Anda ya!- exclamó la chica sin darle credibilidad.

Al instante, L se subió al escenario, eligiendo una canción un tanto a boleo. Cuando empezó a sonar, ninguno podía creerse que se tratase de "Seré tu amante bandido" de Miguel Bosé. La gente empezó a carcajearse y aplaudir, porque aunque el chico era algo ridículo, en realidad cantaba bien. L no apartaba la mirada de Stella, la cual intentaba por todos los medios no carcajearse, pero al ver que el chico la señalaba y sonreía, ella rompió a reír, sonrojándose un poco. Al bajar del escenario, todos se agolparon para felicitarle, queriendo una foto con él, ya que seguro que muchos de ellos lo habían grabado. El buen rollo volvió a surgir entre ellos, sentados alrededor de una mesa, sacándose fotos y tomando copa tras copa. Light y Matsuda fueron a por más copas, dejando a Leyre, Stella y L charlando animadamente.

-Madre mía, ha sido el mejor espectáculo que he visto en mi vida. Enhorabuena L- le felicitó Leyre con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tendríamos que haberlo grabado- dijo Stella sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

-Puedo repetirlo cuando queráis- ofreció el detective alzando su vaso exageradamente.

-Eso me encantaría verlo- respondió Stella riendo.

-A ti te lo haré en privado- tras esto, se abalanzó sobre la chica, mordiendo su cuello e intentando besar sus labios. Stella le apartó rápidamente.

-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan mis besos? Pues en la playa bien que te movías encima mía. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes ganas?- tras esas preguntas, volvió a intentar besarla.

Stella le apartó, ya que al chico solo le faltó llamarla "puta".

-No te acerques- espetó Stella visiblemente enfurecida.

Leyre agarró al chico, separándola de la policía.

-Sí, sí, ahora disimula. Pero bien que te has puesto encima mía como una golfa- rebatió el detective casi gruñendo.

Stella le cogió del cuello de la camisa con rabia golpeándole en el pecho.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida- bufó la chica que tras decir esto, se marchó con paso firme.

Leyre se acercó a L para hablar con él.

-L, ¿por qué le has dicho eso?- preguntó la joven confundida.

-Porque la quiero, y me estaba volviendo a acercar a ella. Prefiero que me odie a que me quiera- contestó el detective con sinceridad dando un largo trago hasta terminar su copa.

Stella se encontró por el camino con Light y Matsuda, y cogiendo la mano de su novio, le miró suplicante.

-Matsuda, ¿podemos volver ya al hotel?- preguntó Stella rogándole con la mirada- No me encuentro bien- Matsuda se quedó confuso por ese cambio de actitud, pero no pudo negarse a la petición de la chica.

-Claro... Vamos al hotel- contestó el chico- Nos vemos mañana, Light- se despidió de su amigo dándole la copa y se marchó de la mano de Stella. Light les observó anonadado, sin entender qué había ocurrido, pero sospechando que el culpable de todo, era L. El castaño volvió junto a su novia y su amigo que estaban en silencio, con cara de situación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Light refiriéndose a la repentina huida de Stella.

-Nada importante- cortó L, confirmando las sospechas de Light.

-Al final acabarás arrepintiéndote de todo esto- vaticinó el castaño con un suspiro sentándose junto a Leyre- Toma, un regalo de Matsuda- dijo tendiéndole la copa al detective, el cual tomó la copa de un sorbo y con rabia, interpretando ese comentario como que esa noche necesitaría beber mucho.

Continuaron charlando una media hora. Cuando Light se levantó de nuevo para pedirle al camarero la cuenta, sintió un mareo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si hubiese escuchado un sonido muy agudo. Tras esto, una ronca voz resonó en su cabeza. "Light, no creas que los humanos que han utilizado la Death Note pueden ir al cielo o al infierno".

Esto consiguió que el chico rechinase los dientes, sintiendo un punzante dolor en su cabeza, apunto de caer al suelo. Sus dos amigos le sostuvieron, sentándole de nuevo. Light aún confuso, intentó recobrar la respiración jadeando un poco.

-Ryuk...- susurró reconociendo al dueño de la voz.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó de nuevo L sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé... Estoy muy mareado- respondió aturdido.

-Llévale fuera, que tome el aire. Yo pagaré la cuenta- dijo L dirigiéndose a la barra, dejando que Leyre llevase a Light hasta la entrada del pub.

Tras un rato, L se reunió con ellos, viendo a Light más recuperado.

-Parece que estás mejor, Light- dijo el detective observando la mejoría de su amigo. Light asintió.

-Sí, voy a llevarle a que le dé un poco el aire para que se recupere del todo- dijo Leyre preocupada por su novio.

-Bueno, en ese caso, me vuelvo al hotel. Es tarde. Nos vemos mañana- tras decir esto, el detective cogió un taxi y se marchó dejando a la parejita que se dirigía a la playa.

Ambos caminaron hasta pisar ya la fina arena de la costa.

Era una noche de cielo despejado, por lo que se podían ver perfectamente todas las estrellas en el firmamento junto con una gran luna brillante.

Los dos iban de la mano, hasta llegar a la húmeda orilla, donde se iban quedado impresas las huellas de ambos.

Una leve brisa templada y acogedora recorría el paisaje envolviendo a los jóvenes.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Leyre con una sonrisa a su novio.

-Sí, solo ha sido un mareo sin importancia.- Aseguró el chico tranquilizándola.

Ella asintió reconfortada.

Light pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, acercándola hacia él, paseando con serenidad por la orilla.

Ella sonreía abrazando la cintura del chico.

Una ola rompió demasiado cerca de ellos, mojando a los dos jóvenes por encima de los tobillos.

Estos comenzaron a reír apartándose.

-Ey, está más caliente que cuando nos bañamos- dijo Leyre sonriendo aún agarrada por Light.

-Dicen que por la noche es cuando mejor está el agua- aseguró el castaño mirando a la policía con una pícara sonrisa.

La tomó de la mano y la arrastró al agua aunque ella gritaba atropelladamente decenas de "no, no, no".

Light la tomó de la cintura y la besó cuando el agua llegaba ya a sus rodillas. Ella le abrazó profundizando el beso sin poder evitar sonreír.

El chico dejó que ella le sacase del agua cogiéndole de la mano y le llevase de nuevo a la orilla, volviendo a los besos.

Esta vez el policía no iba a dejar que se le pasase la oportunidad y desabrochó la cremallera del vestido haciendo que este cayese por los hombros de Leyre sin llegar al suelo.

-Esta vez no habrá interrupciones- aseguró Light pasando sus manos por la cintura de la chica, retirando más el vestido, besando la zona baja del cuello, pegando su mejilla en el hombro de la chica que disfrutaba cada caricia devolviéndole los besos.

Light tumbó a Leyre en la arena, con el vestido de la chica a la altura de la cadera y bajando, mientras ella retiraba la camisa del joven desabrochando todos y cada uno de los botones.

Se la quitó al policía con cuidado, lentamente, acariciando cada parte de la cálida piel del muchacho.

Light terminó de retirarle el vestido con maestría, dejándolo a un lado, junto con su camisa, sin preocuparse mucho de como quedasen luego.

Las ansias aumentaban en los besos del chico, que mordía con algo de desesperación los labios y el cuello de la chica, que jugueteaba con sus cabellos provocándole escalofríos al castaño.

Light bajó una de sus manos por su vientre, mordiendo el labio inferior de la boca de la chica, pasando por debajo de la ropa interior de la chica, que cerró los ojos con fuerza ahogando el primer gemido.

El policía estaba sobre ella, observando con atención las reacciones de la chica, disfrutando con cada gesto de la joven.

Leyre acariciaba el torso del chico, bajando también por sus caderas hasta los pantalones, desabrochándolos con rapidez pasando su mano por toda la zona, haciendo que Light pegase su frente a la de ella, conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando no gemir.

La chica ya rodeaba al castaño con sus piernas y este las acariciaba buscando más gemidos en ella.

El chico llevaba sus labios a los pechos, y volvía a subir hasta su boca, pasando después de nuevo al cuello.

Sus movimientos ya eran acelerados por la excitación, retirando Light toda la ropa que les quedaba a ambos y cogiendo a la chica en brazos de improviso.

Ésta emitió un pequeño grito cuando el joven la cogió por sorpresa y la llevó de vuelta al agua.

Ambos seguían juntos, pero esta vez se encontraban en el mar, llegándoles el agua hasta los hombros.

La chica envolvió a Light con sus piernas a la cadera y le besó con pasión.

Este la cogió de los cachetes y la atrajo más a él, haciendo que emergiese ella más del agua, llegándole entonces a la joven el agua por debajo de la cintura.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, ella acariciando la mejilla del chico con dulzura y él contemplándola con una sonrisa.

Se besaron despacio, tornando el contacto más agresivo, de forma caprichosa y ansiosa.

Sin previo aviso Light decidió que no pensaba esperar ni un segundo más y embistió a la chica con fuerza, sorprendiéndola, haciendo que ésta soltase un fuerte gemido, notando cómo había sido más profunda e intensa que nunca.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al joven, sintiendo como la chica arañaba su espalda de puro placer.

Light también jadeó cuando notó como un punzante placer se instalaba en su vientre y hacia que le fallasen las fuerzas, pero se mantuvo firme y prosiguió los movimientos de igual intensidad.

Leyre no podía evitar gemir con cada una de las embestidas, agarrando con fuerza la piel del chico, apretando el contacto, aunque esto fuese prácticamente imposible.

El castaño entreabría los labios intentando respirar con normalidad, cosa que por mucho que se empeñaba en lograr no conseguía.

Ella tenía su rostro entre sus manos, besándole con cariño, haciendo que él correspondiese de igual forma.

Las embestidas se relajaron tras esto, llevando Light el control del ritmo, moviendo las caderas de la chica con las manos, alzándola del agua y volviendo a sumergirla, acompañando este vaivén de los gemidos de la joven.

Leyre seguía los movimientos que él dictaba, haciendo que el castaño gimiese con voz ronca y entrecortada, disfrutando tanto como ella.

En los últimos momentos las embestidas se aceleraron rápidamente, dejándoles sin aliento, llegando al final en un último gemido que dio Leyre contra la piel de Light, que cerró los ojos disfrutando del cálido aliento de la chica sacado a base de satisfacción.

Con esto ambos habían calmado su apetito, pero seguían deleitándose de los besos que ambos seguían dándose.

Al rato salieron del agua, y tras ponerse la ropa de nuevo, algo llena de arena, volvieron al hotel en taxi.

Horas antes, en el hotel, Matsuda y Stella acababan de llegar a su habitación.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó el chico visiblemente preocupado.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor. En realidad ha sido una tontería, siento haberte hecho volver tan de repente.

Enseguida el joven policía negó con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No lo sientas! Lo primero es que tú estés bien- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Stella se sonrojó al ver todas las atenciones que el chico la prestaba.

Desvió la mirada algo azorada cuando él se acercó.

El chico pasó una mano por la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola con delicadeza, como el que toca por primera vez un preciado y delicado marfil.

Los ojos de Matsuda estaban clavados con suavidad en los de ella, casi con miedo a que ella se apartase en cualquier instante.

Cuando vio que Stella no se movía, y mantenía su mirada fija en la suya, se acercó poco a poco al rostro de la joven, besando los labios de ella con atenta ternura.

La chica cerró los ojos disfrutando de la finura con la que Matsuda lograba besarla, muy distinta a la forma brusca en la que L la besaba, llegando a ser algo lasciva.

Estaba claro que ambos chicos eran dulces, pero el comportamiento del detective se asemejaba a algo más felino, mientras que el agente de policía era más cauteloso y delicado.

Matsuda rodeó la cintura de la joven sin demasiada presión, profundizando el beso, haciendo que esta vez fuese ella la que acariciase el rostro del chico, bajando sus manos hasta el cuello y la nuca.

El policía cortó el beso, bajando su mirada al vestido de la chica, con intención clara de buscar una forma de quitarlo.

Llevó sus dedos hasta la cremallera y la bajó lentamente, observando atento como reaccionaba ella.

Stella tomó la nuca del chico, bajándola y besándole, como dando permiso de que continuase.

Él, captando el mensaje, terminó de bajar la cremallera y el vestido cayó desplomado al suelo.

Al policía ya se le entrecortaba la respiración, notado como la chica desabotonaba, también despacio, la camisa azul marino del policía.

Cuando estaba abierta casi por completo Matsuda llevó sus manos a los cachetes, haciendo que Stella se detuviese sintiendo las manos del agente apretar su piel y bajar casi entre sus piernas.

Stella se pegó aún más al pecho del joven, que seguía llevando sus dedos a esa zona, por encima de la lencería, introduciéndolos más hasta que la chica agarró con fuerza la camisa de Matsuda y puso su cabeza en su hombro, soltando un quejido de placer.

Esto hizo resoplar al policía, que decidió pasar la mano de igual forma pero por debajo de la ropa interior, provocando esta vez un gemido en ella.

Él la besó ahogando por sí mismo el gemido, como si pretendiese devorarlo.

No se esperaba Stella que el agente llegase a esas cosas.

Tenía que admitir que le era imposible parar de jadear cuando volvía a introducir los dedos por su lencería.

Reuniendo fuerzas, Stella consiguió centrarse en retirar la camisa del policía y bajar hasta el botón de sus pantalones.

Matsuda bajó sus tiernos labios al cuello de la chica, rozando con su pelo la mejilla de ella.

Esta caricia involuntaria le recordó demasiado a los besos de L, quien siempre cosquilleaba su piel con sus cabellos.

Tragó saliva intentando borrar todas las imágenes del detective que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Matsuda atrajo la cintura de la chica a la suya, haciendo que notase cada músculo de su tenso cuerpo.

Ella agradeció ese gesto, ya que la sacó de sus pensamientos al instante.

Stella quiso subir el tono de la escena, provocando al policía y acabar así de una vez por todas con todos los recuerdos que le llegaban de L.

La chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Matsuda, y llevó su boca al oído del joven, pegándose a su cadera, subiendo una pierna en la cintura del chico, dejando que este acariciase sus muslos, subiendo hasta la ropa interior.

Ella gimió levemente, a propósito, en el oído del chico, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y gimiendo de nuevo cuando este pasó la mano quitando, por fin definitivamente, la lencería.

La llevó hasta la cama, tumbándola boca arriba y poniéndose él encima.

Ella llevó sus manos a los pantalones del policía y los bajó con descaro, acariciando la zona a propósito haciendo que el propio Matsuda gimiese y se mordiese el labio inferior, deteniendo todos sus besos y movimientos por la placentera tensión.

Una vez los pantalones estaban en el suelo, ella le rodeó con las piernas, quitándole él también el sujetador.

El chico miró a Stella como pidiéndole permiso para comenzar de verdad.

Esta le sonrió agradada por la caballerosidad con la que él la trataba.

Acarició la mejilla del joven y la besó con ternura, recorriendo el moflete y bajando al cuello, indicándole que podía empezar.

Las manos de Matsuda bajaron a los muslos de la chica, llegando a su cadera, la cual levantó con fuerza comenzado con las embestidas.

Stella se quedó sin aliento con las primeras, sin poder siquiera gemir, rodeando la nuca del chico con los brazos y cerrando los ojos disfrutando.

La entrecortada respiración de Matsuda chocaba contra su cuerpo, dandole pequeños escalofríos, unidos a los que ya recorrían su espalda.

Stella le pidió al chico que fuese más rápido entre gemidos, y este obedeció al momento, empujando con más fuerza y fiereza, soltando cortos gemidos que paraban los besos que daba a la chica.

A la policía le costaba creer que ese fuese el torpe agente con el que siempre había trabajado en la comisaría.

Ella tomó el rostro del chico y acalló sus gemidos con un largo beso en los labios que encandiló al joven.

Él acarició los pechos de la joven, haciendo que ésta abriese más la boca y pudiesen profundizar el contacto.

Las embestidas se mantuvieron firmes bastante rato, dejando a Stella casi derrotada, y fueron aflojando hasta llegar al final, donde Matsuda quedó sobre ella, agitado por tanto ejercicio, sudando por el esfuerzo al igual que ella. Él beso el cuello de la joven y se tumbó a su lado. No había sido tan fogoso ni agresivo como cuando estaba con L, pero había estado bien. El policía era más tierno, más cuidadoso, preocupado en todo momento por no molestarla o hacerla daño.

Esto la había, gustado, y para su sorpresa, se vio abrazando al agente de policía que correspondió gustoso ese gesto cariñoso.

Estuvieron así bastante rato, hasta que Matsuda cayó dormido. Stella acarició desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo del chico, analizando la silueta del joven, dándose cuenta de que en su muñeca, faltaba algo. Se acaba de percatar de que había perdido la pulsera que su madre le regaló cuando apenas era una niña. Stella se levantó apresurada, buscando su ropa a tientas, pero no la encontró, así que se puso la camisa de Matsuda y tras abotonarla, salió apresurada de la habitación, buscando por el pasillo del hotel, esperando que se hubiese caído cerca de la puerta. Estaba agachada buscando por el suelo, cuando repentinamente alguien se agachó a su lado.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó la voz del detective muy cerca del oído de la joven, erizando el vello de su nuca.

Stella desvió la mirada sin querer contestar al detective.

-Ya puede ser algo importante para que salgas así al pasillo- comentó el detective, observando que Stella llevaba una camisa que le llegaba hasta menos de medio muslo.

Stella al ver que no podía encontrar sola su pulsera, decidió tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a L.

-Es la pulsera que me regaló mi madre- dijo la chica angustiada por la idea de haberla perdido.

L asintió y comenzó a buscar junto a ella. Bajo una mesa de decoración del pasillo, L se percató de que algo brillaba. Se acercó para cogerlo y vio que se trataba de la pulsera de la policía.

-Ya la tengo- anunció el chico cogiendo la pulsera con la punta de los dedos, levantándose para dársela a la chica. Ella la cogió y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. L estaba dispuesto a abrochársela cuando de pronto se fijó en que en la parte baja del cuello de la chica, se había formado una mancha rojiza que se tornaba algo morada en el centro. Un chupetón.

L la miró a los ojos con decepción y tristeza. Había supuesto que eso pasaría, pero no tan pronto, ya que no le había dado tiempo a asimilarlo.

-¿Ha sido la primera vez?- preguntó con la voz queda.

Stella desvió la mirada deseando que en ese momento se la tragase la tierra. Entonces asintió levemente, notando como el detective soltaba el aire que había contenido. L se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él de un golpe. Stella volvió a su habitación con un extraño dolor de estómago, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, como si de verdad le hubiese traicionado, aunque realmente él fue el causante de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos fueron a un centro comercial. Allí se dividieron, yendo las chicas por un lado y lo chicos por otro. Ellas visitaron varias tiendas, deteniéndose en una de lencería fina.

-Podríamos entrar...- sugirió Leyre.

Stella la miró asombrada.

-¿Qué quieres comprar ahí?- preguntó Stella incrédula.

-Bueno, es que... Como Light lleva una temporada tan raro... He pensado en comprar algo de lencería para darle una sorpresa- contestó Leyre con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, pues no es mala idea. Vamos- dijo Stella acompañando a Leyre al interior de la tienda.

Al final las dos compraron unos picardías, formados por un corsé de finos tirantes, ajustado, con ligas y finas medias. El de Leyre era de encaje blanco y el de Stella de encaje negro. Salieron de la tienda y vieron que tenían una llamada perdida de L y un mensaje de Light. En el mensaje decían que se encontraban en una tienda de electrónica y que las esperaban allí. Al llegar vieron que en la puerta estaba L solo, seguramente esperando a que sus dos amigos saliesen.

-¿Qué os habéis comprado?- preguntó con curiosidad al ver que la bolsa era de una tienda de lencería.

-Es una sorpresa. No les digas nada a Light y Matsuda, pero nos hemos comprado un corsé con unas ligas y unas medias finas. Muy bonitos,la verdad- explicó Leyre sacando el suyo de la bolsa y enseñándoselo.

-Precioso- contestó el detective sin mostrar demasiado interés. Entonces dirigió la mirada a Stella.

-¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó con agresividad.

Ella desvío la mirada sin querer contestarle, al parecer ese chico era algo masoquista. Stella, al notar las miradas de su amiga y del detective, no tuvo más remedio que ceder y mostrarle a L el suyo. Su cara se tornó algo más seria de lo habitual. En ese momento, Leyre guardó las bolsas al ver que Light y Matsuda se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Los chicos comieron en el centro comercial, y decidieron que esa misma noche irían a la feria.

Cuando llegaron, se produjo una larga disputa sobre en qué atracción subir primero.

-Yo voto por la noria- dijo Leyre con una sonrisa.

-Yo veo mejor los coches de choque- rebatió Stella convencida de que sería allí donde irían primero.

-Yo creo que es mejor ir a esa montaña rusa de ahí- aportó Light señalando a un dragón que daba vueltas a toda velocidad sobre unos raíles.

-Nada de eso, lo mejor es el tiovivo- aseguró Matsuda convencido.

L suspiró fuertemente.

-Está claro que no tenéis ni idea. La mejor atracción de todas, es el pasaje del terror- dijo señalando a una gran caseta oscura, decorada con fantasmas, demonios y alguna bruja.

-Yo ahí no entró- avisó Matsuda asustado.

-Pues no entres- dijo L con indiferencia- Ya entro yo con Stella- concluyó acercándose a la chica y rodeando sus hombros con el brazo, haciendo que Matsuda se pusiera celoso.

-A ver chicos, no os peleéis- pidió Light aliviando la tensión entre sus dos amigos- Hacemos una cosa, montamos todos en todo, pero siguiendo un orden. Así todos quedaremos satisfechos- resolvió conforme con su propuesta. Todos asintieron y comenzaron por los coches de choque, ya que era la atracción más cercana.

Leyre montó con Light, conduciendo el chico, Matsuda conducía el coche en el que iba con Stella y L montó solo.

Nada más empezar, Light les dio un golpe a Matsuda y Stella, no muy fuerte, devolviéndole ellos el choque de la misma forma. Todos comenzaron a reír divertidos, conduciendo con relativa tranquilidad. Pero de pronto, L aceleró a tope y embistió a Stella y Matsuda, haciendo que chocasen contra el borde de la pista, derrapando. Ese no fue el primer golpe, ya que detrás de este vinieron muchos más, hasta hartar a Stella, que se levantó de su sitio.

-Matsuda, quita de ahí. Conduzco yo- dijo Stella con seriedad.

El chico asintió y se cambiaron las posiciones. Stella no iba a permitir ni un solo atropello más, así que asesinando a L con la mirada, aceleró directa hacia él, chocando de frente, haciendo retroceder el coche del detective, hasta que este se golpeó con el final de la pista, dándole una fuerte sacudida. Ambos se retaron con la mirada y volvieron a golpearse aún más fuerte. Matsuda creía que no saldría ileso de allí, y Light y Leyre observaban incrédulos cómo esos dos se golpeaban como si de dos críos se tratase.

La siguiente atracción, fue el tiovivo. Light y Leyre se montaron en una pequeña carroza. El castaño pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él y disfrutando del paseo. Sin embargo, Stella, L y Matsuda, se montaron en tres caballitos contiguos. Cuando la atracción arrancó, L alzó una pierna y golpeó a Matsuda en la cintura.

-Oh, vaya. Esta atracción es muy pequeña y no quepo bien- se excusó L con una sonrisa encandiladora.

Matsuda estaba apunto de caer al suelo por el golpe, pero Stella le sujetó quedando el chico apoyado sobre los pechos de ella, provocando que L casi diese un fuerte golpe sobre su caballito.

La siguiente atracción fue la montaña rusa. Cada vagón era de tres personas, y Stella ya no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con L. Por tanto, Leyre, Light y L se sentaron delante y Stella con Matsuda, detrás. La atracción arrancó y el vagon comenzó a coger velocidad. Cuando ya estaba al máximo, L aprovechó para lanzar un gapo que inevitablemente cayó en la mejilla de Matsuda, el cual se quejó al instante. Nadie había visto quién había sido el autor de la broma, pero Stella sí, por ello le soltó a L una fuerte colleja en la cabeza, haciendo que este se girase para mirarla.

-Perdón. Se me ha escapado la mano- mintió Stella con una falsa sonrisa.

La siguiente atracción fue la noria. Las cabinas eran de seis personas. En una iban Light y Leyre, por orden de la chica, que se negaba a ir en el mismo vagón que sus amigos, así que en el otro vagón, iban Matsuda, L y Stella para disgusto de esta última.

En la cabina de Leyre y Light, todo era romántico y Light besaba a la chica con dulzura, disfrutando también de las vistas. Mientras que en la cabina de al lado, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. A pesar de que frente a ellos había tres asientos libres, L había decidido ponerse en medio de la pareja.

-¿No preferirías sentarte ahí?- preguntó Stella señalando los asientos de enfrente.

-Es que tengo frío. Estoy mejor aquí- aseguró rozando aún más su hombro con el de la chica. Matsuda y Stella tuvieron que aguantar esa escena hasta que la noria se paró.

La última atracción fue el pasaje del terror. Matsuda se negaba en rotundo a entrar. Finalmente, entre todos convencieron a Matsuda para entrar. Caminaban por los pasillos completamente en silencio, escuchando de fondo los ruidos de ladridos de perro y de verjas antiguas chirriantes. La decoración era muy buena. L vio su gran oportunidad en una falsa telaraña. Cogió una araña de plástico y la puso en el hombro de Matsuda que ya caminaba agarrando fuertemente a Stella, casi temblando de miedo. Al notar el roce de la araña en su hombro, pegó un bote y un grito haciendo que todos se carcajeasen al ver que sólo se trataba de una araña de plástico.

Stella sabía perfectamente que había sido L, pero decidió ignorarlo y encontrar la forma de devolverle el susto. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo más oscuro y algunas partes de las paredes comenzaron a moverse con el aumento de volumen de los sonidos, L se tensó y caminó con paso inseguro.

Stella se posicionó tras él, esperando a que todos les adelantasen y se quedasen prácticamente solos.

Cuando llegaron a un cruce donde se bifurcaba en pasillo de los valientes y el de los arrepentidos, L se paró y dudó un poco sin saber que tras él, se encontraba la policía. Ella aprovechó y acercándose a su oído gritó un ronco "L", puso sus manos en las costillas del chico sobresaltándole por completo. Este gritó despavorido, exagerando al máximo el susto. Stella comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, riéndose de la reacción del detective.

-Madre mía... Vale que nos llevemos mal, pero tampoco tienes que matarme- dijo el detective cogiendo aire cuando comprobó que se trataba de la chica y no de un ente sobrenatural.

-No sabía que tenías tanto miedo de los fantasmas- siguió riéndose la chica.

-No les tengo miedo. Sólo me has pillado desprevenido- se defendió el detective intentando salvar el poco orgullo que no había perdido.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo de los valientes y tras algún que otro susto, llegaron al final y se reunieron con los otros.

Tras esto volvieron al hotel y todos entraron en sus habitaciones. Incluido L, que volvió a dormir con Stella y Matsuda.

Al día siguiente tras desayunar y hacer alguna excursión, decidieron ir a una pastelería que L había encontrado cercana al hotel.

Entraron y se pidieron un café con un pastelito cada uno, pero L se quedó en la barra indeciso sobre qué escoger. En la mesa, los cuatro policías comenzaron a charlar amenamente.

-Light, ¿qué tal los mareos?- preguntó Stella al castaño.

-Algo mejor... Ayer no tuve ninguno- contestó el chico con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, yo empecé a preocuparme cuando te mareaste en el pub- dijo Leyre acariciando la mano del chico.

-Pero luego en la playa se me pasó- rebatió con una sonrisa algo pícara, dando a entender a los otros dos policías lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Vaya, vaya... No perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh?- dijo Matsuda riendo.

-Tú tampoco. Ya he visto el chupetón de Stella- comentó Light con una sonrisa interesante.

Matsuda se sonrojó sin saber qué contestar.

-Bueno Stella... ¿Qué tal es tu novio en...?- preguntó la chica picando a su amiga y haciendo que el policía se pusiese aún más rojo.

-La palabra sería sorprendente...- contestó Stella causando la risa en Light y Matsuda.

-Osea que no eres tan tonto, ¿eh, Matsuda?- preguntó Light dando un ligero codazo al chico.

Este tartamudeó un poco.

-Bu... Bu... Bueno...- rió nerviosamente el chico- En realidad surgió de pronto. No fue planeado- siguió riendo nerviosamente.

En ese momento, un pastel de nata aterrizó en la cabeza de Matsuda. Todos alzaron la vista y vieron a L con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de inocencia.

-Oh... Perdona, me he tropezado- se disculpó el detective con un falso gesto de preocupación.

Matsuda cogió servilletas para limpiarse.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó el detective con una falsa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- contestó el policía con una inocente sonrisa, creyendo que de verdad había sido un accidente.

-Acompáñame al baño- le dijo Stella a su novio.

L se quedó estupefacto, ya que lo último que quería, era que esos dos se quedasen solos en un baño, ya que sabía muy bien lo que pasó la primera vez que se quedó a solas con ella en un baño.

El detective suspiró viendo como todos sus intentos de fastidiarles salían mal y fue a coger otro pastelito.

Esa noche, Stella y Leyre planearon cómo sería la sorpresa que le darían a Light.

-Entonces, ¿sólo tengo que decirle que suba a la habitación para coger tu móvil?- preguntó Stella ultimando los detalles.

-Básicamente sí. Cuando estemos a punto de coger el taxi para ir a cenar, yo diré que voy al baño contigo, en realidad iremos a mi habitación, y tú volverás para decirle eso a Light. Allí le esperaré con todo preparado y habré pedido que suban la cena a la habitación- explicó Leyre con claridad.

Stella asintió y pusieron en marcha el plan en cuanto llegó la hora.

Cuando ya habían llamado al taxi para que les llevase al restaurante, Leyre y Stella se excusaron y fueron al baño. Rápidamente, subieron a la habitación de la joven. Allí prepararon todo y pidieron la cena.

Stella volvió a bajar al hall del hotel donde los tres chicos las esperaban.

-¿Y Leyre?- preguntó Light confuso al no ver a la chica.

-Ahora viene, que está en el baño. Por cierto, me ha dicho que subas a la habitación a coger su móvil que se le ha olvidado- contestó Stella indicándole que subiese.

El chico la miró con suspicacia sospechando que tramaban algo, pero obedeció a la policía y subió a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, Light se encontró que sobre la mesa de la habitación había unos platos perfectamente colocados, dos copas de vino tinto y una vela en el centro. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada con velas aromáticas que daban un ambiente romántico envuelto por un agradable olor dulzón. Sonaba una melodía lenta de fondo. Sobre la cama había repartidos varios pétalos de rosa. Leyre estaba sentada frente a la mesa, vestida con un corto vestido de seda blanco. El chico se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, y antes de sentarse, acarició uno de los tirantes del vestido de ella.

-Eres única para las sorpresas- murmuró el castaño cogiendo a la chica de la barbilla y besándola con dulzura. Light se sentó en la otra silla y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, mirando a la chica con interés.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?- preguntó ella coqueteando.

-Es la mejor que podía haber pasado esta noche- contestó con una mirada intensa- Me parece muy gracioso que te hayas conpinchado con Stella- comentó divertido deduciendo el plan de las chicas.

-Al principio no me hacía gracia la idea de dejarla sola con L y Matsuda, pero al final ella insistió en que hiciese esto- dijo Leyre devolviéndole la mirada de la misma forma, memorizando cada detalle del rostro de su novio.

Comenzaron a cenar degustando los deliciosos platos que la chica había encargado al servicio de habitaciones. La cena pasó con una charla amena y evidente coqueteo entre la pareja. Cuando terminaron, Light sonrió de forma pícara.

-Solo faltaría el postre, ¿no crees?- dijo dejando que la chica leyese entre líneas.

Leyre captó el mensaje y se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose frente a él. El chico se giró para observarla. La chica bajó lentamente la cremallera de su vestido, haciendo que este cayese al suelo, dejando al descubierto el picardías que había comprado el día anterior. Light ni siquiera pestañeaba, observando a la chica de arriba a abajo, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Nunca había visto este conjunto- murmuró sonriendo y levantándose hacia ella, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-Lo compré ayer- la chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que el castaño había capturado sus labios con deseo, llevando sus manos a los cachetes de su novia, apretándolos con fuerza. Paseando su lengua por la boca de la chica sin contemplaciones.

Ella no se esperaba una reacción tan rápida por su parte y gimoteó mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus piernas para acercarla más a sus caderas.

Antes de detener el beso, Light mordió el labio inferior de la boca de la chica.

Hizo lo mismo también en la mejilla y pómulos de la joven, apretando más el agarre de su mano sobre la lencería de Leyre.

Ella abría la boca emitiendo pequeños suspiros entrecortados mientras intentaba también introducir sus manos por el pantalón del chico.

Leyre lamió el cuello del policía haciendo que este respirase con fuerza al sentir el roce de la lengua de la chica en su piel.

La agente desabrochó el botón del pantalón de Light, subiendo de pronto a la camisa de este, desabrochándola con rapidez y quitándosela entre más besos voraces.

El joven, con la camisa ya en el suelo, llevó una mano a la espalda de la chica, acercándola por completo a él, y con la otra acarició con decisión los pechos de la chica por encima del corsé.

Leyre cerró los ojos, disfrutando cada fuerte apretón sobre ellos, y llevó sus manos de nuevo al desabrochado pantalón del chico, que ya comenzaba a excitarse.

Ella colaboró en esta excitación pasando su mano por toda la zona, entrecortando por completo la respiración del joven.

Esto era más de lo que Light podía o, por lo menos, estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Le dio la vuelta a la chica, dejándola de espaldas a él, y recorrió su cuello a mordiscos con saña, volviendo a introducir sus manos por la parte interna de los muslos de la chica, haciendo que gimiese con fuerza al sentirse completamente pegada al cuerpo del policía.

Este la empujó a la cama, boca abajo, quedando él sobre la espalda de ella.

Una agradable y punzante sensación de placer se agarró al vientre de la chica, suponiendo perfectamente las intenciones de Light, que jadeaba impaciente por lo que iba a llegar.

El chico bajaba sus pantalones con prisa, con una sola mano, y con la otra apretaba los cachetes de la chica, bajando sus dedos entre las piernas sin pudor, provocando que Leyre se arquease deleitándose con dichas caricias, atrayendo más al policía, invitándole a ponerse sobre ella de una vez por todas.

La excitación de Light había llegado con demasiada celeridad, casi sin poder controlarla, por lo que bajó presuroso la parte de abajo del picardías sin llegar a quitarlo por completo, y antes de sacarse los pantalones definitivamente ya embistió a la chica, que seguía boca abajo, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda desesperada.

El propio Light gimió en el oído de la chica con esa primera y fuerte entrada. El deseo le estaba comiendo por dentro y tenía que apagarlo de alguna forma.

No había sentido tantas ansias en toda su vida.

Apretaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus manos, sintiendo su piel entre ellas, mordiéndola, lamiéndola y apretando los dientes ahogando gemidos que terminaban por salir sin remedio.

La velocidad era estrepitosa, dejándola sin respiración, sin muchas opciones de movimiento, ya que la mantenía bajo su cuerpo sin dejarla ni un segundo de tregua.

Esa velocidad vertiginosa era peligrosa, ya que si seguía así todo terminaría rápido y era lo último que pretendía hacer.

Si Leyre había comprado ese picardías él se encargaría de darle el uso apropiado y necesario.

Se paró de golpe con gran esfuerzo y se levantó, haciendo que la chica se diese la vuelta con una mueca de disgusto sin entender por qué se había detenido.

Él la levantó de la cama y la rodeó con sus brazos, besándola y guiándola hasta el baño de la habitacion, ocupado en su mayoría por un gran jacuzzi.

Ella entendió al instante sus intenciones.

Light desabrochó el corsé y bajó las ligas de la chica de forma lenta y sensual, agachándose frente a ella, repartiendo besos por su vientre, por los muslos, y subiendo hasta la zona interna más sensible de estos.

La lengua del chico sacaba grandes suspiros y gemidos en Leyre, que acariciaba los cabellos del chico que se arrodillaba frente a ella.

De pronto Light se incorporó con agilidad, y velozmente la alzó del suelo, metiéndose ambos en la cálida agua.

El chico estaba sobre ella, volviendo a las embestidas de antes, manteniendo esa misma velocidad precipitada, aunque Light intentaba frenarla para aguantar más tiempo.

Leyre mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y este gimió de forma ronca cuando ella pasó sus piernas por las caderas del chico, profundizando las embestidas sin piedad.

Light comenzaba a fatigarse por tanta fuerza y celeridad, y Leyre, notando esto, hizo que esta vez fuese él el que estuviese abajo.

Ella se sentó sobre el joven, quedando ella parcialmente fuera del agua, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

Light puso los brazos a los lados del jacuzzi, dejando que fuese ella la que tomase las riendas.

Leyre se aproximó al castaño, localizando tras de él el botón que activaba el jacuzzi.

Para apretar el botón tuvo que alargar la mano, acercando sus pechos al rostro de Light, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y los atrapó con ansia.

El jacuzzi comenzó a hacer burbujas, y Leyre gimió cuando notó la boca del chico en sus pechos, prácticamente devorándolos.

Las embestidas continuaron, dirigidas por Leyre, que emergía y volvía a bajar marcando bien cada movimiento, profundizando completamente, haciendo que Light echase hacia atrás su cabeza, abriendo la boca y soltando gemidos ahogados que se unían a los de la chica.

El ritmo era más suave que al principio, con el objetivo de estar así largo rato.

Pero la excitación del chico le llevaba a aumentar la velocidad de forma repentina, sacando más quejidos de Leyre que se abrazaba al cuello de Light.

Ambos acabaron de esta forma, abrazados, el joven cogiéndola de la cintura y ella rodeando su cuello, con un último beso.

Estaba claro que comprar ese picardías no había sido mala idea.

Por otra parte, Stella, L y Matsuda estaban llegando en el taxi al restaurante.

-Stella, ¿estás segura de que se quedan a cenar en el hotel?- preguntó Matsuda desconfiado- Mira que Light estaba seguro de venir con nosotros- murmuró el chico confuso.

-Sí, seguro. No te preocupes- contestó Stella con una sonrisa dulce.

L ya suponía todo lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, que seguro que se lo pasa mucho mejor en la habitación- murmuró el detective con ironía.

-Aaaah... Vale- por fin había pillado lo que ocurría.

Los tres amigos entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo. La velada pasó tranquila, ya que L no intentó nada, estaba desanimado, algo depresivo. Toda la vitalidad que había tenido en los primeros días parecía haberse evaporado. Stella se entristecía de verlo así, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, ya que él mismo lo había decidido así. Stella, L y Matsuda volvieron al hotel y el único que charlaba animadamente era el novio de la chica. Stella seguía la conversación, y L estaba como ausente, casi sin abrir la boca, como si supusiese todo lo que iba a acontecer, decidió irse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente, sin despedirse de su "subordinada" y el policía. Una vez dentro de la suite, L se quedó con la mano en el pomo, mirando la puerta, con la mirada cansada y dando un largo suspiro. Stella y Matsuda entraron a la habitación. Stella dudó unos segundos en si usar esa noche la lencería que se había comprado o dejarlo pasar. Ella apreciaba muchísimo al policía, pero por un extraño motivo, no se sentía con ánimos de pasar la noche con él, teniendo al lado a L con esa melancólica expresión. Matsuda la besó en los labios, con la misma delicadeza con la que siempre lo hacía, y notando el desánimo de ella, separó sus labios y la miró a los ojos.

-Estoy algo cansada- se excusó Stella por no haber correspondido al beso. Matsuda se separó y asintió apenado. La chica se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en la cama, y Matsuda se sentó observando sus movimientos con una expresión triste, como si supiese lo que de verdad le ocurría a ella. Cuando Stella se tumbó de lado dando la espalda a su novio, este se puso a su lado pasando el brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, mientras le daba un beso en el hombro, notando como ella se estaba distanciando poco a poco aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron al hall del hotel para ir a desayunar, pero se sorprendieron al ver que L llevaba la ropa de siempre.

-Disculpad, pero hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada. Estoy algo cansado, me quedaré en la habitación- dijo el detective con el mismo tono de siempre, intentando aparentar indiferencia delante de sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien L?- preguntó Light preocupado por el estado anímico de su mejor amigo.

-Claro, no es nada- tras decir esto, levantó la mano despidiéndose con pasotismo y desapareció tras el ascensor. Stella le miró sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. El taxi ya había llegado y todos iban a entrar, pero de pronto, Stella se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su móvil.

-¡Me he dejado el móvil arriba!- exclamó sorprendida.

Dicho esto salió presurosa, de nuevo hacia las habitaciones. Cuando caminaba de forma acelerada por el pasillo, se encontró al detective que se disponía a abrir la puerta de su suite, pero cuando la vio, se detuvo.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, quedándose en silencio, estáticos. La chica le miró con lástima y L con rencor.

Stella suspiró desviando la mirada, incómoda por la presión negativa de los ojos del detective sobre ella.

Vale, se había acostado con su novio, pero eso no tenía nada de malo ¿no? Esta pregunta daba vueltas una y otra vez en la mente de la joven, que aunque a simple vista parecía estar en lo cierto, no podía evitar sentirse horriblemente mal.

Iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación pero L, apretando los puños con fuerza, sin poder contener su rabia, la cogió de un brazo y la dio la vuelta, haciendo que la mirase fijamente.

Ella giró el rostro, sin querer enfrentarse a él directamente.

Pero L no la dejó, y cogió su rostro, haciendo que levantase la mirada, escrutándola con sus oscuros ojos.

-Has tardado poco en encontrarme un sustituto- bufó con evidente enfado.

Este chico era realmente infantil, primero la decía que no se acercase, que todo había sido un burdo juego, y después se empeñaba en torturarla haciéndola sentir culpable.

-Solo he hecho lo que tú mismo me mandaste, "jefe"- recalcó ella con rabia. A pesar de sentir culpabilidad quería mantenerse firme ante L.

Stella notó como él apretó los dientes, odiándola por unos segundos.

Apretó las muñecas de la chica, acercándose a ella, empujándola contra la puerta provocando un seco golpe.

-Que bien que seas tan obediente- la seca ironía de sus palabras heló la sangre de la chica, que contuvo la respiración.

La mirada de L era realmente atemorizante.

Por unos instantes Stella sintió que el chico le había enseñado los dientes, como un animal furioso. Ella tragó saliva sin ver escapatoria posible. El chico llevó su rostro al de ella, pasando sus labios por su pómulo, lamió la piel y la mordió con saña, haciendo daño a la policía.

-¡Para!- exigió ella cerrando los ojos intentando apartarle.

-¿Eso le gritabas también a él cuando te tocaba?- su pregunta estaba cargada de celos.

-Basta ya, L- pidió la chica intimidada.

Él la ignoró por completo, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando hasta el cuello para seguir enrojeciendo la piel de la chica.

-¿Te besa él así?- le preguntó con rabia, apretando más sus labios contra ella.

Pasó sus manos por el vientre de la chica, bajando hasta su falda, pasando por debajo de ella sin miramientos.

Esta cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, negándose a besar en los labios al chico.

Los dedos de L pasaban ya con descaro por entre las piernas de la chica que resoplaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos.

-¿Te acaricia así?- volvió a preguntar apretando el contacto, haciéndolo más profundo, provocando que Stella entreabriese los labios de la impresión.

El detective aprovechó para pegar su boca a la de la chica, mordiendo la lengua de la joven, como si quisiese comerse literalmente sus labios.

El cuerpo del joven contra el de la policía le cortaba la respiración y, junto con el agresivo beso que ella estaba recibiendo, no podía evitar esa placentera tensión que englobaba su cuerpo.

L se separó apenas unos milímetros de la boca de Stella.

-Venga dime, ¿te besa así? Vamos, contesta- la voz ronca y llena de rabia amedrentaba a la chica- ¡Contesta!- alzó la voz con furia, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos, acobardada.

-¡No!... No lo hace- alzó su voz de igual modo con ese "no", pero musitó esas tres últimas palabras.

De pronto L pareció relajarse, la tensión de sus hombros bajó, y rodeó la cintura de la chica más débilmente. Stella soltó el aire contenido, esperando que el chico se tranquilizase y la dejase ir. El detective sonrió de extraña forma, casi cerrando los ojos.

A la chica le dio mala espina ese repentino cambio de humor. Algo en su interior comenzó a enviar señales de peligro cuando volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, pensando en que en cualquier momento se echaría a temblar.

-Muy bien, pues tendré que hacerlo yo- dijo con un tono malicioso, con esa sonrisa falsa que rápidamente fue rota por un gesto agresivo y violento, como el de un tigre que está a punto de morder a su presa. Mordió a la chica, sí, y llevó sus manos a sus cachetes, acercándola a él mismo, buscando su propio deleite sin importarle demasiado el de ella.

Subió la camisa de Stella y pasó sus manos con saña sobre ella, apretando y mordiendo sus pechos, haciendo que ella emitiese quejidos debatidos entre el placer y el dolor.

Subió la falda de la joven, y con una sola mano desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó también, sin quitarlos del todo.

Ella intentó pararle, cogiendo su rostro y apartándolo, pero él se negó a refrenar sus intenciones. L cogió el rostro de la chica con su otra mano, apretándolo, haciendo que abriese la boca y le besase. Esperó a que ella terminase por corresponderle, disfrutando al fin de los añorados besos del detective.

Puso una pierna de la chica en su cintura y comenzó a embestirla con celeridad y desesperación. Empezó de forma atropellada, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Los dos jadeaban casi a la vez, Stella agarrándole del pelo con fuerza y él apretaba y arañaba la piel de la chica de forma lujuriosa.

La rapidez con la que se movía el detective le agotó en seguida, terminando en algunos minutos, pero ya con sudor en la frente. Ambos intentaban recobrar la respiración cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire con la boca.

L se separó de ella y se puso los pantalones respirando ya por la nariz. Ella se colocó también la ropa sin saber qué decir. Sentía su piel arder por los arañazos y mordiscos del detective.

-Te están esperado abajo- el chico le indicó para que se fuese- No te confundas... Aunque haya pasado esto nosotros seguimos como antes.-Sus palabras fueron frías, dejando sin aliento a Stella.-Entre tú y yo no hay nada.-Terminó de L se separó apenas unos milímetros de la boca de Stella.

-Venga dime, ¿Te besa así? Vamos, contesta.-La voz ronca y llena de rabia amedrentaba a la chica.-¡contesta!-Alzó la voz con furia, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos, acobardada.

-¡No!... No lo hace.- alzó su voz de igual modo con ese "no", pero musitó esas tres últimas palabras.

De pronto L pareció relajarse, la tensión de sus hombros bajó, y rodeó la cintura de la chica más débilmente.

Stella soltó el aire contenido, esperando que el chico se tranquilizase y la dejase ir.

El detective sonrió de extraña forma, casi cerrando los ojos.

A la chica le dio mala espina ese repentino cambio de humor.

Algo en su interior comenzó a enviar señales de peligro cuando volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, pensando en que en cualquier momento se echaría a temblar.

-Muy bien, pues tendré que hacerlo yo.-Dijo con un tono malicioso, con esa sonrisa falsa que rápidamente fue rota por un gesto agresivo y violento, como el de un tigre que está a punto de morder a su presa.

Mordió a la chica, sí, y llevó sus manos a sus cachetes, acercándola a él mismo, buscando su propio deleite sin importarle demasiado el de ella.

Subió la camisa de Stella y pasó sus manos con saña sobre ella, apretando y mordiendo sus pechos, haciendo que ella emitiese quejidos debatidos entre el placer y el dolor.

Subió la falda de la joven, y con una sola mano desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó también, sin quitarlos del todo.

Ella intentó pararle, cogiendo su rostro y apartándolo, pero él se negó a refrenar sus intenciones.

L cogió el rostro de la chica con su otra mano, apretándolo, haciendo que abriese la boca y le besase.

Esperó a que ella terminase por corresponderle, disfrutando al fin de los añorados besos del detective.

Puso una pierna de la chica en su cintura y comenzó a embestirla con celeridad y desesperación.

Empezó de forma atropellada, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Los dos jadeaban casi a la vez, Stella agarrándole del pelo con fuerza y él apretaba y arañaba la piel de la chica de forma lujuriosa.

La rapidez con la que se movía el detective le agotó en seguida, terminando en algunos minutos, pero ya con sudor en la frente.

Ambos intentaban recobrar la respiración cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire con la boca.

L se separó de ella y se puso los pantalones respirando ya por la nariz. Ella se colocó también la ropa sin saber que decir. Sentía su piel arder por los arañazos y mordiscos del detective.

-Te están esperado abajo- el chico le indicó para que se fuese- No te confundas... Aunque haya pasado esto nosotros, seguimos como antes- sus palabras fueron frías, dejando sin aliento a Stella- Entre tú y yo no hay nada- terminó de decir con desdén.

Ella sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, sintiendo cómo la había utilizado.

La rabia surgió con fuerza en la chica y sumó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para salvaguardar su orgullo.

-Me parece bien. Acabo de comprobar que puede que Matsuda no me bese como tú, pero lo hace mucho mejor- sus palabras sonaron completamente sinceras. L la miró con incredulidad.

Stella se dio media vuelta y se fue con paso firme y tranquilo, dejando a L impresionado, aún asimilando ese último comentario de Stella.

Stella volvió junto a sus amigos con paso apresurado, intentando arreglarse y que no se le notasen las marcas de su cuello. Cuando vio a Matsuda no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Entraron al taxi y Light y Leyre notaron perfectamente que algo había ocurrido allí arriba, ya que Stella ni siquiera llevaba el móvil que había ido a buscar. Pasaron el día de forma agradable, sin ningún problema, aunque Stella apenas hacía caso a Matsuda, sin poder olvidar las horribles palabras que le había dedicado el detective.

Llegó la noche y Stella repitió la escena del día anterior, sin querer acostarse con su novio, sintiendo unas horribles ganas de llorar que reprimió por orgullo.

Pasaron los días y L siguió sin querer juntarse con sus amigos, en especial con Stella y Matsuda.

Llegó el último día que pasarían en Cancún, y Light convenció a L de que pasasen juntos el último día, que quisieron pasarlo tranquilamente en la playa, ya que el vuelo salía temprano al día siguiente y debían acostarse pronto.

Todos se pusieron a jugar al fútbol con un balón de playa. Stella y Leyre eran las porteras, L y Light los jugadores y Matsuda, el árbitro.

Iban dos a dos, y cuando Light estaba a punto de marcar el tercero, un fuerte pitido resonó en su cabeza, escuchando su propia voz. "Una vez que miras a tu alrededor, te preguntas si le harías un favor a la sociedad deshaciéndote de todas estas personas." Él nunca había dicho algo así, estaba cien por cien seguro, pero entonces... ¿Por qué acababa de recordarlo? Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de decir algo así estando plenamente consciente. Kira. El chico cayó al suelo sin llegar a chutar la pelota, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza. L se acercó a él y se agachó para observarle. Light levantó la mirada y se la dirigió al detective, el cual se sorprendió al ver los ojos de su amigo. Un extraño brillo malicioso se había colado en ellos. Esa mirada que el detective había visto tantas veces en su amigo, pero que hacía ya meses, había desaparecido. Ese brillo le indicaba que Light podría ser Kira, pero ya hacía tiempo que había desechado esa idea, aunque seguía repitiéndoselo al castaño. Ahora, el corazón de L se había parado, viendo de nuevo esos ojos traicioneros en su mejor amigo. Light pestañeó, y esa mirada desapareció, volviendo a adoptar su limpia mirada habitual.

L no dijo nada. Se quedó parado frente a su amigo. Stella, Leyre y Matsuda se acercaron para ayudar a levantarse al policía, que también se había quedado observando al detective.

-¿Estás bien Light?- preguntó Leyre preocupada.

-Sí, sí. Sólo ha sido un tropiezo- contestó el chico tranquilizando a su novia.

-No, no ha sido un tropiezo- dijo L con seriedad, levantándose y quedando cara a cara con Light- Estoy seguro en un 60% a que esos mareos que estás teniendo y las pesadillas, tienen algo que ver con Kira, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó el detective suspicaz llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios.

-¿Pero qué dices L? ¿Puedes dejar esas tonterías durante un rato?- preguntó Leyre enfadada por el comentario inapropiado del detective.

-Déjalo Leyre... Da igual- le quitó importancia Light.

-No, no da igual. La mirada que acabo de ver sólo es propia de Kira. Y esto sólo confirma mi teoría de que perdiste los recuerdos hace meses, y ahora por alguna razón, los estás recuperando. Dime, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó L con interés.

Light bajó la mirada sabiendo que todo lo que había deducido el detective, era cierto.

-¡Quieres dejarle en paz de una vez, L!- alzó la voz Leyre visiblemente furiosa por el estúpido comportamiento del detective.

-No te alteres Leyre. En realidad esto nos ayuda en la investigación. Las posibilidades de que sea Kira han aumentado exponencialmente- confirmó L observando a la chica, que estaba a punto de darle un guantazo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Es que no tienes límite? ¿Sabes acaso el significado de la palabra amistad? ¿Respeto? No puedes andar acusando a la gente como si nada- le espetó Leyre irritada en defensa de su novio.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que tu novio es Kira. Algo que todos sabemos desde el principio- rebatió L con absoluta tranquilidad.

Leyre se acercó al detective dispuesta a abofetearle, pero Light la detuvo y se la llevó de allí para tranquilizarla.

Light la tiraba del brazo, separándola cada vez más de sus tres amigos.

-¡Suéltame Light!- exclamó la chica enfadada.

-Tranquilízate Leyre. Ya sabes cómo es- dijo el chico intentando calmarla.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso le has oído? Te está diciendo que eres un asesino, y encima sin pruebas. ¿Tú a eso le llamas amigo?- preguntó Leyre indignada.

-Leyre, si lo dice, es porque así lo creerá- el chico ni siquiera se molestó en negar las palabras del detective, cosa que terminó por ofuscar a la chica.

-¿Le estás dando la razón?- preguntó aún más indignada- ¿¡Pero qué os pasa hoy a todos!? ¡Tú no eres ningún asesino!- exclamó Leyre convencida, sin entender por qué estaban manteniendo una conversación tan ridícula.

-¡Claro que no lo soy!- exclamó el castaño- Pero no me importan sus palabras. Ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo el chico con resignación.

-¿Y vas a dejar que te siga acusando de esa forma?- preguntó la chica incrédula por la respuesta de su novio.

-No, no es eso Leyre. Pero ahora mismo, no sé ni siquiera yo qué pensar. Todas esas pesadillas, las voces... ¿Y si tuviese razón? Todo lo que ha dicho encaja- con estas palabras, Leyre abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? ¿Insinúas que eres el mayor asesino que hay en el mundo y ni siquiera te acuerdas? Ahora resulta que yo fui Hitler y no me acuerdo- ironizó la chica sin creerse que su novio pudiese estar pensando eso enserio.

-No lo sé Leyre. Si tú estuvieses en mi situación, lo entenderías. Esto es difícil, ¿sabes?- dijo Light empezando a irritarse.

-¡Claro que no te entiendo! No entiendo cómo puedes pensar esas tonterías. No le hagas ni caso a ese imbécil. No tiene ningún sospechoso y se agarra a ti porque eres su única opción, aunque sea sin fundamento- rebatió Leyre con los nervios alterados.

-Es el mejor detective del mundo. No acusa sin fundamentos- murmuró Light.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es increíble! Muy bien, tú eres Kira, yo soy Hitler, L es gilipollas y todos contentos. Fin de la discusión- concluyó Leyre con ironía.

La chica se disponía a irse pero el castaño la agarró del brazo con brusquedad poniéndola frente a él.

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil? ¿Crees que con cuatro ironías arreglas todo?- la gritó el chico.

-No me grites- contestó Leyre dolida.

-¡Has empezado tú!- exclamó Light más alto.

Leyre se soltó del agarre de Light y se volteó reuniéndose con sus amigos. Cuando pasó por al lado de L, la chica le golpeó un hombro con el suyo propio sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Se excusó con Stella diciendo que quería terminar su maleta y se fue al hotel, que estaba prácticamente enfrente de la playa.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy tensa. El cielo comenzó a nublarse.

-No entiendo por qué Leyre se ha ido tan enfadada. En realidad, sólo he dado mi opinión- dijo L con pasotismo.

-Aveces uno tiene que saber guardarse sus opiniones para momentos más idóneos. Pero parece que tú no tienes esa facultad- contestó Stella dejando KO al detective.

-Puede que yo no tenga esa facultad, pero no eres la más indicada para reprocharme mi falta de virtudes- rebatió el detective con saña.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?- preguntó Stella visiblemente ofuscada.

-¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar?- contestó el detective mirándola con los ojos entornados, retándola.

Stella le asesinó con la mirada y se levantó yéndose sin decir nada. Matsuda fue tras ella mirando también mal a L. Light era el único que seguía con él.

-Ya te estás pasando, ¿no?- preguntó el chico enfadado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el detective fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

-Primero me acusas a mí de ser Kira, discutes con Leyre y ahora insultas a Stella, ¿te has propuesto quedarte sin amigos? Porque si es así, lo estás consiguiendo- dijo Light levantándose y yendo hacia el hotel.

L se debatía entre si seguir a su amigo o ir en busca de Stella. El detective se levantó y decidió ir tras la chica, ya que se había portado como un verdadero idiota.

Mientras tanto, Stella era agarrada por Matsuda.

-Stella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico deteniéndola.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Quiero estar un rato sola- contestó la chica con dulzura.

-Pero...- Matsuda iba a hablar, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Enserio, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Vuelve a la habitación- le tranquilizó Stella.

El chico asintió dejando a Stella sola y yendo hacia el hotel, resignado.

Stella siguió caminando, esta vez más lentamente, sintiendo como el cielo estaba cada vez más encapotado, cayendo unas pequeñas gotas a su alrededor, esto le dio igual y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

L la divisó, y sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó con largos pasos hasta alcanzarla.

-Stella- la llamó desde lo lejos. La lluvia ya comenzaba a caer, y el fuerte ruido de las gotas golpeando el asfalto, distorsionaba su voz.

La chica se giró encontrándose la imagen del detective empapado con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

-Déjame en paz- bufó ella girándose para seguir con su camino. L la cogió de la mano impidiendo que siguiese.

-No seas tonta. Vas a coger frío- dijo con preocupación.

Stella le miró incrédula e indignada.

-¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!- exclamó- ¿Te crees que puedes jugar así con la gente?- preguntó molesta- ¿Crees que eres superior a los demás? Pareces bipolar. Antes casi me llamas puta y ahora... ¿Te preocupas por mí?- Stella soltó una carcajada irónica. Al ver que el chico no respondía, siguió- Como el otro día en el pasillo, ¿te crees que soy tu mascota o tu juguete?- preguntó dolida- Si decidiste dejarme, no vuelvas a usarme para luego reírte de mí. Eso sólo lo hacen los capullos, y yo pensaba que no eras uno de ellos, pero me equivoqué- la chica cargaba sus palabras de rabia.

La lluvia arreció con fuerza, provocando un fuerte sonido, haciendo que la chica tuviese que gritar. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, las cuales quitó enseguida.

-Si ya no me quieres, olvídate de mí y punto. No es tan difícil, ¿sabes?- dijo limpiando más lágrimas que caían continuamente de sus ojos.

A L se le cayó el alma a los pies, dándose cuenta de todas las estupideces que había cometido y que al principio le parecían las correctas. Acababa de destrozar el corazón de la persona que más quería. Se sentía peor que un perro, sin tener derecho ni a mirarla.

En ese momento, L sintiendo que le escocían los ojos, se acercó a Stella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, dejando la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho.

-Perdóname...- musitó en el oído de la chica que no correspondía su abrazo.

-Suéltame- pidió ella sin fuerzas para alejarse por sí misma del detective.

-Perdóname por favor- repitió L abrazándola con más fuerza, haciendo que la chica se aferrase a él fuertemente y llorase en su pecho.

El chico le estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablar.

-Siento tanto todo esto... Me he comportado como un maldito imbécil. Quería protegerte de todo daño y el primero que te lo ha hecho, he sido yo- musitó besando el pelo de la chica.

Stella sólo pudo sollozar sobre su torso- Maldita sea... Todo lo que dije fue una mentira, una asquerosa mentira- Stella se separó del detective y le miró a los ojos- Claro que te quiero. En ningún momento fue un juego. Sólo dije todas esas tonterías para mantenerte a salvo, pero ya no aguanto toda esta hipocresía ni un segundo más. Voy a ser un egoísta por una vez en mi vida. No voy a volver a estar solo, aunque eso sea lo que debería hacer. Te quiero, y quiero que estés a mi lado. Aunque sea contrataré un ejército de guardaespaldas, pero te aseguro que no voy a dejar que te alejes de mí nunca más- dijo el detective cogiendo la cara de Stella entre sus manos. Puso su frente sobre la de la chica, con el agua cayendo por sus rostros- Dime que me has perdonado... Dime que no me odias como me merezco.

-No te odio. He intentado hacerlo y no puedo- las lágrimas seguían resbalando por las mejillas de la chica mezclándose con la lluvia.

En ese momento, L la besó con increíble delicadeza, como nunca lo había hecho. Stella correspondió al beso, dejando que el detective acariciase sus mejillas y degustando sus dulces labios. L terminó el beso, dándole otro más corto en la mejilla. El detective puso sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica, frotándolo suavemente.

-Hace mucho frío, te vas a poner mala. Vámonos al hotel- dijo L con dulzura. Acto seguido, cogió la mano de Stella y la llevó hasta la entrada del hotel.

Pasaron por el hall, cogidos de la mano, completamente empapados, y subieron al ascensor sin decir palabra alguna.

Una vez dentro, L acarició el rostro de la joven besando sus labios de nuevo, sin presionar demasiado.

Stella correspondió el beso, pasando sus dedos por el cuello del detective, rozándolo con cuidado.

El chico se separó de ella unos pocos centímetros con una pequeña y leve sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Frente a ellos estaba el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones.

L sacó a la chica de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Stella observó la de Matsuda preocupada.

El detective se percató de su dilación y, tras abrir la puerta, se quedó esperando.

-Yo... Sabes que no quiero obligarte a nada... Es más, entendería que no quisieses venir conmigo después de cómo me he portado- dijo esto último sin mirar a la chica, con voz susurrante.

Stella suspiró mirando la habitación que compartía con el policía.

Es verdad que todo lo que L le había hecho le dolió de sobremanera, pero aún así le seguía queriendo.

Miró de nuevo al detective sin soltarle la mano, y L, entendiendo la respuesta de la chica, la llevó con él a su suite.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a besarla lentamente, esta vez sin prisas, sin miedos a una interrupción o apuestas que cumplir.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos, empapados, volviéndose a besar con sinceridad.

Las manos de L recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, pasando debajo de la ropa mojada que se pegaba a su piel.

Stella le abrazaba por la cintura, acariciando su húmeda y fría espalda.

Los besos se tornaron tiernos y algo juguetones por parte del joven, que capturaba y mordía levemente el labio inferior de la chica, para después soltarlo y volver a empezar.

L bajó los tirantes de la camisa de la chica, acariciado así los mojados hombros de ella, bajando hasta sus pechos acariciándolos con cuidado.

Todo fue muy diferente al atropello del pasillo.

El chico retiró poco a poco la camisa de Stella, quien hizo lo mismo con la del detective.

Este volvió a besarla envolviéndola en un abrazo acogedor que eliminó todo frío que ella pudiese sentir.

La joven pasó sus manos por el torso de L, acariciando la piel del chico, sintiendo cuánto había echado esto de menos.

Stella desabrochó los vaqueros del joven que seguía besándola con intención de ir incluso más despacio.

Él acariciaba el pelo empapado de la chica, rozando su espalda con la otra mano, guiándola de espaldas hasta que ella se sentó en la cama y él mismo la tumbó.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y L se acomodó sobre ella, poniendo las piernas de la chica en su cintura.

Continuó con los largos besos, lamiendo los labios de la chica y acariciándolos de forma melosa.

Stella tenía sus manos en la espalda del chico, recorriéndola con la yema de los dedos, suavemente.

L la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, contemplándola absorto mientras ella le acariciaba.

-No sé cómo he podido ser tan idiota- susurró como si hablase para sí mismo.

Ella le sonrió y besó su mejilla como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Él también sonrió y, cogiendo el rostro de la chica con su mano, la besó con dedicación.

Ambos se quitaron la ropa que aún les quedaba y, tras algunas caricias más, L comenzó a moverse sobre ella, empezando despacio, dejando que se acostumbrase mientras rozaba el cuello de la chica con sus labios, notando como el placer subía de sus caderas a su estómago.

El primer jadeo llegó de L, que se movía de forma acompasada y profunda, dando agradables y leves mordiscos sobre la piel de Stella.

La chica también soltó un quejido cuando este decidió levantarse con algo de brusquedad sobre ella, separándose de su rostro, bajando la cabeza con los labios entre abiertos resoplando, haciendo que la punta de los cabellos de L rozasen la frente y mejillas de ella.

A pesar de lo lento de los movimientos estos eran profundos y marcados, por lo que los suspiros y gemidos no paraban de llegar al ritmo de las embestidas.

El sudor tardó más en llegar ya que la humedad de su piel les mantenía fríos por más tiempo, y tardaron más en cansarse.

Al final ambos terminaron en una última embestida más brusca que dejó a L apoyado en sus antebrazos, sin poner todo su peso sobre ella, que respiraba por la boca, fatigada.

Él cortó esta respiración besándola con ternura, descargando toda la dulzura que tenía en ese último beso.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió al joven acariciando su mejilla.

Stella acarició los pómulos de L, rozando sus marcadas ojeras.

-Hoy duerme conmigo- pidió ella sabiendo que lo normal es que el chico pasase el resto de la noche despierto, entretenido en otras cosas.

Pero esta vez ella quería que durmiese a su lado.

El joven la miró a los ojos y sonrió, asintiendo con otro corto beso en los labios.

L se tumbó junto a la chica, cara a cara, y la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hasta él, quedando ambos dormidos en esa posición.

En la habitación de al lado, Light abrió la puerta con cuidado. El chico también estaba empapado, ya que le había pillado la lluvia de camino al hotel. Leyre estaba haciendo las maletas. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Cuando llegó el chico, ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Rápidamente Leyre retiró la mirada y terminó con sus labores. Light siguió mirándola estático en la puerta, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente se decidió y se acercó a ella por la espalda, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Acercó su boca al idea de la chica.

-Siento haberte gritado- susurró con voz melosa.

Leyre cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto del aliento de Light en su piel. La chica acarició el cuello del chico aún sujeta por los brazos de este.

Él besó el cuello de la joven con dulzura, sintiendo cómo ella le perdonaba.

-Yo siento haberme alterado tanto- contestó la pelirroja con ternura.

Esa noche pasó con tranquilidad. Por primera vez en todas las vacaciones, las parejas originales se habían reencontrado.

Al día siguiente, el vuelo salía a mediodía. De la habitación de L, salió Stella, que entró en su habitación con la ropa ya puesta, intentando no hacer ruido, pero Matsuda la esperaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Buenos días- susurró la chica sintiéndose culpable.

-Buenos días- contestó el chico apenado.

Stella iba a excusarse por lo de la otra noche, pero Matsuda la cortó.

-No tienes por qué inventarte nada. Sé lo que ha pasado. Lo llevo sabiendo desde el principio. Puede que a mí me quieras, pero ni la mitad de lo que le quieres a él- dijo con una mirada desolada.

Stella tragó saliva intentando encontrar unas palabras que le reconfortasen, sin hallarlas.

-No sé cómo empezar a pedirte perdón...- Matsuda la volvió a interrumpir.

-No quiero que lo hagas. En realidad sólo tengo dos opciones. Una, salir ahí fuera y pegarle una hostia, o, dejarte ir. Pero ninguna de las dos me sirve, ya que ninguna hará que estés conmigo y te quedes a mi lado- su voz se quebraba en las últimas palabras. A Stella le empezaron a arder los ojos, sintiendo rabia por no poder corresponder al chico como merecía.

Se acercó a él, y quedando frente a frente, le abrazó. Matsuda tardó unos segundos en corresponder su abrazo.

-Que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho contigo- aseguró Stella apunto de llorar.

El chico la abrazó más fuertemente. Stella sintió cómo el policía derramaba algunas lágrimas, sabiendo que aunque ella intentaba reconfortarle, ya la había perdido. Más bien, nunca había sido del todo suya.

Stella secó las lágrimas que le habían resbalado por la mejilla y besó la frente del joven con ternura.

Horas más tarde, todos se reunieron en la entrada del hotel. Había llegado la hora de despedirse de Cancún, aquel idílico sitio en el que habían pasado esos interesantes días.

Embarcaron en el avión para pasar otras nueve horas de vuelta a la capital española.

Esta vez, Stella se sentó con L y Matsuda junto a Light y Leyre.

-¿Le has dicho algo?- preguntó el detective acercándose al oído de la chica, observando cómo Matsuda ni le miraba.

-Bueno... Se podría decir que sí...- contestó Stella recordando la escena- En realidad cuando llegué a la habitación, él ya imaginaba lo ocurrido- concluyó Stella.

-Vaya, no es tan tonto como esperaba- susurró L llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios.

La chica suspiró resignada por el comentario del detective.

-Bueno, tú hoy querías decirme algo, ¿no?- dijo Stella con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Yo? No recuerdo tener nada que decir- sonrió de forma juguetona, sabiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería la chica.

-Creo recordar que era algo referido a volver con cierta chica- dijo mirando hacia arriba, dándose pequeños toques con el dedo índice en la barbilla fingiendo un gesto pensativo.

El detective la sonrió entornando los ojos, planteándose si seguir con el juego o rendirse. Evidentemente, eligió la primera opción.

-Puede que lo hayas imaginado, porque yo no quiero volver con ninguna chica- Stella lo miró incrédula pensando en que había vuelto a engañarla. De pronto dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la joven- Porque en realidad, yo nunca la he dejado- finalizó acercando su rostro al de ella. Stella se ruborizó al instante, y L la besó en los labios con dulzura. El detective quería profundizar el beso llevando una mano al muslo de la chica, pero Stella se opuso, ya que tres asientos más a la derecha, estaba Matsuda dormido. Aún así no le pareció correcto.

Leyre pasó todo el viaje dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Light, con el brazo de este rodeando su cuerpo.

Llegaron a Madrid de madrugada, por lo que cada uno cogió un taxi y se fue a su casa para intentar descansar todo lo posible antes de ir a trabajar al día siguiente.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: RECUERDOS

CAPÍTULO 8: RECUERDOS  
En el cuartel se reanudó de nuevo la investigación del "caso kira", aunque el sospechoso que volvía a estar en el punto de mira, era Light. L seguía con su teoría de que el chico había sido el primer Kira, y que había perdido sus recuerdos y poderes como asesino. Partiendo de esto, L llegaba a la conclusión de que el segundo Kira, era Misa, pero ahora ésta, estaba en prisión, así que no podía investigarla de cerca. Sin embargo, a Light sí. Por tanto, centraría su atención en todos los datos recopilados, y en secreto, vigilaría muy de cerca a su amigo. Efectivamente, Light acumulaba cada vez más recuerdos sobre la Death Note, y aunque cada vez le parecían más vividos y realistas, no era capaz de contarle nada a nadie, pues sería como autoinculparse y darle la razón a L.  
A pesar de que cada vez estaba más seguro de que él mismo fue Kira, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en prisión cuando ya ni el mismo lo recordaba.  
Una tarde, sacando el correo del buzón, vio que alguien le había enviado un extraño paquete. En el sobre ponía que se trataba de algo urgente, relacionado con el caso. Light sintió curiosidad, pero sintió que tal vez se trataba de un paquete enviado desde algún cuartel del FBI, y que un sobre como ese había sido recibido por los demás agentes involucrados en el "caso Kira". El chico mandó un mensaje a Leyre y Stella, preguntándoles si habían recibido algún correo extraño. Las chicas contestaron con una negativa, y él se sentó en la mesa del salón, mirando el extraño paquete.  
Por el tamaño, dedujo que se trataría de varios folios, fotos o alguna especie de cuaderno. Light comenzó a golpear la mesa nerviosamente con los dedos, planteándose si abrir el paquete o dejarlo pasar, ya que la última vez que había abierto un sobre sin remitente, había comenzado a tener esos malditos recuerdos. Suspiró con fuerza y se levantó de la silla dejando el sobre encima de la mesa dispuesto a olvidarlo, pero tras dar un par de pasos, se quedó estático y dio la vuelta, observando el inerte sobre, que estaba encima de la mesa como si por él, no pasase el tiempo. Una extraña atracción rodeaba el paquete, atrayendo inevitablemente al chico, que lo cogió entre sus manos y rompió el envoltorio, descubriendo lo que había en el interior. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al instante. Lo que contenía ese sobre, era el cuaderno que tanto aparecía en sus sueños.  
Acarició la portada, "Death Note". En ese momento, cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, provocándole un agudo dolor en las sienes, sin poder asimilar tanta información en tan pocos segundos. Light tuvo que sujetarse agarrándose en la mesa para no caer al suelo, emitiendo un fuerte grito.  
De pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Light seguía con las manos en su rostro, completamente estático. De pronto sonrió de forma malévola, y sus ojos brillaron con crueldad. Ya volvía a ser el dueño del cuaderno, y todos los recuerdos de sus crímenes regresaron a él. Seguramente quien le había enviado de nuevo la libreta había sido Misa, ya que según sus instrucciones, dadas antes de perder la memoria, debía dejarla en Correos y que la enviasen justo ese día, 23 de octubre. El tiempo calculado por Light para haberse ganado la confianza del detective, haberle implicado sentimentalmente y aunque tuviese la certeza de que su mejor amigo era Kira, no quisiese aceptarlo. El plan de Kira a partir de ahora, sería poner al mayor número de agentes posibles en contra de L, haciéndoles ver que el detective no estaba capacitado para seguir con el caso, haciendo que los agentes dimitiesen, dejando al detective prácticamente solo. Tras hacer esto, eliminaría de un plumaz todos los que siguiesen con él. Para no levantar sospechas, continuó con su rutina.  
Al día siguiente, al llegar al cuartel, Light se encontró con Leyre, que se acercó a él para saludarle con un beso como hacía habitualmente. El chico correspondió como de costumbre, pero algo en ello le resultó extraño a Leyre, aunque no sabría decir bien el por qué. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de cámaras donde les esperaba L. Light se sentó junto al detective para comenzar con el trabajo que siempre realizaban. L le escrutó con la mirada y no notó nada nuevo en él, hasta que sus ojos se chocaron con los del castaño, notando que algo siniestro se escondía tras ellos. El detective no dijo nada, sabiendo que algo raro ocurría. Puede que su amigo volviese a ser el asesino despiadado al que estaban buscando, y según sus conclusiones, así era, pero un punzante dolor se alojaba en su pecho sólo con pensar que estuviera en lo cierto. Por una vez en su vida, L deseaba fallar en sus deducciones.  
Esa semana, Kira comenzó con la primera parte de su plan. Al tener acceso a todos los archivos policiales del cuartel, consiguió los nombres de una nueva tanda de agentes del FBI que se habían incorporado recientemente al caso. Todos estos fueron apuntados en la libreta, haciendo que falleciesen todos al mismo tiempo de un paro cardíaco, por lo que era evidente que Kira era el autor de los crímenes. Esta pérdida de vidas, provocó gran preocupación y miedo entre los agentes y altos cargos de policía. Lo justo para que algunos ya comenzasen a dudar de la capacidad de L para controlar el caso. Muchos cuarteles se negaron a prestar a sus agentes al detective, por tanto, los puestos vacantes no se rellenaron, y otros muchos agentes dimitieron por miedo a Kira. El plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, lo único que ahora tenía que hacer Light, era, al ser totalmente comprensible, poner en duda también la capacidad de L frente a sus compañeros. Y así lo hizo días después de los asesinatos de los agentes. L había hecho una reunión con los pocos agentes que quedaban.  
-Como supongo que ya sabréis, hemos sufrido una gran pérdida. Han sido asesinados 38 de nuestros agentes. El autor es evidentemente Kira, ya que todos fallecieron de un ataque al corazón- dedujo L con seriedad- No hemos podido hacer nada para detenerle, pero os aseguro que Kira, tarde o temprano, será atrapado.  
Un gran silencio se hizo en la sala. Todos los agentes observaban a L, y los que no lo hacían, miraban al suelo, preocupados. Light dio un paso al frente, y miró fijamente al detective.  
-L, durante los largos meses que llevamos confinados, no hemos avanzado prácticamente nada. Ni siquiera tenemos un claro sospechoso. ¿Me puedes decir cómo pretendes ahora resolver esto sin que mueran más personas?- la voz del castaño sonó firme y retante, haciendo que todos los presentes le mirasen con la boca abierta, ya que ninguno se habría atrevido jamás a hablarle así a L.  
Stella y Leyre no se podían creer el cambio de humor de Light.  
-Interesante pregunta, Light. Me alegra que la hagas- L tenía una ligera idea de lo que su "amigo" pretendía, y no estaba dispuesto a perder la poca confianza que aún tenían en él esos pocos agentes. Si dejaba que Light siguiese hablando, se quedaría completamente solo, por lo que decidió tirarse un farol- En realidad, estas muertes han servido para que en Estados Unidos se lo tomen mucho más enserio, y en breve, nos enviarán más de mil agentes de incógnito, con nombres falsos de los que ni siquiera nosotros conoceremos sus verdaderas identidades, ya que sospechan que el verdadero Kira se encuentra justamente entre nosotros- dijo esto mirando a su alrededor- Entre los presentes- recalcó mirando a Light fijamente.  
Todos comenzaron a murmurar tras escuchar las increíbles palabras del detective, ya que ninguno había oído hablar de esos agentes de incógnito.  
-Pero por muchos agentes que vengan, de nada servirá sino tienes ninguna prueba, ni pista que seguir. Kira es demasiado escurridizo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Según tu teoría, Kira puede traspasar sus poderes, por tanto, cualquiera podría ser Kira hoy y mañana dejar de serlo. Es prácticamente imposible que le encontremos, y aunque lo hiciésemos, sólo tendría que traspasar sus poderes y técnicamente dejaría de ser un asesino- el razonamiento de Light dejó impresionados a los presentes- Trayendo más agentes, sólo vas a estar exponiendo más al resto. Si como tú dices, Kira tiene acceso a todos los informes policiales, ahora mismo todos estamos en peligro de muerte. ¿Te parece justo exponer así a los demás?- le reprochó al detective- Tú estás a salvo porque nadie sabe tu nombre, pero, ¿los demás?- su pregunta hizo que todos comenzasen a murmurar, dejando a L en silencio y observándole. Light le miró con los ojos entornados, esperando la respuesta del detective.  
-Sabes de sobra que todos los agentes que están aquí, lo están de forma voluntaria. Intentamos encontrar al peor asesino con el que nos hemos enfrentado. Y esto definitivamente, trae riesgos y consecuencias que todos asumimos cuando entramos en el caso. No estoy evadiendo las culpas de estas muertes, es más, me siento horriblemente culpable por ello, por no haber podido hacer nada. Cualquiera de vosotros que desee dejar el caso ahora mismo, podrá hacerlo. Pero antes de tomar la decisión, quiero que os preguntéis una cosa. Si todos olvidamos este caso y dejamos que Kira asesine a sus anchas, ¿me podréis decir para que habrán servido las muertes de vuestros compañeros? ¿Qué mundo estaréis dejando a vuestros hijos? ¿Uno gobernado por Kira? ¿Os podréis mirar todas las mañanas al espejo? Yo creo que no podríais, y puede que me sienta culpable, pero también siento que quiero vengar las muertes de todos nuestros amigos- finalizó L con firmeza y seguridad.  
-Con esto nos estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a dejar que muera más gente y que tú piensas salvaguardarte tras nosotros como si fuésemos un escudo humano. Seguirás poniéndonos en peligro y cuando haya otra masacre, tú huirás, escaqueándote como siempre lo has hecho. No pienso seguir arriesgando mi vida por alguien que no arriesgaría la suya. Voy a seguir investigando para encontrar a Kira, pero no bajo tus órdenes, sino bajo las de alguien en quien pueda confiar- tras decir esto, Light tomó aire- Dejo el caso. Seguiré en el cuartel investigando por mi cuenta como un policía más, no como un agente a las órdenes de L- anunció Light mirando al detective fijamente. L le sostuvo la mirada.  
-Sabes que si haces eso, no podremos compartir ninguna novedad del caso contigo- explicó L haciendo que Light asintiese convencido.  
-Estoy seguro de que investigando en solitario, sin órdenes que acatar y sin tanto peligro por ser un agente oficial, avanzaré mucho más rápido- aseguró Light. L le quitó la mirada algo apenado.  
-Como quieras, Light- contestó el detective cansado- Pero con esto pierdo a uno de mis mejores agentes- dijo esto casi en un susurro.  
Otro agente se levantó poniéndose al lado de Light.  
-Yo también dimito. Prefiero ayudar a Light e investigar por libre.  
Varios agentes hicieron lo mismo que el primero. Stella y Leyre se habían quedado boquiabiertas sin saber reaccionar. Se había producido una división entre los dos mejores amigos. Cuando todo el mundo abandonaba la sala, Leyre se levantó y tomó a Light de la mano, sacándolo de la escena.  
-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó la chica con evidente enfado.  
-Mi opinión- contestó Light sin dudarlo.  
-¿Y no podrías haberte guardado tu "opinión" para otro momento más oportuno?- volvió a preguntar la chica- Acabas de dejar a L prácticamente solo, y lo que es peor, tú mismo te has ido sin ni siquiera preguntarnos.  
-¿Desde cuándo tengo que consultarte yo a ti mis decisiones?- preguntó indignado, haciendo que la chica le mirase con incredulidad.  
-¿Desde que acabas de dejar tirado a tu mejor amigo?- rebatió enfadada.  
Light cambió de táctica y agarró de los hombros a Leyre, acercándola a su cuerpo.  
-Leyre, tú no lo ves porque piensas que L es buena persona, pero no es de fiar- afirmó el chico- ¿No te has dado cuenta? L es un mentiroso. Nunca nos ha dicho la verdad, y no sabemos prácticamente nada de él. Siempre se resguarda y los que se ponen en peligro, somos los demás. ¿Puedes decirme cuantas veces ha salido herido de un caso? L siempre huye del peligro como un gato asustado, y utiliza a los agentes como marionetas, sin importarle si viven o mueren- expuso el chico con la capacidad de convencer a cualquiera que no conociese bien a L. Leyre se quedo estupefacta, dudando durante algunos segundos y Light aprovechó para seguir hablando- Leyre, deja este caso, es muy peligroso. Vente conmigo y lo investigaremos por nuestra cuenta. Necesito tu ayuda- dijo el chico apunto de darle un beso. Ella iba a corresponder, pero se apartó antes de que él rozase sus labios. Light la miró confuso, sin entender su reacción.  
-Lo siento Light, pero yo no creo que L sea así. A él le duelen cada una de las muertes que ha provocado Kira y siente la misma rabia que sentimos tú y yo por no poder atraparle. No puedes culparle de todo esto, ya que sí que ha arriesgado su vida desde el momento en que asumió este caso. No entiendo cómo has podido hablar así de él, es tu amigo- Leyre dejó a su novio pensativo. En ese momento, Light negó con la cabeza.  
-L es mi amigo, pero nunca ha hecho nada para demostrármelo. Sólo te digo que no es de fiar, ya que en cuanto vea peligrar su vida, se escabullirá sin importarle a quien tenga que pisar. Es un mentiroso nato, Leyre, y a su lado corres peligro- dijo el castaño intentando convencer a la chica.  
La labia de Light era increíble, haciendo dudar seriamente a la joven policía, planteándose si debía dejar el caso junto a él.  
Pero no podía dejar a sus dos amigos solos, enfrentándose a Kira. Leyre negó con la cabeza, y mirando a su novio con tristeza, tomó su decisión.  
-No quiero dejar el caso. Confío en ti, pero también confío en que L encontrará a Kira- tras decir esto, Leyre se separó de los brazos del chico y volvió a la sala de cámaras.  
Cuando entró, se encontr Stella con una expresión lánguida, decepcionada. Stella no entendía ese cambio en su amigo y L lo imaginaba todo. Acababa de perder al 70% de sus agentes gracias a su "mejor amigo".  
-Acabo de hablar con él. Siento mucho todo esto, L. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba. No sabía que tenía ese concepto de ti. Pensaba que era tu amigo- se disculpó Leyre en nombre de su novio.  
-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. En realidad, parte de lo que ha dicho es verdad. Tal vez nunca consigamos atrapar a Kira- suspiró L desanimado.  
-No digas eso. Eres el mejor detective y has resuelto el 100% de los casos. Este no será la excepción- le animó Stella- Pero tal vez no deberías haberte tirado ese farol- le reprochó- ¿Qué harás cuando los pocos agentes que siguen a tu lado, se enteren de que mentías?- preguntó Stella mirando al sorprendido detective.  
-Pero entonces... ¿Es mentira?- preguntó Leyre incrédula.  
-Vale, sí, es mentira. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, el FBI no quiere verme ni en pintura- contestó L con ironía- Contestando a tu pregunta, Stella, simplemente espero que nadie se entere. Tengo pensado un plan para pillar a Kira mucho antes de lo que pensáis- aseguró L con un tono misterioso.  
-¿Podrías explicarnos ese plan?- preguntó Stella con curiosidad e incredulidad.  
-Lo siento mucho, es un secreto. No puedo compartirlo con nadie, si quiero que funcione, tiene que ser así- respondió L rascándose la cabeza pensativo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.  
El detective no parecía muy afectado por lo ocurrido. En cuanto empezaron a pasar las horas, las dos chicas notaron como L no paraba de divagar sin casi hacer caso a los pocos agentes que seguían apoyándole. Llegó el final del día, y L casi no había dirigido la palabra ni a Stella ni a Leyre, ya que se había dedicado a pasear por el cuartel como si de un fantasma se tratase. Poco antes de la hora de salida, comenzó a llover fuertemente, como era típico en esa época del año. El día llevaba nublado desde por la mañana, así que muchos agentes, habían llevado un paraguas con ellos. Este era el caso también de Leyre y Stella, que ya salían por la puerta, para regresar a sus casas.  
-Leyre, ¿has visto a L?- preguntó Stella sin saber dónde se encontraba el chico.  
Leyre negó con la cabeza.  
-Que va, la última vez que le vi fue en el pasillo, de camino a la cocina- contestó la chica.  
Stella asintió y algo preocupada, volvió a entrar al cuartel, antes de salir a la calle, queriendo comprobar el estado del detective antes de marcharse.  
Buscó por la sala de cámaras, pero todas las luces estaban ya apagadas. Pasó por la sala de informes, también por el pasillo de las habitaciones y nada. Ni rastro del joven. Cuando iba a rendirse, escuchó que la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta, dando golpes contra la pared por culpa del fuerte viento que resoplaba a causa de la tormenta.  
Stella decidió buscar por última vez y subió las escaleras que llevaban al tejado del edificio. Al llegar, se encontró con un pequeño porche que resguardaba de la lluvia, y una amplia azotea encharcada por la lluvia, delimitada por unas altas barandillas. Allí, en el centro, bajo la lluvia, estaba L. Miraba al cielo como si buscase algún tipo de señal entre las nubes. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con una mueca que reflejaba algo de angustia y tristeza. Su figura parecía más débil que nunca, con la ropa mojada y pegada a la piel y varios mechones húmedos resbalando por su rostro.  
Stella gritó su nombre, pero L parecía no escucharla, como si lo que estuviese frente a ella fuera un holograma y no el verdadero detective. La chica volvió a gritar su nombre, y esta vez, L se giró, mirándola con curiosidad, como si lo último que esperase fuese verla allí. El ruido de la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, así que Stella tuvo que abrir el paraguas y acercarse para resguardar al joven.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos dentro- le rogó Stella una vez a su lado, tapándole con el paraguas.  
-Quería estar solo un rato para pensar- algo en el tono de L, preocupó a Stella, como si en el interior del chico, de veras algo se hubiese quebrado.  
-No creo que este sea un buen sitio para pensar. Vas a ponerte enfermo- dijo Stella cogiendo la mano de L y llevándolo al porche. Allí, Stella guardó el paraguas e intentó hacer que L entrase con ella al edificio, pero él la paró y la dio un corto beso en los labios para después abrazarla fuertemente. Ella correspondió el gesto, dejando que L pusiese su rostro en su hombro, acariciando los húmedos cabellos y la espalda del chico. Stella notó cómo él suspiraba, al parecer, las palabras de Light le habían afectado más de lo que parecía. Stella le cogió de la mano, y separándose lentamente, le tomó de la mano y bajaron las escaleras hacia la habitación del detective.  
Stella cerró la puerta, y L se sentó en la cama con la ropa mojada.  
-No tendrías que haber subido ahí arriba. Vas a coger frío- dijo la chica tocando la frente del detective, la cual estaba muy caliente- ¡Estás ardiendo!- exclamó ella.  
-Estoy bien- susurró L.  
Stella se agachó para quedar a su altura, mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó la joven sospechando que no podía sentirse tan afectado por lo ocurrido esa misma mañana.  
El detective no contestó, bajando la mirada al suelo.  
-Si es por lo que ha dicho Light, sabes que es mentira. Todos lo sabemos, y él lo ha dicho porque ahora está algo confundido, pero tú no eres una mala persona L. No quiero que pienses eso- dijo Stella acariciando la mejilla de su novio.  
-Tal vez sí lo sea. Tal vez sea la persona más egoísta que hay en el mundo- contestó cabizbajo, confundiendo a la chica con estas palabras.  
-¿Pero por qué dices eso?- preguntó Stella sin entender lo que ocurría- Tú no eres un egoísta. Has salvado miles de vidas, y ahora estás arriesgando la tuya. Eso no es de ser egoísta.  
-Ahora mismo lo estoy siendo- rebatió L con seriedad, mirando directamente a Stella- Me estoy planteando si salvar una vida, a cambio de que otras miles, mueran. ¿Y sabes qué es lo malo? Que en realidad me gustaría salvar esa vida- las palabras de L sonaron crudas y apenadas, dejando a Stella sin habla.  
-Pero... ¿Qué vida quieres salvar?- preguntó Stella confusa.  
L levantó la mirada y la posó justamente en los ojos de la policía.  
-La de Light.  
Las palabras del detective resonaron por toda la estancia, haciéndose después un gran silencio, roto tan sólo por el fuerte sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal. Stella le miró confusa, pidiéndole explicaciones aunque algo se temía.  
-Light es Kira. Ya no es una teoría, es un hecho. Desgraciadamente, tengo pruebas, y digo desgraciadamente, porque muy a mi pesar, él es mi amigo, y he terminado por cogerle cariño- explicó el detective con un tono abatido- Nunca hubiera pensado que encontrar a Kira fuese tan doloroso.  
Stella tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, asimilando las palabras de su novio.  
-¿Desde cuándo tienes esas pruebas?- fue lo único que Stella pudo preguntar para intentar rebatir al detective, y decirle que Light no era Kira.  
-Las conseguí poco después de llegar de Cancún. No os he dicho nada, porque he esperado a comprobar que eran completamente fiables... Y también porque ni siquiera yo mismo podía terminar de creer que al final sí que fuese Kira- dijo esto con la mirada perdida- Desde el principio supe que era él e intenté pillarle de todas las formas posibles, y todo se convirtió en una guerra constante. Pero cuando Light de alguna forma perdió sus poderes, me di cuenta de que en realidad, nos parecíamos mucho, y como prácticamente en ese momento, no era un asesino, me convencí de que mis suposiciones eran erróneas y de que él era inocente- Stella escuchaba atenta sus palabras, sin saber ni siquiera qué decirle, ya que Light era su mejor amigo y tampoco podía creerse lo que acaba de oír. Tenía que haber algún error. L se dio cuenta de lo que la chica estaba pensando, ya que esa fue su primera reacción cuando descubrió que su amigo era culpable- No hay lugar a dudas, Light es Kira- concluyó el detective. Stella le miró entristecida-... Debería haberle acusado hace varios días, pero soy un cobarde, y no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pero cada día que pasa, estoy dejando que más personas mueran. Lo que has visto hoy, es un invento de Light para dejarme solo y librarse de mí sin levantar sospechas... Y no sólo de mí, sino también de todos los agentes que me apoyen- dijo mirando a Stella fijamente- Estoy poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de todos los agentes, y eso me ha hecho reaccionar. A Kira no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de matarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, de hecho es lo que pretende, y no pienso permitirlo- terminó diciendo con seriedad.  
-Pero si le acusas... Light morirá. Le sentenciarán a muerte- rebatió Stella con agonía y preocupación.  
L cerró los puños con fuerza.  
-¡Lo sé! Pero si no muere él, moriremos todos- exclamó por primera vez alterado- ¡No pienso perderos! ¡No pienso perderte! Aunque me da rabia perder al primer amigo que he tenido- L apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, a punto de llorar. Stella estaba en su misma situación, notando cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Ella le abrazó, dejando la cabeza del detective en su pecho, besando los cabellos del joven y apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de Stella comenzaron a salir con más fuerza, notando cómo la respiración de L se agitaba, correspondiendo también el abrazo con la misma intensidad.  
Stella se quedó junto a L toda la noche, pasando unas largas y tortuosas horas, preguntándose qué deberían hacer; Proteger a su mejor amigo o detener esos asesinatos.  
Al día siguiente, todos volvieron a sus puestos, teniendo que hacer el doble de tareas ya que la plantilla se había reducido. Light comenzó sus investigaciones por libre junto con los demás agentes en la planta de las oficinas. Leyre intentó cruzarse con él en numerosas ocasiones, pero el joven entre unas cosas y otras, conseguía evadirla, hasta que ella, en un momento dado, le pilló por banda en el ascensor.  
-¿Se puede saber por qué me evitas? ¿Es que te has enfadado por lo de ayer?- preguntó Leyre ofuscada.  
-No, claro que no. Esa era tu elección, y la hiciste creyendo que era lo correcto- contestó con sequedad.  
-O sea que sí que estás molesto- concluyó al ver lo borde que estaba su novio.  
Light no la contestó, desviando la mirada, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, ya que él había pensado que Leyre sería la primera persona que le apoyaría y le dolía ver cómo ella no se había dejado engatusar por sus palabras. Ahora que había conseguido dejar solo a L, las dos policías le habían dado la espalda, y esto las incluía en su lista de víctimas pendientes. Por tanto, había decidido no entablar más amistad y relación con ellas dos, así, su pérdida sería menos dura, pero por otra parte, si de pronto cortaba su relación con ellas, haría sospechar a L, y comenzaría de nuevo a estar en su punto de mira. Debido a eso, el castaño dio un largo suspiro y sonrió a la chica.  
-No estoy enfadado, de hecho iba a pedirte, cuando saliésemos del cuartel, ir a ver una película juntos, ¿te apetece?- preguntó imitando a la perfección cómo habría sido su reacción, de no haber encontrado la Death Note.  
La chica asintió encantada y después de que Light la diese un beso, volvieron al trabajo.  
A la hora de salida del cuartel, Light fue a la entrada para buscar a Leyre, pero al ver que esta no llegaba, fue a buscarla a la sala de cámaras. Efectivamente, allí estaba ella, recogiendo sus cosas para irse, y a su lado estaban L y Stella, aún sentados frente a la mesa, observándole atentamente. Stella le miraba con algo de resentimiento, ya que L ahora estaba triste por su culpa, sin embargo, el detective ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, ignorándole casi por completo. Light les observó en silencio, mirándoles por encima del hombro. Stella chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda, dejando a Light sorprendido. Leyre le cogió de la mano y le sacó de la sala, notando la tensión que se había creado, antes de que saltasen chispas. Leyre y Light fueron al cine a ver una película. Ambos lo pasaron bien, pero Leyre no dejaba de notar algo raro en su novio, ya que estaba más seco y arisco, sólo dándole besos y abrazos en las situaciones necesarias y no de forma espontánea. Justo cuando el chico la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, Leyre dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, y le preguntó directamente.  
-Light, te noto muy raro, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la chica preocupada.  
Light la sonrió.  
-Claro que no, ¿qué iba a ocurrir?- contestó continuando con esa sonrisa de niño bueno.  
Leyre bajó la mirada al suelo, pensativa.  
-No sé, te llevo notando raro unos días- susurró la chica apenada.  
Light la miró con seriedad, viendo cómo la chica sospechaba que algo raro sucedía, y él no podía permitir eso, por tanto decidió actuar deprisa, cogiéndola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia él con brusquedad. Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, besando los labios de ella con pasión, algo brusco. Tras esto, el chico se separó de ella unos centímetros y volvió a sonreír.  
-Lo siento. Llevo unos días complicados con la situación que se está dando en el cuartel- se excusó con una sonrisa cándida- Pero si sientes que algo de lo que haga te molesta, sólo tienes que decírmelo- le susurró a la chica de forma convincente.  
Leyre asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, creyendo las palabras de Light y volviendo a su casa.  
A la mañana siguiente, en el cuartel todo seguía como siempre. Light por su lado, ni siquiera bajó para volver a hablar con sus amigos, y Stella le pidió a L que esperase un poco más de tiempo antes de acusar al chico, ya que primero quería contárselo a Leyre para que no le pillase la noticia de sopetón, aunque todavía no sabían cómo. Esa misma tarde, Leyre y Light quedaron en ir a casa de ella a tomar algo.  
Ambos estaban en el dúplex de la joven, preparando algo para cenar.  
Pero Leyre notaba algo extraño en su novio; algo parecido a lo que había sentido en los anteriores días, pero que se había hecho cada vez más evidente.  
Light no le dirigía la palabra a L, y mucho menos a Stella que incluso le rehusaba.  
Ella era el único puente que conectaba los dos bandos, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía por qué se habían dividido sus amigos.  
Notaba que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero ninguna de las dos partes estaba dispuesta a colaborar.  
En estos pensamientos divagaba Leyre mientras preparaba algo de pasta.  
Justo a su lado estaba Light, que encendió la tele de la cocina con indiferencia, casi como si fuese un acto reflejo.  
En la pantalla del televisor aparecieron las primeras imágenes del telediario que, entre otras noticias, hablaba sobre la nueva creciente actividad de Kira, que había aumentado el número de criminales ejecutados en esos últimos días.  
Leyre miró con desánimo la pantalla y suspiró.  
Light observaba a los periodistas con indiferencia, aburrido, escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez.  
-Siempre igual...- musitó sin prestar atención a lo que decían en el reportaje. Se hizo un silencio que duró largos segundos- Aunque no dicen nada de esos mil agentes...- dijo esto observando a Leyre que esquivó su mirada algo tensa.  
-Bueno, si L ha dicho que vienen de incógnito lo mas lógico es que no lo sepan en la prensa- contestó ella manteniendo la farsa de su amigo.  
Light siguió escrutándola con la mirada.  
El policía sabía de sobra que todo había sido un truco del detective para ganar adeptos a su causa.  
Era evidente que el FBI no reaccionaría de esa forma, trayendo a más agentes a una muerte segura a manos de Kira, y menos después de haber visto como L era incapaz de seguirle los pasos al asesino.  
Ella le mentía, y eso era preocupante.  
Significaba que no confiaba del todo en él, y no le convenía.  
-Sinceramente, no creo que L tenga a su cargo a esos agentes. Y si así fuese sólo significaría que el FBI tiene ganas de reducir su plantilla- las palabras del chico sonaron frías. La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, justo lo que él pretendía- Kira acabará con todos ellos, como siempre ha hecho. Y no le queda mucho para matar también a L- Light dijo esto casi sin inmutarse, como si el tema de conversación fuese de lo más ameno.  
Leyre se quedó boquiabierta.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que te da exactamente igual que muera L?- la chica de quedó completamente paralizada.  
-No es que me de igual, era mi amigo. Pero se lo está buscando él solo, no ha sabido afrontar este caso y sólo ha hecho que muera gente inocente- La seriedad con la que hablaba el castaño dejó a Leyre sin palabras.  
-¡Tú has estado al lado de L todo este tiempo! Si tan mal lo hacía, podrías haber dicho algo, ¿no crees?- le espetó indignada.  
-Él era el jefe de la investigación, y cuando empezó todo yo era un simple estudiante, ¿tenía que darle lecciones sobre cómo resolver un caso?- bufó Light incrédulo.  
-¡Todos hemos intentado ayudar en este caso! ¡Y si tan mal lo hemos hecho podrías haber avisado! ¿O era mejor callarte y esperar el momento adecuado para dejar a L solo? ¿Eso era mejor?- la discusión estaba subiendo de tono, y Light ya no estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sino de pie frente a Leyre.  
- ¿Y te parece a ti mejor que L se resguarde en su anonimato mientras los demás damos la cara? ¿Cuántos agentes han muerto ya desde que L lleva el caso? Y él nunca ha dado la cara, ¡jamás!, ni lo haría. ¡Con esa actitud jamás cogerá a Kira! ¡Sólo logrará matarnos a todos!- el chico estaba casi gritando, y Leyre le miró con fiereza.  
-¡Oh! ¿Es que a ti se te ocurre una forma mejor de enfrentarte a ese asesino? ¿Sería más correcto que L saliese por la tele diciendo su nombre y apellidos para encarar a Kira? Sí, estoy segura de que eso funcionaría. ¡Venga ya, Light! Tú lo que tienes es miedo, el mismo miedo que todos tenemos de morir. Y crees que si L diese la cara los demás estaríamos a salvo, y te equivocas. Kira nos matará a todos, matará a L, a Stella, a ti y a mí. Pero vamos a detenerle antes de que lo haga. Lo detendremos, nos ayudes tú o no. Y ahora me estás demostrando que sólo eres un maldito cobarde- las palabras de la chica resonaron por toda la estancia, dejando un clima tenso y cargado.  
Ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina hacia el salón, enfadada.  
Light observó cómo salía de allí, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante.  
Tras unos segundos, fue tras ella y la cogió con rudeza del brazo, parándola en seco.  
-¡Suéltame!- exigió ella revolviéndose.  
-¿¡Te crees que soy un cobarde!? ¡Pues estás muy, muy equivocada! No tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo soy- Sus palabras amedrentaron a la chica, y Light aprovechó esto para cogerla del cuello de la camisa, haciéndola daño.  
-¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!- bufó Leyre con la respiración del castaño prácticamente encima, sintiendo cómo este tensaba sus músculos y la agarraba con más fuerza, provocando más dolor en el cuello donde apretaba la camisa.  
Light la miraba de forma intimidatoria, paralizando a la chica que, por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrir.  
En los ojos del joven saltaron chispas, visiblemente enfurecido, y sin pensarlo dos veces la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que ella cayese sobre las escaleras que conducían a su desván, poniéndose él encima.  
Ella no podía moverse en absoluto, dolorida por el golpe, y el policía la agarró de las muñecas, anulando ya por completo toda posibilidad de escape de la joven.  
Acercó su rostro al de Leyre y esperó unos segundos hasta besarla con ansia, de forma violenta, mordiendo los labios y la lengua de la chica haciendo que hasta ella pensase que sangraría.  
Intentó quitarle la cara y separarse, sintiendo un fino hilo de sangre salir de su labio inferior.  
Light se negó a apartarse, y en vez de esto, apretó más su boca contra la de la joven, profundizando el beso, llevando sus manos a las piernas de la chica, poniéndolas sobre los muslos, situando sus caderas justo sobre las de ella.  
La incapacidad de movimiento y la presión del cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella terminó por hacer que se rindiese y relajase.  
Leyre seguía apretando los ojos con fuerza, intentando permanecer inmutable a las caricias del chico.  
Pero Light se movía y se revolvía sobre ella, provocando a la joven policía, haciendo que ésta sintiese cómo se le entrecortaba la respiración a Light con cada desesperado movimiento.  
El aliento del policía sobre su piel, sus cortos jadeos, sus intermitentes roces, junto con los dedos del chico que ya pasaban bajo su ropa interior, hicieron que Leyre terminase por corresponder el beso, por rodear a Light con las piernas y por abrazar al joven a la altura de las caderas para sentir más sus roces.  
El castaño no perdió el tiempo, y en cuanto se percató de la predisposición de Leyre, volvió al abusivo comportamiento de antes.  
Agarró a la chica en la zona de las costillas, apretando con fuerza, haciendo que Leyre abriese la boca a punto de gritar, aprovechando esto para besarla e introducir su lengua con libertad.  
Si ella no iba a confiar en él, al menos Light haría que le tuviese miedo.  
Con la otra mano agarró el cuello de la chica, clavando sus dedos con saña sin interrumpir el beso, ya transformado en un voraz mordisco.  
Leyre pensó que iba a asfixiarse; por un lado el chico la ahogaba apretado su cuello, y por otro no la dejaba respirar, sellando sus labios con su boca casi por completo.  
Notó cómo los pulmones le empezaban a arder, quemando su pecho que pedía a gritos una bocanada de aire.  
En el último segundo Light sonrió de forma macabra y soltó su cuello.  
La chica respiró aliviada y desesperada, pero él no le dio mucho tiempo de tregua, y bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones de la joven, desabrochándolos y bajándolos con rapidez.  
Bajó la lencería de la chica, pasando sus dedos por donde podía, con mucha fuerza, tomándose tiempo para terminar de bajarla.  
Leyre se negaba a gemir.  
Después de todo lo que le había hecho, lo último que haría sería demostrarle el control que tenía sobre ella.  
Light introdujo sus dedos con brusquedad, y la chica apretó las manos contra los escalones de madera de la escalera.  
El chico se había separado de ella lo suficiente como para observar en primera fila la reacción del cuerpo de Leyre.  
Ella se negaba a sentir placer, tensándose, reprimiendo cada calambre que se arremolinaba en su vientre y subía por su espalda.  
No quería gemir.  
Pero Light aceleraba las caricias y se ponía sobre ella, respirando sonoramente al compás del vaivén.  
La chica contenía la respiración y apretaba los labios tragándose los suspiros.  
El policía frunció el ceño al ver la cabezonería de ella, y con la mano que le quedaba libre y que estaba sujetando una de las muñecas de la chica, la soltó y la llevó a sus pantalones, bajándolos torpemente, apresurado.  
Abrió más las piernas de la chica, y aunque ella intentó pararle agarrándole de la camisa, este la embistió con demasiada fuerza.  
Leyre gimió, le fue inevitable al sentir la oleada de placer que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo.  
Algunas gotas de sudor ya comenzaron a resbalar por su cuerpo.  
Light continuaba con las rudas embestidas sin parar, empujando con violencia a la chica contra las escaleras.  
Ella sentía dolor sobre su piel, ya que Light la agarraba y arañaba, incluso sintió algunos golpes en las costillas que más tarde serían moratones, pero todo eso era amortiguado por las profundas y rápidas embestidas del chico, que hacía que, a pesar de todo, no pudiese parar de gemir.  
No duró demasiado, aunque con todos los golpes, a Leyre le pareció que estuvieron así toda la tarde.  
Light no se contuvo y decidió terminar deprisa.  
Cuando dio la última embestida, se incorporó, se levantó y se abrochó los pantalones.  
La miró desde arriba, aún con la respiración agitada.  
Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en dirección a la calle.  
Tras unos segundos, Leyre pudo escuchar cómo se cerraba con fuerza la puerta de la entrada.  
La chica sintió un enorme odio hacia Light, sin entender el repentino cambio en su comportamiento. Esa noche, Leyre no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en lo que le había hecho su novio, sintiendo el dolor de los moratones que emergían en su costado.  
A la mañana siguiente, Leyre llegó al cuartel con un pañuelo que impedía que el resto de la gente pudiese ver las señales de su cuello. Leyre saludó a Stella y a L, que se encontraban tomando un café en la sala de cámaras. El detective y la policía la miraron extrañados porque la chica no acostumbraba a llevar ese tipo de prendas, pero ninguno de los dijo nada. Leyre no subió en ningún momento a las oficinas para ver a Light.  
Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Watari les trajo unos dulces para L y unas pizzas para ellas. Mientras seguían recopilando información sobre las últimas noticias del "caso Kira", Leyre tuvo que acercarse mucho a uno de los monitores para comprobar el nombre de una de las víctimas de Kira. Al hacer esto, el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello dejó entrever las fuertes y rojizas marcas que se amontonaban en su piel. Stella y L la observaron con detenimiento, ya que Leyre no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos se habían percatado de los moratones en su cuello. La chica se sentó de nuevo en la silla como si nada.  
-Leyre, ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello?- preguntó Stella con curiosidad mirando directamente a su amiga. Leyre apartó la mirada intentando disimular.  
-Es que ayer di un fuerte frenazo con el coche y el cinturón me rozó en el cuello- se excusó restándole importancia.  
Stella alzó la ceja con incredulidad y L no cambió su expresión atenta.  
-Pues ya pudo ser un buen frenazo...- comentó Stella sin creerse las palabras de la chica.  
-¿Desde cuándo se llevan cinturones en las muñecas?- preguntó L levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a Leyre, que tapó sus enrojecidas muñecas rápidamente.  
-No es nada, enserio. Dejadme- susurró la joven pelirroja apartándose del chico que dio otro paso al frente.  
Finalmente, con un ágil movimiento, L agarró el pañuelo de Leyre y con un leve tirón, lo desató por completo, dejando ver los moratones el cuello de la chica. Stella se quedó boquiabierta. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no imaginaba que llegase a tanto.  
-¿Quién demonios te ha hecho eso?- preguntó alterada, acercándose a su amiga y bajando uno de los hombros de su camisa, descubriendo la amoratada espalda de la joven. Ésta se colocó la camisa enseguida, y se apartó de sus amigos- ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?- volvió a preguntar Stella alzando la voz.  
-Light- respondió L en nombre de Leyre.  
La chica no pudo contestar, y bajó la mirada al suelo. Leyre apretó los puños notando cómo le escocían los ojos.  
El detective había dado justo en el clavo, y le daba rabia no poder negarlo.  
-¿Ha sido él?- preguntó Stella nuevamente atenuando su tono de voz, notando cómo su amiga estaba a punto de llorar.  
Leyre asintió levemente, aún apretando los puños y sin mirarles a los ojos. Stella se acercó a ella lentamente y la dio un reconfortante abrazo, por lo que Leyre comenzó a llorar en el hombro de la policía.  
-Maldito capullo- masculló entre dientes, hablando consigo misma- No va a volver a acercarse a ti, ¿me entiendes?- dijo esto abrazándola más fuerte.  
Leyre no podía más que sollozar sin articular palabra. L suspiró fuertemente, contemplando a las dos chicas.  
-Esto no va a quedarse así- dijo el detective con voz seria, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y adoptando su habitual postura encorvada. Leyre se separó rápidamente de Stella y se secó las lágrimas.  
-No quiero que le hagáis nada. Por favor, prometedme que no le haréis nada- la chica intentó recomponerse con rapidez para que su voz no sonase quebrada. L no dijo nada, sólo la observó con detenimiento- L, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada- Leyre estaba a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo con la idea de que el detective llevase a prisión a su novio.  
-Tranquila Leyre, te prometo que yo no le haré nada a Light- aseguró el detective mirando a su amiga a los ojos, haciendo que ella asintiese, tomase su pañuelo y se disculpase para ir al baño y limpiarse la cara.  
En cuanto la chica salió de la sala, Stella miró al detective con decisión.  
-¿Has pensado ya en algo?- preguntó la chica refiriéndose a la venganza que podrían prepararle a Light.  
-Por supuesto- sentenció el detective ignorando por completo la petición de su amiga.  
Después de la comida, L le pidió a Leyre que ayudase a Matsuda con algunos informes en la otra sala.  
Cuando dieron las ocho de la tarde, Light bajó a la sala de cámaras pensando que allí estaría su novia, pero se equivocaba, ya que al entrar se encontró con Watari, Stella y L. El chico se quedó observándoles unos segundos y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz del detective le detuvo.  
-Perdona Yagami...- esto hizo que el chico parase en seco. L se levantó de su asiento- Tengo que darte esto. Supongo que no te hará gracia, pero es lo que hay- dijo esto acercándose a su "amigo" y tendiéndole un papel. Light lo tomó con curiosidad y comenzó a leer. A medida que avanzaba, abría más y más los ojos, incrédulo ante lo que ponía.  
-¿¡Una orden judicial!?- exclamó patidifuso.  
-Sí. Una orden de alejamiento. No puedes estar a más de 100 metros de Leyre, y puedes dar gracias de que ahora mismo no estás en prisión- explicó L- Y si la vuelves a tocar, seré yo mismo quien te meta en una celda- esto último fue una amenaza.  
Light agarró la carta con fuerza, arrugándola, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de golpear al detective. L se tensó, preparado para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, y Light tragándose su orgullo, se dio media vuelta y se fue tras un sonoro portazo.  
Light entró en la sala de informes, el único sitio donde la chica podría estar. Allí se encontró a Matsuda y a Leyre.  
-Leyre, ¿podrías salir un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo- pidió con voz tirante, conteniendo la rabia.  
Leyre miró a Matsuda algo temerosa, pero terminó por levantarse y salir al pasillo.  
Sin decirle nada, Light le tendió la hoja a la chica.  
-Muy bien, ¿puedes decirme qué demonios significa esto?- bufó con evidente enfado.  
Ella le dio un repaso rápido al papel, sin entender tampoco de dónde había salido.  
-¿Una orden de alejamiento?- preguntó ella incrédula- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
-¿Cómo que de dónde lo he sacado? ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Me lo ha dado tu amiguito L- contestó con retintín.  
-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no sabía nada!- respondió ella.  
-¿Cómo no vas a saber nada? Una orden de alejamiento no se puede poner sin el consentimiento de la víctima- explicó realmente furioso.  
-Pues yo no he firmado nada. ¿Es que no lo ves? Aquí sólo está la firma del juez, no la mía. Este documento es falso- alzó la voz Leyre intentando explicárselo.  
Light le quitó el papel de las manos con fuerza, y lo leyó apresurado. Efectivamente faltaba la firma de la chica, y no se había dado cuenta por la frustración del momento. L se la había jugado, y seguramente estaría en ese instante en la sala de cámaras, observando su reacción, analizándola como de costumbre.  
Leyre giró la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada por el pasillo sin querer observar a su novio. Al hacer esto, algunas rojeces volvieron a ser visibles en su cuello. Light alargó la mano y acarició la piel, bajando más el pañuelo para poder ver el resto de marcas. Ella intentó quitar su mano, pero este la detuvo, y con la otra mano, subió un poco su camisa por el costado, observando el resto de moratones que recorrían su cuerpo. Light sabía que el día anterior la había hecho daño, y de hecho, esa había sido su intención, intentando amedrentarla para que no colaborase más con L. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ver esos golpes en el cuerpo de la chica le hizo sentir como una horrible bestia, y un punzante dolor comenzó a recorrer su estómago.  
-Yo... No quería hacerte daño- dijo llevando una mano al rostro de la chica. Leyre la apartó con brusquedad.  
-Pues lo has hecho- susurró enfadada.  
Al ver que la chica se apartaba de él, su única reacción fue abrazarla, llevando sus labios al oído de ella.  
-Perdóname...- susurró con un tono dulce.  
Leyre al principio estaba tensa, reacia a esa reacción cariñosa, pero tras unos segundos, se relajó y correspondió levemente el abrazo.  
-Lo siento mucho...- volvió a susurrar de la misma forma.  
Ella apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico, dándole a entender que le perdonaba. Light acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Él le ofreció quedar esa misma tarde para tomar algo, pero ella se negó excusándose en que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Light asintió comprendiendo su postura, y tras darle otro beso en la mejilla, se marchó.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: DECISIONES

Leyre enseguida fue a la sala de cámaras, visiblemente enfadada, para pedirle explicaciones a sus dos amigos. Allí estaban L, Stella y Watari charlando animadamente.  
-¿¡Se puede saber qué habéis hecho!?- gritó la chica enfurecida.  
Stella la miró algo asustada, y L se encogió de hombros como si no fuera con él la cosa.  
-¿Puedes especificar un poco más?- preguntó el detective con indiferencia, fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería su amiga.  
-Que os acabáis de inventar una orden de alejamiento sin consultarme, ¿por ejemplo?- contestó Leyre con sarcasmo y el ceño fruncido.  
-Aaah, eso...- murmuró L como si no tuviese importancia el asunto- Sólo queríamos darle un sustillo a Light, eso es todo- afirmó el detective encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.  
La chica no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
-¿¡Un sustillo!?- exclamó la chica cada vez más ofuscada.  
-Pero no te preocupes, es totalmente falsa- explicó Stella intentando tranquilizar a su amiga- Tu novio no va a ir a la cárcel- lo intentó arreglar.  
-No va a ir a la cárcel... Por eso- puntualizó el detective dando a entender que Light podía ir a prisión por muchas otras cosas.  
-¿Insinúas algo?- bufó Leyre mirando a L.  
-Pues sí. Efectivamente, me alegra que lo hayas pillado- respondió el detective con algo de altanería.  
-L, no quiero volver a discutir por esto...- Leyre sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el detective.  
-Leyre, relájate- murmuró Stella para apaciguar a su amiga.  
-No, no. Vamos a discutir sobre esto. Leyre, tenemos que contarte algo- dijo L observando seriamente a su amiga.  
-L basta ya. Este no es el momento- le paró Stella.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál es el momento?- preguntó el detective mirando a su novia- Esto la va a doler si se lo decimos hoy o si se lo decimos otro día- alzó la voz L.  
-¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?- intervino Leyre sin entender la conversación de sus dos amigos.  
L se quedó en silencio observando a Stella. Ésta suspiró y asintió dándose por vencida.  
-Leyre, tenemos pruebas de que Light es Kira- dijo el detective con seriedad y una mirada afilada.  
-¡Otra vez con eso!- exclamó la chica indignada.  
-Creo que no me entiendes. Tenemos las pruebas. Si Light ahora mismo no está en un juicio, es porque queríamos contártelo a ti primero- explicó L dejando a Leyre sin aliento.  
-Pe... Pero... ¿De qué pruebas hablas?- preguntó Leyre con la voz entrecortada.  
-Supongo que será mejor que lo veas por ti misma- contestó el detective- Watari, las cintas- pidió al hombre trajeado.  
De pronto se encendió un monitor, y de él comenzaron a salir unas imágenes. El lugar que se reflejaba en las cintas, era un estación de metro, y Leyre se fijó en que la fecha coincidía con el día en el que murieron los agentes del FBI, incluido Raye Penber. En esta grabación, se veía cómo un cúmulo de personas entraba hacia el vagón del tren. L paró la cinta y señaló a una persona.  
-¿Te importaría fijarte en este chico? Puede que notes su similitud con Light- dijo L señalando a una de las personas que efectivamente, se parecía bastante a Light. De hecho, Leyre reconoció la sudadera del chico- Y fíjate que en sus manos lleva un sobre- aportó señalando la imagen. Volvió a darle al play, y segundos después, lo paró de nuevo. El tren no había arrancado, y seguía entrando gente en él. L volvió a señalar la pantalla- ¿Ves a esa persona de ahí? Es Raye Penber, el agente que vigilaba a la familia de Light. Como puedes ver, no tiene ningún sobre en sus manos- el detective volvió a darle a play y las imágenes siguieron su curso. L las pasó rápidamente y volvió a pararlas con brusquedad- Aquí se ve perfectamente, cómo Raye Penber tiene el mismo sobre que llevaba Light- las imágenes volvieron a correr, y pararon en el momento en el que el agente sufría un ataque al corazón- Aquí ya no lo tiene- especificó el detective. Tras seguir la cinta hasta casi el final, L la volvió a detener- Aquí tenemos de nuevo a Light, y... ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó el detective- Tiene el sobre. Por tanto, podemos concluir que la última persona que vio Raye Penber, fue Light. Y él nunca nos ha contado esto- aclaró el detective- Podemos deducir, que Raye le dio todos los nombres de sus compañeros a Kira, y este acabó con ellos. Y viendo estas imágenes, podemos estar seguros en un 98% de que Light es Kira, o en su defecto, el otro 2%, es su más estrecho colaborador, pero evidentemente, descarto esa opción, ya que Light es el único con acceso a los archivos policiales y como comprobamos al comenzar el caso, Kira mataba siguiendo un horario estudiantil, por lo que todo encaja. Estas imágenes son inéditas. Las encontró Matsuda de casualidad junto a más grabaciones que habían revisado agentes del cuartel y no habían encontrado nada interesante en ellas, pero hace dos semanas, Matsuda me las trajo para revisarlas, sin darle mucha importancia, ya que estábamos bastante estancados. Y mira por donde, encontré que un chico igualito que Light, había contactado con Raye Penber justo el día de su muerte. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. Cualquier juez le sentenciaría- concluyó L. Leyre no había dicho una sola palabra, miraba fijamente las imágenes casi sin pestañear. Stella se acercó a su amiga preocupada.  
-Oye, ¿estás bien Leyre?- preguntó la chica tocando el hombro de su amiga.  
Ésta se apartó con brusquedad.  
-¿Bien? ¡No! ¡Claro que no estoy bien!- exclamó Leyre dolida- Hace dos semanas que sabéis todo esto, ¿y me lo contáis ahora? Además, ¿¡qué mierda de pruebas son estas!? ¡Sólo son unas imágenes de un chico que se parece a Light y tiene un maldito sobre! ¡Es ridículo!- exclamó sin creer a sus amigos.  
-Sé que estás muy implicada emocionalmente en esto, pero me gustaría que intentases ser objetiva- pidió L con tranquilidad.  
-¿Objetiva? ¿Quieres que sea objetiva cuando vas a llevar a Light al patíbulo?- gritó Leyre alterada- ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? ¿No aprecias ni un poco a tu amigo? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que muera?- espetó la chica furiosa y dolida.  
L no pudo aguantar este último comentario y se levantó de su sitio, por primera vez afectado por las palabras de la chica.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Que no me importa que ese idiota se muera? Claro que me importa. Estoy pasando las dos peores semanas de mi vida. Y no la culpes a ella- señaló a Stella- Lo sabe desde hace un par de días. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es cargar con la responsabilidad de decidir entre la muerte de tu mejor amigo y la del resto de personas? Pues si a ti te está pareciendo duro ahora, imagínate pasar así estas dos semanas. Claro que no quiero que muera, ni que vaya a la cárcel, pero es un maldito asesino, y ha matado a muchos de nuestros amigos- dijo L con firmeza.  
-Pero ese no tiene por qué ser Light. ¡No es Light!- exclamó ella aún sabiendo que la sudadera que llevaba el chico de las imágenes, era la de su novio.  
L se llevó una mano a su rostro, frotando sus cansados ojos.  
-Es normal que ahora estés en la fase de incredulidad. Yo también la pasé durante un día, pero es él Leyre. Y cuanto antes lo asimiles, mejor para todos- contestó el detective.  
Leyre negó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se humedecían sus ojos.  
-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡No tienes a quién culpar, y siempre la tomas con él! ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Te odio!- gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas. Tras esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo.  
Leyre salió del cuartel con paso firme y presuroso, pensando sólo en volver a casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero en el último momento, se le ocurrió ir a ver a Light, ya que eso siempre la tranquilizaba. Aún seguía dolida por lo del día anterior, pero él era la única persona con la que quería hablar en esos momentos. Leyre llegó a casa del chico, y sin avisarle, abrió la puerta. Nadie contestaba, así que pensó en llamarle al móvil, pero cuando marcó su número, este dio apagado. Le pareció bastante extraño, pero pensó que el joven habría bajado a comprar algo. Leyre sabía que Light tenía la costumbre de guardar una copia de las llaves de casa bajo una de las baldosas de la entrada. Efectivamente, bajó la baldosa, estaban las llaves. Leyre abrió la puerta con cuidado y comprobó que realmente el chico no estaba en casa. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su novio y ésta también estaba vacía. Entró en la habitación, y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a esperarle. Cuando hizo esto, se dio cuenta de que sobre su escritorio, había un cuaderno negro que llamó su atención. En él ponía "Death Note". Sin saber muy bien por qué, Leyre se levantó y se acercó a él. Acarició la portada con cuidado.  
Lo abrió sin pensar, y vio que las páginas de la libreta estaban llenas de nombres de personas, y al lado de varias de ellas, fecha y hora y lo que parecía ser la causa de una muerte. Leyre quedó completamente paralizada, sintiendo cómo se mareaba al reconocer algunos de los nombres como criminales asesinados por Kira. Leyre quiso aferrarse a la idea de que tal vez, Light, llevaba una lista de las víctimas del asesino, así que se fue a las últimas páginas escritas. Sus peores temores se materializaron. Decenas de nuevos nombres con futuras fechas, se agolpaban en esas páginas. Le temblaron las manos. Al lado de esos nombres, había distintas causas de muerte, y volviendo algunas páginas atrás, Leyre leyó los nombres de varios de los agentes que Kira había asesinado. Muchos de ellos habían sido amigos de la chica, y les conocía desde hacía años. Sus muertes le habían dolido increíblemente, y pensar que el promotor de los crímenes era el propio Light, la daba náuseas. El pulso le tembló aún más, y comenzó a pasar las páginas de forma acelerada, reconociendo más y más nombres de víctimas de Kira. En ese momento, alguien entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Leyre cerró la libreta y se dio la vuelta sorprendida, observando a Light que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer ella. La chica quería disimular, pero no pudo evitar emitir un grito, al ver a un extraño ser de unos tres metros de ojos grandes y sonrisa escalofriante. Light se dio cuenta al instante de que la chica estaba viendo a Ryuk, que la sonreía de forma burlona.  
-¡Vaya Light! ¡Qué chica tan guapa! Preséntamela- dijo Ryuk de forma socarrona.  
Light ignoró por completo al Shinigami y dio un paso hacia Leyre, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hacia ella lentamente, haciendo que Leyre contuviese la respiración y se pegase al escritorio. Light quedó frente a ella mirándola con intensidad. La chica pensaba que le daría un infarto, pero Light tan sólo alargó su brazo para coger la libreta y apartarse de la chica.  
-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?- preguntó la chica haciendo que Light no supiese si refería a la Death Note o a Ryuk.  
-Esto es un cuaderno de muerte y eso es un Shinigami- explicó con simpleza.  
-¿Un cuaderno de muerte?- preguntó Leyre confusa.  
-Si escribes el nombre de una persona en él, pensando en su rostro, a los 40 segundos morirá de un ataque al corazón. Por supuesto, también puedes especificar otros tipos de muertes- aclaró el chico con el mismo tono indiferente de antes.  
Leyre no sabía qué contestar, cuando ella iba a hablar, Light la interrumpió.  
-No te preocupes, no te molestes en preguntar. Efectivamente, yo soy Kira- afirmó recalcando las tres últimas palabras y sonriendo de forma perturbadora.  
Leyre no vio en sus ojos ni rastro de aquel chico dulce del cual se había enamorado.  
-¿Pero cómo has podido?- preguntó la chica incrédula.  
-Lo dices como si de verdad creyeses que lo que hace Kira es algo malo. Librar al mundo de criminales ha sido siempre el objetivo de la policía. Mi intención es crear un mundo libre de crímenes. Gobernado tan sólo por gente justa y honesta, ¿acaso no es lo que siempre has querido?- contestó el castaño convencido de sus palabras.  
-¿Pero qué dices? Yo nunca he querido que matases a nadie. No eres quién para decidir sobre la vida de los demás. Si el precio de ese mundo perfecto del que hablas, es que te conviertas en un asesino, entonces no merecerá la pena- dijo la chica intentando que su novio rectificase.  
-Parece que no entiendes nada de nada. No me importa sacrificar mi alma, si con ello puedo conseguir ese mundo. Y ten por seguro que lo conseguiré- tras decir esto, el chico abrió la libreta de forma amenazante y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.  
-¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?- gritó Leyre asustada.  
-Sé muy bien que tienes un fuerte sentido de la justicia, y que sabiendo que yo soy Kira, seguramente me delatarás- contestó Light mirando las páginas del cuaderno a punto de comenzar a escribir- Pero tienes otra opción- levantó la mirada y volvió a mirar a la chica- Únete a mí. Ayúdame a crear ese mundo. Los dos acabaremos con cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino- dijo esto tendiéndole la mano, invitándola a unirse a su causa.  
-¿Y si esas personas son nuestros amigos?- preguntó Leyre con rabia.  
-Si se interponen en nuestro camino, es que no merecen ser nuestros amigos- contestó Light convencido de sus palabras.  
Leyre dio un paso hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared. Comprobando que su novio era capaz de matar a L, Watari o Stella.  
-Eres un monstruo- murmuró la chica dándose cuenta de toda la maldad que Light acumulaba en su interior.  
Light dejó de tenderle la mano y la observó con el ceño fruncido.  
-Sinceramente, desde el principio sabía que elegirías esa opción. Lo siento Leyre, debes morir- sentenció comenzando a escribir las primeras letras del nombre de la chica en la libreta.  
Leyre comenzó a sentir agudos pinchazos en su pecho, viendo cómo su "novio" firmaba su sentencia de muerte. Light iba escribiendo letra a letra, formando ya casi por completo el nombre de ella. Cuando iba a comenzar por su primer apellido, inexplicablemente le tembló el pulso.  
A su cabeza comenzaron a llegar recuerdos vividos con la joven. Light pudo ver perfectamente el primer día en el que se conocieron, cuando comenzó a ayudar en el "caso Kira". Otra imagen que contempló, fue cuando se besaron por primera vez en Argüelles. Tras esto los recuerdos comenzaron a acelerarse, pasando miles de imágenes por su cabeza, llegando hasta el último viaje a Cancún, deteniéndose en sus largos paseos por la playa y en sus escenas románticas en el mar. La voz de Leyre resonaba en su cabeza, reproduciendo algunas de las conversaciones que habían tenido. Light cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la punta del boli contra el cuaderno, manchando la página de tinta. El policía abrió de nuevo los ojos e intentó seguir escribiendo, pero el pulso le temblaba horrores, como si algo en su interior le hubiese agarrado de la muñeca, impidiendo que la moviese. La letra de Light era casi ilegible y no pudo terminar de escribir el primer apellido. El chico cerró la libreta, agarrándose la muñeca derecha, que seguía con fuertes y bruscos temblores. Por un momento, los ojos de Light volvieron a brillar como siempre lo habían hecho, sin malicia. Y en ese instante, cogió de su estantería un mechero e inmediatamente, prendió fuego a la libreta, tirándola lejos al suelo. Ésta empezó a arder rápidamente, dejando a Light con una mueca descompuesta de dolor. Entonces, Ryuk resopló.  
-Joder Light, ¿ya te has cansado? Esta vez no me has entretenido mucho. ¡Menudo aburrimiento!- tras decir esto, el Shinigami salió atravesando la pared.  
Tras unos segundos en los que Light se mantuvo estático, cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotado. Leyre aún algo asustada, se acercó al chico temerosa y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole cuidadosamente el pelo.  
-Light, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, viendo que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y no reaccionaba.  
Tras abrir los ojos, la miró sorprendido, como si no entendiese lo que había pasado.  
-Leyre, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Me duele la cabeza- dijo acariciándose el pelo.  
-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó la chica incrédula.  
Light la miró con completa sinceridad.  
-Creo que hemos discutido. Luego me he golpeado la cabeza y he caído al suelo. No recuerdo nada más- contestó confuso. Leyre acarició las mejillas del joven, sabiendo que la mirada limpia del policía, no mentía.  
En ese momento, le abrazó con fuerza, casi tumbándole en el suelo. A Leyre se le derramaron algunas lágrimas que intentó que el castaño no notase.  
-Leyre... ¿Te he dicho algo malo?- preguntó confundido- No recuerdo bien lo que ha pasado. Si he dicho alguna tontería, por favor, perdóname- pidió en un susurro lastimero.  
Leyre no podía creérselo, acababa de recuperar al chico que tanto quería y que pensaba que había perdido para siempre. La chica besó al chico en la mejilla de forma inconsciente, dejando que algunas lágrimas cayesen por su mejilla.  
-No llores por favor. No quiero que llores por mi culpa- murmuró el chico secando las lágrimas y besándola en los labios.  
Ella correspondió el beso aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Light volvía a ser el chico de siempre, cariñoso y cuidadoso de no hacerla daño.  
Leyre agarró la camisa del joven con fuerza, temiendo que en cualquier momento el chico se volatilizase o que volviese a tener esa cruel mirada en sus ojos.  
Pero eso no ocurrió, Light seguía abrazándola y dándola cortos esos en su mejilla, bajando ligeramente por el cuello, con delicadeza, intentando tranquilizar a la temblorosa chica.  
-Leyre... Cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado?- el policía no entendía el por qué del estado de su novia, ni del montón de cenizas que se habían esparcido por la habitación.  
-No importa... No importa lo que haya pasado- dijo la chica abrazando con más fuerza al joven.  
-Claro que importa... Te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?- sentía como la culpa se apoderaba de él, sin saber siquiera qué había hecho.  
-No, tú no me has hecho nada- Leyre se secó las pocas lágrimas que aún resbalaban por su pómulo y le miró a los ojos, haciéndole comprender que decía la verdad. El chico al que ella quería jamás la hubiese dañado.  
Él acarició el rostro de la joven policía con ternura, sin intención de seguir preguntando más, aunque cientos de dudas asolaban su mente.  
La besó con la misma dedicación que antes, lentamente, disfrutando cada pequeño roce de sus labios contra los de la joven.  
Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Leyre, y echándola ligeramente hacia atrás, se levantó despacio, llevándola a ella junto a él.  
No rompió el beso ni un instante, quedando ambos de pie frente a la cama.  
Leyre rompió el contacto unos segundos y mirándole a los ojos con fijeza, cogió la corbata, deshaciendo el nudo y retirándola. Desabrochó los botones de la camisa del joven con lentitud, deslizándola por sus hombros y dejándola también caer al suelo, pasando sus manos por el torso del chico. Los labios de ambos volvieron a unirse con delicadeza. Light pasó sus manos bajo la camisa de la joven y bajó un poco la tela que cubría los hombros, recorriendo su espalda, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama y el chico se puso frente a ella, retirando también los zapatos de la joven, mientras ella le miraba con dulzura. Leyre se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, y Light se incorporó sin romper el contacto. Ella, aún sentada, atrajo al chico por la espalda y le dio un corto beso en el abdomen. Ambos sonrieron y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, posando él sus manos en la mejilla de la joven. Levantó a la chica por los hombros y con cuidado, deslizó la camisa de Leyre por sus brazos, quitándosela y dejando que ésta cayese al suelo. Las manos de ella acariciaban la espalda del chico, mientras le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce.  
Iba a seguir con el beso, pero se fijó en los moratones que tenía la joven en el costado. Los miró con sorpresa, y acarició la zona con el dedo índice. Después la miró a los ojos, expectante, buscando una respuesta a esos golpes. Ella giró la cara, sin querer responderle.  
-Me caí.  
-Mentira- su manó subió lentamente al cuello de la joven, que aún conservaba las marcas del día anterior.  
Ella se negaba a decirle que había sido él mismo el causante de las contusiones.  
Pero Light, como si lo supiese, la abrazó con fuerza, pegando su mejilla a la de la chica.  
-Sabes que te quiero... Nunca he pretendido hacerte daño- su voz tan sólo era un susurro, como si el herido de gravedad fuese él.  
-Sé que me quieres, por eso te aseguro que no has sido tú el que me ha hecho esto- Leyre besó la mejilla del joven, y seguidamente sus labios, de forma dulce y cariñosa. Light cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, volviendo a acariciar la piel de la chica, esta vez con más cuidado aún, temiendo rozar las zonas dañadas. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y ella enredó los suyos en su cuello.  
El policía puso sus manos en el cuello de la chica y la besó con mayor intensidad, después rompió el contacto y con las manos en las mejillas de ella, le dio pequeños besos en los labios, para a continuación volver al beso anterior. Segundos después, retiró con precaución el sujetador de la chica mientras bajaba sus labios por su mandíbula y cuello.  
Light bajó sus caricias hasta el vientre de la policía, y desabrochó el pantalón corto de la chica, quitándose lo que quedaba de ropa y sentándola a ella en la cama.  
Él se posicionó sentado frente a ella, acercándola y besando de nuevo sus labios dulcemente, pasando ella sus brazos por el cuello y hombros del joven.  
Los cuerpos de ambos estaban completamente pegados, sintiendo cada uno la temperatura de la piel del otro, haciendo que ésta se erizase con cada caricia.  
Las respiraciones eran acompasadas, y sólo se entrecortaron cuando Light cogió a la chica de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, comenzando las embestidas haciendo que Leyre soltase un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer.  
El ritmo era lento y equilibrado, sacando suspiros en ambos, que seguían acariciando la piel de su pareja, disfrutando de cada profundo y pausado movimiento.  
Los besos y pequeños mordiscos fueron creciendo en intensidad de forma gradual, junto con las oleadas de placer que envolvían a los dos jóvenes.  
Light acariciaba los muslos de Leyre, y ésta se aferraba a la espalda del chico, profundizando aún más las embestidas, besando su cuello y haciendo que el policía también llevase sus manos a la cadera de la chica. Él empujó con fuerza, por lo que ella no pudo reprimir varios fuertes gemidos, agarrando la espalda de Light con saña y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.  
La tranquilidad de los movimientos les permitió estar así largo rato, llegando juntos al final, terminando con un largo y tierno beso que les dejó tumbados a ambos en la cama del policía, que la rodeó con sus brazos y la sonrió con ternura, para después volver a besarla.  
Pasó la noche, y al día siguiente, Light y Leyre fueron derechos a la sala de cámaras, donde sólo estaba L. Al verles, el detective les miró suspicaz, asustado por ver juntos al primer Kira y segundo Kira. Light se adelantó un paso.  
-L, me gustaría hablar contigo- pidió el castaño con serenidad, queriendo arreglar las cosas con su amigo- Todo lo que dije el otro día estuvo mal por mi parte. Me pasé bastante. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardándome las cosas y al final exploté. Siento todo lo que dije. Me comporté como un estúpido- finalizó Light desviando la mirada.  
L le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Light, el gran Light, ¿pidiendo disculpas? L no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
-¿Esto va enserio?- preguntó el detective llevándose el pulgar a los labios.  
-Totalmente enserio, pero quiero dejar claro, que alguna de las cosas que dije las mantengo.  
-Bueno, puedo considerar esto como una disculpa... Espero que las cámaras lo hayan grabado- murmuró L sabiendo que esta era una escena irrepetible.  
-Bueno, podrías decir algo tú también L- sugirió la chica con sarcasmo.  
-¿Yo? No recuerdo haber hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme- contestó L dando la espalda a sus amigos, con orgullo.  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y la orden de alejamiento falsa?- preguntó Leyre indignada, recordándole su falta al detective.  
-Eso fue por tú bien. Nada más. Deberías darme las gracias- rebatió L mirando a las cámaras con fijeza.  
Leyre bufó completamente indignada, incrédula por lo que acababa de soltar el detective.  
-¿¡Cómo!?- gritó ofendida, sin dar crédito a las palabras del detective.  
-Déjale Leyre. Ya sabes cómo es... Además, me lo merecía...- murmuró Light dirigiéndose sólo a la chica, haciendo que L les mirase de reojo, llevándose de nuevo el pulgar a los labios, pensativo. O ese chico actuaba realmente bien, o volvía a ser el Light de siempre.  
L se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Pasó ayer algo de lo que no me haya enterado?- preguntó el detective directamente, yendo al grano.  
Light le miró confuso sin saber a lo que su amigo se refería, y Leyre se puso tensa, retirando la mirada al detective, ocultando la verdad, pero L se fijó rápidamente en la reacción de la chica, fijando toda su atención en ella.  
-¿Ocurrió algo Leyre?- presionó el detective a la joven, creando un clima tenso realmente insoportable.  
Era increíble lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser. Leyre apretó los puños y bajó la mirada al suelo, intentando soportar la intensa mirada de L. Pero ese clima tenso, se rompió de pronto cuando alguien abrió la puerta, salvando a la policía.  
-Oh, Light, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Stella sorprendida nada más verle.  
-Quería disculparme con L porque estos días me he pasado con él- contestó el castaño con sinceridad y visiblemente arrepentido.  
Stella se quedó mirándole a los ojos, viendo de nuevo la inocencia en ellos.  
-¿Y las disculpas están aceptadas?- preguntó la joven mirando al detective.  
-Claro... Disculpas aceptadas, pero como comprenderás, no puedo dejar que vuelvas al "caso Kira". En estos momentos no puedo verificar si esta semana, no has contactado con el asesino, y no puedo dejarte acceder a información confidencial- explicó el detective tajantemente.  
-Eso ya lo imaginaba... De todas formas, si mi equipo descubre algo más de este caso, no dudaré en informarte, aunque sé que tú no harás lo mismo conmigo- contestó Light con tranquilidad, y tras despedirse se dio la vuelta y volvió a las oficinas.  
Las dos policías y el detective se quedaron solos. Stella se acerc se sentó a su lado, pero Leyre se quedó estática.  
-No me gustaría hacer esto por la fuerza, así que espero que estés dispuesta a contarnos todo lo que sabes- amenazó L descubriendo por completo lo que la chica intentaba ocultar. Leyre suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.  
-Ese de ahí ya no es Kira. Os lo aseguro- prometió la chica desesperada.  
-¿Y pretendes que te crea?- volvió a presionar L.  
-Ayer confirmé vuestras sospechas. Light era Kira. Entré en su casa cuando no había nadie, y efectivamente sobre el escritorio, había un cuaderno negro, y escrito en él pude leer unas normas y todos los nombres de las víctimas de Kira. Pero en ese momento, Light entró en la habitación y me pilló leyéndolo. Puede que me toméis por loca, pero a su lado, había un ser que nunca antes había visto. Me dijo Light que era un Shinigami- tras decir esto, L abrió los ojos como platos, recordando que Kira había utilizado ese nombre en uno de los asesinatos- Al parecer, el poder de Kira emanaba de la libreta. Si escribes el nombre de una persona en ella, ésta moría a los 40 segundos de un infarto. Pero después se otorgaba más tiempo para especificar la causa de la muerte- la explicación de la chica, dejó a L anonadado. Todo encajaba a la perfección.  
-¿Pero estás hablando enserio? ¿Un cuaderno?- preguntó Stella impresionada.  
Leyre asintió rápidamente.  
-¿Y qué hizo Light cuando se vio descubierto?- preguntó el detective esperando que lo que le contase la chica se tratase de una mentira o de la verdad.  
-Cuando me vio, cogió el cuaderno y me ofreció unirme a él y a su causa, pero no acepté, pues yo sabía que eso suponía que os mataría. En ese momento sacó un boli, y comenzó a apuntar mi nombre- en ese momento Leyre se acarició el brazo recordando los incesantes dolores que sintió en el pecho, creyendo que realmente le daría un ataque al corazón- Pero de pronto, dejó de escribir y quemó la libreta- la chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos recordando todo lo ocurrido.  
-¿Y después?- Stella la instó a seguir hablando.  
-Después se sentó en el suelo y perdió el conocimiento durante un rato. Cuando volvió a despertar, ya era el de siempre, y ese Shinigami se había marchado. Se hizo un silencio en la sala que duró varios segundos. Leyre miró a sus amigos esperando a que dijesen algo. La chica siguió hablando- Todo ha acabado. Light no es Kira. Ya no tenemos que encerrarle- la voz de la chica se quebraba, buscando alguna reacción en sus amigos, los cuales seguían inmutables.  
-Te equivocas. Lo que nos acabas de contar no nos asegura para nada que Light no sea Kira- dijo L con voz cortante, haciendo que Leyre sintiera una gran rabia y apretase sus puños con fuerza.  
-¿¡Es que no me has oído!? ¡Ya ha quemado la maldita libreta! ¡No se acuerda de nada!- gritó Leyre con furia, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la impotencia.  
Stella se levantó para intentar tranquilizar a su amiga.  
-Light puede haber fingido perfectamente todo eso, para hacernos pensar que él ya no es un criminal, y que los poderes de Kira han pasado a otro. Tenemos la seguridad de que ha sido el primer Kira, y nuestra responsabilidad, es hacer que pague por todos sus crímenes. Light será encarcelado- las palabras de L fueron duras y dolorosas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Leyre que intentó acercarse al detective con rabia, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. Stella la detuvo dándole un abrazo.  
-L basta ya. No le hagas esto, ¿vale? No es el momento- dijo Stella intentando refrenar a su amiga- Leyre venga, tranquilízate. A Light no le va a pasar nada. Déjame hablar un minuto con L. Sólo un minuto- pidió la policía secando las lágrimas de su amiga. Leyre asintió aún disgustada y salió de la sala dando un portazo.  
Stella se dirigió a su novio.  
-Podrías ponerte un límite, ¿no crees?- sugirió la chica enfadada.  
-¿Acaso no piensas lo mismo que yo?- preguntó el detective.  
-Vale, puede que tengas razón, pero esa no es la forma de decírselo- contestó la chica- ¡Venga ya! Si parecía que querías hacerla daño- dijo Stella con indignación.  
-Sólo quiero que se dé cuenta de qué tipo de persona es Light. Y sé que es difícil que lo haga, porque a mí me costó aceptarlo- dijo esto llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios, agachando la mirada.  
-Lo sé... Pero piénsalo, después de lo que nos ha contado, existen dos posibilidades; que esté fingiendo, o que haya perdido la memoria. ¿Y si estamos en el segundo caso? ¿Y si de verdad quemando la libreta ha perdido los recuerdos como Kira?- L se quedó pensativo, sopesando las dos opciones.  
-En ese caso, nos encontraríamos ante el dilema de si es justo perdonar a un criminal que ni siquiera recuerda haberlo sido. Aunque no sepa que lo ha hecho, Stella, los asesinatos los ha cometido, y lo justo sería que fuese a la cárcel- explicó L cortante, como si hubiese ensayado esas frases una y otra vez.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que aunque Light ahora mismo es inocente, aún así le inculparías?- preguntó Stella mirando a su novio directamente a los ojos.  
-Dicho así... Suena bastante mal- susurró con la mirada perdida.  
Stella aprovechó ese momento de debilidad del detective, para reforzar sus argumentos.  
-L, no delates todavía a Light. Dale unos días, si comprobamos que las muertes de los criminales se detienen, significará que Leyre tiene razón, y que ya no existe Kira- dijo Stella apostándolo todo a una carta, esperando que el detective aceptase el trato.  
-De acuerdo... Pero aún tenemos que encontrar al segundo Kira. Estoy casi seguro de que es Misa, y por lógica, se puede deducir que también tiene uno de esos cuadernos. Ordenaré un registro de su apartamento por tenencia ilícita de estupefacientes, y así podremos comprobar si realmente tiene un cuaderno- afirmó L con decisión.  
Efectivamente, así se hizo. A los dos días, la orden de registro fue aprobada por un juez y toda la casa fue desmantelada, encontrando efectivamente dicho cuaderno en un falso fondo de uno de los armarios. Misa fue inculpada por ser Kira, el famoso asesino en serie, y se le dio a la prensa cómo única y verdadera culpable. Oficialmente, el caso ya estaba cerrado. Todo el cuartel de investigación estaba ahora prácticamente abandonado, sólo quedaban L y Leyre en sala de cámaras apagando los monitores por última vez.  
-Parece que todo se ha terminado- dijo la chica en un suspiro.  
-Sí... Todo ha acabado- murmuró L con su tono habitual.  
-Bueno... Creo que Light y Stella nos están esperando fuera- contestó la chica apagando el último monitor, dispuesta a dirigirse a la salida.  
-Leyre, espera...- la paró el detective. Ella se volteó a verle- Siento lo del otro día, cuando nos contaste lo de Light y yo aún así seguía acusándole. No tendría que haberlo hecho- se disculpó el detective con sinceridad.  
-No te preocupes, ya está perdonado- respondió Leyre con una sonrisa.  
L le devolvió la sonrisa de forma dulce y ambos salieron por el pasillo hacia la salida. Leyre volvió a hablar.  
-¿Ha salido de ti pedirme perdón o te ha ayudado Stella?- preguntó la chica divertida.  
-Oh, ¿por quién me tomas? Ha salido de mí, de forma natural- contestó con fingida indignación, mintiendo tan horriblemente mal que hizo que Leyre comenzara a reírse. Esto hizo que el detective también riese, y notase un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón, ya que seguramente esta sería la última vez que tuviese una charla con su amiga. Leyre y L llegaron junto a Light y Stella, que les esperaban para despedirse del detective. Frente a ellos, Watari esperaba junto a la limusina.  
-L, ¿mantendrás el contacto no?- preguntó Light apenado por tener que decir adiós a su mejor amigo.  
-Lo intentaré. Pero ya sabes lo difícil que es tener amigos cuando eres una de las personas más buscadas del mundo- contestó el detective con algo de humor en la última frase.  
Light le tendió la mano a su amigo y la estrechó con fuerza, pero el castaño miró fijamente al detective y con una sonrisa le abrazó sintiendo en el alma tener que separarse de él. L correspondió torpemente al abrazo, ya que no se lo esperaba. Entonces L se posicionó frente a Leyre.  
-L no puedes irte... ¿De qué borracho nos reímos ahora?- preguntó la chica con melancolía y burla a la vez.  
-¿Te parecen esas palabras adecuadas para despedirte de mí?- contestó el detective con fingida sorpresa. Tras esto sonrió y le dio un abrazo a la chica.  
-Te voy a echar mucho de menos- susurró la chica a punto de llorar.  
L se separó de ella y se puso frente a Stella, la cual estaba con los labios apretados, casi haciendo un puchero, a punto de llorar, sin poder decir nada.  
-Bueno "subordinada", no te irás a poner a llorar, ¿no?- dijo L acariciando la mejilla de la chica.  
Ésta no pudo evitarlo y le abrazó con fuerza, derramando algunas lágrimas por su rostro.  
-No se te ocurra desaparecer- pidió ella intentando sonar amenazante.  
L correspondió a su abrazo y puso su mejilla junto a la de ella.  
-No quiero decirte adiós, te echaré tanto de menos- murmuró el detective derramando una lágrima, la cual se limpió enseguida.  
El detective besó a su "subordinada" en los labios y se apartó presuroso, como si temiese que estar un segundo más así, terminase por hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a su partida. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la limusina y Watari le abrió la puerta, pero justo antes de entrar, le dedicó una última mirada.  
-Aunque este caso ha sido muy duro, puedo aseguraros, que estos han sido los mejores meses que he vivido. Ha sido un placer conoceros amigos míos- tras decir esto se montó en la limusina y Watari cerró la puerta. El hombre trajeado se despidió de los tres policías, y tras esto, entró en la limusina y arrancó alejándose de ellos. Estos se miraron de forma desolada, sin saber qué decir.  
-Deberíamos volver ya a casa- murmuró Stella secándose las lágrimas.  
-Tienes razón, aquí ya no hacemos nada- contestó Light con un suspiro lastimero.  
Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se había ido la limusina.  
Mientras, en el automóvil, Watari observaba por el retrovisor, la expresión abatida del detective.  
-L...  
-Sé lo que me vas a decir- el detective cortó a Watari, sin dejarle terminar la frase.  
-Nunca te había visto tan feliz como en estos últimos meses. Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para ti. Siempre he buscado tu protección, pero me he dado cuenta de que todo eso no te hacía feliz. Con ellos has entablado una amistad, y ese es un vínculo muy importante que no me gustaría que rompieses- dijo Watari de forma paternal.  
-Watari, yo siempre he trabajado solo, y así han funcionado las cosas. Si les pido que vengan conmigo, estaré siendo un egoísta- contestó L casi en un susurro.  
-No tienen por qué venirse con nosotros, quédate con ellos, aunque sea una temporada. Después ya veremos qué hacer- tras estas palabras, se hizo un silencio en la limusina, roto sólo por el ruido del motor en marcha.  
En la calle, Stella, Light y Leyre iban de camino al coche del chico que se disponía a llevar a las dos policías a sus casas. En ese momento, una limusina tras ellos, se paró antes de girar la calle. Los tres se dieron la vuelta y vieron que de la limusina, salía el detective junto con Watari. Los tres policías no se esperaban verle allí frente a ellos nuevamente.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Light preocupado.  
-No es nada grave, sólo quería deciros que aunque he pasado toda la vida resolviendo los casos solo, he comprobado que contar con la ayuda de algunos agentes, no viene nada mal, y me gustaría contar con un grupo de confianza. Así que... ¿Qué me decís? ¿Queréis ayudarme a resolver crímenes?- ofreció el detective observándoles atentamente.  
Todos le sonrieron, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.  
-Pues claro que sí- contestó Stella en nombre de los tres.  
-Me alegra mucho oír eso. En ese caso, tendré que pasar una temporada en este sitio...- dijo como si fuese una consecuencia y no la causa de la propuesta.  
Los tres policías se abrazaron al detective, el cual puso una mueca de agobio que relajó inmediatamente después.  
Al parecer el cuartel general, seguiría abierto un tiempo más, y los tres policías seguirían siendo los agentes especiales de L. Sus "subordinados".


	10. TEMPORADA 2

Aquí os dejamos la temporada 2 del fic. Esperamos que os guste :)


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: AMIGOS

A partir de este capítulo, comienza la segunda temporada :)

CAPÍTULO 10: AMIGOS  
Pasó un mes desde la decisión de L de quedarse junto con Watari, en la ciudad. Los agentes especiales de L, pensaron que tendrían mucho trabajo al reabrir el cuartel de investigación, ya que al estar bajo las órdenes del detective, supusieron que tendrían que resolver cientos y cientos de difíciles casos.  
Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, los chicos pasaban el día en la sala de cámaras llevándole cafés a L, escuchando noticias en el telediario y denegando las peticiones que se enviaban de todos los países que buscaban la ayuda del detective, ya que a L le parecían casos demasiado aburridos. Sólo uno en todo el mes, llamó la atención del joven, y lo resolvieron en menos de un día.  
Esa tarde estaban los cuatro en la sala de cámaras, desganados, excepto L, que se dedicaba a jugar con las fresas de su pastel.  
-¿Tus días siempre son así?- preguntó Light aburrido, mirando al detective de reojo, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano.  
-No, normalmente resuelvo varios casos a la vez- contestó L con simpleza, terminando por atrapar la fresa y comiéndosela.  
-¿Y por qué llevamos prácticamente un mes sin hacer nada?- volvió a preguntar el castaño incrédulo.  
-¡Aah, muy fácil! Simplemente no me apetece hacer nada. Los casos que nos han llegado, eran demasiado fáciles, y no quiero quitarle el trabajo a la policía- respondió el detective- Si te dedicas a hacerles siempre los deberes, al final no aprenden, ¿no crees?- concluyó mirando a Light. Este suspiró cansado rindiéndose ante el detective.  
En ese momento entró Watari a la sala, con una sonrisa de lado a lado y unas llaves en la mano.  
-Ya tenemos el apartamento- anunció el hombre realmente ilusionado.  
Sin embargo, L lo observó con los ojos entornados y una mueca de fastidio.  
-Watari, ya te dije que no me hacía gracia esa idea- murmuró el detective molesto.  
-Lo sé, pero hemos estado casi dos meses en cada hotel de la ciudad, y no nos podemos quedar más tiempo durmiendo en el cuartel, así que la única opción que queda, es coger un apartamento si quieres quedarte indefinidamente aquí- explicó Watari acercándose al detective y entregándole las llaves.  
L cogió las llaves con desgana, observándolas cómo si tuviesen la culpa de todo.  
-El apartamento es un ático lujoso en el centro, concretamente, en el Barrio Salamanca. Ya lo he alquilado... Aunque el color del salón no te va a gustar. Deberíamos pintar- concluyó el hombre con una sonrisa.  
L suspiró profundamente.  
-Pues contrata a alguien- contestó el detective con obviedad.  
-Yo había pensado que como estáis aquí, sin hacer nada, quizá os gustaría hacerlo vosotros mismos- sugirió Watari mirando a Light, Stella y Leyre.  
-¡Qué buena idea! Así nos entretendremos con algo- exclamó Leyre emocionada con la idea de poder salir de ese cuartel.  
-Perfecto, contratados. Watari, ya tenemos pintores. Y encima nos ahorraremos dinero, que esto va incluido en su sueldo- dijo L seriamente pero con un tono burlesco.  
-No te hagas el listillo. Tú vas a pringar como todos- rebatió Light con el mismo tono burlón que había utilizado el detective.  
-No te pases Light, que soy tu jefe- murmuró el detective señalando a su amigo de forma acusadora.  
-Como eres nuestro jefe, tendrás que hacernos una demostración de cómo hacerlo... Eso contando con que seas capaz, claro- dijo Stella sonriéndole con falsa dulzura.  
-No intentes liarme "subordinada", que ya nos conocemos. Yo ya no pico- aseguró L mirando a su novia con desconfianza- En todo caso, supervisaré cómo trabajáis. Yo no pienso mancharme de pintura- sentenció el detective sin más preámbulos.  
Al día siguiente, los tres policías y el detective fueron a comprar la pintura para el apartamento. Watari les avisó de que sólo el salón medía 50 metros cuadrados, por tanto, Light llamó a más agentes para que les ayudasen a pintar, pero sólo Matsuda aceptó.  
A las doce del mediodía, los seis amigos, incluyendo a Watari, estaban en el ático.  
El piso contaba con una amplia terraza que daba al centro de Madrid. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños y una gran cocina, todo decorado en estilo Moderno. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero Stella, Light, Leyre y Watari querían pintarlas en tonos tierra. Entre todos los policías retiraron los muebles, mientras que L se dedicaba a dar órdenes y mirar cómo sus amigos trabajaban.  
Se repartieron las paredes entre Watari, Stella, Matsuda, Light y Leyre. Al tener Watari, Stella y Matsuda la pared más grande, agotaron antes el cubo de pintura, por lo que el policía más joven tuvo que ir a coger más cubos. Leyre y Light continuaban pintando cada uno con su brocha, cuando de pronto el castaño miró de reojo a la concentrada chica, y con una mirada maliciosa, alargó el brazo, pintando rápidamente la nariz de la joven. Light volvió a su postura inicial con agilidad fingiendo no haber hecho nada. Leyre le miró sorprendida, abriendo la boca en señal de indignación y mojando su brocha en pintura, le pintó la mejilla. Light cogió su brocha dispuesto a devolverle la jugada a la joven, pero justo en ese momento, Stella pasaba por su lado distraída, y al alzar Light el brazo para pintar a su novia, ésta se agachó y la brocha dio de lleno en la cara de Stella. La policía miró a su amigo con estupefacción y Leyre no pudo más que echarse a reír.  
-Stella...- Light iba a disculparse, pero la chica le interrumpió.  
-¡Te vas a enterar!- exclamó la chica persiguiendo al joven que ya intentaba apartarse de ella, imaginando perfectamente cómo quedaría su bonito rostro, si la chica lo alcanzaba.  
-Cógele Stella, cógele- L animaba desde la otra punta del salón, de pie y en su habitual postura encorvada.  
Stella terminó por alcanzar a Light, pintando por completo casi toda su mejilla. Cuando ésta iba a pintar al chico por segunda vez, Light logró escapar escondiéndose detrás de Watari. Stella intentando agarrar de nuevo al chico, cayó sobre el hombre mayor, pintándole la nariz y el bigote. Sin poder evitarlo, todos comenzaron a reírse, pero Watari ya cogía su brocha, dispuesto a seguir con la batalla. L, temiendo mancharse al ver la que se estaba liando en esa sala, se echó hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared con la intención de ponerse a salvo del inminente ataque. En ese momento, Matsuda caminaba por el pasillo con el cubo de pintura en las manos, y desde allí vio cómo sus amigos se divertían manchándose con las brochas. Al joven policía se le iluminó la mirada.  
-¡Anda! ¡No sabía que había una guerra de pintura!- exclamó emocionado dispuesto a volcar el cubo sobre sus amigos.  
-¡No!- exclamaron los cuatro amigos y acto seguido se agacharon para evitar que la pintura cayese sobre ellos, pero al detective no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo y toda la pintura recayó sobre él, quedando completamente embadurnado. Se hizo un silencio completo en la sala. Todos observaron cómo goteaba la pintura en el pelo y la ropa del detective. L levantó la cabeza y miró a Matsuda con furia. Sin decir nada, el detective cogió un rodillo del suelo y se acercó hasta el policía, mirándole fijamente, parándose frente a él. Matsuda le miró atemorizado, incapaz de mover un músculo. L alargó el brazo pintando por completo el rostro del chico con el rodillo.  
-Puedes agradecer que ya no sea tu jefe, pero me voy a encargar personalmente de que te asignen los peores casos durante el resto de tu vida- dijo L como si se tratase de una sentencia judicial.  
El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, volviendo cada uno a sus labores de pintura, aunque riendo cada vez que recordaban la escena.  
Sobre las ocho de la tarde, los policías terminaron de pintar el salón, sin la ayuda del detective, el cual, tras devolvérsela a Matsuda, fue de inmediato a darse una buena ducha.  
Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la cocina rememorando la escena del día anterior. A todos les hizo gracia la situación, excepto a L, el cual conservaba restos de pintura en las puntas de su pelo. En ese momento, Leyre comenzó a sentirse mal, entrándole unas repentinas náuseas que le hicieron abandonar la estancia rápidamente para ir al baño. Allí la joven vomitó deshaciéndose de todo el desayuno. Era extraño, ya que eso nunca le había ocurrido. Tras esto se dirigió a la sala de cámaras, que se había convertido en el aula oficial de cotilleo. Allí la esperaba Stella, que la miró sorprendida al ver su cara de malestar.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó la chica preocupada por su amiga.  
-No lo sé. Esta mañana me he levantado bien, y de pronto me han entrado náuseas, pero ya estoy mejor- aseguró la pelirroja sin darle mucha importancia.  
-La verdad es que han bajado las temperaturas. A lo mejor te has puesto mala- dijo la policía mirando a su amiga con interés, tocando su frente para comprobar si estaba caliente- Parece que no tienes fiebre...  
-No, si no creo que esté mala, a lo mejor me ha sentado mal el desayuno- Leyre intentó buscar una explicación.  
-¿Has desayunado algo raro hoy?- preguntó Stella con curiosidad.  
-No, lo de siempre- contestó la policía con sinceridad.  
-Pues qué raro...- Stella se quedó pensativa- ¿Te has planteado que pueda ser...?- volvió a preguntar Stella esperando a que la chica entendiese a lo que se refería.  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Leyre con perplejidad.  
-Un embarazo- concluyo la chica haciendo que la otra policía contuviese la respiración.  
En ningún momento se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, ya que tomaba la píldora, y supuestamente eso no debería ocurrir, pero existía un 2% de posibilidades de que fallase.  
-¿Crees que estoy embarazada?- preguntó la chica alarmada.  
-Hombre, no creo, pero todo puede ser... ¿Te ha venido el período este mes?- preguntó Stella intentando sacar una conclusión en claro.  
-Debería haberme bajado antes de ayer...- susurró la chica pensativa, dándose cuenta de que realmente existía la posibilidad de que estuviese teniendo una falta. Leyre se puso pálida y se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo nuevamente náuseas por los nervios.  
-Leyre, Leyre, tranquilízate, sólo llevas dos días de retraso. Seguro que es casualidad- dijo Stella intentando tranquilizar a la chica.  
-¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Y si estoy embarazada? ¿Qué hago yo ahora con un bebé?- se preguntó a si misma con desesperación.  
-Relájate... Aquí no va a haber ningún bebé- contestó Stella calmando los nervios de su amiga, que estaba casi al borde de la histeria.  
En ese momento las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que L había entrado en la sala y las miraba desconcertado.  
-¿Qué decís ahora de un bebé?- preguntó el detective de forma suspicaz.  
-No es nada, no es nada. Tonterías- respondió Stella intentando que el detective omitiese el asunto.  
-¿No me digas que estás embarazada?- le preguntó el detective a su amiga, ignorando completamente a su "subordinada"- La verdad es que parece que has cogido un par de kilos...- murmuró el detective con increíble sinceridad, haciendo que la chica terminase de verse embarazada realmente.  
-L no juegues con eso- le regañó Stella causando la risa en el detective.  
-Bueno, esto tiene fácil solución, me voy a la farmacia. Stella, ¿me acompañas?- le pidió la chica a su amiga.  
-Claro- contestó Stella levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada intensa al detective- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza decirle nada a Light- ordenó Stella amenazante.  
-Prometido. Soy una tumba- contestó L levantando la mano derecha como si se tratase de un juramento. Stella y Leyre se fueron del cuartel dejando solo al detective, que respiró tranquilo para poder maquinar su venganza por la broma que le hicieron.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Light entró en la sala, viendo que sólo se encontraba allí el detective.  
L observó a su amigo sin pestañear, el cual se sentó a su lado. El detective siguió mirándole de esa forma durante largo rato, sin moverse. Light, al percatarse de esto, le miró extrañado.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el castaño confuso.  
-No, no es nada... Es que hoy tienes cara de padre- contestó el chico retirando la mirada con una sonrisa dulzona.  
Light alzó una ceja sin entender el comentario de su amigo.  
-L tío, cada día dices cosas más raras- dijo el castaño entornando la mirada e ignorando el mensaje subliminal del detective- Por cierto, ¿dónde están las chicas?- preguntó Light al no verlas por ningún sitio.  
L le miró de reojo con una perturbadora sonrisa, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el labio inferior. De pronto, el detective cambió su expresión completamente y miró a las cámaras- Han ido a por pastelitos- dijo con seriedad, entonces volvió a mirar a su amigo de reojo- Y creo que traen el más grande para ti- concluyó con sorna.  
-¿Pero qué dices? Si a mí no me gustan los pastelitos- contestó Light con inocencia.  
-Uy... Pues este te va a encantar- aseguró L con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Light le miró con el ceño fruncido, cansado de sus indirectas.  
-¿Se puede saber qué insinúas?- preguntó el castaño algo alterado.  
-Nada de nada- contestó observando los monitores e ignorando al policía.  
Light dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se levantó dispuesto a irse.  
-Me cansas. Voy a tomarme un té- avisó el policía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-Haces bien. Y hazte varios para luego- recomendó L despidiéndose con la mano.  
Light bufó sin entender ese estúpido jueguecillo de su amigo, y salió de la sala dando un portazo.  
Después de un rato, Stella y Leyre volvieron al cuartel para ir directas al baño y que Leyre se hiciese la prueba.  
Afortunadamente, el resultado dio negativo, y Leyre estuvo a punto de comenzar a dar saltitos por la alegría. La chica salió del baño canturreando la palabra "negativo", pero entonces las dos policías se chocaron de frente con Light.  
-¿Qué es eso de negativo?- preguntó el chico confuso.  
-Nada, una canción que nos hemos inventado- respondió Stella saliéndose por la tangente.  
-¡Venga ya! ¡No soy idiota!- exclamó el castaño frustrado ya de que tanto L como Stella le vacilasen.  
-Tienes razón Light. La verdad es que esta mañana me han entrado náuseas y tenía un par de días de retraso en el período. Así que pensamos que tal vez pudiese estar embarazada, pero... Ha dado negativo- explicó la chica con una sonrisa.  
Light comprendió todo, acordándose de las insinuaciones de L.  
-Pero... ¡Qué capullo!- exclamó Light mirando a las cámaras, sabiendo que su amigo les estaba viendo.  
Efectivamente, L desde la otra sala se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió a los monitores.  
El jueves siguiente, Stella se encontraba en la sala de informes, y tras terminar de rellenar todos ellos, se dirigió a la sala de cámaras para enseñárselos al detective, pero allí sólo estaba Watari hablando por teléfono.  
-Sí, el pastel de fresa, ¿podría estar listo para el sábado?- el hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Sí, perfecto. Gracias, hasta luego.  
Stella se acercó a la mesa y dejó los informes sobre ella, observando a Watari.  
-¿Encargando pasteles para L?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.  
-Sí, pero este es especial. Es para su cumpleaños- explicó el anciano.  
Stella se quedó patidifusa con la noticia. Ella no sabía que próximamente su novio cumplía años.  
-¿Y cuándo es su cumpleaños?- preguntó nuevamente la policía.  
-Este sábado- respondió Watari con una sonrisa.  
-¿El día 31?- preguntó Stella nerviosa.  
El hombre trajeado asintió.  
-Tendremos que hacer una fiesta, ¿no?- sugirió la policía con ilusión.  
-No creo que L quiera. Siempre ha pasado sus cumpleaños solo, por lo que nunca lo celebra. Como mucho, compramos un pastel- explicó Watari.  
-Pues este año, eso va a cambiar. Ya que ahora le ha dado por no coger ningún caso, vamos a montarle una buena fiesta de cumpleaños- afirmó Stella emocionada.  
Al poco rato, Stella había reunido en esa sala a Watari, Light y Leyre.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Leyre extrañada.  
-Os he reunido aquí para deciros que el sábado es el cumpleaños de L, y quería organizarle una fiesta sorpresa de disfraces, ya que coincide con Halloween- explicó Stella.  
-Anda... ¿Es su cumpleaños?- preguntó Leyre con curiosidad.  
-¿Y cómo no nos lo ha dicho antes?- preguntó ahora Light.  
-Porque L no le da importancia a su cumpleaños- contestó Watari- Para él es como un día más.  
Tras esto, se hizo un pequeño silencio en la sala.  
-Pero esto va a cambiar- dijo Stella con una sonrisa.  
-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó Leyre.  
-Todos los años mi familia celebra Halloween en una casa que tenemos a las afueras. Hacemos una fiesta de disfraces y siempre invitamos a muchos amigos, así que suele ser divertido- explicó la policía- Había pensado en que todos fuésemos, pero como seguramente, L se negará a meterse en una casa llena de gente, tendremos que llevarle por sorpresa- expuso Stella.  
-¿Y cómo piensas disfrazarle? Sabes que no va a querer- preguntó Light desconfiando del plan de la chica.  
-Muy sencillo, nos disfrazaremos todos, y le diremos que vamos a casa de mis padres, pero le explicaremos que estará vacía y que sólo estaremos nosotros. Cuando vea que en realidad hay una veintena de personas, ya será demasiado tarde para que escape- contestó Stella con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y cada uno se encargó de encontrar un disfraz adecuado para la ocasión.  
Llegó el sábado y aunque L ya conocía la tapadera, estaba algo receloso, ya que sospechaba que tramaban algo.  
-Oye... ¿Es estrictamente necesario lo de ir disfrazado?- preguntó el detective llevándose un dedo a los labios.  
-Por supuesto. Es Halloween- contestó Light.  
-¿Puedo preguntar de qué vas tú, Light?- preguntó L con segundas- Recuerda que en Halloween, uno tiene que dar miedo. Nada de desabrocharse botones- L hizo el gesto de desabrocharse un botón de la camisa, imitando al castaño en Cancún.  
Light bufó sólo de pensar en la cara que pondría el detective cuando se enterase de que se disfrazaría de ángel- Bueno, Light, dime de qué vas- insistió casi cómo si supiese la respuesta.  
Light cerró los puños con fuerza sin mirar al detective, intentando ignorar la pregunta de su amigo. L, al darse cuenta de lo molesta que le resultaba la situación a Light, acercó su silla a la del joven y siguió insistiendo.  
-Light, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo...- L repitió esa palabra miles de veces, mientras le daba toques en el hombro con el dedo índice, para molestar a su amigo. La paciencia del chico estaba llegando a su límite, y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero respiró hondo y se lo pensó dos veces. No le serviría de nada ocultárselo ahora, ya que por la noche, le vería con el disfraz puesto.  
-Cállate ya- pidió el castaño exasperado- Voy de ángel, ¿vale? ¿Contento?- casi gritó el chico.  
L adoptó una expresión seria durante segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de decir Light. De pronto empezó a carcajearse como nunca lo había hecho, y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a saltar de sus ojos.  
-Espera, espera... ¿De ángel?- dijo el detective sin poder aguantar la risa- No sabía que eras tan metrosexual. Esto es más gracioso de lo que imaginaba- L dejó de reírse un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
-Le hacía ilusión a Leyre, ¿vale?- se excusó el chico algo avergonzado.  
-¿Ha sido Leyre?- preguntó L sorprendido- Madre mía chaval... Esta relación te está costando tu orgullo. Se está riendo de ti, si yo fuera tú... Cortaba- murmuró el detective convencido.  
-En realidad... Me da igual. Por lo menos es un disfraz cómodo. Me gustaría ver la cara que pones cuando veas el tuyo- contestó Light intentando asustar a su amigo.  
-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó el detective cayendo en las redes de Light.  
-Uy... Ya lo verás- contestó el castaño de forma socarrona, a modo de venganza por las carcajadas del detective.  
El chico le miró atemorizado, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Light, pensó que sólo era una trampa e intentó hacerle ver a su amigo, que no estaba asustado.  
-Yo confío en el buen gusto de Stella- murmuró L aparentando convicción.  
Light se echó a reír.  
-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan confiado?- preguntó el castaño entre risas- Bueno, ya lo verás esta tarde...- finalizó.  
L no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando las pantallas con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión taciturna, imaginando por un segundo qué tipo de disfraz había comprado la chica.  
Pasaron las horas y al fin llegó el momento de disfrazarse. Los chicos se cambiaron en el cuartel, y Watari sería el que les llevaría hasta la fiesta. La primera en cambiarse fue Leyre, que iba de ángel negro. Llevaba un vestido con corsé negro, con una falda de tul negro y bordados en el pecho de palabra de honor, con unas alas negras que ocupaban parte de la espalda y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Stella iba de vampiresa. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, con escote y la falda con dos volantes, una fina capa, medias de rejilla y botas altas negras y de tacón. Light iba de ángel blanco. Llevaba una camisa de manga tres cuartos blanca, chaqueta, pantalones blancos, mocasines blancos y alas blancas. Por último, L iba de vampiro. Llevaba una camisa de botones color crema, un chaleco negro con detalles dorados, un pañuelo blanco tipo siglo XVIII, pantalones negros y mocasines negros. Completaba el conjunto con una chaqueta azul oscura larga de terciopelo y unos colmillos de plástico.  
L se miró al espejo y puso una mueca de desagrado exagerada.  
-Yo no me pongo ezto- el chico apenas vocalizaba debido a los colmillos.  
-¡Pero si estás muy guapo!- exclamó Light riéndose de su amigo.  
L iba a soltar cualquier improperio cuando Stella llegó a la sala con el maquillaje para pintar al detective.  
-Perfecto, ya sólo te falta el maquillaje L- dijo la policía viendo que su novio ya estaba disfrazado.  
-¿Zerá una broma? ¡Yo no voy a maquillarme!- el chico ceceaba por los colmillos.  
L intentó huir, pero Light y Leyre le agarraron sentándolo en una silla. En ese momento, Stella sacó polvos blancos y los esparció por el rostro de su novio, dejándolo aún más pálido. Difuminó un poco de sombra roja en los ojos, para destacar más sus ojeras y le puso sangre falsa roja por el labio y la comisura.  
L se miró de nuevo al espejo. Estaba horrorizado, sin creerse la estampa que estaba contemplando. A él le parecía que estaba feísimo, pero en realidad, su versión vampírica era bastante atractiva.  
En ese momento, Watari entró en la sala para avisarles de que la limusina estaba en marcha. El hombre también se había disfrazado, de mayordomo zombie. Con una camisa blanca de botones, unos pantalones de tiro alto a rayas negras y blancas, una chaqueta con las mangas carcomidas negra y larga, un pañuelo color crema al cuello y una chistera negra. Estaba maquillado muy pálido, con sangre en la cara y ojeras.  
Una vez en el automóvil, tardaron muy poco en llegar a la casa. Stella había avisado ya a su familia de que iría con varios amigos, y todo estaba preparado. El único que no sabía nada aún, era L, pero no fue así por mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto llegaron al jardín de la casa y vio los coches aparcados, se percató de que todo había sido una encerrona.  
¿Por qué siempre me hacéis lo mismo? ¿Me tenéis alguna especie de rencor o algo?- preguntó el detective resignado, saliendo del coche entre suspiros.  
Los tres policías, el detective y Watari llegaron al porche, y Stella llamó al timbre. Abrió la madre de la chica, disfrazada de bruja.  
-¡Anda! ¡Qué pronto habéis llegado!- exclamó dándole dos besos a su hija- ¡Pero qué guapa vienes!- la mujer alzo la mirada viendo primero a Light, el cual, vestido de ángel blanco, parecía sacado de la colección de Ralph Lauren- Uy... ¡Qué chico tan guapo!- la mujer se dirigió al joven- Debes de ser el novio de Stella, ¿L verdad?- preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.  
Light se rió nerviosamente, y Stella intervino.  
-No, este es Light, el novio de Leyre- dijo señalando a la chica que saludó a la mujer con dos besos.  
-Ay... Perdona, le he visto tan elegante...- se disculpó la mujer avergonzada.  
En ese momento, L rechinó los dientes. Su suegra estaba cayéndole mal y ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Cómo podía confundirle con ese crío?  
-Mira mamá, este es L- dijo Stella acercando a L hacia su madre, quedando los dos frente a frente.  
-¡Qué vampiro más apuesto!- exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa.  
-Muchas gracias, suegra- contestó el detective agradecido.  
Tras esto, la mujer saludó a Watari, y todos entraron al interior de la casa. Allí dentro estaba gran parte de la familia de Stella, todos charlando con una copa en la mano, disfrazados cada uno de un personaje de Halloween. La chica intentó presentar a todos. La expresión de L era de indiferencia, sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación que todos mantenían. En ese momento notó cómo alguien tiraba de su chaqueta hacia abajo para llamar su atención. L buscó al causante de su molestia, y se encontró a un niño de unos cuatro años, con el pelo negro alborotado, ojos grises y un disfraz de vampiro.  
-Me has copiado el disfraz- dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido.  
L le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo el ceño también.  
-Yo soy el mayor, por tanto, tú me has copiado a mí- rebatió el detective.  
-¡Mentira! Yo llegué antes a la fiesta, yo iba antes vestido de vampiro- contestó el niño con altanería.  
El detective le miró con curiosidad, percatándose de que el niño era más espabilado de lo que pensaba.  
L se agachó quedando a la altura del niño.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el detective mirando al niño a los ojos y llevándose el pulgar a los labios.  
-Alonso- contestó con orgullo- Y Stella es mi tía- recalcó con arrogancia- ¿Tú quién eres?  
-Yo soy L, y Stella es mi novia- respondió con altanería, intentando quedar por encima del niño.  
Alonso le miró con chispas en los ojos, visiblemente celoso.  
-Stella nunca tendría un novio como tú- contestó el niño sin creer las palabras del detective.  
-¿A qué te refieres con "como yo"?- preguntó L extrañado.  
-Eres raro- respondió Alonso mirando al detective de arriba a abajo.  
L se quedó sin palabras, asimilando lo que acababa de decir su "sobrino".  
-Y aunque fueses su novio... Me seguiría queriendo más a mí- dijo el niño con seguridad en sus palabras.  
-¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó el detective asombrado con la labia de Alonso.  
-Porque a mí me lleva al parque, me compra pasteles, me compra juguetes y me lee cuentos... Seguro que a ti no te ha leído ningún cuento- aseguró el niño mirando fijamente al detective, dejándolo nuevamente sin palabras. L le miró con una sonrisa, agradado porque el crío fuese tan listo.  
En ese momento Stella interrumpió la escena.  
-¡Vaya! Veo que ya os conocéis...- dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa.  
-Tía... ¿A que a mí me quieres más que a él?- preguntó Alonso con convicción.  
La chica se rió sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.  
-Yo os quiero mucho a los dos- contestó besando la mejilla de su sobrino.  
-Sí, sí... ¿Pero a quién más?- preguntó el detective queriendo saber la respuesta.  
Stella se acercó a su novio y le susurró al oído.  
-No empieces con niñerías- dijo dando un beso corto al detective.  
-Me ha dicho que le lees cuentos y le compras pasteles- remarcó esta última palabra- ¿Tengo que empezar a ponerme celoso?- preguntó cruzado de brazos con fingido enfado.  
Stella sonrió al detective.  
-¿Por qué no vais a ver las chuches que han puesto en la mesa?- dijo la chica haciendo que ambos fuesen a la otra parte del salón.  
Por el camino, Alonso se cruzó a su madre y su otra tía, que charlaban con el hermano y el cuñado de Stella. Alonso cogió de la man le llevó con ellos.  
-Mira mamá... El novio de la tía Stella- el niño presentó a L al resto de la familia.  
Todos saludaron al detective de forma amistosa, hablando al chico de manera agradable, haciendo que se sintiese a gusto y relajado.  
Al cabo de un rato todos estaban hablando, mientras Light y L contaban entre risas algunas anécdotas de Cancún.  
-Y el día del karaoke fue buenísimo. Nos subimos al escenario y cada uno cantamos una canción- relató el chico divertido.  
-Sí, sí, tú cantaste la canción como si fueses una súper estrella- dijo L de forma burlona.  
-¿Quieres que recordemos quién cantó "Seré tu amante bandido"?- le recordó el castaño riendo.  
-Eso fue porque estaba borracho- rebatió L intentando defenderse.  
Todos empezaron a reír, halagando al detective de forma cariñosa, lo que hizo que este sonriese. Pasó la noche de la misma forma. Todos charlaban y contaban historietas, creando un clima agradable. Tras un rato, sacaron un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, y cantaron el cumpleaños feliz al detective. El chico al principio sintió algo de vergüenza por ser el centro de atención, pero pronto se sintió arropado por todos los integrantes de la fiesta. Estaba cómodo por primera vez entre tanta gente.  
Al final de la noche, L estaba con Alonso en el jardín, sentados en el césped, mirando al cielo mientras el detective le explicaba al niño el nombre y la forma de algunas de las constelaciones. En ese momento llegó Stella, y sin que ninguno de que los dos se percatase, les sacó una foto. Al escuchar el ruido del flash, L la miró y ella le saludó con la mano entrando de nuevo al chalet. Al rato, la chica subió a la segunda planta de la casa y L la siguió, llegando los dos al balcón de la habitación.  
-¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?- preguntó Stella con una sonrisa.  
-Sí, ha estado bien. Son todos muy cariñosos- contestó el detective mirando el paisaje con otra sonrisa.  
-Sobretodo mi sobrino...- dijo la chica.  
-Es adorable. Al principio era irritante, pero al final me ha gustado- murmuró L manteniendo la dulce sonrisa de antes, observando al niño que jugaba con el perro en el jardín.  
-Me alegro que te haya gustado todo esto. Lo malo es que no me ha dado tiempo a comprar ningún regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Stella apurada.  
L la miró sorprendido.  
-¿Qué no te ha dado tiempo? Pero si este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca- aseguró mientras la chica le observaba con atención- Yo... Nunca había tenido una familia, y tú me acabas de dar una- dijo el detective con un tono algo triste pero sonriendo a su novia.  
Stella no supo qué decir, tan sólo se acercó al chico y acariciando su mejilla, le dio un beso en los labios.  
Llegó la hora de irse, y los cuatro amigos junto con Watari, salieron del chalet dispuestos a marcharse. L no había visto a Alonso por ninguna parte, y pensó que tal vez se había olvidado de despedirse de él, así que siguió a los demás de camino a la limusina. De pronto, oyó cómo alguien lo llamaba. El detective se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Alonso corría hacia él.  
-L espera...- dijo el niño llegando junto al detective con la respiración agitada- No sabía que era tu cumpleaños, y no tenía ningún regalo. Pero te he hecho uno- el niño le dio al detective una hoja de papel. L la cogió y la miró atentamente. Se trataba de un dibujo de ellos dos vestidos de vampiro. El detective no pudo evitar sonreír, y sin decir nada, se agachó y abrazó al niño.  
-Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca- murmuró el detective con sinceridad. Tras esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se reunió con sus amigos que estaban junto a la limusina.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: EMBOSCADA

CAPÍTULO 11: EMBOSCADA  
A la mañana siguiente, todos encontraron una novedad en el cuartel, concretamente en la cocina. L acababa de poner en la nevera el dibujo que le había hecho Alonso el día anterior.

-Madre mía... Este niño es un genio- dijo L orgulloso, embelesado por el dibujo.

-Sólo es un dibujo hecho por un niño de cuatro años- contestó Light cansado por la importancia que le estaba dando.

-No lo entiendes Light, sólo los genios podemos reconocernos entre nosotros- explicó L aún embobado con el dibujo.

Light suspiró ignorando las tonterías de su amigo.  
Mientras ellos charlaban en la cocina, Stella entró en la sala de cámaras, donde las luces estaban apagadas, pero alguien estaba sentado en el sitio del detective.

-L, ¿por qué no enciendes las luces?- preguntó Stella pulsando en interruptor.

La joven vio a L sentado en su postura habitual, con la ropa de siempre y el pelo alborotado. El detective ni siquiera se giró para mirarla y mucho menos hablarla.  
Stella se acercó por la espalda, extrañada por el comportamiento de su novio.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó tocándole el hombro.

L siguió sin inmutarse, mirando las cámaras y ocultando su rostro parcialmente por el pelo. La chica agarró fuertemente al detective por el hombro para que reaccionase, y él la miró repentinamente.  
Ese no era L. Sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo y en sus labios había una sonrisa macabra. Stella iba a gritar, pero aquel tipo se abalanzó contra ella haciendo que se chocase contra la pared. Sacó un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo y la durmió por completo.  
En la cocina, Light y L seguían conversando.

-Enserio... Nunca había conocido un niño así- L seguía hablando de Alonso.

-Madre mía, ¿puedes dejar de hablar del niño por un minuto?- preguntó Light exasperado- Vete a la sala de cámaras anda, que hoy no estás haciendo nada. Ni siquiera has encendido los ordenadores- dijo el castaño señalándole la puerta a su amigo.

L levantó las manos en señal de rendición y salió por la puerta. Caminando lentamente por el pasillo, llegó a la sala de cámaras. Al entrar, se encontró que las luces y las cámaras ya estaban encendidas y eso le extrañó. El detective se acercó a la mesa y le llamó la atención una pequeña nota que estaba sobre ella. La leyó y el corazón se le paró al instante.  
"Sube a la azotea si quieres volver a verla". L reconoció esa letra al instante. Miró las cámaras y las rebobinó unos minutos atrás. Como ya se temía, una persona aparentemente igual que él, acababa de atrapar a Stella. La dormía con cloroformo y justo antes de llevársela, miró directamente a las cámaras con una sonrisa perturbadora. L no se lo pensó ni un instante, y aunque sabía que todo era una trampa, subió a la azotea. Conocía a esa persona, y sabía que si se demoraba un segundo más, sería capaz de matar a Stella sin dudarlo. Llegó hasta la azotea y a primera vista, parecía que no había nadie, pero enseguida se encontró con una imagen similar a la suya pero de espaldas, mirando hacia la ciudad.  
La respiración de L era algo agitada al haber subido las escaleras corriendo.

-Beyond... ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el detective manteniendo la distancia.  
El chico no contestó, obligand dar un paso al frente- ¿Qué le has hecho?- volvió a preguntar el detective, temiendo realmente por la vida de su novia, ya que Beyond era realmente impredecible.

El chico se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a L, con una sonrisa socarrona, indicándole con la mano que se acercase a él. L rehusó su propuesta, pero Beyond le mantuvo la mirada, dándole a entender que tendría problemas si no obedecía. L se arrepintió cientos de veces de no haber llamado a Watari en la sala de cámaras o de no haberles pedido ayuda a Light y Leyre, pero la vida de su "subordinada" peligraba, y no hacer lo que Beyond le pedía, sería su muerte segura. L se aproximó al joven con paso lento, quedando ambos cara a cara. Mirándose directamente a los ojos. Beyond sonreía, y L le miraba con seriedad. Eran como dos caras de la misma moneda.

-El tiempo no pasa por ti L. Estás exactamente igual que hace tres años- dijo Beyond manteniendo una sonrisa socarrona que comenzaba a irritar al detective.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado demasiado- contestó con sequedad. Tras esto Beyond sonrió con exagerada inocencia.

-Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece- dijo el joven llevándose un dedo a los labios, imitando el gesto del detective.

L le miró casi suplicante, rogando con la mirada que le dijese dónde estaba Stella.

-¿Crees que la he matado?- preguntó de forma juguetona, y al ver que L no respondía, siguió hablando- Venga, saca tus conclusiones- le instó a hablar.

El detective le miró con odio, pero sabía que la única forma de sacarle algo a Beyond, era siguiéndole el juego.

-Sé que no la has matado, porque si lo haces, no tendrás nada con lo que chantajearme. Aunque me has demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que contigo nunca se sabe. Hay un 83% de posibilidades de que esté viva- dijo el detective sacando sus suposiciones.  
Beyond le sonrió.

-Tan brillante como siempre- murmuró el sádico joven- De acuerdo, te diré dónde está- aseguró acercándose lentamente a L, llevando su rostro cerca del oído del joven- La chica está... Muerta- dijo está última palabra con saña, haciendo que L abriese por completo los ojos y su corazón se parase por completo durante unos segundos.

La primera reacción de L fue de intentar golpear a Beyond, pero antes de que el detective pudiese hacer nada, el asesino le agarró y le acercó completamente a él, clavándole en el estómago un cuchillo que había escondido bajo la manga, retorciéndolo con fuerza, haciendo que sangrase aún más. L sólo pudo emitir un pequeño quejido de dolor, notando cómo la cálida sangre resbalaba por su piel, notando cómo el dolor comenzaba a arder, y daba paso a una agonizante insensibilidad. Beyond sacó el cuchillo, y empujó a L que cayó al suelo. El asesino observó divertido la escena, viendo cómo L intentaba presionar la herida. Limpió el cuchillo en la camisa del detective, y acto seguido se fue, dejando al chico completamente solo y sin ayuda. L sólo podía pensar que por un error suyo, había perdido a una de las pocas personas que había querido.  
La respiración de L se entrecortaba, notando cómo su boca comenzaba a saber a sangre, y cómo sus manos temblaban por el dolor. Los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más lentos, faltándoles fuerza para bombear la sangre. En ese momento, alguien entró de nuevo en la azotea, y L pudo escuchar cómo ese alguien corría hacia él. El detective pensó que se trataría de Watari, o de alguno de sus amigos.  
Esa persona cogió la cabeza de L, y la puso en su regazo, intentando taponar la herida con las manos. L intentó mantener la mirada fija para averiguar de quién se trataba, y se sorprendió al ver que era Stella, que sollozaba al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su novio. L empalidecía por segundos y sus ojeras se marcaban notablemente, hundiéndole los ojos. El detective con gran esfuerzo llevó su mano al rostro de la chica, acariciando su mejilla, limpiando algunas lágrimas que resbalaban hasta caer en los pómulos del detective.

-No llores... Después de todo lo que me has dado, ya puedo morir tranquilo- susurró el chico casi sin fuerzas, intentando sonreír. Esto hizo llorar más a Stella.

-No digas tonterías. Te vas a poner bien. Mañana te despertarás y todo volverá a ser como siempre. Volverás a discutir con Light, a regañar a Leyre, a pedirle caprichos a Watari y me llamarás "subordinada" como siempre has hecho- Stella dijo esto último entre sollozos, sabiendo que posiblemente, esta sería la última conversación que tendrían. L volvió a sonreírle con dificultad, sintiendo el punzante dolor de su estómago.

-¿Podrías darme un último beso?- preguntó casi aliento.

-No digas eso- pidió la chica sin querer ver la cruda realidad.

-Por favor...- susurró el detective con gran dificultad para respirar.

Stella se acercó a su rostro y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Al separarse, vio cómo el chico entreabrió los ojos para dedicarle una última mirada y cerrarlos para siempre.

-L, L, ¡abre los ojos!- gritó la chica con desesperación.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de cámaras, Watari, Light y Leyre acababan de ver las grabaciones de Beyond secuestrando a Stella y la nota que había leído L. Subieron rápidamente a la azotea, y se encontraron la escena; L sangrando y Stella cogiéndole entre sus brazos.  
Light y Leyre se quedaron sockeados, el primero en reaccionar fue Watari, que corrió instintivamente hacia el detective, ya muerto en brazos de la chica. Intentó buscarle la constantes vitales, pero ya no había pulso. Light y Leyre se acercaron enseguida, y al verle así, la chica no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, y Light, intentó que su amigo reaccionase, agachándose a su lado y zarandeándolo. El joven intentó pensar con claridad y pedir ayuda.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!- gritó el castaño desesperado de ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

-Light, no tiene pulso, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Leyre sollozando y con lágrimas aún en sus ojos

-Hay que taponar la herida e intentar para la hemorragia- contestó Watari apurado.

Siguieron las indicaciones del hombre y Stella y Leyre taponaron la herida del detective, mientras que Watari llamaba desde una línea privada a una ambulancia que en pocos minutos llegó. Tras ponerle en una camilla, le llevaron directamente al hospital.  
Una vez allí, los ATS que iban en la ambulancia, sacaron la camilla en la que iba L, y le llevaron de urgencia a un quirófano.  
Tras la puerta de este, se encontraban los tres policías y Watari. Light había dejado escapar varias lágrimas, pero intentaba calmarse para no alterar más a Stella, ya que lo último que necesitaba la chica, era verles mal a todos. Watari estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, completamente hundido y con el rostro entre las manos, sin poder creerse que la persona a la que había criado como a un hijo, se estuviese debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Leyre no podía contener el llanto, aunque sabía que eso no ayudaba a su amiga. La imagen de L sangrando de esa forma la atormentaba, por lo que tuvo que sentarse junto a Watari, dejando a Light de pie junto a ellos. Stella no había sido capaz de decir nada desde que salieron de la azotea. La chica estaba estática frente a la puerta del quirófano, intentando ver todo lo que sucedía tras esas puertas. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir de sus ojos ni un instante, aún pudiendo sentir el cuerpo desplomado del chico sobre ella, sin ningún aliento de vida. Stella sabía que tras esas puertas, se decidiría si L vivía o moría, y sólo el pensar en la segunda opción, la quemaba por dentro, notando grandes zarpazos en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Stella intentaba secarse las lágrimas con las manos, pero no conseguía nada, ya que seguidamente, otras volvían a brotar. Por la espalda se acercó Light, que pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, abrazándola para que descargase todas sus lágrimas en él.

-Todo va a salir bien... L es muy fuerte- susurró el castaño abrazando fuertemente a la chica que no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Y si muere?- preguntó la chica con la respiración entrecortada por los sollozos- Light, no quiero que muera- susurró casi sin fuerza, derrumbándose por completo.  
Light al ver así a su amiga, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar también.

-Eso no va a pasar. L no puede morir- murmuró intentando convencer a la chica y a él mismo.  
En ese momento el cirujano salió del quirófano y miró seriamente a los cuatro.

-¿Sois familiares del paciente?- preguntó el doctor. Stella se acercó al médico.

-Soy su novia. ¿Cómo está?- preguntó la chica apresurada.

-Hemos logrado reanimarle, pero sus constantes vitales son muy bajas debido a la pérdida de sangre, y el paciente ha entrado en un coma profundo, del que es probable que no salga nunca.

Las palabras del médico provocaron una reacción inmediata en todos los presentes. Watari se volvió a sentar, desplomado. Light se llevó una mano al rostro, dirigiéndose a la pared en un gesto desesperado, frunciendo el ceño sin esperanzas. Leyre se volvió a derrumbar, sentándose junto a Watari, que la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que la chica llorase en su hombro. Stella sintió náuseas nada más escuchar las palabras del doctor. Comenzó a marearse, y Light tuvo que sostenerla al ver que la chica iba a caerse de un momento a otro. Todas las esperanzas que habían puesto en que el detective se recuperase, acababan de esfumarse.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que despierte? Algo que se pueda hacer. Lo que sea- murmuró Light desmoralizado.

-Sólo podemos esperar- contestó el médico intentando calmarles- Está estabilizado, y lo subiremos a planta en pocos minutos. Lo siento- terminó de decir el doctor comprendiendo la situación y sabiendo el duro golpe que esto suponía para los tres policías y Watari.

Los cuatro subieron a una habitación en la segunda planta, y allí esperaron a que trajesen la camilla con L aún en coma. El aspecto del chico no había cambiado mucho del que tenía estando en la azotea, sólo que ahora le rodeaban varias máquinas que monitorizaban sus constantes vitales, vigilando cualquier cambio brusco en su estado. Watari se sentó en un sillón justo al lado del chico. Light y Leyre se sentaron en un sofá de la habitación, observando a L algo más serenos. Stella estaba de pie junto al detective, cogiendo su mano y observándole con tristeza, esperando que en cualquier momento abriese los ojos, pero no lo hizo, y según el médico, era poco probable que lo hiciera.  
Esa noche decidieron pasarla todos allí, acompañando a su gran amigo, que los necesitaba más que nunca. Todos comenzaron a hablarle intentando que reaccionase, pero nada parecía hacer efecto.  
El día siguiente pasó de forma parecida, pero esa noche en el hospital sólo quedaron Watari y Stella.  
Light, Leyre y Stella volvieron a la comisaría como agentes policiales normales, pero no podían dejar de pensar en todo lo vivido ese año con el detective, recordando; la primera vez que se vieron en el "caso Kira", el día que L se presentó como tal ante ellos, la primera noche que salieron a Argüelles, la venganza que prepararon Light y L haciendo creer a las chicas que eran gays, los berrinches del detective cuando no quedaban pastelitos, las estúpidas apuestas que siempre andaban haciendo Light y L, las tiernas sonrisas que el detective les dedicaba para conseguir lo que quería, los celos que le tenía a Matsuda, el viaje a Cancún, las bromas que solían gastarle Leyre y Light apoyados por Stella y Watari, el tierno carácter del detective y su frecuente bipolaridad. Todos esos recuerdos que cada vez eran más lejanos. Pero lo más duro de todo llegó cuando al cuarto día del coma de L, Watari les dio una noticia que resultó igual que un balde de agua fría en los policías.  
Ya habían escogido al sucesor del afamado detective, y que los tres agentes podían elegir si seguir bajo sus órdenes o volver a la completa normalidad. Esta conversación la tuvieron en el hall del cuartel donde muchas otras veces habían charlado con L.

-Sinceramente, no creo que pueda estar bajo las órdenes del sucesor de L- dijo Light con seriedad.

-Comprendo vuestra posición, y si no os sentís en condiciones de seguir con nosotros, lo entenderé- contestó Watari sabiendo que los agentes habían estado ayudando en estos casos por la amistad que les unía a L.

-Gracias Watari, pero no creo que sea apropiado que tras todo lo que ha ocurrido, estemos bajo las órdenes de su sucesor- contestó Leyre mientras Watari asentía.

Stella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y observaba la escena pensativa. Watari la miró casi adivinando lo que la chica iba a decir.

-Stella, ¿vas a decir algo?- preguntó el anciano al ver la expresión enfadada de la chica.

-¿Ya le has buscado un sustituto?- preguntó la chica visiblemente molesta por la rápida actuación de Watari.

-¿Y qué pretendías que hiciese?- contestó el hombre aún con serenidad.

-Podrías haber esperado un poco. No está muerto- respondió la policía con rencor.

-Yo soy el primero al que le duele hacer todo esto- dijo el hombre afectado por las palabras de la chica- Pero son muy grandes las presiones de los deberes y obligaciones que debo cumplir, y el mundo necesita otro L, aunque sea de forma temporal- intentó consolar el dolor de la chica, que le había retirado la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Lo entiendo- tras decir esto, Stella se levantó y salió de la sala.

Los tres la observaron apenados por lo afectada que estaba la policía.  
Pasaron las semanas y los chicos no supieron mucho más de Watari ni del sucesor, ya que al no trabajar con ellos, la identidad del nuevo detective quedaría en completo secreto.  
El estado de L no mejoraba en absoluto. Sus constantes vitales cada vez eran más débiles, lo que indicaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Stella se negaba a aceptar esto, y seguía pasando las tardes enteras y las noches en el hospital junto a él. Normalmente se sentaba a su lado, y le contaba cómo había ido el día. Acariciaba su mejilla y cogía su mano, buscando algún tipo de reacción en él sin hallar nada.  
Esa tarde no estaba siendo muy distinta.

-Hoy tampoco hemos sabido nada de Watari, ni de ese sucesor. Supongo que ya se habrá olvidado de nosotros, pero las enfermeras me han dicho que ha venido a verte. ¿Te ha dicho algo?... Supongo que sí- Stella suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza en la camilla, sujetando la mano de L con delicadeza- Las cosas son muy aburridas sin ti. Ya no bromeo con Light, apenas nos hablamos. Y Leyre siempre me mira con lástima... Hace bastante tiempo que no hablo con ella. Debería estar más con ellos, pero cada vez que les miro, te recuerdo a ti... Y cada día te echo más de menos- la chica se quedó en silencio, observando su respiración y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, al ritmo de las máquinas que le monitorizaban. Stella agarró más fuertemente la mano de L, y se incorporó dejando su rostro a la altura del detective- No sé si me estás oyendo, pero no puedes morirte... ¿Me entiendes? No puedes. No puedes irte después de haber entrado en mi vida y largarte ahora como si nada hubiese pasado. No es justo- Stella comenzó a llorar, y las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla, resbalaron por la del detective, pero este no reaccionaba, ni siquiera un ligero pestañeo. La policía se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento, el corazón del chico podía pararse, y la poca vida que le quedaba, simplemente desaparecería. Este pensamiento se le clavaba en el pecho como si de mil agujas se tratase, y no pudo evitar acercar sus labios con delicadeza a los del detective, intentando que ese beso la reconfortase y le recordase todos los momentos vividos con el chico. Al principio tan sólo fue un roce, pero con lentitud, pegó sus labios a los de L, dejando caer algunas lágrimas más por su rostro. Stella se separó apenas unos milímetros y llevó su mano a la mejilla del detective, acariciando su pálido pómulo- Te quiero tanto... No puedes morirte- lloró la chica enterrando su cara en el pecho del chico. De pronto la respiración de L se entrecortó y la expresión de su rostro comenzó a cambiar, apretando con fuerza los párpados, abriéndolos con extrema lentitud, intentando enfocar su mirada. Lo primero que L vio fue la molesta luz blanca del hospital, que le hizo volver a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Lo siguiente que notó, fue un peso en el torso, y en cuanto se fijó bien, pudo reconocer a Stella, que sollozaba en su pecho. Sentía todo su cuerpo muy pesado, y con gran esfuerzo, consiguió levantar su mano y llevarla hasta la espalda de la policía, haciendo que ésta se incorporase de inmediato al sentir la mano de L sobre ella. El detective tenía los ojos entreabiertos, con notable dificultad, pero aunque así fuese, a Stella se le paró el corazón nada más verle, sintiendo la mayor de las alegrías al comprobar que el detective acababa de despertar de ese coma. Las lágrimas seguían sin parar de salir, pero esta vez por la emoción. La chica le abrazó con delicadeza, temiendo hacerle daño. L intentó hablar, pero le fallaron las fuerzas en cuanto notó la profunda herida en el estómago. Stella le dio un beso en la mejilla. L volvió a intentar hablar, pero Stella colocó el dedo índice en sus labios, impidiéndole decir una palabra.

-No hables. No hagas esfuerzos. Voy a llamar al médico- la chica intentó levantarse, pero el detective la paró cogiéndola de la mano.

-No te vayas. No me dejes solo- le rogó el chico con voz ronca.

Stella volvió a acercarse a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Estaré aquí enseguida- prometió la chica yendo en busca de un médico.

El doctor llegó a la habitación junto a dos enfermeras que no podían creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. L había conseguido salir del coma. Los médicos le hicieron varias pruebas para comprobar su estado, y aunque no parecía tener ninguna secuela grave, debía hacer reposo absoluto.  
Lo primero que hizo Stella fue llamar a Watari, que no podía creerse las palabras de la policía, y en menos de diez minutos, apareció en el hospital, llegando hasta la habitación de L para sentarse a su lado, cogerle de la mano y echarse a llorar, intentando secarse las lágrimas aún teniendo las gafas puestas.  
El detective susurró el nombre del anciano y este le abrazó. Stella también llamó a Light y Leyre, que se presentaron en el hospital enseguida. La primera reacción de Leyre nada más entrar en la habitación, fue de correr hacia su amigo y abrazarle también. La chica le abrazó emocionada, derramando algunas lágrimas, cogiéndole tan fuerte por la felicidad, que el chico emitió un pequeño quejido.

-Leyre, más despacio- susurró dolorido pero con una sonrisa.

La chica se incorporó enseguida preocupada.

-Perdona, perdona, perdona- repitió suavizando el abrazo.

Light se quedó en la puerta, aún asimilando el volver a ver a su amigo con vida. Se acercó con paso lento hacia la camilla, sin apartar la mirada ni un instante del detective. Este le observó medio incorporado.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?- susurró con una sonrisa.

Light, aún incrédulo, se agachó y acarició la mejilla del chico, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si no creyese lo que veía. En ese momento le abrazó con cuidado.

-Madre mía... No hay quien pueda contigo- dijo el castaño riendo emocionado.

-Bicho malo nunca muere- contestó el detective sonriendo, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

Ese día lo pasaron todos juntos en el hospital. La semana estuvo repleta de pruebas para confirmar el bienestar del detective. Al fin, y tras mucha insistencia de L, consiguió el alta médica.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: PROBLEMAS

CAPÍTULO 12: PROBLEMAS  
El detective necesitaba muchos cuidados, debido a la grave herida que aún cicatrizaba en su cuerpo.  
El primer día, L lo pasó en el nuevo apartamento, al que apenas aún se había adaptado. Watari tenía que arreglar todo lo referente al sucesor de L, ya que el detective estaba recuperado. El chico pasó la noche solo, y debido a su habitual insomnio, no podía dormir nada. Así que se dispuso a comer pastelitos que Watari había dejado en la nevera, pero cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que en la nevera no estaban, y seguramente los había guardado en una alacena situada aún más arriba. L intentó alzar la mano para intentar alcanzar la puerta del armario, pero la herida comenzó a tirar, y debido al dolor, tuvo que desistir en su intento, así que lejos de rendirse, acercó una silla al frigorífico y se subió para alcanzar la alacena. L consiguió coger los pastelitos y los miró con una sonrisa llena de gula, ya que llevaba sin comer decentemente varios días. Cogió el primero y lo tragó casi de un bocado. Agarró el segundo con las mismas ansias, observándolo con una sonrisa pletórica, y cuando iba a devorarlo igual que el anterior, el detective dio un traspiés, cayendo al suelo de espaldas, quedando en el suelo y quejándose dolorido, acariciando su espalda, y sintiendo un agudo y punzante dolor en la herida del estómago. L echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo el dolor se repartía por su torso, y llevó su mano a la zona vendada, intentando aliviar el dolor y percatándose de que algo no iba bien. Sacó la mano de debajo de su camisa y vio que ésta estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre. La herida volvió a supurar. L se asustó, pensando en que tal vez se le habían abierto los puntos, y tendría que volver al hospital. Le tembló el pulso con sólo pensarlo. El detective se levantó con gran dificultad, apoyándose en la encimera, y fue hacia el salón buscando su móvil. Lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a Watari, pero recordó que el hombre estaba a cientos de kilómetros, y no podía hacerle volver hasta la casa, sólo por un susto. Se sentó en el sofá de forma normal, con el móvil en la mano, acariciando las vendas y esperando que tal vez la hemorragia se cortase, pero eso no ocurría, al contrario, la cantidad de sangre sólo aumentaba, así que, cogió el móvil y llamó a la única persona con la que tenía tanta confianza como con Watari. Stella.  
El móvil de la chica comenzó a vibrar en mitad de la oscuridad de su habitación. La joven pensó en no cogerlo, pero cuando se incorporó y vio que la llamada era de L, que estaba solo, descolgó de inmediato.

-L, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la joven adormilada.

-Stella... Siento despertarte, pero la herida está sangrando mucho, y no sé qué hacer...- explicó el chico muy preocupado, esperando que ella hallase una respuesta.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la policía incorporándose rápidamente, visiblemente alterada.

-Estaba en la cocina, y me he subido a una silla para coger unos pastelitos y me he caído- explicó el chico arrepintiéndose de habérsele antojado tal capricho.

-No te preocupes, quédate ahí y no te muevas, voy enseguida- contestó la chica colgando el teléfono.  
L obedeció a la policía y se quedó en el salón esperándola.  
Stella tardó menos de quince minutos en llegar al apartamento. Debido a esto, la sangre ya había manchado la camisa del detective, dando la impresión de que todo era más grave de lo que se trataba. L se levantó para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Stella, que se quedó mirándole sorprendida al ver toda la camisa llena de sangre.  
Enseguida cogió al chico de la mano y le llevó hasta el baño.  
-Quítate la camisa- pidió la joven mientras buscaba algunas vendas en el botiquín.  
L obedeció y se retiró la camisa, sentándose en un taburete que había en el baño. La chica se arrodilló frente a él y retiró las vendas manchadas de sangre. Stella, con agua oxigenada limpió la herida del detective, comprobando que tan sólo se habían dilatado tres puntos, dando lugar a ese brote de sangre, que en poco tiempo dejó de salir.

-No te preocupes, no se ha abierto nada, pero está a punto, así que deja de hacer tonterías- ordenó la chica regañándole con poca intensidad.  
L asintió en silencio, observando cómo la chica terminaba de limpiar la herida.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esta situación es algo comprometida?- preguntó el detective refiriéndose a la postura que ambos mantenían, él sentado y ella agachada frente a él.  
Stella le miró divertida y se levantó acariciándole el pelo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Ya estás bien, puedes irte a dormir- le indicó aún divertida por el comentario de su novio.

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿Me vas a dejar solo?- preguntó L haciéndose la víctima- No puedes dejarme solo, ¿qué hago si vuelve a pasarme algo?- dijo intentando darle pena a la policía, aún sentado en el taburete.

-Quieres que me quede, ¿no?- contestó Stella con una sonrisa burlona.  
L se levantó y la sonrió con inocencia.

-Quédate conmigo, pero quédate para siempre. Vente a vivir conmigo- pidió el chico acercándose a ella y dándole un beso.  
Stella, viéndole tan tierno y delicado, no pudo decir que no, quedando en mudarse a ese apartamento.  
Pasó la semana y L volvió al cuartel. Watari seguía muy ocupado y no aparecía demasiado por allí, por lo que Stella se encargaba de los cuidados del detective. Light y Leyre habían vuelto a trabajar con ellos dos, ayudand resolver todos los casos que tenía pendientes.  
En la sala de cámaras, L estaba sentado junto a Light. El detective, aprovechando que estaba convaleciente, hacía aún menos cosas que cuando estaba bien.

-Light, ¿podrías encender el botón?- pidió el detective con una sonrisa melosa. Light suspiró y le dio al botón- Gracias Light, ¿puedes ir a por agua?- volvió a pedir el detective aprovechándose de su situación.

-Te estás pasando un poco, ¿no crees?- preguntó el castaño sabiendo perfectamente que L estaba fingiendo tanto malestar.

-¿Así le hablas a una persona que acaba de salir de un coma? Aún no me han cicatrizado los puntos, ¿no puedes traerme ni un vaso de agua?- Light le miró con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a la cocina. Ojalá fuese sólo un vaso de agua, ya que el detective no hacía nada más que pedir caprichos.  
Cuando Light volvió con el agua, L ya tenía un café frente a él. Light lo miró extrañado.

-Demasiado tarde Light, me ha traído un café Leyre. Es más eficiente que tú- dijo L sin mirar a su amigo, concentrado en sus deberes. Light dejó el vaso fuertemente encima de la mesa, derramando algunas gotas y se sentó con brusquedad, visiblemente enfadado. Se hizo un silencio algo tenso que no afectaba al detective. L miró al chico de reojo, quien estaba encendiendo algunos monitores para recibir los nuevos casos que todo el mundo le enviaba.

-Light, no sé si te he comentado que Stella está viviendo en mi apartamento- dijo L con chulería, presumiendo ante el castaño.

-Sí, me lo has dicho unas veinticinco veces- le contestó Light cansado.

-Bueno, pues aquí tienes la veintiséis. En cuanto me recupere, esto va a ser muy interesante- siguió chuleándose.  
Light se rió de su amigo.

-Ah, ¿aún viviendo contigo no ha pasado nada? ¡Qué flojito eres!- exclamó el policía devolviéndole la burla a su amigo.

-¿Flojito? Es ella la que no quiere, pero te aseguro que esto no va a quedar así. Recuerda que la apuesta continúa en pie- recordó el detective aunque habían pasado ya tres meses.

-No, perdona, la apuesta la gane yo automáticamente en cuanto dejaste a Stella- contestó Light con seguridad.

-Esa regla te la has inventado. En realidad cuando la dejé fue un paréntesis, así que ese tiempo no cuenta. Y si quitamos también el tiempo que he pasado en coma y lo mal que empezaste a portarte con Leyre durante el final del "caso Kira", la apuesta seguiría en pie. Así que ya puedes ponerte las pilas, porque íbamos dos a dos- explicó L con soberbia, remarcado bien las últimas palabras.  
Light bufó intentando rebatir a su amigo, pero pensándolo bien, no le pareció mal continuar con el juego.

-Como quieras, si tanto quieres perder, no seré yo quien te quite la ilusión- contestó Light con superioridad. L sonrió satisfecho, maquinando ya cuál sería su próxima jugada.

-Bueno, por cierto, el que Stella viva conmigo, es un punto- aseguró L seriamente.  
Light le miró incrédulo.

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó el castaño indignado por la cara dura del detective.

-Ya lo sabes. Te voy ganando- confirmó el detective con una sonrisa. Light frunció el ceño. L era el mayor de los tramposos, y para seguirle los pasos, tendría que jugar de la misma forma.

-Si Leyre vive conmigo... ¿Se igualaría la puntuación?- preguntó Light apoyando el rostro en su mano, en un gesto atento.

-Claro, eso es- contestó L pensando que Light no se atrevería a pedírselo a la chica.

-Trato hecho- dijo Light con una sonrisa, retando a su amigo y haciéndole entender que no pondría ningún límite en esta apuesta.  
Al rato, Light coincidió con Leyre en la cocina. La chica se preparaba un café, y él aprovechó la situación para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Leyre, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- preguntó el castaño a su novia.

-No, no tenía nada planeado- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar al centro?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa insinuante, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Leyre se pegó a la encimera, y Light se acercó aún más, la cogió del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella correspondió el beso y él sonrió- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó nuevamente a escasos milímetros de la chica.

-Es un por supuesto- contestó Leyre con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del chico y dándole otro beso en los labios.  
La pareja quedó a las nueve en el centro de Madrid.  
Leyre se puso un vestido de tirantes negro ajustado a la altura de la rodilla, una torera blanca con un lazo y unas sandalias de tacón negras. Light se puso un traje negro y camisa blanca de botones.  
El chico había reservado una mesa en un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto en la calle Serrano. Cogieron una mesa al fondo y se sentaron. Mientras el camarero les traía el pedido, Leyre miró a Light con una sonrisa de incertidumbre.

-Bueno, ¿hay alguna razón por la que me hayas traído a cenar?- preguntó la chica amablemente.

-¿Tiene que haber alguna razón para que lleve a cenar a mi novia?- contestó el castaño con otra pregunta- Bueno, en realidad sí que la hay- confesó con una sonrisa dulce.  
Leyre le miró expectante, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que Light iba a decirle.

-Después de estos meses que llevamos juntos, y con todo lo que hemos pasado, me he dado cuenta de que eres la primera persona a la que quiero de verdad, y me gustaría pedirte que te vinieses a vivir conmigo- dijo el chico con mucha labia, encandilando a la joven.

-¿Vivir contigo? ¿Juntos? ¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Claro, eso he dicho- contestó satisfecho con la reacción de la chica.

-Me parece un poco precipitado- dijo la chica algo indecisa.  
Light la miró sorprendido, temiéndose ser rechazado por primera vez en su vida.

-No creo que sea precipitado. Llevamos trabajando juntos casi dos años, y creo que nos conocemos bien. Me gustaría probar el vivir contigo- tras estas palabras, Light la cogió de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Es la primera vez que le pido esto a alguien. Te quiero, y me gustaría mucho que funcionase- dijo con un tono dulce y cariñoso, esperando que fuese suficiente para convencer a la joven.  
Leyre le miró con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos intentarlo. Además, la idea de vivir juntos no está nada mal- contestó la chica con ternura.  
Light asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. En ese momento el camarero llegó con la comida y los chicos cenaron en un ambiente agradable, planeando todos los preparativos para que la chica comenzase la mudanza. Light estaba satisfecho de haber conseguido que su novia viviese con él, y por supuesto, también de haber ganado un punto en la apuesta, ya que no iba a dejar a L llevarle la delantera.  
Al día siguiente en el cuartel, L continuaba esperando algún caso que pudiera relacionarse con BB, pero hasta ahora no le había llegado nada. Mientras el detective esperaba a que llegasen sus amigos, empezó a apilar decenas de terrones de azúcar para después soltarlos uno a uno en su café. De pronto, un nuevo correo salió en forma de aviso en el monitor central. Venía de la Jefatura Española de Policía. L se quedó unos segundos observando el aviso parpadeante, y sin más dilación pinchó encima del banner.  
En la pantalla apareció un mail en el que se adjuntaban varias fotos referidas a una nueva escena del crimen. Al principio, L pensó que se trataba de un caso más, que resolvería en minutos, pero al descargar las imágenes, se percató de que había algo distinto en esos asesinatos. Le llamó la atención la cuarta fotografía. Se trataba de un baño y en los azulejos frente a la bañera, dos grandes letras "B" estaban pintadas con sangre. No hizo falta nada más para saber de quién se trataba. Al fin BB había actuado, y no es que el detective se alegrase de la muerte de la víctima, pero sí que se sintió entusiasmado por la idea de volver a enfrentarse a Beyond. Algo en su interior le decía que no se acercase más a ese psicópata, pero deseaba atraparle con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez no se le escaparía. L guardó el correo en la carpeta de casos pendientes y le sonrió a la pantalla.  
Al poco rato llegaron los tres agentes y L les informó de que Beyond volvía a las andadas.

-He recibido un correo de una escena del crimen firmada por Beyond. Está claro que quiere jugar con nosotros- dijo el detective con voz seria, aunque en su mirada se notase a la perfección que había esperado ese momento toda la semana.

-Entonces... ¿Beyond ha vuelto a asesinar?- preguntó Light con tono preocupado, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que era capaz ese lunático.  
L sonrió y asintió, casi como si fuese un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

-Y tú tan contento, ¿no?- preguntó Stella visiblemente molesta por la aficción del chico por ponerse en peligro.  
L la miró confundido, como si no supiese por qué la chica le hablaba en ese tono.

-Tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar a uno de los peores criminales, ¿por qué no iba a estar contento?- preguntó el detective con tono evidente.

-Vamos L, es obvio que todo esto lo haces por orgullo. Te lo tomas como si fuese un juego- respondió Stella visiblemente molesta.  
El detective le apartó la mirada viéndose descubierto.

-De todas formas, no os he reunido aquí para deciros esto, sino para avisaros de que este caso lo resolveré solo- dijo L con serenidad, dando a entender que no había lugar a reproches. Aún así, los tres policías le miraron incrédulos, y el primero en quejarse fue Light.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma no?- preguntó el chico riéndose como si el detective hubiese dicho una tontería.

-No, no estoy bromeando. Podéis recoger vuestras cosas, y en cuanto detenga a BB, podéis volver- respondió L con seriedad.

-¿Cómo piensas enfrentarte solo a BB? Mira lo que te ha hecho- rebatió Light señalando la herida en el estómago de L.

-Me gustaría recordarte que yo siempre he trabajado solo. Y hasta ahora me ha ido bastante bien- dijo L con un aplastante 100% de casos resueltos- Créeme, puedo hacerlo- aseguró el detective con suficiencia.  
L iba a darse la vuelta para sentarse en su habitual silla cuando la voz de Leyre le detuvo.

-Pero L...- la chica fue interrumpida.

-Podéis iros- finalizó el detective sin dar lugar a quejas.  
Se hizo un silencio en la sala. Los tres querían rebatir las palabras de L, pero la voz cortante con la que había hablado, era demasiado intimidatoria, y sabían que cuando el detective se encabezonaba en algo, era imposible convencerlo de lo contrario.  
Los tres policías se fueron a la comisaría, y allí volvieron a su habitual rutina. Durante uno de los descansos, Light, Leyre y Stella se reunieron en uno de los despachos para charlar con tranquilidad sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué creéis que nos ha sacado del caso de esta forma?- preguntó Leyre apenada por lo cortante que había sido su amigo.

-Seguramente lo ha hecho para protegernos. Es comprensible que no quiera ponernos en peligro- contestó Light razonadamente, comprendiendo la decisión de L.

-Esa es una de las razones, pero hay otra. L es como un niño pequeño, y lo que quiere es enfrentarse a Beyond cara a cara, en igualdad de condiciones- explicó Stella dejando a sus amigos perplejos.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Light sin entender la conclusión a la que había llegado Stella.

-Porque lleva una semana analizando todos los casos que ha podido, buscando a Beyond- contestó Stella en tono distante, como si recordase lo ocurrido durante esa semana.  
Light suspiró sabiendo que su amigo era muy capaz de eso.

-Aunque nos haya echado, podríamos intentar ayudarle por nuestra cuenta- sugirió Leyre rompiendo la tensión que se acababa de formar.

-Sí, pero es muy peligroso, además tendríamos que hacerlo sin que L se enterase- Light expuso las dificultades dejando a Stella y Leyre pensativas.

-No puede ser más peligroso que el "caso Kira", además, ya hemos hecho muchas cosas sin que se enterase. Esta sólo sería una más- rebatió Stella haciendo que ambos asintiesen, y poniéndose de acuerdo para intentar buscar y detener por su cuenta a Beyond.  
A la salida de la comisaría, Stella se ofreció a llevar a Leyre a su casa.

-No, no hace falta. Ayer me mudé a casa de Light- contestó Leyre con una sonrisa, emocionada por la noticia que acababa de dar.  
Stella se quedó a cuadros, y tardó en reaccionar algunos segundos.

-Espera, ¿estáis viviendo juntos? ¿Y no me dices nada?- preguntó la chica indignada.

-Bueno... Es que con todo el tema de L, no he encontrado el momento indicado- se excusó la joven con una sonrisa tímida.  
Stella bufó sin creer a su amigo y miró a Light que observaba la escena confiado, creyendo que no le iba a salpicar.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Tú por qué no me dices nada?- preguntó Stella con enfado, de forma intimidante, haciendo que el chico se asustase.

-Yo... Pu... Pues yo lo mismo- tartamudeó el castaño nervioso.  
Stella se cansó de la estupidez de sus dos amigos, y viendo que no iba a sacar nada en claro, se marchó para esperar a L en el cuartel.  
La chica llamó a Watari para ver por dónde estaban, y Watari le dijo que la esperaban en la limusina.  
Una vez allí, Stella entró y se encontró con el detective, que la miraba con curiosidad por su cara de evidente molestia.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ha sido Matsuda?- preguntó el detective intrigado.

-No, pero la parece que la estupidez se extiende. Han sido Light y Leyre- contestó la joven ofuscada.

-Aaah... El primer y segundo Kira... ¿Qué han hecho ahora?- preguntó de nuevo aún más intrigado.

-La peor de las traiciones- contestó haciendo crecer el interés del detective, que se llevó un dedo a los labios- ¿Te puedes creer que están viviendo juntos y no me han dicho nada? Puedo comprender que no te digan nada a ti, pero, ¿a mí? Que soy su amiga... ¡Es indignante!- exclamó la chica decepcionada.  
L se quedó mirándola algo aturdido y decepcionado por lo poco consistente que era la noticia.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó el detective pillando al vuelo la clara referencia que había hecho Stella a que ellos no eran sus amigos- Bueno, da igual. El caso es que yo ya lo sabía. Me lo dijo Light- dijo L con sinceridad, relamiendo con gusto su pequeña venganza, sabiendo que eso molestaría aún más a Stella.  
La policía abrió la boca de nuevo indignada.

-Esto es increíble, ahora cuentan más contigo que conmigo, ¿eso dónde me deja?- preguntó Stella casi en un monólogo, haciendo que L la volviese a mirar de reojo, enfadándose por sus continuas insinuaciones.

Esos días en la comisaría eran aburridos en comparación con el tiempo que habían pasado en el cuartel con el detective. Además, L se estaba encerrando cada vez más, siguiéndole la pista a Beyond, impidiendo que sus amigos se involucrasen en absoluto, aún así estos tenían acceso a los archivos policiales de los asesinatos cometidos por BB. Este hecho hacía que los tres policías pudiesen recopilar pistas, pero la más empeñada en todo esto, era Stella, por lo que Light y Leyre pasaban la mayor parte del día solos, estando juntos los tres sólo en el trabajo.  
Dada la situación, Leyre comenzó a hacerse preguntas, pensando en si realmente lo que quería L era protegerlos. En su opinión, eso era lo más propio del detective, y por tanto, no se creía mucho la versión egoísta que les había contado Stella sobre su amigo. L tenía un gran corazón, y lo único que quería, era protegerlos, y se preguntaba si en su situación, Light hubiese hecho lo mismo.  
Esa semana, la joven policía había tenido mucho tiempo libre, y comenzó a darle vueltas a más cuestiones, que el sábado por la noche, no tuvo más remedio que soltarle a su novio.

-Light, ¿te gustaría conocer a mis padres?- preguntó Leyre con una dulce sonrisa.  
Ambos estaban en la mesa, sentados, Light dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y la miró confuso.

-¿Y esa pregunta a qué viene?- contestó el castaño con otra pregunta.

-No, por nada. Sólo era una pregunta, pero dime. ¿Te gustaría?- insistió la joven con ilusión.

-Bueno, no sé... Supongo que no estaría mal...- contestó apoyando la cabeza en la mano, desviando la mirada.  
Leyre le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Supones?- preguntó la chica empezando a enfadarse por las evasivas de su novio.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- respondió con otra pregunta, con la voz alzada, desesperado, intentando buscar salidas para esa situación.

-¿Entonces no te gustaría?- Leyre ya estaba enfadada- Porque a mí no me importaría conocer a los tuyos.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera, pero me lo has preguntado de forma tan repentina...- intentó excusarse Light malamente.

-Ah, vale. Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verlos dentro de dos semanas? Así aprovechamos el puente- sugirió Leyre con una sonrisa triunfal, haciendo que Light se viese completamente derrotado.  
El castaño suspiró intentando buscar algún tipo de excusa.

-Queda mucho hasta entonces. A lo mejor nos surge algo- dijo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

-Bueno, pues si nos surge algo ya lo pensaremos- sentenció la chica dando por terminada la conversación. Light suspiró tranquilo, tenía dos semanas para inventarse la excusa perfecta, y él era el rey de las excusas.

Al día siguiente, Leyre y Light decidieron ir a pasar el día fuera los dos juntos y al cine. Cuando entraron al centro comercial, pasaron por delante de una tienda de vestidos de novia, y Leyre se quedó parada frente al escaparate, observando un precioso vestido de palabra de honor con pedrería.

-Ese es el vestido que quiero para nuestra boda- dijo Leyre con voz melosa, agarrando a Light del brazo.  
El chico no dijo nada, desviando la mirada- ¿Es que no te gusta?- preguntó la chica extrañada por cómo el castaño acababa de ignorarla.

-Ah, no. Estaba pensando en qué película podríamos ver...- contestó Light eludiendo la pregunta de Leyre, que le miró con el ceño fruncido pero decidió no decirle nada.  
Tras esto, fueron al cine y vieron una de las películas que recién habían estrenado.  
Al salir de la sala, cuando caminaban hacia el aparcamiento, un niño de unos dos años, se acercó a Light. El pequeño apenas sabía andar, por lo que se tambaleaba, así que para no caer, se agarró al pantalón del policía. El chico se dio cuenta, y lo sostuvo con cuidado, con un gesto algo apurado. El niño consiguió mantenerse en pie y seguir su camino hacia su madre, que le cogió de la mano y sonrió al castaño.

-¡Qué monada! ¡Yo quiero uno así!- exclamó Leyre emocionada- ¿Tú cuántos quieres?- preguntó la chica bromeando, pero Light no se lo había tomado a broma. Leyre le miró con curiosidad, y se fijo en que la expresión del chico era una extraña mezcla entre indiferencia y agobio- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Leyre preocupada.

-Sí, sí, es que los niños no me gustan mucho- contestó Light sacando las llaves del coche y dirigiéndose hacia este. Leyre le miró incrédula y se acercó a él.

-Entonces, ¿nunca has pensado en tener hijos?- preguntó la policía apenada.

-No es el momento para hablar de estas cosas. Pero nunca me he visto con hijos- contestó con tono distante.  
Leyre no supo qué contestar. Ella siempre se había visto casada y con una bonita familia, y lo que tendría con Light sería bien distinto.  
La joven suspiró y entró en el coche, sin querer sacar más el tema.  
Minutos después, ya en la casa, Light y Leyre se sentaron en el sofá. El castaño se sentó junto a su novia, y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la joven. Ella no correspondió, quedándose estática, aún decepcionada por la actitud del chico aquel fin de semana. Al notar esto, Light se acercó para darle un beso, pero antes de que pudiese, ella se levantó.

-Voy a por agua- se excusó la joven levantándose y yendo a la cocina.  
Light se quedó sorprendido, observando cómo la chica salía del salón.  
Tras un rato de incómodo silencio, ambos se fueron a la cama, siendo Leyre quién se levantó primero. Una vez acostados, Light rodeó la cintura de la chica por la espalda, y besó su cuello, insinuante. Cuando el chico pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de Leyre, ella le paró.

-Esta noche no, no tengo ganas. Estoy cansada- dijo la joven pelirroja, apartándose un poco de su novio e intentado conciliar el sueño. El rostro de Light era un poema. No podía creer que se hubiese puesto así por ese estúpido comentario.  
Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, la tensión seguía vigente por ambas partes. Light se hizo un café, y lo bebía sentado en isla de la cocina, fingiendo leer el periódico, cuando en realidad, estaba atento a las acciones de Leyre, que trataba de ignorarle mientras se comía una tostada en la otra punta de la cocina. El silencio era de lo más incómodo, sólo roto por el ruido de la televisión encendida.

-¿Vas a estar así mucho tiempo?- preguntó Light llamando de pronto la atención de la chica, con un tono cansado.

-¿Así cómo?- contestó Leyre fingiendo no saber a qué se refería su novio.

-No te hagas la tonta. Te has enfadado por el comentario que hice de los niños- dijo el castaño empezando la discusión.

-No, por lo de los niños no, también porque me ignoraste con el tema de la boda, porque no quieres conocer a mis padres... ¿Es qué acaso no piensas en formalizar esto?- preguntó la joven dolida.

-Es que te precipitas mucho. Yo ni siquiera me había planteado cómo iba a acabar todo esto- contestó refiriéndose a la relación, algo alterado.

-Ah, no te has planteado nuestra relación- dijo la chica mirándole fijamente.

-Yo no he dicho eso...- Leyre le interrumpió.

-Osea que... Todo esto qué ha sido, ¿un pasatiempo o una excusa para dejar a Misa? Entonces... Si nunca te lo has planteado... ¿Por qué estamos saliendo? ¿Todo esto es una broma?- la chica escupía las preguntas una tras otra, sin darle tiempo a que respondiese.

-Haber haber, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Primero, ¿enserio crees que esto es un pasatiempo? Que me hagas esta pregunta a estas alturas es ridículo. Estamos saliendo porque te quiero, y no es ninguna broma- dijo Light sincerándose con ella.

-Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que pensamos de forma completamente distinta? Lo que tú ves negro, yo lo veo blanco. No me había dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora, porque te quería demasiado, pero, me he dado cuenta de que somos completamente distintos. Algo así nunca podría funcionar- explicó Leyre abatida.

-Pero no puedes intentar cambiar lo que soy, ni cómo pienso. ¿No te parece un poco injusto que sea yo quien tenga que amoldarse a tus deseos?- preguntó con ironía.

-Ah, vale, ¿es que te parece muy difícil querer casarte y que formemos una familia juntos?- preguntó Leyre nuevamente ofendida y disgustada.

-¿Ves? Ya estás otra vez victimizando, como siempre. Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy- contestó Light cogiendo su chaqueta con brusquedad y saliendo por la puerta tras un portazo.  
Leyre se quedó petrificada, sin poder creerse que Light acabase de llamarla teatrera y se hubiese ido de casa como si nada. La chica se quedó estática unos instantes, pensando en qué hacer. Esa situación era insostenible, así que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que lo mejor sería irse de allí una temporada para pensar si le merecía la pena estar con el chico o no. Leyre fue a la habitación y rápidamente hizo el equipaje, para irse a pasar un tiempo con su madre que vivía en la costa.  
Mientras tanto, Light había cogido el coche para ir a ver a su mejor amigo, L, y así intentar descargar tensiones.  
Al llegar, Watari le abrió la puerta, y al entrar en la habitación sin previo aviso, el chico se encontró con que L estaba tumbado sobre la cama bocarriba, y Stella sentada sobre él, con cara de malhumor e intentando poner una gasa sobre la herida del detective. Este se revolvía, intentando escapar de allí, pero Light, que veía la escena a espalda de los chicos, tergiversó las cosas.

-¿Cómo podéis poneros a hacer esas cosas con Watari en casa? ¡Estáis enfermos!- dijo el chico con una mueca de asco. El detective y la policía se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, percatándose de la presencia de su amigo.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- preguntó sin negar las palabras de Light.

-Cállate imbécil- le dijo Stella a su novio- Le estoy intentando curar la herida- aclaró la chica a su amigo.  
Light suspiró entendiendo la escena y esperó a sus amigos en el sofá.

Una vez que estaban ahí sentados, Light les relató su versión de la discusión con Leyre.

-¡Qué exagerada es la chica! ¿No?- dijo el detective observando a su amigo con curiosidad.

-Ya ves...- Light le dio la razón al detective.

-Pues no tanto...- aportó Stella contradiciendo a los dos chicos- Si tú me dijeses algo así- señaló a L- Haría lo mismo- aseguró- No puedes decirle a una chica que ni siquiera te has planteado el futuro de la relación- le dijo a su amigo- Eso sienta bastante mal.  
L se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró al techo pensativo.

-La verdad es que a mí me sentaría un poco mal una contestación así. Prácticamente, es como si la hubieses rechazado. Acabas de decir que todo lo vuestro no iba enserio- concluyó el detective haciendo sentir mal a su amigo.

-Seguramente ahora estará en casa llorando, pensando que no la quieres y sólo la has usado- las palabras de Stella hicieron sentir aún peor a Light.

-Oye, ¿podéis parar? He venido aquí a que me apoyéis, no a que me hundáis más- dijo el castaño indignado, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

-Pero bueno, esto tiene fácil solución. Sólo tienes que ir a casa y pedirle perdón- sugirió Stella arreglando el problema con una sonrisa.  
En ese momento, el móvil de la joven comenzó a sonar. La chica lo cogió al ver que era su amiga.

-Hola Leyre, ¿qué tal estás?- dijo la chica omitiendo que Light estaba con ellos.

-No muy bien. Acabo de llamar a mi madre, y me voy a pasar una temporada con ella. Necesito algo de relajación- contestó la chica con un suspiro y en un tono cansado. Stella abrió los ojos como platos al oír la noticia.

-¿Te vas? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Stella haciendo que Light y L la rodeasen intentando escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Ahora mismo. He sacado el billete y voy para la estación- respondió la chica decidida.

-Pero espera un poco. Estas cosas hay que pensarlas con calma- dijo Stella intentando ganar tiempo.

-No, ya está todo pensado... Siento que sea tan repentino y no pueda despedirme cómo es debido. Dale muchos besos a L, os echaré de menos- se despidió la chica apenada.  
Stella miró a Light desesperada, él ya había cogido su chaqueta y salió rápidamente hacia la estación.  
En ese momento, L cogió el teléfono de Stella y se inventó la mejor excusa que pudo para darle tiempo a su amigo.

-Leyre, te vas a la playa, ¿verdad?- preguntó el detective esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Sí, con mi madre, ¿por?- la chica respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Llevas el bronceador? ¿El bikini?- Leyre le interrumpió- L, estamos en diciembre- dijo ella.

-Da igual, da igual. Seguro que te dejas algo en casa. ¿Llevas dinero para traernos un regalo? Mira que si no lo llevas... No te readmito- aseguró L- Además, ¿has sacado bien el billete? Todo eso tienes que comprobarlo antes de salir- explicó el chico como si fuese su madre.

-Sí, sí, ahora lo miro. Voy a llamar a un taxi- contestó Leyre dándole largas a su amigo.  
Tras esto, la chica colgó el teléfono y tras llegar el taxi, se dirigió a la estación de trenes.  
Una vez allí, Leyre se dirigió hacia el control de seguridad, cuando de pronto, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Reconoció la voz al momento. Frente a ella se encontraba Light, con la respiración agitada, ya que había estado corriendo desde que había llegado a la estación.  
La chica le miró asombrada, ya que no sabía cómo la había encontrado, pero entonces pensó en sus dos amigos, y en cómo L había intentado ganar tiempo con sus tontas preguntas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- aunque ella ya se hacía una idea de por qué había ido.

-No quiero que te vayas- contestó el castaño con tono apenado. Leyre bajó la mirada, sabiendo que si se la mantenía, acabaría perdonándole al verle con esa expresión lastimera.

-Light, ya tengo el billete. Lo siento mucho, pero necesito tiempo para pensar- contestó la joven dándole a entender que no pensaba ceder aunque hubiese ido a buscarla.

-Pero... Me he recorrido toda la estación buscándote, ¿no crees que esto va enserio? Si no me importases, ni siquiera hubiera venido hasta aquí- explicó el joven intentando que la chica entrase en razón. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú crees que por venir a buscarme ya se ha solucionado todo? Light, tú y yo seguimos siendo igual de distintos- respondió Leyre con tristeza.

-¿Y no te das cuenta de que el hecho de que seas tan distinta a mí es lo que me ha enamorado? Además, los dos sabemos que tú me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti- dijo Light acercándose a Leyre, quedando justo frente a ella.

-Claro que te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo estar con una persona que ni siquiera coincide conmigo ni en lo más básico. Light, no quieres formar una familia- rebatió Leyre disgustada.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca me lo había planteado, pero yo no quiero estar con nadie más, yo sólo quiero estar contigo- contestó el castaño acariciando la mejilla de su novia.  
Leyre se planteó si apartarse o dejar que el chico finalmente la besase, por supuesto, se decantó por la segunda opción. Tras separar sus labios de lo de ella, Light la abrazó y pegó su mejilla a la de la chica, y habló con el tono más dulce que el chico había adoptado jamás.

-Por favor, no te vayas. Necesito saber todos los días que me quieres. No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas- pidió en un susurro, haciendo que Leyre correspondiese a su abrazo- Siento todo lo que dije.

-Y yo siento haberme ido así sin decirte nada- contestó la policía arrepentida.  
Light la sonrió y la volvió a besar. Tras separarse de ella, cogió la maleta y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la estación.

-No vuelvas a intentar irte, ¿sabes el susto que me he llevado al enterarme?- le recordó acordándose de lo sucedido.

-Vale, lo siento- contestó Leyre con una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven condujo su automóvil hasta el apartamento, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado llevando en el asiento del copiloto a Leyre.  
Cuando había salido del piso de L pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo para detener a su novia y que la perdería.  
Pero al fin lo había conseguido, y ambos estaban ya en la casa del chico.  
Leyre dejó la maleta en la habitación, disponiéndose a deshacerla.  
Light la observaba en silencio apoyado en el marco de la puerta, analizando cada movimiento de la chica, aún con el susto en el cuerpo de cuando escuchó la noticia de que su novia de iba de casa.  
En ese momento se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le importaba, y todo lo que hubiese perdido si ella se hubiera ido.  
Se acercó a la policía por la espalda, aún en silencio.  
La rodeó por la cintura e hizo que ella detuviese sus apurados movimientos deshaciendo su equipaje.  
Besó su cuello con dulzura, recorriendo con sus labios la fina piel de la zona, produciendo unos cosquilleos que le provocaban placenteros escalofríos.  
-Me aterraba la idea de que te fueses- susurró Light acercando aún más a la chica hacia su cuerpo.  
Ella sólo cerró los ojos, dejando que su novio continuase con los besos, que subían por el cuello, pasando por la mandíbula y llegando a la mejilla de la joven.  
Leyre se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos cara a cara, para acariciar el rostro del joven y pasar sus dedos entre sus suaves cabellos.  
Atrajo el rostro de Light hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y lento beso.  
La chica se arrepintió mil veces de haber hecho esa maleta y haberse marchado, horrorizada por la idea de haberse perdido cientos de momentos como ese.  
El joven dio un paso al frente, empujando ligeramente a Leyre, lo suficiente como para que ésta cayese sobre la cama, con él encima.  
Continuó con el beso, acariciando con entera dedicación los muslos de la joven con una mano, mientras que con la otra desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, dejando a la chica completamente indefensa bajo su torso.  
La camisa de Light también fue desabotonada por Leyre, pero de forma entrecortada por los intermitentes mordiscos que el joven repartía por el cuerpo de la chica y hacían que los movimientos de la joven se entorpeciesen.  
Al fin las camisas de ambos estaban en el suelo.  
Leyre tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico, y este continuaba con sus intentos de sacar pequeños gemidos en la chica, consiguiéndolo sin demasiada dificultad.  
Light pasaba sus labios por el vientre de la chica, regalándole pequeños y voraces besos, para de pronto subir de nuevo a la boca de la chica y acariciar sus pechos, dejado que ella pasase sus manos por la espalda del policía, casi arañándole por el éxtasis.  
Light sonreía con cada pequeño propósito conseguido, como si los quejidos de la chica fuesen premios conseguidos con picardía.  
Leyre se daba cuenta de esto, y decidió no ponérselo tan fácil al chico, así que bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del joven y, sin quitar aún sus pantalones, pasó las manos de forma sugerente dejándole prácticamente sin aliento, tensando a Light, que se quedo estático unos segundos.  
No se esperaba esta reacción de Leyre, y volvió a sonreír divertido por ello.  
La besó con fuerza y él mismo desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros, quitando también con maestría los de la joven.  
Leyre mordió el labio inferior de Light, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de llegar.  
Las manos del chico pasaron sin pudor por los muslos de ella, retirando toda la ropa que quedaba, y tras acomodarse entre sus piernas comenzó con las intensas y profundas embestidas.  
Este brusco comienzo hizo gemir a ambos, pero esto no provocó que el ritmo decreciese ni un instante.  
Los arañazos de placer recorrían los cuerpos de ambos sin contemplaciones, haciendo que las gotas de sudor apareciesen enseguida.  
La fatiga era obvia, pero Light ni pensaba en ella, concentrado en los fuertes movimientos que desesperaban a la chica.  
Los gemidos de Leyre eran cortados por los besos y caricias del chico que disfrutaba como un niño con esas reacciones.  
Parecía una bestia que se alimentaba de los quejidos de la joven.  
Hasta que llegó el final y ambos terminaron completamente abatidos.  
Los dos en la cama, uno junto al otro, mirándose con la respiración agitada y entrecortada.  
Leyre le sonrió y él correspondió el gesto con un corto y dulce beso.  
Light se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Leyre, quiero que confíes en mí, que me cuentes todo lo que pienses. Que sabes que aunque aveces diga muchas tonterías, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer, y que quiero todo contigo- murmuró el castaño con ternura, dedicando una mirada dulce a la chica.  
La pelirroja comprendió el mensaje que el policía quería transmitirle y cogió su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Por fin había vuelto todo a la normalidad. 


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: TRAMPAS

CAPÍTULO 13: TRAMPAS  
Una vez que todo volvía a estar tranquilo, el caso BB volvía a ser la principal preocupación de los tres policías y el detective. Aunque L continuaba trabajando en solitario. Había hecho ya grande avances, y estaba a punto de resolver el rompecabezas que Beyond le ofrecía en las escenas del crimen. Se sentía orgulloso por volver a ser capaz de pillar a ese ingenioso asesino. Otra estampa muy distinta se veía en la comisaría, donde Light se sentaba frente al monitor de un ordenador, con el rostro entre las manos y una mueca desesperada.  
De pronto, alzó la mirada intentado destruir a Leyre y Stella con ésta.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayáis eliminado el fichero de las fotos del caso!- exclamó con agonía, viendo que nunca resolvería el caso antes que L.

-Yo no he eliminado nada- se defendió Leyre buscando desesperadamente la dichosa carpeta en el escritorio.

-Ni yo tampoco. Ni siquiera he tocado el ordenador- aseguró Stella sin encontrarle explicación a lo ocurrido.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Alguna de vosotras ha sido!- gritó Light visiblemente enfadado y frustrado.

-¡Que te digo que yo no he sido! Habrás sido tú sin querer...- rebatió Stella con superioridad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás insinuando que soy tan imbécil de eliminar una carpeta sin darme cuenta?- preguntó Light completamente indignado.

-Bueno... Fuiste capaz de tirar todos los pasteles de L nada más traerlos Watari... Así que, también eres capaz de esto- le recordó rememorando la mañana después de salir por Argüelles.

-¿Estás de broma no?- volvió a preguntar el castaño levantándose y encarando a la joven policía, ya que lo que menos aguantaba, era que le llamase imbécil. Stella y Light se miraban de forma retadora, asesinándose mutuamente con la mirada. Justo en ese instante, en el que ambos estaban a punto de comenzar una discusión acalorada, Matsuda pasó frente a ellos, con su uniforme de policía y un café entre las manos, sonriendo como siempre de forma bobalicona. Su figura llamó la atención de Light y de Stella, que le siguieron con la mirada. Tras esto, se hizo un silencio y ambos volvieron a mirarse pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Crees que ha podido ser él?- preguntó Stella más relajada.

-Lleva aquí toda la mañana. Ha podido meterse en el ordenador- contestó Light razonando su respuesta- Tú tienes más confianza. Pregúntale- exigió el chico empujando a la joven hacia el policía, haciendo que casi chocasen.  
Stella miró a Light sorprendida e indignada, como preguntándole por señales que qué había hecho, y Leyre y Light la instaron a seguir.

-¡Ah, hola Stella!- saludó Matsuda con una sonrisa- ¿querías algo?- preguntó amablemente al ver que la chica se había cruzado en su camino.

-Aaah... Hola Matsuda- Stella miró de reojo a sus amigos- Esto...- el chico la interrumpió.

-No sigas Stella- comenzó a hablar- Sé que L os ha echado del caso, y por eso estáis otra vez aquí. Y como ahora no estás tanto con L y vas a pasar más tiempo en la comisaría, querrás que volvamos a estar juntos. Y quiero decirte, que acepto- finalizó el chico emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Stella se quedó petrificada, reaccionando con una risa nerviosa.

-Pues no, no era eso lo que quería preguntarte- contestó Stella destruyendo todas las esperanzas de Matsuda- En realidad, sólo quería saber si hoy te habías metido en el ordenador que usamos nosotros- preguntó indirectamente la chica señalando la CPU con la que solían trabajar Light, Leyre y ella.

Matsuda la miró apenado.

-Bueno... Ahora que lo dices, esta mañana me pidieron que encendiese todos los ordenadores, y por cierto, en el vuestro había una carpeta muy rara, sin nombre. Tal vez fuese un virus, así que os la he eliminado- contestó orgulloso, como si les hubiese hecho un favor.

A Stella estuvo a punto de darle un infarto al comprobar que realmente había sido él el causante de todo. Light, que había escuchado la conversación, estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Matsuda, pero Leyre le detuvo, para no formar un revuelo y que todos se interesasen por el contenido de esa carpeta, ya que investigaban el caso en completo secreto.  
Todo esto ocurría a espaldas de Matsuda, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de morir a manos de Light.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Era importante esa carpeta?- preguntó Matsuda extrañado por la palidez de Stella.  
La chica reaccionó y le miró con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-No, qué va... Seguro que era un virus- contestó Stella quitándole importancia, aunque maldiciendo a su ex novio en sus adentros.  
La chica volvió con sus amigos, y los tres se sentaron en círculo, para debatir qué harían a partir de ahora. El primero en hablar fue Light.

-Muy bien, esta es la situación: el payaso de Matsuda nos ha dejado sin pruebas. Ahora tenemos dos opciones: dejar el caso o matar a Matsuda y dejar el caso. Yo creo que es mejor la segunda porque así por lo menos nos quedamos a gusto, ¿quién me apoya?- expuso el castaño completamente serio, como si de verdad esas fuesen sus alternativas.  
Leyre y Stella suspiraron comprendiendo la frustración del chico.

-Creo que ya nos podemos despedir del caso BB- murmuró Leyre desanimada.

-No estés tan segura, todavía nos queda un as en la manga- aseguró Stella mirando a sus dos amigos con picardía- Puede que nosotros no tengamos nada sobre el caso, pero L tiene que estar a punto de cogerle, así que si conseguimos toda esa información, podremos ayudarle a dar el último empujón- explicó la chica con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Light y Leyre la miraron extrañados y ella procedió a explicarles el plan.  
En menos de media hora, Stella se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuartel, siendo observada por L desde la sala de cámaras. El detective abrió las puertas automáticas y la chica llegó con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba su novio.

-Subordinada- saludó el chico- ¿Por qué no has traído el pase para entrar sin llamar?- preguntó el detective con cierta desconfianza.  
La chica le sonrió de forma cándida.

-Me lo he dejado en casa. No tenía pensado venir- contestó de forma convincente, aunque L seguía sospechando.

-¿Y a qué has venido?- preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-¿Tiene que haber alguna razón para que quiera ver a mi novio?- preguntó Stella acercándose insinuante a L.  
La chica besó los labios del detective, dejándole algo sorprendido, pero se relajó en apenas unos instantes.  
Stella se separó y le acarició el pelo como si fuese un niño pequeño. Tras esto, se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-¿Dónde está Watari?- preguntó la policía con curiosidad.

-Ha traído unos pasteles y se ha ido- aclaró el detective observando las pantallas, creando un silencio que duró algunos minutos. La policía cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza entre ellos, en un gesto aburrido.

-¿Vas a tenerme así toda la tarde?- preguntó Stella mirándole con los ojos entornados.

-Estoy investigando el caso BB, y estoy a punto de pillarle- entonces miró a Stella de reojo- No pretenderás entretenerme, ¿verdad?- L había captado al vuelo las intenciones de su "subordinada". La chica apartó la mirada con un bufido, y L la observó atento- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. No puedo tenerte aquí toda la tarde. Como no estás dentro del caso, esta información te es confidencial, así que es mejor que te vayas- finalizó sin mirar tan siquiera a la joven.  
La chica le miró incrédula.

-¿Me estás echando?- Stella se indignaba por momentos. Sabía que su plan peligraba por momentos.  
La policía se levantó con brusquedad de la silla- ¡Esto es increíble!- exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse, se volvió hacia su novio- Muy bien, me voy. Pero más te vale haber escondido bien los pasteles que te ha traído Watari- avisó saliendo por la puerta, yendo de camino a la cocina. De pronto a L le recorrió un sudor frío, observando a su novia por las cámaras, viendo cómo se acercaba peligrosamente y cada vez más, a sus pasteles.  
El detective se levantó apresurado para seguir los pasos de la chica y evitar que acabase con todos los pasteles.  
Stella aprovechó esos breves instante a solas para mandar un mensaje a Light y Leyre y darles paso libre, sabiendo a la perfección que L iba a seguirla.  
El detective llegó a la cocina cuando Stella ya tenía entre sus manos uno de los cupcakes. La miró suplicante.

-No lo hagas por favor. Son mis favoritos- pidió poniéndose frente a la chica e intentando quitarle el pastel.

-Venga hombre, que sólo es uno- dijo Stella esquivándole con agilidad.  
El chico estaba a punto de quitárselo, cuando Stella se lo metió en la boca. Comiéndoselo en menos de un segundo. En ese instante, el detective se tiró encima de ella, cogiéndola por la espalda, precipitándose ambos de forma cómica al suelo, iniciando una tonta pelea por ver quién se comería el siguiente pastel.  
Por otra parte, Light y Leyre ya habían recibido el mensaje de Stella, y se disponían a entrar en el cuartel con el pase que les había prestado su amiga, gracias al cual no tenían que llamar a la puerta.  
Los dos policías entraron directos a la sala de cámaras, algo tensos. Esperando que el detective no se encontrase allí, y efectivamente, la sala estaba vacía. Tan sólo iluminada por los numerosos monitores encendidos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Venga- dijo Light apresurándose a meter el pendrive en uno de los puertos USB de la CPU. Enseguida, numerosos cortafuegos aparecieron en la pantalla principal, pero este no era un problema para el castaño, que eliminaba la seguridad de las carpetas con velocidad. Saltándose con poca dificultad, las contraseñas que protegían la información del caso BB.  
Leyre se encargaba de vigilar por los monitores que Stella tuviese bien entretenido a L, quien seguía intentando que la chica no devorase sus pastelitos. Light por su parte continuaba saltándose el sistema de seguridad.

-Madre mía, ¡vaya mierda de seguridad! Y yo que pensaba que L era más listo...- dijo el castaño indignado- Me ha decepcionado.  
De pronto, la pantalla se volvió completamente roja y en ella apareció el famoso muñeco de jengibre de la película "Shrek" riéndose maliciosamente- Light se quedó callado mirando la pantalla con unas gotas de sudor frío por la frente.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?- preguntó el chico sin salir de su asombro.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, L seguía tirado encima de Stella, luchando por el último cupcake. En ese instante, el móvil del detective comenzó a vibrar. El chico se incorporó dejando libre a su "subordinada". Observaba el teléfono embelesado.

-Alguien está intentando entrar en la base de datos- susurró el chico con un tono distante- No sé por qué no me sorprende- dijo mirando de reojo a Stella. La chica sonreía con los mofletes inflados por tener todavía en la boca uno de los pastelitos. Stella tragó con fuerza y le saludó con la mano de forma nerviosa. L suspiró forzosamente y tras mirar a la chica, fue directo a la sala de cámaras.  
Leyre veía por las cámaras cómo L se acercaba a ellos.

-Light, date prisa. Desconecta el USB que L está viniendo- anunció la chica alarmada.  
Light la obedeció, quitando el pendrive de la torre y apagando la pantalla del monitor, pero por alguna extraña razón, ésta no se apagaba y la galleta seguía riéndose sonoramente.

-¡Esto no se apaga! La seguridad era mejor de lo que pensaba. No debería haber subestimado a L- gritó Light alterado al saber que en cualquier momento les iban a pillar.

En ese instante llegó L abriendo la puerta de sopetón, haciendo que un tenso silencio se apoderase de la estancia.  
Leyre y Light intentaron tapar como pudieron el monitor, sonriéndole inocentemente.

-L, no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado. Estábamos buscando las fotos de Cancún en el ordenador y de pronto nos ha salido esto- dijo Leyre excusándose malamente, haciendo que la expresión de L se tornase más enfurecida.

-¿Tú me has visto a mí cara de idiota?- preguntó el detective sin alzar el tono de voz.  
En ese momento, Stella entró por la puerta con varios pastelitos entre los brazos, esperando haber llegado antes que L a la sala y poder huir con sus amigos. Pero enseguida vio que el detective ya estaba allí, asesinándola con la mirada- No sé qué me molesta más, que me robéis información o los pastelitos. L se giró y miró directamente a Light, quien enseguida se tensó. L se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a él, y extendió la mano sin pestañear.

-Dame ese pendrive- ordenó sin que le temblase la voz.  
Light miró a Leyre desesperado, y ella le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Ya habéis cogido las películas?- Leyre y Light asintieron- Pues venga, vámonos- ordenó Stella huyendo por la puerta, seguida por sus dos amigos. Pero L, en un ágil movimiento le quitó a Light el pendrive de la mano.  
Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí sin saber qué excusa poner.

-Largaos de aquí ahora mismo. ¡Ladrones!- bufó echando a los tres policías de la sala. Pero justo antes de salir, Leyre se quedó en la puerta, mirando a L tímidamente.

-Oye L... Yo también quiero pasteles. ¿Puedo coger alguno?- preguntó la chica con indecisión.  
El detective se crispó completamente, rodeándole un aura oscura como en anteriores ocasiones.  
Leyre captó el mensaje al instante y salió corriendo de la sala, reuniéndose con Stella y Light.  
En cuanto salieron del cuartel y se alejaron lo suficiente de las cámaras que L tenía repartidas por la zona, pudieron hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Tienes el pendrive?- le preguntó Leyre a Light.

-Aquí está- contestó sacándolo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sonriendo de forma triunfal.

-Sí sí, pues vámonos, que no quiero estar cerca cuando L vea los archivos del otro pendrive- murmuró Stella apurada, queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes, sabiendo de lo que era capaz el detective.  
Los tres policías fueron al apartamento de Light. Allí descargaron todas las fotos y documentos en el ordenador.  
Con todos esos datos, efectivamente, el caso estaba casi resuelto, y los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, revisando toda esa información y encontrando una pista que al parecer había pasado desapercibida ante los ojos de L.

-Me parece increíble que L no se haya dado cuenta de esto. Claramente, la numerología hace alusión a unas coordenadas- explicó el castaño- Y esto, es una fecha- dijo señalando el monitor.

-Entonces, ¿crees que el asesinato tendrá lugar en ese sitio y ese mismo día?- preguntó Leyre asegurándose de haber entendido lo que Light insinuaba.  
El chico asintió.

-Sí, yo también creo que esa debe ser la casa de la víctima- aseguró Stella dando por finalizada la búsqueda de información.  
Tiempo después, la policía se despidió de sus dos amigos, quedando en ir al día siguiente a casa de la víctima para avisarla. Por desgracia, no podían avisar a ninguna otra patrulla para que les acompañase, ya que ellos no se encargaban oficialmente de ese caso.  
Stella se fue del apartamento, y Light y Leyre se fueron pronto a dormir, ya que estaban agotados.  
Al llegar a casa del detective, Stella fue con paso sigiloso hasta la habitación donde L guardaba su ordenador y algunos informes. La chica esperaba encontrar allí el pendrive que le había a quitado a Light, intercambiándolo por el verdadero.  
En cuanto lo encontró e hizo el cambiazo, la chica sonrió triunfal. Sintiéndose orgullosa por haber conseguido engañar al mejor detective del mundo. Cuando salió de la habltación, llegó al pasillo y se encontró de frente con L, el cual la miraba completamente serio.

-¿Ya has cambiado el pendrive?- preguntó el detective con fingida amabilidad.  
En ese momento, Stella tragó saliva, viéndose completamente pillada y sin saber qué decir- ¿Crees que no lo he visto? El que le he quitado a Light está lleno de fotitos de citas de esos dos estúpidos- dijo L indignado- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendéis? Si os dije que no os metieseis en el caso, no tenéis que meter.

-Claro, es mucho mejor que te enfrentes tú solo a él- contestó Stella sin negar lo evidente- Además, no te preocupes. Hemos perdido la información. En el pendrive había un virus. Buena jugada- sentenció Stella pasando por su lado, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde dormía.  
L la siguió con la mirada, pensativo. Era verdad que su sistema de seguridad contaba con un virus que se metía en cualquier pendrive externo, por lo tanto, le era lógico lo que Stella aseguraba, aunque seguía molesto por el hecho de que sus propios amigos habían intentado robarle. Lo que el detective no sabía era que Stella ya conocía ese sistema de seguridad, y se había encargado de proteger el pendrive con algún anti virus.  
Por eso había conseguido la información.  
Por eso el plan había salido perfecto.  
Una vez que ambos estaban en la cama, el detective se tumbó bocarriba, mirando al techo, pensativo. Stella intentaba dormir a su lado, dándole la espalda. Entonces, L dio un largo suspiro.

-Stella...- el detective llamó la atención de la chica haciendo que ésta se diese la vuelta- Prométeme que no vais a hacer nada estúpido... Que vais a dejar a BB en paz- dijo esto sin mirar a la joven, mirando todavía al techo.

-Te lo prometo- contestó la policía con los dedos cruzados tras su espalda, intentando que su voz sonase completamente creíble.  
En ese momento, L la miró a los ojos, intentando ver en su mirada si decía la verdad. La mirada de Stella parecía completamente limpia, por tanto, el detective no pudo más que creerla y la dio un corto beso en los labios.  
Al día siguiente, Light, Leyre y Stella se reunieron en la puerta de la comisaría. Ese día era sábado y no tenían que ir a trabajar, pero la fecha que habían encontrado entre las pruebas robadas a L era ese mismo día. El día elegido por BB para asesinar a su nueva víctima.  
Los tres policías se dirigieron hacia allí en el coche de Light.  
Llegaron a una calle poco transitada. Light aparcó frente a unos edificios realmente viejos, ya que era la zona antigua de la ciudad. Se hizo un silencio en el interior del automóvil, y los tres amigos se quedaron observando el portal, intentando imaginar qué tipo de persona viviría en aquel edificio.

-Bien, hemos llegado. Pero este barrio no me gusta nada- sentenció Light mirando con desconfianza las sucias y maltrechas calles.

-Vamos a subir al piso de la presunta víctima- anunció Leyre decidida a salir del coche junto a los dos policías.

-Espera un momento. Dos cosas antes de irnos; 1º, alguien debería quedarse en el coche y avisar a los otros dos, por si ve algo raro o si reconoce a Beyond Birthday, ya que no sabemos cuándo vendrá. Y 2º, si dejamos el coche solo, cuando volvamos estará desvalijado, no habrán dejado ni las ruedas- advirtió Stella consciente del sitio en el que se encontraban. Light puso mala cara, observando con los ojos entornados la situación, imaginándose por un segundo, la escena.

-Ya me quedo yo- dijo el castaño pensando en que aún no había terminado de pagar el coche.  
Las chicas asintieron y salieron del coche- Sólo tenéis que avisar a la víctima de lo que hemos descubierto. Tened cuidado. Si algo sale mal, una llamada perdida, y si sale bien, dos llamadas perdidas- se despidió el chico pensando que esto era tarea fácil.  
Leyre y Stella entraron al portal y llamaron al ascensor. El apartamento se encontraba en la séptima planta, pero las chicas pensaron que jamás llegarían, ya que el ascensor estaba en pésimas condiciones. Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, las dos policías se situaron justo en frente de la puerta que daba al apartamento B. 7ºB.  
Tocaron al timbre una sola vez, esperando a que alguien abriese, pero nada ocurrió.  
Las luces del pasillo comenzaron a titilar, dejando una escena propia de una película de terror, que junto con los pasillos sucios, no hacían más que atemorizar a las dos policías.  
De pronto, el ladrido las sobresaltó. Al principio creyeron que provenía del apartamento al que habían llamado, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ese estruendoso ruido, había sido de otro apartamento. Las dos policías se miraron completamente estáticas. Stella volvió a darle al timbre intentando mantener la compostura. Las luces seguían parpadeando, haciendo que Leyre se pegase de pronto a su amiga. La cual dio un brinco del susto y se apoyó sobre la puerta. Por lo que ésta se abrió sola.  
Stella y Leyre recuperaron el equilibrio y se miraron extrañadas.

-¿La puerta estaba abierta?- preguntó Leyre incrédula, ya que ese no era el sitio adecuado para dejar la puerta sin cerrar.

-Pues eso parece. Vamos a entrar- las chicas abrieron del todo la puerta, que respondió con un chirrido metálico, y se adentraron en el lúgubre apartamento.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó de nuevo Leyre asustada, yendo detrás de Stella. Las dos avanzaban por el pasillo que iba directo al salón.  
La casa estaba casi completamente a oscuras. Stella intentó darle a un interruptor, pero la luz no funcionaba. Debía estar cortada. Todo estaba sucio y polvoriento, los cuadros mal colgados y decenas de cosas tiradas por el suelo. Ambas cruzaron el pasillo, mejor iluminado por la luz del exterior. Parecía el típico apartamento en mitad de una mudanza, ya que todo estaba desordenado, y algunas cosas embaladas.

-¿Hay alguien?- volvió a preguntar esta vez Stella.  
De nuevo se encontraron con que nadie respondió.

-No están en casa. Corre, vámonos- dijo Leyre intentando huir de ese lugar.

-Espera, espera. Aquí no vive nadie. Mira, los sillones están embalados, y ni siquiera hay luz, y probablemente tampoco haya agua- contestó Stella mirando de forma suspicaz la estancia- Esto debe ser otra jugarreta de BB. O tal vez...- Stella pensó rápidamente en la posibilidad de que todo fuese una treta ideada por Beyond, y que posiblemente quién estuviese en peligro realmente fuese Light- Rápido, llama a Light- ordenó Stella.  
Leyre la miró fijamente pensando lo mismo que ella, así que sacó el móvil con rapidez, marcando el número de su novio y esperando que le atendiese. Light descolgó el teléfono al ver que Leyre insistía mucho.

-Light, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Leyre preocupada.

-¿Yo? Claro- contestó extrañado por la pregunta de su novia- Pero acordamos que teníais que hacer dos llamadas perdidas, no una de verdad- le recordó el chico pensando que había sido un fallo de ella. En ese momento, Leyre suspiró tranquila, y Stella le dio la espalda, observando con más tranquilidad la estancia.  
En ese instante, la chica se fijó en que tras un cuadro ladeado, había unas extrañas marcas en la pared. Stella se acercó y retiró el cuadro.

-Light, en el apartamento no hay nadie. Esto tiene muy mala pinta. Tenemos que irnos- dijo Leyre muy apurada.  
Stella consiguió quitar el cuadro y dejar al descubierto lo que éste escondía. En la pared había pintado con sangre, dos grandes B's. La chica se quedó petrificada, y sólo pudo exclamar ¡Leyre!, llamando la atención de su amiga, que se quedó completamente blanca al ver toda la sangre.

-Leyre, Leyre, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Light muy preocupado.  
La chica no pudo contestar y sólo gritó ¡Stella vámonos ya!  
La susodicha parecía estar en un trance, observando las recién escritas letras. Justo en ese momento, alguien agarró de la mano a Leyre, quitándole el teléfono y tirándolo al suelo. La policía se dio la vuelta al instante, y se encontró cara a cara con el psicópata imitador de L. Leyre sólo pudo gritar justo antes de que Beyond pisase el teléfono. Leyre intentó forcejear, pero BB ya tenía preparado un pañuelo con cloroformo. Consiguió llevarlo hasta la nariz y boca de la chica, y en pocos segundos, Leyre estaba inconsciente.  
Stella se dio la vuelta, y al ver la imagen, sacó de inmediato su pistola, pero Beyond interpuso a Leyre entre ellos dos, y llevó un cuchillo a la garganta de la chica pelirroja.

-Suelta esa pistola, o la degüello aquí mismo- avisó con una dulce sonrisa.  
Stella le miró directamente a los ojos con un intenso odio, por lo que le había hech por lo que quería hacerle a su amiga.  
Pero precisamente por eso, por los recuerdos de L desangrándose en sus brazos, decidió soltar la pistola, ya que no quería volver a vivir el drama de estar a punto de perder a un ser querido.  
Beyond la sonrió y dejó a Leyre en el suelo. El chico dio un paso al frente, y con un difusor, apuntó a la cara de la chica y la durmió al instante.  
Mientras, en el coche, Light acababa de escuchar cómo Leyre gritaba, y cómo la llamada se había cortado repentinamente.  
Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo había sido una trampa de Beyond, que ahora tenía a las dos chicas a su merced. Light se dio cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido al ir hasta allí, y temiendo por la vida de su novia y su amiga, decidió pedir ayuda para salir del lío en el que se habían metido. Rápidamente marcó el número privado de L.  
En el silencioso cuartel, un móvil comenzó a vibrar. L le cogió y miró la pantalla con desgana, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Light. El detective descolgó el teléfono con curiosidad.

-¿Light?- preguntó L tranquilamente.

-L, tenemos un buen problema. Beyond tiene a Leyre y Stella- las palabras de Light sonaron apresuradas, dejando a L completamente patidifuso.  
El detective abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder articular palabra. Sabía que estar en manos de Beyond, era como firmar una sentencia de muerte. 


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: RESCATE

CAPÍTULO 14: RESCATE

La primera reacción de L, fue de llamar inmediatamente a Watari para contarle con urgencia lo que acababa de suceder y encontrar la mejor y más rápida solución. Con una mano, sostenía el móvil con el que llamaba a Watari, y en la otra tenía a Light en espera.

-Si las tiene BB... Tenemos que actuar muy deprisa- dijo Watari realmente preocupado.

-¡Tenemos que enviar unidades a esa dirección y sacarlas de ahí como sea!- exclamó el detective muy tenso al pensar que las vidas de su "subordinada" y de su amiga estaban en juego.

-Ahora mismo las envío... Pero L, después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo mejor sería que te quedases en el cuartel- insistió Watari intentando evitar que se repitiese el altercado de la otra vez entre L y BB.

-Lo siento mucho Watari, puede que en otro momento te hubiese hecho caso, porque siempre he puesto mi vida por encima de todo, pero esta vez es distinto, ahora he encontrado algo que quiero proteger aún más que mi vida- contestó L con seriedad.  
Watari se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del detective, pero la comprendía, y nunca había contradicho a L, y ésta no sería la primera vez.  
L terminó la conversación con Watari y siguió hablando con Light.

-Light. No puedes imaginarte ni por un instante las ganas que tengo de matarte en este momento. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado, pero estoy seguro de que podrías haberlo evitado- el detective masticaba las palabras con rabia. Si en ese momento le hubiese tenido delante, le hubiera golpeado en la cara- Si les pasa algo, quiero que sepas que será tu culpa- se notaba perfectamente el odio que desprendían la palabras de L y que hacían sentirse muy culpable a Light- No te muevas de ahí. No hagas nada. Conozco perfectamente a BB, y si das un paso en falso, las matará. El detective no dio tiempo a que el chico contestase, ya que colgó el teléfono y fue directo a la entrada para esperar la limusina de Watari. Por otra parte, Light tenía la mirada perdida, y aún sostenía el teléfono, escuchando los pitidos que indicaban que L había colgado. Las palabras del detective habían provocado un intenso dolor en su estómago debido a la culpabilidad. Su pecho se encogía y le faltaba el aire con sólo pensar que esa podría haber sido la última vez que había visto con vida a las dos chicas. Light se apoyó en el coche, aterrado ante tal posibilidad. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo una gran impotencia por estar a tan pocos metros de ellas y de su secuestrador sin poder hacer nada. Ya habían desobedecid todo había salido mal, por lo que Light no quería repetir ese error y acabar con el mismo resultado. A los pocos minutos, llegó la limusina de Watari junto con cuatro coches patrulla. L salió del vehículo apresurado, sin esperar a que Watari, como de costumbre, le abriese la puerta. Light le miró fijamente, esperando a que le dirigiese alguna palabra, pero esto no sucedió.  
L pasó por su lado dirigiéndole una intensa mirada abrumadora, lo que hizo que el chico retrocediese un paso y se sintiese intimidado.  
L se paró justo frente al jefe de policía.

-Están dentro- afirmó L haciendo que el comisario asintiese- Es un tipo muy peligroso. Hay que andarse con cuidado- el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a organizar a todos los agentes, dando rápidas órdenes de que rodeasen el edificio.  
Tres policías, junto con Light, se decidieron a entrar hacia el portal. L iba a seguirles, pero Watari le agarró de la manga.

-Basta ya L. Ya te has puesto suficiente en peligro- le rogó Watari esperando que le escuchase. L le miró de forma comprensiva.

-Watari, compréndelo. Tengo que subir ahí arriba. Si le pasase algo, creo que me volvería loco- murmuró el detective notando cómo Watari soltaba su manga junto con un largo suspiro.  
L se dio la vuelta y entró junto con los demás policías.  
Mientras, en el apartamento, Stella y Leyre se encontraban sentadas y atadas de pies y manos a la silla, quedando de espaldas la una a la otra.  
La primera en recobrar el conocimiento fue Stella mientras que Leyre seguía inconsciente. Stella tenía la visión borrosa, y los sonidos del exterior, apenas le eran audibles. Poco a poco fue identificando dónde se encontraban. Se trataba del mismo salón donde Beyond las había atacado. La chica miró a su alrededor, y efectivamente, allí estaba el asesino, sentado sobre el sofá embalado. Justo en la misma postura que habría adoptado L, y comiéndose a bocajarro, un bote de mermelada de frambuesa, disfrutando de la escena que tenía delante.

-¿Qué piensas hacernos?- preguntó Stella aún aturdida.

-Sólo estoy divirtiéndome un poco- contestó BB mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿Puedes imaginarte la cara de L en estos momentos? Apuesto a que no se esperaba esta jugada maestra... Aunque he de admitir que vosotras solas, os habéis metido en la boca del lobo- dijo Beyond mirando al techo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, imaginando lo que tendría que estar sufriendo ahora mismo el detective. En ese instante, Leyre recobró el conocimiento, y su primera reacción fue de intentar desatarse, sin éxito. Beyond la miró con expresiva sorpresa, dramatizando el momento.

-¡Se ha despertado! ¡Qué bien! Ya podemos empezar...- exclamó el psicópata como si se tratase de un niño con su nuevo juguete.  
Beyond se levantó y con un cuchillo, se acercó a las dos chicas- Normalmente esto lo hago cuando mis víctimas ya han muerto, pero tratándose de vosotras, haré una excepción y prepararé la escena, antes de mataros. Esto se reflejará en la autopsia que os haga, y por tanto, L sabrá todo lo que vais a sufrir- dijo esto como si estuviese describiendo una receta de cocina.

-¡Estás loco! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?- gritó Leyre asustada.

-Voy a empezar contigo "subordinada"- se refirió a Stella con una macabra sonrisa, degustando el momento.  
La chica le miró con asco, y estuvo a punto de escupirle en la cara cuando el chico se arrodilló justo frente a ella- ¡Qué pena que todo esto acabe tan rápido! ¿Verdad? Podría haber sido más divertido...- musitó el asesino con fingida decepción.

-Pero no entiendo nada, ¿cómo has conseguido todo esto?- preguntó Leyre intentando ganar tiempo, antes de que dañase a su amiga.  
Beyond alzó la mirada hacia la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro.

-¿Pero todavía no lo has adivinado? Todo esto estaba planeado. La pista que dejé en mi anterior crimen, era lo suficientemente "fácil de encontrar" como para que L se diese cuenta de que era falsa. Pero lo suficientemente complicada, para que vosotros picaseis. Yo ya sabía que estabais investigando por vuestra cuenta. Así que todo ha sido realmente sencillo. Sólo tenía algunas dudas de cómo conseguiría reducir a Light, pero cuando vi que se quedaba en el coche, ¡todo fue perfecto!- exclamó esto último comenzando a carcajearse.  
Las dos chicas estaban completamente tensas, pensando en que habían caído en su trampa como dos animalillos desorientados. Sin que se lo esperasen, Beyond dejó de reírse, y agarró a Stella del brazo, acercándola lo suficiente y levantando la manga de su camisa para dejar gran parte de su piel a la vista. En menos de un segundo, Beyond había clavado el cuchillo en el antebrazo de la joven, haciendo un corte en vertical que atravesaba la mayor parte de las venas. La chica notó una intensa quemazón en esa zona, que rápidamente se expandió por todo el brazo, y no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Leyre no podía ver lo que le ocurría a su amiga, pero al oír el grito, intentó removerse. Beyond puso un pequeña cazo de metal en el suelo, de forma que la sangre que cayese del brazo de Stella, rellenase el cuenco. Con un gran esfuerzo, Leyre pudo ver la cantidad ingente de sangre que estaba perdiendo su amiga. Stella no tardó en sentirse mareada, no sólo por el dolor, sino también por la pérdida de sangre.

-Con este corte... Puede que tardes en desangrarte unas tres horas, pero intentaré matarte antes, no te preocupes- explicó el psicópata con tranquilidad- Lo normal es que desangre a mis víctimas después de haberlas matado, para preparar bien la escena del crimen. Pero esto tiene más gracia. Ahora vamos contigo- dijo acercándose a Leyre, la cual le miró atemorizada.  
Beyond comenzó a palparse los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-¡Oh vaya! Creo que me lo he dejado...- susurró dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, saliendo del salón.

-¡Stella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Leyre muy preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- contestó Stella con debilidad, notando el escozor del gran corte.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan, vamos a salir de esta, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Leyre escuchando el goteo de la sangre contra el recipiente de metal, que hacía que la chica se diese más prisa.  
Con gran habilidad, consiguió sacar de su manga una pequeña lima que guardaba pegada a su reloj, y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Stella al notar cómo las cuerdas que ataban a su amiga se aflojaban.

-Desde lo del asesino del tarot, siempre llevo una lima conmigo por si acaso- musitó la chica intentando que Beyond no oyese nada.  
Milagrosamente, Leyre consiguió desatarse las manos y con ellas, los pies. Con rapidez, se puso de rodillas junto a su amiga, comenzando a romper sus cuerdas. En ese momento, vio el corte que tenía la chica y comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Stella estaba muy pálida y no tenía cara de encontrarse bien. Los pasos de Beyond comenzaron a acercarse, y Stella empujó a Leyre con su hombro advirtiéndola que se apartase.

-Vete ya- le ordenó la policía con seriedad, aunque sin fuerzas- Avisa a Light y L. Corre- rogó Stella haciendo que Leyre se apartase de ella indecisa, pero Beyond estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, así que Leyre decidió obedecerla, y salió corriendo hacia la entrada. Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta y salir, Beyond la retuvo, levantándola del suelo y haciendo que la chica patalease en el aire. La llevó hasta una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Parece que eres más rebelde de lo que pensaba. Será mejor que acabemos con esto rápido- el psicópata sacó una fina caja de cartón del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y de ella, cogió una jeringuilla llena de un líquido traslúcido. Al ver esto, Leyre dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando buscar una escapatoria. Pero lo único que había en esa habitación, era una ventana y la puerta que estaba tras Beyond. El criminal la sonrió diabólicamente, viendo a la policía como una presa acorralada. El asesino se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, atrapándola con intención de clavarle la aguja, pero la chica consiguió apartarse, y casi llegar hasta la puerta, pero no lo logró, y Beyond la cogió del cuello pasando su brazo por éste, dejándola de espaldas a él. Una vez inmovilizada, le inyectó el líquido en el costado, y en ese instante, Leyre le dio un codazo en la tripa, haciendo que Beyond retrocediese dos pasos, lo suficiente para que Leyre pudiese correr hacia la puerta de la habitación y llegase hasta el pomo. Cuando lo agarró, la chica se dio cuenta de que su visión se nublaba, y de que unas grandes náuseas se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Leyre se giró y miró a Beyond, que la sonreía ampliamente.

-Y ahora... A dormir- sentenció el asesino de forma burlona. Como si de unas palabras mágicas se tratase, Leyre comenzó a perder aún más la visión, y aunque intentó sostenerse en pie, cayó desplomada al suelo.  
Beyond salió de la habitación, dejando a Leyre inconsciente en el mismo sitio donde se había desmayado.  
El asesino volvió al salón dónde Stella seguía en la posición inicial y el cuenco de sangre ya rebosaba.  
Beyond se acercó a ella satisfecho, se arrodilló frente a la joven y la miró a los ojos sin decir nada, bajó la mirada hasta la herida que aún sangraba. Pasó un dedo por la piel ensangrentada y se llevó el dedo a los labios, lamiendo la sangre con saña.

-Espero que no apreciases mucho a tu amiga- susurró relamiéndose los labios. Stella me miró con rabia. Pero lo que Beyond no sabía, era que Leyre había conseguido cortar parte de las cuerdas que ataban a Stella, y ésta se había soltado las manos y los pies antes de que él llegase al salón de nuevo. En un rápido movimiento, la chica, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, empujó al asesino, que cayó de culo al suelo, quedando unos instantes inmóvil por la sorpresa, lo suficiente para dar tiempo a que la chica se levantase y corriese hacia una mesa dónde Beyond había dejado el cuchillo. Stella iba a cogerlo, pero Beyond la atrapó antes, intentando inmovilizarla como había hecho con Leyre minutos atrás.  
Stella golpeó repetidas veces a Beyond con codazos, pero debido a las pocas fuerzas de la chica, el sádico joven ni se inmutaba.  
En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, dando paso a los policías junto con Light y L.  
Beyond intentó alcanzar el cuchillo de la mesa, aún reteniendo a Stella, para ponérselo en el cuello, y amenazar a los policías con matarla, pero L se adelantó a su movimiento y le encajó un enorme puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que el asesino cayese al suelo, soltando a Stella, que intentaba para la hemorragia agarrando su brazo. Las piernas de la chica empezaron a flaquear, y justo cuando iba a caer al suelo, L la sostuvo entre sus brazos, apretando también la herida para que dejase de sangrar.  
A Stella le pesaban los párpados, y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. L acarició su mejilla observándola fijamente.

-No cierres los ojos, Stella. No los cierres- suplicó desesperado, sabiendo que toda la sangre que había por la habitación, era de ella.  
Los policías retuvieron a Beyond y le esposaron.  
Light por otra parte, recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia intentando encontrar a Leyre, pero sólo vio dos sillas vacías. El chico sintió un punzante dolor en el estómago, y un mal presentimiento le inundó la mente.  
Se acercó corriendo a Stella, y se agachó frente a ella.

-Stella, Stella escúchame- intentó que su amiga centrase su mirada en él- ¿Dónde está Leyre?- preguntó desesperado.  
La chica no tenía fuerzas para hablar, y sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya que no sabía dónde estaba su amiga exactamente.  
En ese momento, Beyond comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

-Lo siento mucho principito, pero creo llegas un poco tarde para rescatar a tu princesa- se burló Beyond.  
Light, sin pensárselo dos veces, se volvió contra el psicópata, empujándole con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que se escuchase un golpe seco- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?- gritó con rabia creyendo que lo mataría.  
Beyond sólo se rió a pesar del duro golpe que había recibido. El psicópata miró hacia la habitación dónde se encontraba Leyre, y Light siguió su mirada, y sin esperar ni un segundo más, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba su novia.  
Efectivamente, ahí estaba la joven, en el suelo. Inconsciente. Completamente pálida e inmóvil. Light corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, intentando encontrar su pulso o la respiración de la joven, acercando su mejilla a los labios de ella. El castaño no encontró ningún signo vital, y todo parecía indicar que la joven había muerto.  
Light estaba desesperado, no podía creerse que Leyre hubiese muerto, y todo por su culpa, por no haber subido con ellas dos al dichoso apartamento, por caer en la trampa de Beyond. Por no haber sabido protegerla.  
El chico sentía que acababa de perderlo todo, y sólo pudo coger el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, acariciando su fría mejilla, esperando que en cualquier momento, Leyre abriese sus ojos. Pero esto no ocurría, y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos del chico, intentando plantearse por un instante, su vida de ahora en adelante, sin Leyre.  
Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del policía, sin saber qué hacer. A su mente, llegaron todos los recuerdos que había compartido con la chica, y esto hizo que sus sollozos se intensificaran. El chico se agachó más sobre Leyre, pegando su frente a la de la joven.

-Por favor Leyre, por favor. No me hagas esto. Despierta, no me dejes solo- a Light se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Muy pocas veces había llorado en su vida, pero en esta ocasión, las lágrimas brotaban solas, sin que pudiese hacer nada para detenerlas. No podía pensar con claridad, y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba derrumbado. Sólo pudo acariciar uno de los pómulos de Leyre con ternura y besar sus labios con cuidado, esperando que todo eso fuese un sueño y que de pronto, ambos despertasen.  
En ese momento, por la puerta entraron dos policías.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-¡No respira!- exclamó Light lo suficientemente desesperado como para que Stella y L lo escuchasen.  
La policía miró con desesperación a L, pidiéndole con la mirada que hiciese algo.

-Tranquila, la ambulancia ya está en camino. Todo va a salir bien- dijo L intentando calmar a la chica, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que el detective mentía.  
Enseguida llegó dicha ambulancia. Uno de los ATS se quedó junto a Stella, y los otros dos fueron a atender a Leyre. Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar el pulso de la chica. Los policías tuvieron que apartar a Light, ya que no se separaba del lado de la joven. Los ATS comenzaron a preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaba la chica así y si había tenido alguna reacción. Las respuestas de las policías eran ambiguas, ya que no sabían cuando Beyond le había suministrado la toxina. Milagrosamente, consiguieron encontrarle el pulso a Leyre, y la llevaron rápidamente a una camilla para intentar reanimarla y llevarla con urgencia a un hospital. Tomaron muestras también de la jeringuilla que Beyond había usado, para tratar de identificar qué toxina le había inyectado.  
Por otro lado, el ATS que atendía a Stella, consiguió parar la hemorragia de su brazo, realizándole un torniquete que taponase la sangre. Ese corte necesitaba puntos de forma urgente, y seguramente tendrían que hacerle transfusiones de sangre debido a la cantidad que había perdido. Por tanto, la chica entró en la ambulancia por su propio pie, ayudada por L.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: HOSPITAL

CAPÍTULO 15:HOSPITAL

En el vehículo ya estaban Leyre y Light, por lo que no dejaron que L fuese también en esa ambulancia.  
El detective fue con Watari hasta el hospital, mientras que los policías se encargaban de Beyond, las pruebas en el apartamento y del coche de Light. En pocos minutos, la ambulancia y la limusina llegaron al hospital. Allí, un grupo de médicos y enfermeros atendieron a Leyre.  
En el laboratorio, identificaron la toxina como "Sarin", un veneno que afectaba a los órganos internos, paralizando los músculos y que en grandes dosis, provocaba la pérdida de la conciencia y un fallo respiratorio que posiblemente llevaba a la muerte.  
El tiempo corría en contra de Leyre, y los médicos intentaban contrarrestar el veneno con el antídoto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se lo habían suministrado, por lo que no estaban seguros de si funcionaría, aunque el cuerpo de la chica estaba respondiendo bien, y parecía estable, por lo que subieron a la joven a planta.  
En la habitación, sólo estaba Light, ya que Watari y L estaban en la sala de espera intentando averiguar por qué tardaban tanto en dar noticias de Stella.  
Una enfermera y el médico jefe, llevaron a Leyre en camilla a la habitación, e informaron a Light del delicado estado de la chica.  
Light intentó no perder la calma, y se quedó sentado junto a Leyre, esperando que la chica despertase. A la joven la habían sedado, pero los efectos de los tranquilizantes deberían estar a punto de pasarse.  
Light seguía observando a Leyre intranquilo, aún culpándose de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Leyre...- dijo el chico observándola, mientras acariciaba su mano y esperaba a que ella le escuchase- Todo esto es culpa mía. Si no os hubiese dejado solas, nada de esto habría pasado... Si llega a ocurrirte algo, no me lo voy a poder perdonar nunca- murmuró el castaño enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados en la cama de la joven. De nuevo, unas inmensas ganas de llorar volvieron a él, pero apretando las sábanas con fuerza, logró contener las lágrimas, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sollozar, y que algunas lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. En ese momento, Leyre comenzó a entreabrir los ojos, con la visión borrosa y algo aturdida, notando cómo alguien estaba a su lado. La chica desvió la mirada, y se encontró con que Light tenía el rostro entre sus brazos, y que evidentemente estaba llorando. La primera reacción de Leyre, fue acariciar sus cabellos, haciendo que Light levantase la mirada y se encontrase de lleno con la de ella.  
La expresión del chico era de alivio y sorpresa al comprobar que la chica ya había despertado.  
El joven se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder abrazarla y darle un suave beso en los labios, aunque el contacto fue corto, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que se dibujase una sonrisa en sus caras.  
El agobio que antes sentía el joven policía se había sustituido por una sensación de felicidad.

-Siento haberte asustado- susurró la chica disculpándose con su novio. Light negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Ahora sólo descansa- pidió el chico acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.  
La chica asintió.

-Te quiero- dijo antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.  
Cuando Leyre ya estaba dormida, Light se acordó de que Watari y L no habían vuelto, y por tanto, no sabía nada de Stella, por lo que el joven llamó al móvil de Watari.  
En otra de las salas del hospital, se escuchaba el sonido del móvil, pero ese no era el momento más idóneo para cogerlo, por lo que Watari colgó la llamada. El hombre se encontraba en una sala vacía junt un médico. El doctor les acababa de dar una noticia que les cayó como una jarra de agua fría.

-¿Pero no era coser la herida y ya está?- preguntó el detective sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-No es tan sencillo. Ahora mismo el problema no es la herida, sino la pérdida de sangre que ha sufrido Stella. Necesitamos realizarle transfusiones de sangre con urgencia, si no lo hacemos le dará un choque hipovolémico- informó el doctor con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Y a qué están esperando?- preguntó Watari sin explicarse por qué no hacían nada.

-El problema es el siguiente: la paciente presenta un tipo de sangre A- y en este hospital, no disponemos de ningún donante de esas características, por lo tanto se nos plantean dos opciones; la trasladamos a otro hospital, aunque perderíamos mucho tiempo, y de eso no nos sobra, o bien encontramos un donante en menos de una hora- el médico les planteó los dos casos que podían elegir, pero inmediatamente, L miró a Watari, y el hombre le sostuvo la mirada, comprendiendo lo que el detective estaba pensando.

-Doctor, yo soy A-, ¿podría donar yo la sangre?- preguntó L con seriedad.

-Tendríamos que comprobar algunos factores más, pero puede que sí.  
L asintió y siguió al médico hacia una sala, pero antes de irse, le pidió a Watari que le contase le ocurrido a Light.  
Una vez dentro, comprobaron que la sangre de L era lo suficientemente compatible con la de Stella como para realizarle la transfusión.  
Al detective no le agradaban las agujas, pero tuvo que tragarse toda su fobia y dejar que le sacasen dos tubos de sangre. Una vez realizada la donación, L volvió a la habitación donde se encontraban Watari, Light y Leyre. El detective ni siquiera miró a su amigo, y se sentó junto a Watari sin decir ni una palabra.  
El hombre fue quien rompió la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- le preguntó al detective.

-Pues no lo sé. No me han dicho nada- contestó L sin ánimos.  
Se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo, roto tan solo por el sonido del esparadrapo que L acababa de quitarse del brazo, dejando al descubierto la marca de las vías que le habían puesto.

-¿Y no has podido verla?- preguntó ahora Light con preocupación, esperando que L reaccionase bien a la pregunta y no siguiese enfadado, pero desgraciadamente, no era así. L acribilló con la mirada a Light.

-No. No la he visto. Gracias a ti, ha perdido tanta sangre que he tenido que donarle, y los médicos de momento no han querido decir nada- contestó L de forma seca y cortante, intentando que esas palabras fuesen hirientes y que su amigo se sintiese culpable.

-No ha sido mi culpa- intentó defenderse Light, aunque él mismo pensaba que sí lo había sido.

-¡No claro que no!- exclamó con sarcasmo- ¡Por supuesto que ha sido tu culpa! ¿Quién sacó la información del cuartel? ¿Y quién las llevó hasta el apartamento? ¿No fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que era una trampa?- preguntó L alzando la voz.  
Light abrió la boca con indignación.

-¡Si tú no nos hubieses echado del cuartel, nada de esto hubiese pasado!- gritó el castaño echándole en cara su actuación al detective.

-Si le pasa algo a Stella, te lo haré pagar. Eso no lo dudes- amenazó L mirando con odio a Light.  
Ninguno de los presentes, excepto Watari, se había dado cuenta de que Leyre acababa de despertarse y estaba escuchando la conversación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Stella? ¿Está grave?- preguntó Leyre con un hilo de voz, ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas.  
La chica intentó incorporarse, pero Light se lo impidió, haciendo que se apoyase delicadamente de nuevo en la cama.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien- las palabras de Light indignaron a L, ya que para él, nada estaba bien, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.  
En ese momento, cuando L estaba en el pasillo, por el fondo del mismo, vio llegar a Stella junto a dos enfermeras caminando hacia la habitación. El detective la miró unos segundos sorprendido. La joven le sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. L no pudo evitar acercarse corriendo hacia ella. Las dos enfermeras hicieron un amago de impedirle que se acercase tanto, pero aún así, L abrazó a su "subordinada" con delicadeza.  
Stella intentó corresponder el abrazo sin mucha fuerza, ya que los puntos se lo impedía. L besó la mejilla de la joven y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Stella.

-Menos mal que estás bien- susurró en el oído de la joven- Si te pasa algo, me muero- dijo esto último aliviado y sin apartarse de ella, como si se tratase del reencuentro entre una madre y su hijo pequeño.

La sinceridad de las palabras del detective sorprendió a Stella, que no pudo más que sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla.  
Una de las enfermeras tocó el hombro de L y le pidió que se apartase, ya que los puntos estaban muy recientes.  
Los dos, junto con las dos enfermeras, fueron a la habitación.  
Stella abrazó con cuidado a todos sus amigos, incluida a Leyre, que seguía en la camilla.  
Las enfermeras les anunciaron que a Stella ya le habían dado el alta, pero que Leyre debía quedarse una noche en observación para ver cómo reaccionaba al antídoto. Por ende, L salió de la habitación con Stella, instando a Watari a que se fuesen. Stella necesitaba descansar, y tenía que volver a casa.  
Watari se ofreció a dejar al detective y a la policía en el apartamento y volver al hospital para hacer compañía a Light y Leyre. Pero el castaño desestimó su propuesta, ya que el hombre también estaba muy cansado por el ajetreo de ese día. Por tanto, Light y Leyre se quedaron en el hospital, y los demás volvieron al apartamento.  
Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al piso. Nada más entrar, mientras Stella y L se ponían el pijama, Watari recibió una llamada. Se trataba de la comisaría, en la que le anunciaban que Beyond iba a pasar su primera noche entre rejas. El hombre enseguida informó de esto a la pareja, que se sintió mucho más aliviada al saber que por lo menos, el culpable estaba en la cárcel.  
Stella se dio una ducha, ya que todavía seguía con el olor a sangre impregnado.  
Pero aún así sólo el mirarse al espejo ya le hacía recordar la imagen de toda su ropa empapada en rojo.  
Se secó el pelo y se quedó sentada en la cama, aún cansada por la intensidad del día.  
Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró L.  
El detective se quedó observándola unos instantes y después suspiró con pesadez.  
-Watari ha dicho que lo más seguro es que condenen a Beyond a cadena perpetua- la voz del chico sonaba tranquila, aunque en su mirada se podían percibir perfectamente los restos de la angustia que había tenido que soportar esa tarde.  
-Esa es una buena noticia- le contestó Stella con sinceridad.  
La idea de no volver a ver al asesino le parecía fabulosa.  
L solo asintió, entretenido en doblar con torpeza algunas camisas que antes había dejado sobre una silla.  
-Es curioso, ¿verdad?- dijo Stella llamando la atención del detective, que se giró para mirarla directamente sin entender a lo que se refería- Que a los dos nos haya intentado matar la misma persona... Y que casi lo consiga- la chica dijo esto con una sonrisa divertida, aunque en realidad la situación no tenía nada de graciosa.  
Y así fue como reaccionó L, sin verle la gracia a dicha situación.  
No se rió, tan solo la miró con seriedad, haciendo que a Stella se le borrase todo rastro de diversión.  
-No le veo la gracia- L entornó la mirada con disgusto por el comentario de la chica.  
Ésta chasqueó la lengua viendo frustrado su intento de quitarle tensión al asunto.  
Con esta reacción, la joven concluyó que L estaba enfadado por cómo se habían metido ellos solos en el lío.  
Y sin decir nada más suspiró y salió de la habitación con paso lento.  
En la cocina se tomó un vaso de leche y se despidió de Watari, que también se iba ya a dormir.  
-No le tengas en cuenta esto a L. Puede que ahora esté enfadado, pero se le pasará enseguida- aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva.  
-Lo sé... En realidad le comprendo. Hemos liado una buena. Seguro que él no hubiese tenido ese fallo- dijo Stella con un suspiro y una sonrisa resignada.  
-Es muy perfeccionista, por eso odia cuando las cosas salen mal y reacciona así. Pero en realidad lo ha pasado muy mal con todo esto- Watari sabía perfectamente lo que decía. L había arriesgado su vida al ir de nuevo al encuentro con BB, y lo había hecho sin dudar un instante.  
Ese era justo el comportamiento que el detective siempre evitaba, ya que lo normal hubiese sido que se pusiera a salvo en un lugar seguro y haber arreglado las cosas desde la distancia.  
Stella asintió sabiendo a qué se refería el hombre, y tras darse las buenas noches, la joven volvió a entrar a la habitación que compartía con el detective.  
Ahora L se encontraba sentado en la cama, leyendo unos informes, en su habitual postura con el pulgar en los labios.  
En una silla de la habitación había un par de camisas bien dobladas y el resto de ellas hechas un burruño.  
Al parecer L había desistido en su intento de colocar bien la ropa.  
En una situación normal Stella habría hecho un comentario gracioso sobre la torpeza del detective con ese tipo de cosas y las habría doblado ella misma.  
Pero esa no era una situación normal.  
La chica no tenía fuerzas para meterse con L, ni para recoger ese revoltijo de ropa.  
Así que en silencio se sentó en la cama junto al joven que no había levantado la mirada de los folios.  
Ella le observó casi con un puchero al ver que la ignoraba por completo.  
-Estás enfadado- afirmó Stella haciendo que L la mirase de reojo tan solo un instante.  
-¡Qué va!- respondió casi al momento.  
La chica suspiró dándose cuenta de que no conseguiría nada hablándole.  
Tan solo se tumbó y le dio la espalda al detective.  
Cuando ella ya no le observaba, L dirigió su mirada a la chica, pensativo.  
Estaba molesto por lo ocurrido. Pero también estaba realmente contento porque al final todo parecía estar solucionado.  
Dejó los informes sobre la mesilla junto a la cama, apagó la luz y se tumbó boca arriba.  
Desde que Stella vivía con ellos, L había empezado a dormir más horas y con mayor frecuencia.  
Según Watari esto era porque el detective estaba más relajado.  
La verdad es que ninguno sabía muy bien por qué, pero poco a poco le estaba cogiendo el gusto a eso de dormir más de dos horas seguidas al día.  
Pero esa noche tenía pinta de ser larga, y aún más teniendo a Stella de espaldas, sin mirarle, enfadados.  
Suspiró intranquilo.  
Normalmente él no daba el primer paso para reconciliarse, su orgullo se lo impedía.  
Pero esta vez no tenía ninguna gana de cabrearse con la chica.  
Se giró hacia ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercándose completamente.  
Este gesto sorprendió a Stella, que había dado por hecho que el detective permanecería enfadado toda la noche.  
L besó el hombro de la joven, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado estando así con ella.  
Ese día se había planteado ante él la posibilidad de perderla para siempre y esto le había asustado demasiado.  
Al cruzarse esta idea por su cabeza apretó aún más el abrazo de forma inconsciente.  
Stella acarició la mano del chico y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.  
-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así- prácticamente era una orden, pero Stella sonrió sabiendo que por encima de todo lo que L sentía era miedo.  
-No volverá a ocurrir, detective.- Contestó ella como si de una orden formal se tratase.  
Eso hizo que por primera vez en el día L se riese y besase el cuello de la joven.  
-Más te vale, "subordinada"- ese último susurro lo dijo el joven pegando sus labios prácticamente a la mejilla de Stella, que se sonrojó al instante.  
La chica se dio la vuelta y besó los labios del detective con delicadeza.  
L intentó acercar aún más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, pero este movimiento hizo que el dolor de la herida del brazo de la joven reapareciese con intensidad.  
Stella cortó el beso con un leve quejido.  
L se percató de inmediato de esto, y aflojó el agarre mirándola con preocupación.  
-¿Estás bien?- dijo observándola con cautela.  
-Sí, sí... No ha sido nada- intentó quitarle importancia, pero el chico se tumbó boca arriba, dejando que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho, rodeándola con su brazo.  
Stella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, viendo que L no estaba molesto por lo ocurrido.  
Sin embargo L seguía con los ojos entreabiertos mirando al techo.  
Estaba contento de tener a la chica sana y salva junto a él, pero algo le preocupaba. Un extraño dolor en el estómago...  
Se trataba de la idea de tener que dejar de lado todas las carantoñas durante un tiempo hasta que Stella se recuperase.  
Le dolía el estómago sólo de imaginar las noches que perdería.

En el hospital seguían Light y Leyre.  
La chica estaba en la camilla, intentando conciliar el sueño.  
Y el joven por su parte estaba aún sentado en el sillón situado justo frente a la cama.  
No era fácil dormir en esa incómoda postura, y Light no podía pegar ojo ahí sentado.  
El pobre no paraba de moverse, hasta que terminó por rendirse y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, agachando la cabeza y suspirando cansado.  
Leyre se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba su novio, sin poder conciliar el sueño y con ese nivel de agotamiento en su cuerpo.  
Si Light no dormía un poco terminaría por colapsar.  
Leyre se incorporó levemente de la camilla y se echó hacia un lado.  
-Light...- le llamó con un susurro- Oye, ¿por qué no duermes conmigo? Hay sitio de sobra para los dos- le ofreció la chica señalándole el hueco que acababa de dejarle en la cama.  
Light negó con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. Tú sólo descansa- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa quitándole importancia a lo incómodo que estaba en el sillón.  
Leyre suspiró indecisa, pero cedió y volvió a tumbarse en la camilla.  
Light intentó de nuevo encontrar una postura algo más agradable, sin mucho éxito.  
Acabó por sentarse de nuevo como la anterior vez, estirándose el brazo derecho que ya estaba dolorido por tantas vueltas que estaba dando sobre el sillón.  
Leyre abrió los ojos, observando algo divertida al chico.  
-Light...- le volvió a llamar con una sonrisa.  
El chico suspiró entendiendo a qué se refería la chica.  
La unica forma de descansar un poco sería haciéndola caso y durmiendo juntos.  
Ella le hizo un hueco en la camilla y él se tumbó a su lado con cuidado.  
-¿Seguro que no te molesto? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Light apurado sin querer que Leyre estuviese incómoda por su culpa.  
Ella le asintió con seguridad.  
Ambos se quedaron tumbados de lado, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos.  
Light acarició la mejilla de la chica con cuidado.  
-Me alegra que estés bien- susurró de forma melosa el joven.  
Leyre le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él con lentitud.  
Besó sus labios con delicadeza, casi como si el paciente fuese Light.  
Al principio el chico dudó entre dejar que le besase o apartarse para dejarla descansar más.  
El joven sabía perfectamente que lo correcto era separase de ella y hacer que descansase para que a la mañana siguiente estuviese más recuperada.  
Pero los labios de la chica rozando los suyos propios eran una tentación demasiado grande que hicieron que se esfumasen por completo sus fuertes ideales de hacer lo correcto.  
Correspondió el beso de igual forma, acercándose más a Leyre.  
Light no pretendía llegar muy lejos, pero aún así bajó sus manos desde las mejillas de la chica, pasando por su cuello y su hombro, hasta su cintura, deteniéndose ahí, intensificando levemente el beso.  
Por un momento Light pensó en dejar a la chica bajo su cuerpo y comenzar a morder y besar su cuello.  
Sería muy fácil.  
Un leve empujón bastaría para dejarla justo en la posición adecuada.  
Pero desechó la idea al momento.  
No podía jugar así con la chica después de todo lo que la joven había pasado ese día.  
No tenía fuerzas para ello.  
Así que se limitó a seguir con esos dulces besos.  
-No creo que al médico le haga gracia entrar mañana en la habitación y vernos a los dos en la camilla- dijo Light con una sonrisa burlona.  
-¡Que más da! Mañana me darán el alta y nos iremos... Lo importante es que duermas un poco, sino acabarás poniéndote tú enfermo- aseguró Leyre preocupada por el chico que llevaba sin descansar bien varios días.  
No habían dormido en condiciones buscando las pistas para inculpar a BB y ahora encima había ocurrido esto.  
La fatiga acabaría por afectar al joven y Leyre quería evitar eso.  
Light asintió con una tierna sonrisa.  
Aunque la chica habría jurado ver un ápice de picardía en ella.  
El policía besó la frente de Leyre y la abrazó, quedando así ambos dormidos en la habitación del hospital.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: CAZADOS

CAPÍTULO 16: CAZADOS

A la mañana siguiente, los doctores le dieron el alta médica a Leyre, y Watari fue a recoger a la pareja al hospital.  
El cuartel quedó abandonado durante un par de días para que las chicas completaran su recuperación en su respectiva casa. Light y L no se habían visto desde el día del hospital, por lo que la tensión seguía siendo palpable entre ambos. Stella y Leyre no le dieron importancia a esa pequeña disputa, y pensaron que tal vez cuando volviesen al cuartel, todo se arreglaría.  
Llegó el primer día de trabajo. Stella y Leyre se encontraban de nuevo en la famosa sala de cámaras, observando tranquilamente a Light y L que acababan de cruzarse por primera vez a solas en la cocina.

-Oye tía... ¿No les ves un poco tensos?- preguntó Leyre observando atentamente la imagen de su novio y de su amigo. Ninguno de los dos se había mirado, y estaban cada uno concentrado en su propósito. L preparando uno de sus muchos cafés matutinos y Light, haciéndose una infusión.

-No sé... Están algo raros, pero siempre han tenido sus roces- contestó Stella restando importancia al asunto- Yo les veo bien- concluyó la chica observando cómo L le había dado "sin querer" con el hombro, a Light, y éste le acababa de mirar con indiferencia. Las chicas lograron oír parte de la conversación entre ellos dos.

-Ten más cuidado- dijo Light de forma arisca. L, ni corto ni perezoso, le miró de forma directa.

-Ten más cuidado tú de no ponerte en medio- bufó L con antipatía.

-Yo no estoy en medio, además, ¿te crees que soy idiota? Me has dado aposta- contestó Light con cierto rencor en sus palabras, dándose la vuelta y quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Te equivocas, si lo hubiese hecho aposta, te hubiese dado en la cara, imbécil- respondió L con fiereza.  
Light frunció el ceño y cogió al detective del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo gilipollas!- exclamó el castaño enfurecido.  
Stella y Leyre ya habían salido corriendo hacia la cocina para detener la pelea. L miró directamente a los ojos de Light, acercándose de forma amenazante.

-He dicho que eres un...- en ese momento, justo cuando iba a pronunciar el insulto, Stella y Leyre irrumpieron en la cocina. Light tenía el puño alzado, preparado para pegar a L. El detective le sostenía la mirada desafiándole.  
Leyre cogió a Light de la cintura, intentando tirar de él para separarle de su amigo, mientras que Stella se interpuso entre los dos, empujando a L hacia atrás.

-Venga, repite eso. Atrévete. Repítelo. ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Light instó al detective para que terminase su frase.

-¿De verdad quieres oírlo? ¿Eres tan idiota como para no imaginarte lo que te iba a decir?- dijo L con una sonrisa burlona. Esto terminó de cabrear a Light, que intentó zafarse del agarre de Leyre y acercarse a L, pero entre ellos estaba Stella, que intentó sujetar también a Light.  
Sin embargo, el detective no movió ni un músculo, como si supiese de sobra que Light no le alcanzaría.  
Con el forcejeo, el castaño golpeó la mesa de la cocina, la cual se tambaleó durante unos instantes, haciendo que la fuente de pastelitos, rodase sobre sí misma durante unos segundos. La expresión de L cambió por completo. La bandeja oscilaba de un lado para otro, acercándose y alejándose del borde de la mesa.  
Se hizo un silencio completo en la sala, roto tan sólo por el sonido de la bandeja zarandeándose. Todos los presentes, observaban los pastelitos con expectación, hasta que al fin, la bandeja cayó directa al suelo sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo. Los postres del detective, importados desde Alemania, acababan de arruinarse.  
Light, Stella y Leyre, sintieron cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta, sabiendo cómo sería la reacción del detective. Mientras, L observaba toda la nata esparcida por el suelo, con la mirada perdida, como si acabase de presenciar la escena más perturbadora del mundo. En ese instante, se formó un aura negativa y oscura a su alrededor. El detective acababa de rebosar el límite de su paciencia  
Stella miró de reojo a Light.

-Menuda has liado- susurró la chica.  
Light y Leyre continuaban observando estáticos a L, creyendo por un instante, que de un sólo movimiento, los aniquilaría.  
Leyre cogió del brazo a Light, y le sacó de la cocina antes de que el detective reaccionase.  
Stella le miró temerosa, dudando si acercarse o quedarse en su sitio.

-Oye... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar otros pastelitos?- preguntó la chica intentando levantar el ánimo de su novio. L la miró de reojo, sin fuerzas, completamente abatido. Stella siguió hablando- Creo que llamaré a Watari- concluyó la joven resignada.  
Media hora después, la cocina estaba limpia, y otros pastelitos, de la mejor pastelería de Madrid, sustituían a los otros.  
En la sala de cámaras, estaban L y Stella, revisando la cantidad de casos que aún tenían que resolver. El detective continuaba deprimido, ya que los pasteles de Alemania tardarían demasiado en llegar.

-Oye L... No te pongas así. Watari te ha traído otros pasteles- le regañó la chica empezando a molestarse por su actitud infantil.

-Es que no entiendo por qué siempre tiene que arruinar mis mejores pasteles- contestó el detective apenado e indignado.  
La chica, viendo que no tenía remedio, suspiró profundamente, e intentó hacerle entrar de nuevo en razón.

-No puedes estar así eternamente. Trabajamos juntos- le recordó Stella intentando que L recapacitase.

-Eso tiene fácil solución- contestó el detective con fingida seriedad.

-L... Déjalo ya- murmuró Stella agotada mentalmente.

-Era una broma- aseguró L con una sonrisa inocente. Stella le devolvió la sonrisa estando ya más tranquila.

-Tienes que arreglarlo con Light- le recordó Stella con paciencia.

-¿Yo? ¿Arreglarlo?- dijo el detective con indignación- Es él quien tiene que pedir perdón.

-Me da igual quién tenga que pedir perdón, o lo arreglas o te prometo que vuelvo con Matsuda- amenazó Stella sin ningún pudor. L abrió los ojos como platos y tras tragar en seco, habló.

-No hablas enserio- contestó el detective con indiferencia e incluso superioridad.  
La chica alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- preguntó Stella con seriedad. L la observó atentamente sin fiarse de sus palabras. La chica sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó en sus contactos el número de Matsuda. Se hizo un silencio tenso, y ambos miraban el móvil con atención. Sonó el primer tono, y Stella parecía dispuesta a hablar con el policía.  
En cuanto L se percató de esto, cogió rápidamente el móvil y colgó.

-No entiendo cómo siempre te sales con la tuya- dijo el detective indignado, devolviéndole el móvil a la policía que le miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

Por otra parte, en la sala de informes se encontraban Light y Leyre.

-La has liado buena tirando los pastelitos- dijo Leyre recordando la escena entre Light y L.

-Ha sido sin querer. Además, la culpa es de L, por provocarme- se excusó Light evadiendo la culpa.  
Leyre suspiró sabiendo que Light no cedería.

-¿Qué más te da pedirle perdón? Así todo se solucionaría...- sugirió Leyre presionando a su novio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pedirle perdón por qué?- preguntó con evidente indignación- ¡No me digas que estás de su parte!- exclamó anonadado.

-No estoy de parte de nadie, pero no quiero que a partir de ahora, estéis pegandoos cada dos por tres- le regañó Leyre. Light miró hacia otro lado, apoyando la mejilla en su mano, sin contestar a su novia.  
A Leyre se le ocurrió una última jugada. Si el castaño no quería dar su brazo a torcer, lo haría a la fuerza- Es una pena... Con todo lo que ha hecho L por nosotros... ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos regaló el viaje a Cancún? ¿O cuando nos intentó proteger sacándonos del cuartel durante el caso BB? ¿O cómo se preocupó por nosotros cuando nos secuestro el asesino del tarot? ¿O cuando dijo que éramos SUS ÚNICOS AMIGOS?- la chica recalcó las tres últimas palabras, esperando que su novio cediese- Admite que en el fondo le quieres- esto último hizo que Light frunciese el ceño y suspirase fuertemente.

-Esto se llama chantaje emocional, ¿lo sabías?- preguntó Light levantándose de su sitio, dispuesto a busca hablar con él.  
En ese momento, alguien abrió y por ella apareció el detective.  
Leyre sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que los dos se miraban algo arrepentidos. La chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de cámaras para hacerle compañía a Stella.  
En la sala de informes reinaba un silencio tenso. L se había quedado junto a la puerta, y Light seguía sentado frente a la mesa.  
El primero en romper el silencio, fue el castaño.

-Bueno... Creo que quieren que nos reconciliemos- dijo Light sin muchas ganas, adoptando su típica postura de apoyar su mejilla en la mano.

-Sí, eso parece...- se volvió a hacer otro silencio incómodo- Oye mira, ¿qué te parece si les decimos que lo hemos arreglado?- susurró L esperando que  
las cámaras no pudiesen oírle.  
Light sabía que el detective era tan o más terco que él, así que aceptó su propuesta.

-Creo que será lo mejor...- murmuró el joven policía con tranquilidad.

-Bien entonces- dijo L con su tono distante habitual, dispuesto a marcharse, pero justo en el último momento se giró para mirar directamente a Light- Por cierto, Light, ¿sigue en pie esa apuesta?- preguntó el detective con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por supuesto. No lo dudes- contestó el castaño con otra sonrisa de superioridad.

-Puedes dar por hecho que voy a ganar- aseguró L con suficiencia.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños...- rebatió Light con una falsa sonrisa.  
L ignoró este último comentario y abrió la puerta dispuesto a dirigirse, seguido por Light, a la sala de cámaras.  
Ambos llegaron junto a las chicas, pero no se imaginaban que aunque habían hablado bajito, ellas habían puesto el volumen de las cámaras al máximo y lo habían oído todo.

-¿Qué es eso de una apuesta?- les espetó Stella en cuanto entraron a la sala.  
Light y L se quedaron completamente estáticos mirando a las dos chicas. Ellas estaban paradas frente a ambos como dos sargentos.  
El primero en hablar fue L.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta? He dicho que me gusta la camisa que Light lleva puesta- dijo el detective intentando escurrir el bulto.

-¡Mentira! ¡Siempre estás criticando las camisas de Light!- exclamó Stella desbaratando la mentira de L.  
Light asesinó con la mirada al detective, el cual comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Venga, decidnos la verdad, ¿qué habéis apostado?- preguntó Leyre intentando sacarles la verdad.  
Light suspiró decidido a ser sincero con su novia y su amiga.

-Hicimos una apuesta durante el "caso Kira"... Se trataba de...- el castaño fue cortado bruscamente por L.

-Se trataba de una tontería. Queríamos comprobar quién era capaz de comer más dulces en menos tiempo- explicó el detective con una sonrisa inocente, contando la primera mentira que le vino a la cabeza.

-Deja de mentir ya- pidió Stella- Esa apuesta es absurda... Seguro que la ganarías tú...

-Además...- rebatió Leyre- A Light no le gustan los dulces- aclaró la chica conocedora de los gustos de su novio.  
Light suspiró viendo que estaban acorralados.

-Venga L, vamos a decirles la verdad. En realidad, no es tan mala. Seguro que no se cabrean demasiado- dijo Light mirando a su amigo, que le observó con desconfianza- Queríamos comprobar quién era mejor en la cama, así que... Intentábamos superarnos una y otra vez- el chico no sabía cómo explicarlo sin que sonase mal.  
Leyre se quedó perpleja. Stella enseguida ató cabos.

-Espera, espera...- Stella miró a L- Cada vez que nos acostábamos... Te dedicabas a cuchichear con este- señaló a Light- ¿Para ver quién era el mejor? ¿Nos estabais usando para una apuesta?- preguntó Stella completamente indignada.  
L miró al techo pensativo, llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

-Hombre... Así contado suena mal... Tómalo como si fuese un aliciente para no bajar el nivel- el detective intentó maquillar el asunto.  
Stella abrió la boca con incredulidad.

-Oye... ¡Qué apuesta tan buena! ¿De quién fue la idea?- preguntó Leyre con una sonrisa conforme.

-Mía- L se señaló orgulloso.

-¿A qué es buena?- preguntó Light con una sonrisa, más animado.

-Es buenísima. Me encanta- aseguró Leyre emocionada.

-¿A que sí?- preguntó L coincidiendo con la opinión de su amiga.  
Se formó un corrillo entre los dos policías y el detective, pero enseguida Stella cogió de la mano a Leyre y la apartó de los chicos.

-Leyre... Compostura. Y vosotros dos- Stella les señaló- Nos habéis usado como dos juguetitos sexuales, y que os quede bien claro, que esto no va a quedar así. Cuando se trata de ideas maquiavélicas, no hay quién me gane- avisó la chica llevándose a Leyre fuera de la sala y dando un portazo tras de sí.  
Los dos chicos se quedaron solos en silencio. L con las manos en los bolsillos, y Light asimilando las palabras de su amiga.

-Con que no se iban a enfadar, ¿verdad?- dijo L alzando una ceja.

-Leyre no se ha enfadado. Además, no creo que Stella haga nada- contestó Light con seguridad en sus palabras.  
L le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con mucha curiosidad. El detective sonrió llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

-Se nota que no la conoces bien...- aseguró L manteniendo esa sonrisa divertida por la inocencia de su amigo. El detective se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar con paso lento y encorvado. Volvió a hablar con voz tranquila- Seguramente su venganza será terrible- L parecía haber asumido lo que les esperaba. Light le observó alzando una ceja con incredulidad. Stella, esa chica tan dulce no podía ser tan mala como la pintaba L- Y puede que incluso Leyre estuviese fingiendo para que no nos preocupásemos- dedujo el detective- Las mujeres son muy complejas- concluyó sentándose en su habitual postura frente a los monitores.

-No te preocupes, conozco bien a Leyre y no estaba fingiendo- contestó Light confiando en conocer a su novia a la perfección- Además, no creo que Stella sea como dices, incluso podría decir que es demasiado inocente...- aseguró Light.  
L le miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo compasión por su amigo.

-Aaaayyy... Pobre tonto. Pensaba que eras más espabilado, Light- murmuró el detective manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona- Haz memoria por un momento, ¿quién ha ideado los más perversos planes? Venga, piensa un poquito- le instó el detective.  
Light comenzó a recordar algunos de los acontecimientos pasados, y efectivamente, la idea de sacar a L por Argüelles, fue suya. La de gastarle la broma a L del embarazo, fue ella, y además, la idea de robarle a L la información sobre el caso BB, también fue de Stella. La expresión de Light cambió drásticamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la mente maquiavélica de Stella, estaba detrás de todo eso.  
Light miró a L asustado.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es malísima!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Qué crees que nos van a hacer?- preguntó el castaño atemorizado.

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Esta chica es muy imprevisible- contestó el detective llevándose el pulgar a los labios- Pero yo que tú, tendría cuidado en las próximas semanas con lo que comes...- sugirió L con una sonrisa, haciendo que Light tragase saliva fuertemente.


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: DERROTA

CAPÍTULO 17: REVANCHA

Prácticamente pasaron dos semanas desde aquel incidente con la apuesta, y las chicas aún no se habían pronunciado sobre las represalias que adoptarían. De hecho, continuaban completamente normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
Esto hizo que Light se confiase y comenzase a creer que en verdad, su novia, se lo había tomado bien. Por tanto, estaba tranquilo y no le daba vueltas al asunto. Por su parte, Stella tampoco había intentado ninguna jugada contra el detective, pero esto, lejos de tranquilizar a L, no hacía más que preocuparle. Si la chica no había intentado nada, significaba que lo que planeaba era muy malo.  
Aquella tranquila tarde, los cuatro amigos se habían reunido en el lujoso apartamento de L. Acababa de salir al mercado, el último modelo de PlayStation, y Watari, le había regalado una a L.  
El detective no había perdido el tiempo y había invitado a Leyre y Light a tomar el té, con la única intención de presumir de su nueva adquisición.  
Allí se encontraban, a las seis de la tarde, observando cómo L no hacía más que enumerar las cuantiosas cualidades del aparato.

-Y claro... También puede reproducir películas en 3D- presumió el detective ante Light, que le miraba con cara de aburrimiento- ¿Qué pasa Light? ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó el detective viendo que su amigo casi le ignoraba.

-No es nada, es sólo que este tipo de cosas nunca me han interesado. No soy muy de videojuegos- argumentó el castaño con indiferencia.  
L se le quedó mirando pensativo, con la mirada fija sobre Light.

-Ya entiendo... Osea, que se te da mal- el detective sonrió de forma inocente- ¿Sueles perder en los videojuegos?- preguntó ahora con burla.  
Light le miró con incredulidad.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó indignado- En realidad se me dan muy bien, pero no me parece entretenido, prefiero hacer cosas más productivas que pelearme con una máquina- contestó el castaño con superioridad.

-¿Y si no es contra una máquina?- preguntó L con curiosidad, llevándose el pulgar a los labios. Light arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que juegue contra ti?- el castaño captó la indirecta de su amigo.

-No, contra mí no. Tengo un nivel muy alto y te daría una paliza demasiado humillante. Había pensado que jugases contra una de las chicas, que tendrán un nivel más parecido al tuyo- contestó L con altanería, aunque hablando completamente convencido de sus palabras.  
A Light le entró la risa floja, y las chicas, que estaban sentadas en la otra parte del sofá, le miraron con enfado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó Stella indignada por el menosprecio de L. El detective la miró confuso como si no supiese a lo que se refería- ¿Acabas de insinuar que somos malas en los videojuegos?- dijo Stella divertida por lo estúpido del comentario.

-¿Es que acaso eres buena?- a L se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, y Stella se la devolvió con toda la malicia que pudo.

-No lo dudes- entre ambos saltaron chispas que fueron interrumpidas por Light, quien había cogido dos mandos, y le pasó uno a L, que lo cogió al vuelo.

-¿No íbamos a jugar? Pues venga- dijo el castaño instando a su amigo a empezar la partida.  
Los dos comenzaron a jugar, sin atender a lo que las chicas planeaban.  
Ambas se encontraban en un rincón del sofá, cuchicheando entre ellas.

-¿Crees que vas a funcionar?- preguntó Leyre insegura.

-Claro que sí. Tú siéntate cerca de ellos y habla alto- contestó Stella dando la orden.  
Leyre obedeció, aproximándose más a su novio. La chica hizo como si mirase el móvil, abriendo los mensajes de este.

-¡Anda! ¡Si me han enviado un mensaje mis ex compañeros de la universidad!- exclamó Leyre sobreactuando emocionada- ¿A ti también, Stella?- preguntó la chica dirigiéndose a su amiga. Stella miró a su teléfono, y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí que lo he recibido. Parece que van a hacer una fiesta este sábado- anunció Stella en un tono suficientemente alto como para que Light y L la escuchasen, aunque parecía que éstos no le prestaban mucha atención.  
Leyre y Stella se miraron esperando alguna reacción por parte de los chicos, pero no hubo ninguna. Así que ellas continuaron con la conversación.

-Me hace mucha ilusión verlos, tú piensas ir, ¿no?- preguntó Leyre fingiendo emoción.

-Claro, también tengo ganas de verlos- Stella se quedó en silencio mirando el móvil- Han hecho un grupo de Whatsapp con la gente que va, sabes quién está, ¿no?- preguntó con una mirada pícara.

-¿Te refieres a Dani?- preguntó Leyre intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Es tu ex, ¿no?- preguntó ahora Stella en voz alta- ¿No lo hiciste por primera vez con él?- dijo con malicia mirando de reojo a Light.  
El castaño inevitablemente miró a las dos chicas, desatendiendo la partida. Leyre intentó parecer ajena a las miradas de su novio.

-Sí, sí que fue con él- contestó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga- Y después de cortar, me lo he encontrado varias veces cuando he salido. Y siempre acaba metiéndome ficha- dijo Leyre refiriéndose a que su ex novio siempre trataba de volver a acostarse con ella.  
Enseguida, Light se metió de lleno en la conversación.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca me habías hablado de ese tal Dani?- preguntó el chico intentando no parecer demasiado celoso.

-No sé, nunca le he dado importancia- contestó Leyre con indiferencia. Aún así, Light frunció el ceño, lo que provocó una sonrisa en L.

-Ten cuidado Light, que te quitan la novia- dijo L burlonamente.  
Light bufó, intentando volver a concentrarse de nuevo en la partida, aunque los celos se lo impedían.  
La conversación de las chicas, continuó.

-Pues la fiesta estará interesante- se burló Stella por la situación de su amiga.

-Pues sí, lo estará, porque también va Christian, ¿no?- Leyre sonrió maliciosamente al nombrar al chico. Stella se quedó perpleja, ya que eso no estaba dentro del plan.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Stella sorprendida, mirando rápidamente los contactos en el grupo de Whatsapp. Efectivamente, ahí estaba.  
Light y L las miraban ahora sorprendidos, y esta vez fue L quien habló.

-¿Quién es Christian?- preguntó L con auténtica curiosidad al ver lo alterada que estaba su "subordinada". Light rió por lo bajo.

-Seguro que es otro ex- afirmó el castaño picando a su amigo.

-No, claro que no. Yo no soy mucho de relaciones... En realidad es mi mejor amigo, pero empezamos a dejar de hablarnos cuando intentó liarse conmigo- relató Stella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque L no apartaba la mirada de ella, pensativo.

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo es esa fiesta?- preguntó el detective interesado por ir.

-¿Es que acaso queréis veniros?- contestó Leyre con fingida sorpresa.

-Claro, no pretendas que os dejemos solas con lo que acabáis de decir- dijo Light como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
Las chicas suspiraron como si la idea las disgustara.  
Las chicas su conversación en la cocina, y Light intentaba por todos los medios, escuchar sus palabras desde el sofá, haciendo que no prestase atención a la partida. L intentaba también escuchar la conversación de Leyre y Stella, pero al ver a su amigo tan despistado, decidió darle el golpe de gracia y ganar la partida. Light no pudo reprimir su indignación.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- exclamó Light enfadado.  
L le miró con inocencia.

-Pero ¡qué dices!- contestó L fingiendo no entender la conversación- ¡Te he ganado limpiamente! Y ahora cállate, qué quiero oír lo que dicen las chicas- dijo el detective con seriedad, intentando captar algo de la conversación de las dos policías. Light iba a volver a rechistar, pero L se lo impidió poniendo su mano en la boca del chico, por lo que ambos quedaron en silencio.  
Stella y Leyre estaban en la cocina, pero se dieron cuenta de que Light y L intentaban espiarlas. Así que volvieron al salón sin decir una palabra.  
L soltó a Light, volviendo ambos a una postura relativamente normal, aunque algo forzada.  
Las dos tomaron asiento en el sofá, y Stella miró a L con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Bueno, ¿ya habéis terminado de jugar?- preguntó la chica como si hablase con dos niños.

-Sí, el tramposo de tu novio ya ha terminado- dijo Light de forma acusadora, sin mirar a L.  
Éste le miraba con curiosidad, llevándose un pulgar a los labios.

-Yo no he hecho trampas. No es culpa mía que seas malo en los videojuegos- contestó L con completa sinceridad, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con la voz distante que solía utilizar, ignorando cómo Light se contenía para evitar golpearle.

-Jo, Light, me has decepcionado. Pensaba que ibas a bajarle los humos a este gallito- dijo Stella señalando a L.  
Light sonrió siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

-En realidad estaba dándole una paliza, pero como siempre, ha usado una de sus tretas- contestó con suficiencia, haciendo que L frunciese el ceño.

-L siempre haciendo trampas. Eso significa que sin ellas, no puede ganar- rebatió Leyre como si el detective no estuviese delante, haciendo que sus amigos asintiesen.

-Pero no te preocupes Light, que te voy a vengar- aseguró Stella de forma altanera- L no me ganaría ni con trampas- esto último hizo que el detective se indignase por completo, y tras levantarse del sofá con brusquedad, le tendió un mando a Stella.

-Venga vamos, atrévete a cogerlo. Atrévete a cogerlo y te daré la paliza de tu vida- dijo el chico de forma retante.  
Stella le miró de manera arrogante, y le arrebató el mando, aceptando el reto.

-Venga, te dejo elegir el juego y todo- ofreció la chica con burla. El detective alzó una ceja y puso el mismo juego con el que habían jugado Light y él: El Tekken.  
Cada uno escogió un personaje y comenzaron la partida.  
Al principio, el combate parecía estar reñido, ya que ninguno de los dos lograba darse un golpe, pero lo curioso, es que L parecía muy concentrado. Stella le sonreía divertida. Como si de pronto la chica se hubiese cansado de ese jueguecillo, comenzó a golpear al personaje de L hasta dejarle completamente K. O, haciendo que la palabra PERFECT, ocupase la pantalla.  
Leyre miraba con una sonrisa incrédula a su amiga, y Light, no podía apartar la mirada del televisor, ya que se había quedado estupefacto, porque el personaje de L ni siquiera había tocado al personaje de Stella. Pero la mejor mueca de todas, era la del detective, que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-No puede ser...- susurró L con la voz temblorosa- Espera, espera, que no me he colocado bien- el detective se sentó correctamente- Segundo asalto- dijo comenzando la siguiente partida.

Ese combate no difirió mucho del anterior, que concluyó con otro PERFECT, dando la victoria a Stella.  
La cara de L era aún más exagerada que la anterior, como si acabase de presenciar la muerte de su mascota. Leyre y Light no pudieron evitar carcajearse.

-Vaya L... Bien jugado- le felicitó Light de forma irónica.  
El detective reaccionó enseguida.

-Eso es porque se ha cogido un personaje mejor que el mío. Vamos a jugar otra vez- sentenció L como un niño pequeño.  
Light y Leyre negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho L, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Leyre cortando al detective- Es tarde... Además, ya hemos visto suficiente- murmuró la pelirroja sin poder contener otra carcajada.  
L se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin reírle la gracia, haciendo que la chica se riese aún más. La pareja se despidió de sus amigos para volver a su apartamento.  
El detective se quedó afectado y no quiso volver a jugar con la chica por temor a otra derrota.


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: REVANCHA

Pasó la semana y llegó el día de la fiesta. Las chicas se compraron un vestido nuevo cada una y concretaron los últimos detalles del plan. Los chicos también fueron de compras, y Light se llev una de sus tiendas favoritas, para encontrar la ropa adecuada, ya que lo último que querían, era un desastre similar al que ocurrió en Argüelles con la ropa de L.  
Llegó la noche y las dos parejas quedaron en el piso donde sería la fiesta. El vestido de Leyre era rojo, ajustado y de palabra de honor. Lo vestido llegaba a la altura del muslo y se ceñía perfectamente a las curvas de la chica.  
Stella llevaba un vestido negro de finos tirantes, ajustado, con lentejuelas y corto. Por otra parte, Light llevaba una camisa de botones azul oscuro y un pantalón negro. Y L llevaba una camisa de botones de color negro con finas rayas rojas y un pantalón también de color negro.  
Los cuatro llamaron a la puerta. La fiesta se realizaba en un amplio apartamento de la ciudad. La puerta la abrió el dueño de la casa, que era uno de los ex compañeros de las chicas. Se trataba de un chico alto, castaño y con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer algo despistado.

-¡Leyre, Stella! ¡Qué bien que hayáis venido!- exclamó con alegría- Entrad, entrad, ya casi han llegado todos, ¿y vosotros sois...?- preguntó refiriéndose a Light y L.

-Son nuestros novios- contestó Leyre con una sonrisa. El chico asintió y dejó que todos pasasen.  
El piso estaba decorado en un estilo moderno, y contaba con un balcón que daba justo al centro de la capital. El salón estaba lleno de gente que charlaba amistosamente con una copa en la mano.  
Cuando llegaron, Stella y Leyre se pusieron a saludar a gente y a presentar a sus respectivas parejas. Pero pronto Leyre, se quedó parada frente a una persona en concreto, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ante ella estaba un chico de la misma estatura que Light, con el pelo rubio algo alborotado y una mirada penetrante, de ojos grises. Se trataba de Dani, el ex novio de la chica, que ahora mismo la estaba analizando de arriba a abajo. Enseguida Light se percató de esto, y se puso al lado de Leyre mirando al joven de forma desafiante. Dani sólo pudo sonreír de forma burlona, y sólo para fastidiar a Light, se acercó a Leyre para darle dos besos. La chica se quedó estática.

-Me alegro de verte Leyre- dijo el Dani con una falsa sonrisa. El joven miró a Light- Este es tu... ¿Primo?- preguntó fingiendo confusión.

-Novio- le corrigió Light con evidente tensión.

-Ah, claro, novio- dijo Dani casi ignorando las palabras de Light, como si no le importasen- ¿Qué os parece si charlamos un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos- murmuró mirando a Leyre de forma tentadora. La chica prácticamente le ignoró, pero Dani siguió hablando- ¿Qué tal te ha ido después de la universidad?- preguntó fingiendo interés.

-Pues bastante bien como puedes comprobar- contestó Leyre algo cortante. Dani se rió del comentario de la chica, como si a él no le pareciese que le hubiera ido bien. Leyre se sintió ofendida y le miró con enfado- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Sigues con Paula?- preguntó Leyre como si fuese una acusación, ya que el chico la había dejado al engañarla con esa joven.

-Cortamos hace meses. Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Hablemos mejor del presente- dijo Dani de forma insinuante- ¿Quieres una copa?- ofreció el chico cogiendo dos vasos de una de las bandejas. Light alzó una ceja viendo que acababa de ignorarle- Oh... ¿Tú también querías una?- preguntó Dani con sorna, fingiendo haberse despistado.

-No te preocupes... No me apetecía- respondió Light con superioridad.  
Leyre miró la copa de forma dubitativa, pero al final acabó aceptándola con un suspiro. La conversación parecía normal, de no ser por las constante miradas asesinas que se lanzaban ambos chicos.

-¿Te acuerdas del viaje de verano que hicimos a Grecia?- preguntó el Dani acercándose más a Leyre, casi como si tuviese que contarle un secreto- Tienes que admitir que en ese viaje, tú y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Light lo escuchara.  
El alcohol ya estaba subiendo a los jóvenes, por lo que Leyre sólo se sonrojó, y Light apartó bruscamente al chico de su novia- Relájate tío. Sólo rememoro vivencias pasadas- Dani acercó a Leyre hacia él- ¿A que con él no lo pasas tan bien como conmigo?- preguntó algo ebrio- acercándose de nuevo a Leyre para besarla- Podríamos pasarlo muy bien tú y yo esta noche- Dani estaba a punto de rozar los labios de Leyre, cuando Light le empujó tan fuerte que cayó de culo al suelo- ¿Pero qué crees que haces?- se quejó Dani aún en el suelo.

-¿Qué coño te crees tú que haces?- contestó Light con evidente furia.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a los dos jóvenes, y Leyre, para evitar que pasase a mayores, cogió a Light del brazo.

-Light, no me encuentro muy bien. Estoy mareada- susurró la chica de forma suplicante.  
Leyre tiró del brazo de Light para alejarle de la escena, y se encontraron de frente con el chico que les había recibido en la entrada- Jorge, no me encuentro bien, ¿podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo?- pidió Leyre con educación.

-Claro, al fondo a la derecha, hay una habitación libre- contestó el chicos con amabilidad. Light y Leyre asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Mientras, una hora antes, cuando Stella estaba saludando a sus ex compañeros de clase, L no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor como si buscase a una persona.  
Stella se percató de esto, y le miró de reojo extrañada, y al ver que no hacía ningún tipo de caso a la gente que le presentaba, se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó Stella intentando que nadie la oyese, con una sonrisa fingida.

-No es nada. Sólo buscaba a alguien- contestó L distraído con la mirada distante.  
Stella se quedó anonadada, ya que supuestamente, el joven no conocía a nadie en la fiesta. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento y Jorge le dio paso. A la fiesta se unieron tres chicos a los que Stella no prestó demasiado atención, pero L no paraba de observarles. Stella conversaba con dos de sus amigas de la universidad, sin percatarse de que L acababa de separarse de su lado. El detective caminó con paso seguro hasta un joven de pelo negro algo largo y despeinado, con la tez pálida y los ojos azules. El chico conversaba animadamente con Jorge y los otros que jóvenes que habían entrado con él.  
L ni corto ni perezoso, le tocó el hombro. El moreno se giró quedando justo frente al detective.  
En esa posición, parecía que el chico era más alto que L, pero esto no le achantó.

-¡Christian Vals! ¿verdad?- dijo L mirándole con su habitual expresión de estar en otro planeta. Chris se quedó sorprendido, y le repasó durante unos segundos de arriba a abajo, quedándose extrañado por la extravagante silueta del detective.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el moreno con confusión.  
En ese momento, a varios metros de distancia, Stella se percató de que el detective estaba entablando conversación con su mejor amigo de la universidad, y se apresuró hacia ellos, para intentar evitar el desastre. Mientras tanto, el detective se había quedado observando con curiosidad a Chris, como si analizase cada detalle del joven.

-¿Que si nos conocemos? Tú a mí no. Pero yo a ti sí- contestó con rotundidad, haciendo que el moreno se asustase. En ese momento, llegó Stella y les interrumpió antes de que L terminase de espantar al chico.

-¡Anda L! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que te habías ido!- exclamó Stella con una muy falsa sonrisa, apretando el brazo de su novio. El detective puso una expresión de dolor, la cual Stella ignoró por completo.

-¡Stella! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- a Chris se le iluminó la mirada, y abrazó con brusquedad a la joven, como si sólo fuese un peluche. La expresión del detective cambió repentinamente: de una mirada curiosa a una fulminante, puesto que no soportaba que nadie, salvo él, tocase a su "subordinada".  
Stella se rió nerviosamente, pero a L no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Perdona, ¿puedes soltarla?- preguntó groseramente, separándolos- Gracias, mucho mejor. Es que es MI NOVIA- dijo con naturalidad, remarcando las dos últimas. Chris se quedó completamente anonadado, y no pudo evitar alternar su mirada entre el detective y su amiga, sin poder creerse las palabras de L.

-¿Va enserio?- preguntó Chris algo decepcionado. Stella asintió con una sonrisa- Joe Stelle, me prometiste que me ibas a esperar- se rió el chico.  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante el que Stella miraba de reojo a L, sabiendo de antemano que no reaccionaría bien a ese comentario.

-Venga Chris, eso es mentira- aseguró Stella con una sonrisa nerviosa por miedo a la reacción de L. Y efectivamente, el detective no tardó en saltar.

-Espera, espera espera...- cortó L la conversación con brusquedad. Stella y Chris le miraron expectantes, ya que pensaban que no le había hecho gracia la promesa que había mencionado Chris- ¿Cómo la has llamado?- preguntó desquiciado, como si esa fuese su única preocupación.  
El detective se puso frente a Chris mirándole de forma amenazante y descarada- Perdona, pero no tienes ningún derecho a llamarla así, además, es un mote ridículo- remató L como si la ofensa hubiese ido hacia él. Chris se quedó observándole sin palabras, ya que no entendía cómo el detective se había enfadado tanto. Stella nunca había visto así a L, y al principio pensó que tal vez era algo fingido, pero se dio cuenta de que no, cuando el detective llevaba más de 10 segundos mirando fijamente a su incomodado amigo.  
La chica apartó a su novio de la escena, alejándolo de Chris para evitar la inminente pelea. Una vez apartados del resto, Stella miró a L ofuscada.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Cómo sabías que ese era Christian?- preguntó la joven sin encontrar respuesta, ya que L no conocía al chico de nada.  
El detective miró hacia otro lado con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, como tengo acceso a todas las bases de datos del mundo, puede que investigase algo sobre él- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Puede?- preguntó Stella solicitando más información.

-Bueno, me he memorizado todos sus antecedentes, ¿qué pasa?- respondió L como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡Tú estás enfermo!- exclamó Stella incrédula aunque no demasiado sorprendida, pues se esperaba algo así por parte del detective.  
De pronto, una chica que acababa de llegar llamó a Stella. Era una de sus mejores amigas, y hacía casi un año que no la veía. La joven abrazó a la policía, haciendo que ésta perdiese de vista a L.

-¡Stella! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó la amiga emocionada- ¿Cómo te va todo? Me han dicho que estás en la comisaría de Madrid, ¿Cómo es? ¿Y qué tal te va? ¿Hay algún buenorro? Me han contado que has trabajado en el "caso Kira" colaborando con L, ¿es cierto?- la joven agobió a Stella con varias preguntas, y ésta no sabía a qué responder primero.

-Todo muy bien. Y sí, trabajé con L- contestó Stella sonriendo nerviosamente.  
La amiga volvió a arrollar a Stella con otra decena de preguntas, pero la policía intentó buscar con la mirada a su novio, que había desaparecido de la escena, y se encontraba justo frente a Chris.  
El detective hablaba tranquilamente, y esto calmó a Stella. Pero todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al ver la expresión de Chris. El joven en un segundo cogió a L del cuello de la camisa, dejándole a su misma altura.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¡Atrévete a repetir eso!- exclamó Chris furioso.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo repita? ¿No lo has oído bien?- preguntó L con inocencia sin entender la ironía de Christian.

-¡No sé de dónde coño has salido! ¡Ni quién te crees que eres! ¡Pero si sigues así, te voy a partir la cara!- gritó Chris con evidente ira.

-Te advierto que sé Capoeira- contestó L con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.  
Christian bufó y respondió a su amenaza dándole al detective un puñetazo en la cara, que hizo que cayese al suelo. Se hizo un silencio completo en la fiesta, y todos miraron a Chris impresionados, y algunos, asustados. El joven se dio cuenta de que se había pasado y miró a L que seguía aún en el suelo.  
Chris, se acercó a L para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse al estar arrepentido del golpe, pero L, desde el suelo, le respondió con una patada en la cara que hizo que Chris perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre una mesa. El detective se levantó, y antes de que nadie pudiese parar a Chris, se abalanzó contra L, que le esquivó con facilidad.  
El detective consiguió dar un puñetazo a Chris, pero éste se lo devolvió en el estómago.  
Enseguida, Jorge y otro chico más, les detuvieron, y Stella se acercó corriendo a L, que se acarició el estómago dolorido.

-Stella, es mejor que os vayáis. No quiero echaros, pero creo que es lo mejor- les pidió Jorge bastante apenado. El chico tenía razón, si querían evitar otra pelea, lo mejor era que se fuesen.  
Stella se llevó a L fuera del apartamento, al portal del edificio. El detective se apoyó en la pared aún afectado por el golpe en el estómago. La chica sacó su móvil y llamó a Watari para que fuese a recogerlos.

-Ya viene Watari- dijo Stella colgando el teléfono. Cuando miró a L, vio que éste se había sentado en el suelo, y no le respondía. La joven se arrodilló frente a él, preocupada por su estado.

-L, ¿estás bien?- preguntó acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

-Sí, sí- le quitó importancia el detective- ¿También vienen Leyre y Light?- preguntó por sus amigos desaparecidos.  
Stella miró hacia el portal del edificio pensativa, sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraban sus dos amigos.  
Ninguno había intervenido en la pelea, así que lo más seguro era que ni la hubiesen presenciado.

-Pues no lo sé, voy a llamarles- anunció la policía sacando su móvil y marcando el número de Leyre.  
Pasaron varios toques y en ningún momento fue contestada la llamada.  
Entonces Stella marcó el número de Light, y al parecer el móvil estaba apagado.  
La chica suspiró cansada.

-Nada, no lo cogen- Stella guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y miró a la carretera esperando que apareciese la limusina de Watari. Pero la carretera estaba casi desierta.  
No era de extrañar, ya que se encontraban en un pequeño barrio y a altas horas de la madrugada.  
Y por si fuera poco hacía un frío terrible en la calle.  
Stella volvió a agacharse y se sentó junto al detective, percatándose de que el labio de éste se estaba hinchando y sangraba por la comisura.  
L no le prestaba atención a esto último, dejando su mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.  
Al parecer la venganza de las chicas había llegado demasiado lejos.  
Su plan consistía en dar celos a los chicos y bajarles los humos, pero a Stella se le había ido de las manos.

-Siento lo que ha pasado. He arruinado la noche- se disculpó L de forma inesperada, dejando a la joven sorprendida, ya que no era costumbre del detective admitir sus errores.

-No te preocupes. Chris se ha comportando como un verdadero idiota, no tenía por qué haber empezado la pelea- la chica intentó que su novio no se sintiese demasiado culpable.  
En ese momento el ruido de un motor llamó la atención de la pareja, y un coche se situó justo frente a ellos. Era la limusina de Watari.  
El hombre salió del coche y les observó expectante.  
Stella se levantó y ayud incorporarse.  
Watari se acercó a ellos en largos pasos al darse cuenta del estado del detective.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó a Stella visiblemente preocupado, esperando una respuesta de ella, quien se quedó callada sintiéndose algo intimidada, como si la seguridad del chico estuviese bajo su responsabilidad.

-Ha sido culpa mía, Watari- la defendió L enseguida, sin dejar que ella contestase.  
El hombre asintió, sin hacer más preguntas y sin contradecir al joven.

-Será mejor volver a casa...- sugirió el hombre mayor, haciendo un amago de sostener al detective y llevarle hasta el automóvil. Pero éste le detuvo.

-Tenemos que esperar a Leyre y Light. No podemos irnos sin más, hay que avisarles- razonó L con su tono distante, esta vez teñido de un deje molesto de dolor.

-Pero no cogen el teléfono- le recordó Stella- Y no me parece buena idea volver a subir ahí arriba- siguió explicando señalando al edificio que estaba a su lado.

-Esperaremos a que cojan el móvil- indicó L de forma autoritaria, sin dejar lugar a reproches.

-Mientras esperamos, iré a por hielos... Tu labio se está hinchando, L- Watari miró con preocupación al joven que no reaccionó a sus palabras.

-Como quieras- terminó por decir el chico sin mirar a un punto fijo.  
El hombre se fue a por los hielos.  
Stella se ofreció a acompañarle, pero prefirió que la chica se quedase junto a L.  
Por ende, ambos volvieron a sentarse en el suelo, junto al portal, sintiendo todo el frío de la noche.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?- se preguntó Stella a sí misma.

-Puedo hacerme una idea- susurró el detective haciendo que la joven alzase una ceja.  
Mientras tanto, en una habitación del apartamento...


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: PASIÓN

CAPÍTULO 19: PERFECCIÓN

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del apartamento donde se celebraba la fiesta, aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de que L se pelease con Chris, Leyre y Light se encontraban sentados en una cama situada justo en el centro de la estancia.  
Leyre estaba recostada en ella, recordando lo cerca que había estado de producirse una pelea entre su ex novio y Light.  
El plan de Stella de darles celos a los chicos parecía ser genial en la teoría, pero a la hora de la práctica las cosas se habían complicado repentinamente.  
Y ahora se encontraba ahí sentada, en silencio, fingiendo malestar para evitar más malos roces entre los dos jóvenes, perdiéndose la fiesta que se celebraba fuera.  
Light sólo la observaba atento, preocupado por su estado, aunque ya se imaginaba que todo había sido por sacarle del salón y evitar la disputa.

-¿Estás algo mejor?- le preguntó el chico sentado en el borde de la cama.  
Leyre asintió con una sonrisa, tímida, sabiendo que lo de su repentino dolor de estómago era falso.  
Light suspiró, habiendo descubierto el engaño de la joven, pero decidió no reprocharle nada, no ahora que ella se encontraba ahí sentada, con esa expresión infantil de cuando descubres la trastada de un niño.  
A Light siempre le parecían adorables esas muecas dulces que hacían parecer tan vulnerable a la policía.  
Y en realidad ahora lo era, completamente vulnerable, con ese corto vestido y apoyada frente a él en la cama, a menos de un par de palmos de distancia.  
Light calculó cada centímetro que les separaban, midiendo los escasos y fáciles movimientos que tendría que realizar para dejarla indefensa bajo su cuerpo.  
Sencillo.  
Una tarea sencilla y tentadora, un deseo que Light decidió cumplir.  
En escasos instantes el chico se giró completamente hacia ella, sobre la cama, acercándose con lentitud, acechando a la joven que le observaba expectante.  
Ella se encontraba sentada contra el cabecero de la cama, y Light frente a ella, con su rostro a la altura del de ella, con sus dos brazos sobre la almohada, aprisionándola.  
Light miraba con intensidad los ojos de Leyre, que comenzaba a sentir ya un cosquilleo en su vientre, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.  
El deseo no dejó que el joven se lo pensase dos veces y capturó los labios de la chica con fuerza.  
Continuaron besándose, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Algo era diferente en esta ocasión, había un elemento que no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las veces anteriores que se habían besado. El calor aumentaba y la pasión empezaba a desbordarse. La cercanía entre sus cuerpos producía un estremecimiento que los recorría por completo. En cualquier momento sus cerebros dejarían de funcionar dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.  
Light ya no pudo contenerse, su corazón se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Comenzó a besar con vehemencia el rostro de Leyre, mientras, con sus manos, recorría todo lo que podía del suave y tierno cuerpo femenino que mantenía estrechado en sus brazos. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba por perder la cabeza.  
Sus labios empezaron a descender por el cuello de la chica, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso.  
Las manos de Light seguían recorriendo la cintura y vientre de la joven, disfrutando de ese cálido roce, apretando ligeramente sus dedos contra la suave piel.  
Leyre lanzó un fuerte suspiro ante la sensación tan agradable que le producía tener los labios de Light sobre su piel. Sólo podía pensar en lo maravilloso de estar abrazando a su novio.  
Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, el deseo inundó su mente, y la forma tan apasionada como Light la besaba le hacía suponer que el muchacho deseaba lo mismo, el joven policía necesitaba saciar su sed de alguna manera, y Leyre no parecía tener intenciones de impedírselo.  
Se acercó a ella para besarla. La chica lo abrazó mientras removía su chaqueta y empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Él se percató de sus intenciones y la ayudó, despojándose de la prenda. Después comenzó a desabrochar parte de la cremallera del vestido, sin llegar a quitarlo del todo, pasando sus manos por el cálido cuerpo de la joven para llegar a sus pechos, acariciándolos. El contraste entre las frías manos de Light y su cuerpo hicieron que Leyre emitiese un quejido que hizo suspirar al policía.  
Se besaron apasionadamente, ella acariciaba su espalda mientras él no paraba de recorrer el cuerpo de la joven. Leyre empezó a besar la barbilla del muchacho, luego su cuello y después sus mejillas hasta acercarse al lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. El muchacho gruñó ligeramente aunque la sensación le resultaba placentera. Ella empezó a pasar sus suaves manos por encima de su pecho, acariciando y delineando cada músculo. Llegó a su abdomen y después a su cintura, no tardó en desabrocharle el pantalón y retirárselo. Después volvió a abrazarlo, pasando sus labios por encima de su torso.  
El muchacho suspiró sin poder hacer nada, estaba encantado de sentir como sus delicadas manos lo recorrían, comenzó a acariciar esa suave y delicada figura.  
Light se reclinó ligeramente para observar a la joven completamente.  
-Eres preciosa- susurró Light con una voz que hizo suspirar a la chica.  
La besó de nuevo, sus manos pasaron sobre sus cabellos y espalda, retirado el vestido, llegando al broche del sostén.  
Se quedó mirándola de nuevo al verla frente a él, con tan sólo una prenda de algodón.  
La joven se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de Light. Se sentía intimidada por los ojos del muchacho, que la observaban con mayor intensidad que nunca. La mirada del joven era muy extraña, en ella se apreciaban lujuria y deseo, combinados con amor y ternura. La abrazó contra él y la besó con mayor fuerza. La sensación que producía el contacto entre sus pieles desnudas era indescriptible, queriendo ambos quedarse así por siempre.  
La recostó suavemente sobre las sábanas, colocándose sobre ella. No paraba de acariciarla mientras le inundaba su rostro y cuello con sus besos. Sus manos pasaban por su espalda, sus cabellos, su cuello, su cintura... Leyre disfrutaba de sus caricias y correspondía a sus besos, acariciando sus mejillas.  
Light bajó sus manos por el vientre de la joven hasta llevarlas entre los muslos de ella, que se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del chico intentando ahogar un gemido sin éxito.  
Los labios del joven castaño descendían lentamente a lo largo del rostro de la policía, pasando posteriormente por su cuello y su clavícula. Ella sólo suspiraba y gemía suavemente al sentirlo besar y mordisquear por encima de sus hombros. Light dirigió su mirada hacia los pechos de Leyre, se sentía extrañamente atraído por esa sensible y suave zona.  
Light aproximó su mano lentamente, tomó uno de los pechos en ella y lo acarició, apretándolo levemente. Acercó su rostro a ellos, frotándolos suavemente con sus mejillas, después comenzó a besarlos, arrancándole mayores suspiros a Leyre, que llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos del muchacho, acariciándolos, dándole a entender que disfrutaba con lo que él hacia.  
El joven lamió ligeramente uno de los pezones de Leyre para después atraparlo con sus labios, succionándolo muy despacio. Tomó su otro seno con la mano que tenía libre y lo acarició, jugueteando con el otro pezón con su dedo índice, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre de él. Leyre sólo suspiraba y gemía con suavidad, las sensaciones de placer enviaban pequeños latigazos de placer a su vientre. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás para darle al muchacho mayor espacio para maniobrar.  
Después de un rato, Light dejó de juguetear con los senos de Leyre y regresó a besar su rostro. Ella respondió buscando sus labios. Una de las manos del muchacho descendió por el abdomen de la joven hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela de algodón. La muchacha suspiraba mientras le besaba de nuevo. Fue entonces que Light introdujo su mano dentro de esta última prenda.  
Apenas sintió la mano del muchacho sobre la zona, Leyre dio un gemido y rompió el beso, pero él volvió a aprisionar sus labios entre los suyos con fiereza. Llevó su mano libre hacia sus senos, acariciándolos, mientras que su otra mano recorría toda esa parte de la muchacha, palpando el interior, sintiendo la humedad y calidez que emanaba del mismo.  
Ella colocó una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho, respondiendo a su beso con ferocidad. Colocó su otra mano sobre la de Light , ayudándole a remover la ultima prenda. Lo guió con ella, mostrándole en que puntos exactos debía tocarla.  
Él sólo respondía a sus movimientos, satisfaciendo los deseos de su amada. La joven no dejaba de suspirar ni de gemir, él sólo se concentraba en besar sus mejillas y su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar entre los muslos.  
Continuó así, sin que ella parara de gemir con placer. Después de un rato, comenzó a descender con sus labios nuevamente, pasando por los senos y el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Besó y mordisqueó la cara interna de sus muslos mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta donde sus manos le alcanzaban. Después fijo su mirada en un punto en especial.  
Se acercó con cautela y empezó a recorrer el lugar con sus labios. Leyre, sólo cerró los ojos y gimió mientras apretaba sus puños en las sábanas. El éxtasis era intenso, y Light continuó mientras acariciaba y jugueteaba con las piernas de la joven, que se retorcía y suspiraba ante la enorme excitación que estaba sintiendo.  
Leyre acercó su mano al cabello del muchacho y lo acarició con suavidad, incitándole a que continuara. Light se detuvo poco antes de que ella alcanzará el clímax. Se incorporó en la cama para contemplarla. La expresión de placer y satisfacción en el rostro de su amada le hizo sentir satisfacción, como si la joven estuviese a su merced.  
Se quitó lo único que le quedaba de ropa y volvió a recostarse a su lado, besándola en la frente. Ambos yacían desnudos en la cama, uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de recorrerse con la mirada. Ella estaba fascinada al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio. Él seguía maravillado por su belleza. Había llegado el momento de dar el paso definitivo, pero era necesario cerciorarse primero.

-Puede que entren- susurró Leyre advirtiendo al joven- O puede que nos estén buscando.  
Light sólo rió ligeramente por la inocencia y preocupación de la chica.

–No van a entrar, además, no me detendría ahora, ni aunque me obligaran a ello- Las palabras de Light dejaron a Leyre casi sin respiración- Te amo- La sonrisa de él se acentuó.  
Leyre acarició la mejilla del apuesto chico.

-Y yo a ti- besó los labios de su novio con ternura, respondiendo el chico de igual forma.  
La siguió acariciando mientras la abrazaba. Seguían estando de costado, frente a frente. Leyre rodeó su cintura con una de sus piernas y él se acercó, introduciéndose lentamente en su interior, cautivado por esa sensación de calor y suavidad que emanaba de ella.  
Finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron. Ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y él comenzó a moverse despacio, haciéndola suspirar. Light comenzó a penetrarla con suavidad mientras ella levantaba sus caderas al encuentro de las de él. Al principio, sus movimiento fueron lentos, y poco a poco fueron marcando el ritmo. Lo hacían lentamente, sin apresurarse, era mejor pasar el momento con tranquilidad, de ese modo disfrutarían más. Las sensaciones se volvían cada vez más intensas conforme continuaban.  
Pero el deseo de Light no parecía calmarse con esa tranquilidad, y aceleró repentinamente las embestidas, haciendo gemir con intensidad a la joven. Debido a esto tuvo que detenerse un par de veces, tratando de evitar terminar antes de tiempo.  
El policía la besaba continuamente sin dejar de acariciar hasta donde sus manos podían. La sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas a caudales, sus corazones latían aceleradamente, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, no paraban de sudar.  
Entreabrió los ojos para contemplarla. Su hermoso rostro, sus dulces gemidos en los que le manifestaba el placer que sentía, todo ello le hacía sentir satisfecho. Él sabía perfectamente que ella no lo engañaba, nunca le mentiría en una situación como esa, de verdad estaba disfrutando. Él también disfrutaba con esos intensos y profundos movimientos.  
Ella siguió con sus piernas enrolladas alrededor de él, levantando sus caderas a cada embestida. Sonreía, los espasmos de placer que se formaban cada vez que el sexo del muchacho se frotaba dentro del de ella la mandaban a un mundo de sensaciones indescriptibles, pero hermosas sin duda. Se sentía feliz, adoraba poder estar con él, cada caricia, cada beso que él le daba era una prueba de su amor. También abrió los ojos, sintiendo la mirada del muchacho, esa mirada tan diferente de todas las que él le había dedicado antes, llena de deseo sin duda, pero también de amor.  
Se besaron nuevamente mientras comenzaban a incrementar la velocidad de sus movimientos, los gemidos se volvían más fuertes cada vez. Rodaron por la cama, quedando ella ahora encima de él. Leyre continuó con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, siendo ahora él quien tenía que levantar sus caderas para encontrarla. Ella acariciaba su pecho sin dejar de sonreírle, nuevamente cerró los ojos. Él apoyó sus manos en la cama para sentarse y abrazarla. La besó descendiendo al encuentro de sus pechos, mismos que no paró de acariciar con sus labios. Ella apretaba fuertemente su espalda.  
Cayeron a la cama, quedando otra vez Light por encima. Está vez sus movimiento eran más acelerados y veloces que antes, la intensidad de los mismos seguía aumentando. Leyre gemía con mayor fuerza a cada momento, su respiración se agitaba más y más, lo mismo que la de Light .  
En cierto modo, cada uno de ellos dos era el complemento del otro, no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino también en cuanto a personalidad. Era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, como si desde el principio hubiera estado escrito que se unirían. Como si sus cuerpos fueran dos mitades separadas de un mismo ser que se formó al mismo tiempo. Dos mitades de la misma entidad que habían estado vagando solas, esperando el momento de fundirse nuevamente.  
Finalmente, Leyre ya no aguantó más, una potente sensación de placer la golpeó como si fuera una descarga eléctrica. El orgasmo llegó como un relámpago, como una explosión. Sensaciones de placer intensas recorrían su cuerpo sumergiéndola en lo más profundo del éxtasis, demasiado placer para que su cuerpo lo soportara y que tenía que liberar en forma de gemidos desesperados. Arqueó la espalda, estremeciéndose, para después aferrarse a Light con todas sus fuerzas.  
Light también lo sintió, el clímax lo alcanzó poco después que ella. Ya no pudo aguantar más tiempo. Tras una última embestida, la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.  
Se colapsaron sobre la cama. Permanecieron abrazados, sin separar sus cuerpos, disfrutando de las secuelas del orgasmo. Estaban bañados en sudor y jadeaban. Se miraban con cariño, ella le acariciaba el rostro mientras él delineaba su cintura y jugueteaba con sus cabellos. No se soltaron, ni siquiera al envolverse con las sábanas.  
El sueño los envolvió finalmente, con la sensación de que estarían así, juntos, por siempre.

Mientras tanto, en el portal del edificio, bajo el oscuro cielo de esa noche, L y Stella seguían en la misma posición en la que Watari les había dejado.  
Ambos en silencio, observando la solitaria y fría calle que les rodeaba.  
La joven policía no podía parar de rememorar en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que acaba de acontecer en la fiesta, hacía apenas quince minutos.  
Analizaba cómo se había desencadenado esa situación, cómo L había admitido haber investigado a su amigo y cómo todo había terminado en pelea.  
La mente de la joven no tardó demasiado en atar cabos.  
Si L buscó el historial de Christian como si de un vulgar criminal se tratase... Eso significaba que antes de ir a la fiesta ya había planeado lo que le diría al joven, y seguramente el detective habría deducido que esas faltas de respeto acabarían con la paciencia del chico y terminarían a golpes.  
No podía creerlo.  
Todo había sido premeditado, no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de L.  
La chica miró hacia la figura del detective, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, con las rodillas encogidas y la mirada perdida.  
La sola idea de pensar en que todo había sido un plan del joven hacía que Stella sintiese un punzante dolor en la tripa de pura rabia.  
L se percató de que ella le observaba, dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se atrevió a preguntar L, como si acabase de llegar a la escena y no supiese lo que había ocurrido.  
Stella acentuó la mueca de disgusto.  
Antes pensaba que toda la pelea había sido fruto de los celos del detective, una repentina revuelta en la que tanto Chris, como él habían participado.  
Pero no era así, estaba segura de que había algo más en el asunto.

-¿Por qué investigaste el historial de Christian?- preguntó Stella de forma directa y concisa, sin más rodeos.  
L pareció algo sorprendido por la precisión de la pregunta se su novia.

-Estaba celoso- y la respuesta fue abrumadoramente sincera.

El detective miraba a la joven de forma directa, a los ojos.  
Ésta se quedó sin saber bien qué contestar. No se esperaba esas palabras tan francas.  
Stella le retiró la mirada, sin poder soportar el peso de los profundos ojos del detective sobre ella.

-¿Y la mejor forma de aliviar los celos era investigarle como a un criminal?- la pregunta de la joven volvió a dar de lleno a L.

-No sé si era la mejor forma... Pero lo hice. Lo hice porque quería saber si ese chico era mejor que yo... Para saber si al verle de nuevo preferirías estar con él antes que conmigo- L hablaba con serenidad, como si le estuviese explicando a la chica por que eligió una determinada marca de ropa y no otra.

Stella quería enfadarse, quería recriminarle el show que había montado en el apartamento y hacerle prometer que jamás lo repetiría... Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo.  
En vez de sentir molestia estaba mirando al detective con pena, incluso con ternura.

-Te has enfadado- dedujo L sin mirar a la chica, entornando los ojos con lástima- Estás pensando que formé la pelea adrede. Pero no es así, no del todo... Yo... Supongo que tenia envidia-Terminó de explicar el joven de forma condescendiente.

Se hizo un silencio que duró unos largos segundos.

-No tienes que tenerle celos... Yo a él no le quiero- terminó por decir Stella.  
L levantó la mirada para observar de nuevo el rostro de la chica.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detective, esperando la segunda parte del comentario que acabaría en un muy seguro "Yo te quiero a ti" junto con un bonito beso en los labios.  
El joven se acercó a la chica esperando estos dos gestos por parte de ella, pero ninguno de ellos llegó.  
Stella puso su dedo índice en los labios de L, apartándole de ella, haciendo que la mirase confuso.

-Y tus celos no justifican que hayas montado esa pelea y encima hayas arruinado la noche. Ya no eres un crío para andar comportándote de esa forma y creer que te voy a perdonar si consigues darme pena- la chica destapó toda la actuación de L.

Era un actor profesional que habría embaucado a cualquiera, pero ya era mucho tiempo juntos y Stella sabía que, aunque era verdad que el chico estaba horriblemente celoso de Chris, el paripé del arrepentimiento había sido todo fingido.  
L no se arrepentía de la patada que le había dado al chico en la cara, y eso Stella lo sabía.  
La chica le retiró la mirada al joven, y durante largo rato la palabra.  
L la observaba de reojo con la mirada de un cachorro castigado.  
Estuvieron así un par de minutos; pero repentinamente el joven se levantó del suelo y se dirigió con paso lento a la limusina.  
Antes de abrir la puerta de los asientos de atrás del automóvil miró hacia Stella.

-Hace mucho frío, si te quedas ahí, acabarás cogiendo un resfriado- avisó el detective con su habitual tono distante- Es mejor esperar a Watari dentro del coche- L se quedó observando a Stella, esperando una respuesta de ella.  
La chica le miró aún ofuscada.

-Estoy bien- sus palabras denotaban perfectamente el enfado de la chica.

L no dijo nada más, tan solo abrió la puerta de la limusina y entró en ella.  
Realmente hacía un frío terrible en la calle, y con la ropa que llevaba era bastante difícil mantener el calor.  
Pero el orgullo de la joven le impedía entrar ahora en el automóvil y reducir aún más el espacio que les separaba.  
Estaba decidida a esperar a Watari en la calle.  
Pero los minutos pasaban y el hombre no regresaba con los hielos.  
La temperatura parecía haberse compinchado con el detective y no paraba de bajar.  
Con un fuerte suspiro Stella se levantó del suelo y reconfortó a su orgullo prometiéndole que sólo entraba a ese coche por el frío que hacía.  
Se dirigió a la limusina y entró, sentándose junto al detective, que se sentaba de forma normal, con un brazo apoyado en una de las ventanillas y su cabeza apoyada en esa misma mano, como si hubiera estado esperando a que efectivamente entrase.  
La chica no dijo nada y casi no le miró, por lo que no pudo apreciar esa sutil sonrisa triunfal que se le escapó a L.  
Todo salía como el detective había predicho, de forma milimetrada.  
Cuando la joven había descubierto su actuación y no había entrado en el coche el plan de L se tambaleó ligeramente, y llegó a dudar de que funcionase. Pero ahora todo estaba en su sitio.  
Todo, menos el enfado de la joven. Que tendría pronto solución.  
El detective observaba cada movimiento de Stella, analizándolo, debatiendo en su interior cual sería el momento preciso para realizar su jugada.  
Un movimiento en falso y todo acabaría.  
La jugada correcta y el detective ganaría.  
Así era como L se planteaba la situación en su mente.  
Y llegó el momento adecuado. El joven se acercó sigilosamente a Stella, acarició su mejilla y besó el pómulo de la chica.

-Perdón- susurró en el oído de la joven, haciendo que la chica tragase saliva.

-Eres un falso- le acusó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-¿No crees que estuviera celoso?-L continuaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con la intención de ponerla nerviosa.

-Claro que estabas celoso, lo que no me creo es que te arrepientas de ello- la chica era lista, y no le iba resultar fácil la jugada al detective.

Tenía que contestarle algo definitivo si no quería que en cualquier momento ella le empujase y quedasen separados el resto de la noche.  
Pero al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, al sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su piel, el detective omitió el siguiente paso de la "respuesta adecuada" y cometió un error, la besó.  
Se arriesgó y por un momento pensó que ella se apartaría y continuaría con su enfado.  
Al asolar esta idea la mente de L, éste no pudo más que morder el labio inferior de la joven y volver a besarla con voracidad, esperando que la idea de separarle se borrase de la mente de la joven.  
El corazón de Stella dio un respingo en cuanto reparó en el brillo que iluminó los ojos del muchacho, con claras intenciones de intensificar el ambiente.  
La chica rompió el beso.  
Estaban cerca. Tragó saliva y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el abdomen mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la línea de la mandíbula de L.  
Él humedeció sus labios con la lengua y entonces los ojos de Stella corrieron a atrapar el gesto mientras ella misma se mordía el labio. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a profundizarse.

-¿No quieres que te bese?- musitó él con la voz una nota más grave de lo habitual, y ella meneó ligeramente la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.  
La debilidad de la determinación de la chica era demandado evidente.  
Sonrió casi malévolamente y se acercó más, a lo que ella intentó detenerlo poniendo las manos en su pecho. Sintió el corazón agitado contra su palma y regresó la vista a sus ojos, sorprendida.  
El brillo extraño que antes había visto seguía allí, y no le pareció muy buena señal.

-Basta, L, no es divertido…-masculló la joven con L a escasos centímetros de besar su boca.

-Eso puede arreglarse…- las palabras sonaban tentadoras.

-Sigo enfada por tu comportamiento- intentó rehuir la mirada de L y escapar de sus brazos, de la trampa que había resultado ser ese coche. Pero él volvió a atraparla

-¿Quién es ahora infantil? -murmuró cerca de su oído, acariciando el lóbulo con sus labios suaves. Stella se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

-L, esto es ridículo…- jadeó- Watari está al llegar.

-Ridículo o no, no puedo contener más las ganas de besar tu piel, tus labios, de...- a medida que hablaba, su mano derecha subía poco a poco la falda del vestido de Stella.

Hundió la nariz en el cabello rojizo de ella y sus labios comenzaron a juguetear sobre su cuello, su otra mano estaba enterrada en su pelo.  
Llegó a la base del cuello y el cosquilleo en sus caricias sobre la suave piel de la chica comenzaba a ser insoportable, por lo que obedeció a los instintos y mordió aquella pequeña porción de carne tierna y tibia. Stella ahogó un pequeño gemido, producto de la excitación y de la pizca de dolor que sintió cuando él clavó sus dientes en su cuello estirado.  
La chica trataba de concentrarse en lo muy enfadada que estaba, y en cómo no debía permitir que el detective se saliese con la suya.  
Pero el joven subió por el cuello de ella, llegando al lóbulo de su oreja, demandando atención, pidiéndola que dejase de pensárselo tanto.  
Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró hacia arriba, chocándose con los ojos grises oscuros y devolviéndole, en medida de lo posible, aquella mirada tan intensa. L sonrió con picardía y la acercó tomándola de la nuca, juntando sus labios.

La descarga eléctrica fue potentísima, tanto que no les pareció normal que llegara a adormecer sus extremidades. Algo hirvió como lava en sus vientres y resoplaron en los labios del otro, extasiados. Pronto, aquel solo contacto no fue suficiente y sentían que el hambre no cesaba, sino aún aumentaba. L continuó enterrando su lengua con fiereza en la boca entreabierta de su compañera, arrancándoles a ambos un jadeo entrecortado. Nuevas descargas eléctricas les recorrían y comenzaban a no sentir las piernas.  
La mano del detective continuó con la perezosa subida del vestido de la chica que comenzó hacía unos momentos, pero esta vez Stella se sintió tentada por una fuerza superior a ella, que la hizo apoyar su mano libre sobre la grande de él, haciendo más presión sobre su muslo y apresurando el recorrido, más arriba... más arriba...  
Ya había olvidado el motivo del por qué quería evitar todo aquello.  
La chica gimió con ganas cuando ambas manos alcanzaron la cara interna de sus muslos, encogiéndose en sí misma y acercando sus caderas. Sintió como el detective se posicionaba más sobre ella, aún sentados, y gimió de nuevo, más fuerte que la vez anterior, cuando L apretó aún más el roce de su mano. El moreno apresó rápidamente su boca en la suya para ahogar el sonido y entonces Stella cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraban en la limusina, precisamente esperando la llegada del dueño de la misma.  
Y su primera reacción fue de parar todo aquello. Pero algo en su interior la pedía a gritos que disfrutase de la situación.  
Hizo un débil amago de apartar a L, demasiado débil, tanto que nadie habría creído que iba en serio.  
Y el detective mucho menos, que se acercó aún más a ella, arrinconándola contra los asientos y la puerta.  
Stella sintió el cuerpo del chico por completo sobre ella y se mordisqueó el labio, ansiosa.

-Mejor en casa...- susurró Stella.

-Yo no puedo esperar...- cortó el detective contra su boca. A continuación hizo un brusco movimiento de cadera que nubló la mente de la chica. Sintió su sangre llamear dentro de sus venas.  
La joven no pudo responder nada más; y de todas formas, seguramente el movimiento de su pelvis lo haría al escuchar la respuesta que deseaba. Aunque ésta no fuera precisamente verbal, sino más bien un jadeo ininteligible pero igualmente prometedor.

L tomó a Stella de la cadera y la sentó sobre él, haciendo que el vestido se subiese aún más y acariciando su piel ascendentemente, mientras entretenía sus ojos grises en recorrer el cuerpo de ella. Stella ancló sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho, colocando sus piernas a los lados del chico. Deslizó los ojos por el rostro que estaba a solo centímetros de ella, y cuando estos llegaron nuevamente a sus labios sintió la picazón en el vientre. Él tragó saliva con dificultad y entonces ella comprendió su necesidad. Ya no reprimió el impulso y se abalanzó, hambrienta, a la marcada línea de la mandíbula de L, mordisqueando justo allí. Él gruñó roncamente, y ella sonrió.

-Estás jugando sucio...- dijo con dificultad, apretando las manos en el trasero de la chica para afianzar el agarre.

-Ajá...- asintió la chica con malicia. Besó el cuello del joven, y no pudo refrenar las ganas de hincar sus dientes también. Terminó con un mortal movimiento de caderas, de los mismos que había hecho él antes, y entonces el detective no pudo ahogar más el gemido que llevaba tiempo conteniendo. Stella intentó apagarlo en sus labios y en esa ocasión fue ella quien le devoró la boca, jugueteando con su lengua.

-Basta de juegos...- gruñó L con la voz varias notas más grave que la vez anterior, separando sus labios sólo para besar su cuello y lamer la piel de Stella, mientras retiraba la cremallera del vestido de la chica.

Ayudó a la chica a quitarse el vestido y el detective sintió que moría allí mismo. Las ansias lo embargaron de nuevo, pero entonces sí que intentó refrenarse por todos los medios posibles pues presentía que si se dejaba llevar, a ella acabaría doliéndole un poco más que un simple mordisco en el cuello o en los hombros. Terminó de bajar el vestido. Entonces la muchacha se sintió en desventaja y rápidamente comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Acarició sus hombros a medida que deslizaba la prenda por ellos, y comenzó a acariciar el torso de L. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a juguetear en el cinturón de los pantalones. Coló las manos por dentro y palpó, con malicia, lo que la tela ocultaba.

L gimió entonces más fuerte que todas las veces anteriores y su cabeza voló al hombro de Stella, donde se mantuvo respirando superficialmente mientras ella lo volvía loco. De pronto sentía que el pantalón le quedaba demasiado apretado, que lo estrangulaba, y ella pareció percatarse de lo mismo pues se apresuró a soltar el cinturón y desabotonarlo. Quedó entonces en empate con ella. Pero nuevamente la chica no se detuvo a meditar lo que estaba sufriendo el joven y deslizó sus manos curiosas nuevamente ahí dentro. Piel con piel.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El gemido que soltó L pareció brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser, y necesitó clavar sus dientes con fuerza en el cuello de Stella para descargar, aunque fuese en una mínima parte, todo el éxtasis que lo recorría. Para ella aquella mordida genuinamente vampiresca rayó en el límite entre placer y dolor serio, pero lo hizo de una forma tan exquisita que sólo consiguió excitarla aún más de lo que estaba. Y eso que la agasajada no era ella.

-Para... - la súplica de L sacó una sonrisa en la chica.

-Hace un momento decías que no podías esperar- le recordó la chica continuando con sus caricias, besando de forma tentadora la mandíbula del joven.

-Mierda... Enserio, no sig... ¡Dios!- el chico jadeó fuerte. Para Stella todo aquello era música para sus oídos, y el verlo con el rostro apuntando hacia el techo, los puños apretados, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos para no ponerse a gritar como un desquiciado era definitivamente un precioso cuadro para sus ojos- Basta ya, no voy a aguantar si sigues haciendo esto...  
Ella quería que aguantara, claro que sí.  
Obedeció como la buena niña que era, y en cuanto sus manos se alejaron de aquello, L pareció volver en sí. Y lo hizo de una forma bestial. Descontrolada. Famélica.  
La empujó con brusquedad, necesaria pero no excesiva, hasta que se tumbaron sobre los sientos, esta vez las posiciones invertidas y siendo Stella la acorralada. No perdió tiempo y le quitó la única prenda que la salvaguardaba de la total desnudez, acariciando la zona superficialmente con los dedos. La muchacha jadeó, pero no tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando él comenzó a trazar círculos, hundiendo uno de sus dedos mientras sus labios cosquilleantes se ocupaban de su cuello. Stella quiso chillar cuando aquel dedo se entrometió en esa zona tan sensible, pero al verse privada de aquella posibilidad una mano del detective, se limitó a mordisquear el dedo que el chico le puso en la boca. Pero él no se quejó y, más aún, intensificó el roce.  
Quizá ésta era su forma de vengarse, y Stella estaba segura de ello, era una venganza. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo otro gemido.  
Entonces L abandonó definitivamente los juegos previos. Si no atacaba, desfallecería ahí mismo. Explotaría, dicho en términos más literales.  
Tomó sus muslos con ambas manos y se hizo un hueco, rozándose un poco más contra el cuerpo de la chica, ambos carentes de ropa y por tanto exagerando el contacto y, entonces, se adentró en ella de una sola vez.  
La descarga eléctrica pareció resurgir desde lo más hondo de sus vientres para ir a concentrarse en todo su cuerpo. Stella casi rasgaba su labio de tanto que lo mordió para contener los sonidos que se esforzaban en arrancar de su boca, y L solo ocultó su rostro contra los pechos de la chica, arqueándose.  
Entonces comenzó el vaivén que complementaban tan extraordinariamente bien. Él empujaba y ella amortiguaba la descarga, gimiendo y apretando los párpados. La chica clavó sus uñas en los hombros, intentando descargarse de alguna manera que no fuera gritando como deseaba hacerlo, pero no daba mucho resultado. El espacio entre sus cuerpos estaba completamente húmedo por el sudor, y al fijarse en la frente de su novio la vio perlada de cristalinas gotitas, las mismas que cubrían la suya.  
Los músculos del detective se contraían con cada entrada, relajándose en las salidas, mientras que la espalda recia se mantenía tensa por completo. Y no pudo seguir mirando aquello pues le gustaba demasiado, y eso sumado al reciente incremento de la velocidad acabarían por desarmarla. Deseaba durar un poco más...  
Pero se le hacía difícil. L embestía fuerte, profundo, tan adentro como podía, y ella se sentía incapaz de ahogar los quejidos. Las caderas del detective chocaban de forma ruda contra las de ella, pero aquella misma brutalidad era la que la volvía loca. Apretó más los ojos sintiendo que el cielo estaba cerca de sus manos y era capaz de rozarlo con ellas, mientras él continuaba con el empuje incesante...  
Uno. Ejerció más presión con las caderas, con desesperación.  
Otro, hondo y con fuerza. Rodeó su nuca con los brazos, gimiéndole en el oído.  
Otro más. Ése fue ansioso. A punto de llegar al éxtasis completo. Entreabrió la boca y lamió bajo el oído de L. Aquel pareció ser un buen estímulo. Un gemido ronco salió de los labios de L, a quien le faltaba la respiración por el ritmo vertiginoso.  
Otro empuje, y más adentro, y más fuerte, y más rápido… y otro, y otro más…  
El último. Prolongado y vibrante. Detonante final.  
Gimieron a la vez, pues de no hacerlo se ahogarían en su propio placer.  
L no pudo aguantar mucho más por lo que se dejó caer parcialmente sobre Stella y ambos quedaron allí, tendidos. Se besaron con un hambre distinta, no tan desquiciada, sino más bien meticulosa, deseosa de saber qué era lo siguiente.

-Te dije que Watari no nos pillaría- susurró L con la respiración entrecortada, con algo de altanería, como si hubiera sabido como acabaría todo desde el principio.  
En ese momento el detective vió por la ventanilla que el hombre mayor caminaba ignorantemente hacia el automóvil con una bolsa de hielo en las manos.  
Estaba a pocos metros de ellos.  
Con un rápido movimiento se incorporó y cogió su ropa apresurado, dandole a Stella la suya.  
Ambos se vistieron presurosos.  
Por suerte los cristales eran tintados.  
El hombre entró en el asiento del conductor y se giró para observar a los dos jóvenes.  
Stella había conseguido colocarse el vestido, aunque la cremallera estaba subida a la mitad, pero no se notaba.  
L también se había vestido a tiempo.

-Ya tengo los hielos. ¿Sabéis algo de Leyre y Light?- preguntó Watari.

-Nada de nada. Deberíamos dejarles aquí, total, Light tiene coche- concluyó L con seguridad.

-¿No eras tú el que se negaba a irse sin avisarles?- le preguntó Stella sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno, he cambiado de opinión. No creo que les moleste- la respuesta de L era simple.

Stella le miró de reojo, comprendiendo que la única intención que había llevado al detective a "esperar" a sus amigos era conseguir acorralarla en el coche.  
Watari asintió y arrancó la limusina. El hombre había comprado los hielos para nada, ya que se iban al apartamento.  
Stella se apenó y le pidió los hielo para darles alguna utilidad curando el labio del chico por el camino.  
Entonces la policía se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-L... La camisa... Te la has puesto al revés- susurró Stella para que Watari no lo oyese.  
L se miró los brazos sorprendido.

-Pues sí... Bueno, esperemos que no se haya fijado.-Dijo L completamente relajado, dejando que la chica pusiese la pequeña bolsa de hielo en la comisura de sus labios.  
Había conseguido su propósito y que Watari se percatase de ello era un mal menor.  
Desde hacía mucho tiempo el detective había pensado en como sería una escena, como la que habían tenido, en la limusina.  
Y esa noche se había propuesto conseguirlo, trazando días antes un plan que había salido perfecto. 


	21. CAPÍTULO 20: PERFECCIÓN

Tras esa agitada noche, los cuatro amigos volvieron a su habitual rutina en el cuartel. Durante esa semana, ocurrieron numerosos percances que hicieron que las chicas comenzasen a darse cuenta de la abismal diferencia que había entre el comportamiento de Light y de L. Todo empezó en la tarde siguiente a la fiesta de ex alumnos de la universidad, cuando las dos parejas estaban paseando por el parque del Retiro. Junto a ellos, a un niño pequeño se le acababa de caer su helado al suelo, por lo que había empezado a llorar desesperadamente. Light observó la escena mientras paseaba junto a sus tres amigos, y no pudo evitar acercarse para hablar al pequeño. Enseguida, el chico le compró otro helado al niño, cosa que Leyre y Stella admiraron, a diferencia de L, que arqueaba una ceja, incrédulo. Durante toda la tarde, las chicas alabaron el comportamiento de Light, y reprocharon a L, el no haber hecho lo mismo.  
Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que al día siguiente, mientras los cuatro trabajaban y debido a las inesperadas temperaturas, las chicas no habían traído un abrigo, por lo que empezaron a quejarse del frío. La calefacción estaba averiada, y los técnicos tardarían en llegar. El detalle estuvo en que Light le dejó su chaqueta a Leyre, por lo que nuevamente, volvieron las comparaciones entre el policía y el detective.  
Pero la gota que colmó el vaso, fue que un viernes por la tarde, cuando Leyre y Stella acababan de recibir un mensaje de Matsuda, diciéndoles que iba hacia el cuartel con una gran noticia. Enseguida, el joven policía, se presentó ante las dos chicas.

-¿A que no sabéis de lo que me he enterado?- preguntó el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué?- contestó Stella.

-De que hay una campaña de donación de sangre en la ciudad para ayudar a niños enfermos, ¿qué os parece si vamos?- sugirió el policía con visible entusiasmo.  
Las dos jóvenes asintieron con emoción.

-Me parece una gran idea- respondió Leyre con una sonrisa- Y seguro que Light también se apunta- afirmó la chica alegre.  
Matsuda asintió conforme con la idea de Leyre, entonces ambos miraron a Stella.

-¿Crees que L se animará?- preguntó Matsuda ilusionado.

-No- contestó Stella desilusionando al policía- No le gustan las agujas, además eso de donar sangre, no le hará gracia- aseguró la chica.

-¿Tú crees? Joe, qué pena...- respondió Leyre con tristeza.

-Vaya, ¡qué egoísta!- exclamó el muchacho, sin saber que el detective estaba escuchando la conversación tras la puerta.  
En ese momento, L entró a la sala sin hacer ruido, colocándose tras Matsuda, que seguía hablando- Me parece increíble que no sea capaz de algo tan simple como sentir empatía. Tiene una piedra en lugar de un corazón- En ese instante, L se aclaró la garganta, haciéndole saber a Matsuda, que estaba detrás de él.  
El policía se giró y ambos quedaron cara a cara.

-Con que soy un egoísta y tengo una piedra en lugar de un corazón... Tienes razón Matsuda, no tengo ningún tipo de sentimientos, y como no los tengo, quedas suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden- afirmó el detective sin cambiar su monótono tono de voz. Matsuda se quedó completamente pálido, tornándose algo morado por la angustia.

-¡Sólo bromeaba!- exclamó nervioso el policía- Si en realidad eres muy buena persona. Yo te admiro- dijo dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro al detective.  
L le ignoró por completo y se sentó en su habitual silla y en su habitual postura.

-No tiene importancia- habló dándoles la espalda- Además, no sé cómo estáis tan seguros de que Light va a participar, en realidad, no es más que un niñato pijo y creído. En cuanto vea una aguja, saldrá corriendo- aseguró el detective como si conociese a su amigo de toda la vida. Leyre iba a defender a su novio, cuando éste mismo llegó a la sala de cámaras.

-¡Anda Matsuda! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el castaño sorprendido de ver ahí al policía.

-He venido a preguntaros si queréis participar en la campaña de Navidad para donar sangre a niños enfermos- explicó el policía entregándole un folleto a Light.  
El chico le dio un rápido vistazo, y sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¡Me parece una gran idea!- exclamó con una dulce sonrisa.  
Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar mirar a L, haciéndole ver su fallida deducción. El detective no hizo más que suspirar, y levantándose de su silla, le quitó otro folleto de las manos a Matsuda.

-Yo también voy a donar sangre- dijo el detective con decisión en sus palabras. Todos le miraron incrédulos.

-¿Vas a donar sangre? ¿Pero tú no tenías miedo a las agujas?- preguntó Light sin dar crédito a las palabras del detective.

-Ya le doné sangre una vez a Stella, y esto no será para tanto- contestó L con suficiencia.

-Pero esa vez fue distinta, si no lo hacías, ella corría el riesgo de morir, y esto es de forma altruista. ¿Vas a soportarlo?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona. L chasqueó la lengua quitándole importancia.

-Esto no es nada. Me he enfrentado a los peores asesinos, y ahora una aguja no va a achantarme- rebatió el detective con decisión.  
Light mantuvo su sonrisa irónica, dándole a entender a L, que no sería capaz de aguantar el pinchazo.

Esa misma tarde los dos jóvenes fueron al centro de la ciudad para encontrar el lugar donde se realizaba la campaña de donación de sangre. Los chicos se encontraban en el centro de Plaza de España, mirando a su alrededor y buscando el lugar al que se dirigían, pero no encontraban nada.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la dirección correcta?- preguntó Light mirando a L de forma suspicaz.

-Sí, lo miré en Google Maps- contestó enseñándole el móvil a su amigo.  
Light seguía sin fiarse mucho del detective, ya que su orientación venía ser pésima. Ambos suspiraron a la vez volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

-Pues, ¡Qué pena! Tenemos que volver... Ya iremos a otra campaña el año que viene- dijo el detective fingiendo pena, y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a las escaleras del Metro. Pero Light, molesto porque su amigo se había salido con la suya, siguió escrutando los alrededores en busca de cualquier pista de la campaña de donación.  
Y justo en el último momento, la encontró.

-¡L! No te preocupes, que ya la he encontrado- le avisó Light con una sonrisa triunfal, contento por haberle chafado su huída a L.  
El detective se dio la vuelta mirando a Light con sorpresa, junto con una sonrisa de fingida alegría, cuya tensión reflejaba decepción. Los dos chicos se acercaron hasta la ambulancia donde extraían la sangre.  
Entraron al vehículo, y les recibieron dos enfermeras, que les tomaron los datos necesarios.  
El primero en entrar a la zona de donaciones, fue Light. Se sentó en una silla, y allí, una enfermera le colocó la aguja en el brazo, mientras un médico revisaba los datos adquiridos.  
El pinchazo fue corto pero doloroso, aunque Light lo aguantó sin problemas, frunciendo levemente el ceño con incomodidad. No tardaron mucho, en apenas unos minutos, Light ya salía de la pequeña sala para encontrarse con L, que le esperaba tenso, de pie junto a la enfermera. Al detective no le apetecía pasar por eso sin ningún motivo. Aún así, para demostrar que era mejor que Light, cogió aire, hinchó el pecho y entró en la sala sin decir palabra. Se sentó en la silla donde minutos antes había estado Light y se quedó mirando fijamente al médico sin mover ni un músculo.  
El médico se quedó observando a L, esperando alguna reacción del chico, pero el detective seguía sin inmutarse. Al final, el médico decidió intervenir.

-Perdone... ¿Puede dejarme ver su brazo?- preguntó el doctor con educación pero algo impaciente.  
L reaccionó y extendió el brazo dejando que la enfermera lo limpiase con alcohol y un algodón.  
L observaba cómo sacaban la aguja de una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Estaban preparando todos los utensilios necesarios mientras L seguía con la mirada fija en los movimientos de la enfermera que iba a clavar la aguja en su piel.  
El médico, al ver el nerviosismo del joven, decidió tomar la iniciativa y encargarse él de introducir la aguja en las venas del joven. Justo en el momento que el médico pinchó a L, un intenso dolor se concentró en el brazo del joven, haciendo que éste, se revolviese y le propinase una patada en la cara al médico que estaba agachado frente a él.  
Enseguida, un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por la nariz del doctor. Las enfermeras acudieron a ayudar al hombre, que se tapaba la nariz resentido.  
La aguja ya estaba clavada en el brazo del joven, por lo que la sangre comenzó a llenar el pequeño bote de plástico.  
La donación había terminado.  
L salió sujetando un algodón sobre su brazo, entrando en la zona donde le esperaba Light.  
El chico le miró sorprendido al ver que el detective estaba tan tranquilo.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó Light incrédulo.

-Claro. No ha sido para tanto- contestó L con su habitual voz distante.  
El detective llegó a la altura del castaño, adelantándose a él y bajando del vehículo. Light iba a seguir los pasos de su amigo, pero se giró al escuchar un alboroto en la sala de al lado.  
Se asomó ligeramente y vio cómo en el interior, las enfermeras atendían al médico que sangraba por la nariz. Light suspiró comprendiendo todo lo que había ocurrido. Salió al exterior junto a L con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No creo que romperle la nariz al médico, forme parte del protocolo de donar sangre- dijo Light. L miró a su amigo viéndose descubierto.

-No se la he roto. Sólo sangraba un poco- contestó el detective apartando la mirada y quitándole importancia.

-Seguro que a Stella le hace mucha gracia enterarse de lo ocurrido- aseguró Light con ironía, mirando de reojo a L.  
Éste enseguida puso mala cara y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Enserio. No le digas nada- rogó el detective preocupado- Si he hecho todo esto, era para demostrarle que yo también puedo ser como tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Light sin entender a qué se refería su amigo.

-Pues que siempre están diciendo "Light es bueno en esto" "Light es bueno en lo otro"... Y sólo quería demostrar que por una vez, yo también puedo hacer este tipo de cosas.  
L puso una expresión melancólica que hubiese derretido hasta el más helado corazón, pero Light no se lo tragó, ya que le conocía de sobra.

-L, por una vez sé sincero, lo único que querías era quedar por encima de mí y demostrar que eres mejor que yo- dijo Light desarmando completamente la mentira del detective.

-Oh, venga Light. Contigo no puedo- suspiró con fuerza- Enserio, no les digas nada- pidió nuevamente el detective.

-¿Y qué me das a cambio de mi silencio?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, aprovechando la disyuntiva. L le miró con rencor, viéndose acorralado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Light?- preguntó el detective con recelo.

-Quiero que me des libre el fin de semana que viene- pidió Light con decisión.  
L le observó sorprendido.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? Trato hecho- contestó el detective con simpleza, pero aún con curiosidad- Pero... ¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

-El viernes es el cumpleaños de Leyre, y quiero llevarla de viaje a Verona todo el fin de semana- los dos amigos caminaban hacia el metro. L miraba a Light con una sonrisa maliciosa- Vaya Light, eres muy detallista- dijo L con tono casi burlón.

-No es eso... Es que he decidido...- Light cerró los ojos con una sonrisa- He decidido pedirle que se case conmigo- soltó la noticia de sopetón, dejando a L patidifuso.  
El detective abrió la boca con incredulidad.

-¿Va enserio?- preguntó L aún shockeado- ¿Vas a casarte con Leyre?

-Sí, pero no es inmediato. No te preocupes- contestó Light aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
L no dijo nada, aún observando a su amigo mientras ambos ya habían llegado al andén que les llevaría de vuelta al cuartel- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el castaño al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo.

-Oh, nada... Pero... ¿Tú estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó L llevándose el pulgar a los labios en ese gesto tan característico suyo.  
En ese momento llegó el tren, que levantó algo de viento entre los dos amigos.

-Claro que sí. Yo la quiero, y espero que ella acepte- dijo Light con seguridad.  
En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del metro y ambos entraron al vagón.

-¡Qué envidia me das Light! Eres muy valiente...- dijo L llevándose de nuevo el pulgar a los labios.  
Light le miró con desconfianza, sin saber muy bien si debía tomarlo como un cumplido o como algo irónico.

-¿Qué pasa L? ¿Es que no quieres casarte con Stella?- preguntó Light devolviéndole el golpe a su amigo.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero somos jóvenes, y no creo que sea el momento. Además, estamos muy bien así- concluyó el detective sin levantar la voz, como si hubiese pensado esa respuesta varias veces.  
Light se rió levemente con la respuesta de L.

-Claro... ¿No será que tienes miedo a que te rechace?- preguntó Light picando a su amigo, haciendo que éste le mirase con alarmado resentimiento.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Eso es imposible! Stella me ama... Eso es evidente- contestó L con total seguridad, pero por alguna extraña razón, encogió sus rodillas contra el pecho y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Ambos mantuvieron esta posición durante un minuto. Light sonriendo con suficiencia y L taciturno- Light... ¿De verdad crees que me rechazaría?- preguntó el detective indeciso.

-Nunca se sabe. Las mujeres son muy complicadas. Puede que un día se cruce con otro chico y se enamore de él... O, incluso puede, que vuelva con Matsuda...- estas últimas palabras alarmaron enormemente al detective, que se giró con brusquedad hacia Light.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Sabes algo?- preguntó L atropelladamente, inundado de celos y temores.  
Light ni siquiera le miraba, manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la sonrisa burlona.

-Puede que oyese algo, pero no sé a quien. Seguramente de Leyre- contestó el castaño dándose importancia, preocupando más al detective.

-¿De Leyre? ¿Lo han hablado entre ellas? ¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó L agobiado y empezando a sudar.

-No sé lo que dirían... Yo sólo te digo que tengas cuidado y estés muy atento- Esta conversación dejó realmente preocupado a L, que empezó a morderse una uña con nerviosismo.  
Light sonrió triunfal. Le encantaba ver cómo podía ejercer su poder sobre L.  
El detective se mantuvo intranquilo el resto del día, y para tomarse una pequeña venganza contra Matsuda, decidió suspenderle realmente de empleo y sueldo.  
Pero lo que L no sabía, es que a causa de esto, Matsuda tenía demasiado tiempo libre, y lo empleaba en ir al cuartel a visitar a las chicas, en concreto a Stella.  
La venganza del detective había salido justo al revés, y ya no soportaba Matsuda, a pesar de que sólo llevase un día en el cuartel.  
Finalmente, tras varios encontronazos con el pobre policía, L decidió que volviese a la comisaría para quitárselo de encima. 


	22. CAPÍTULO 21: CUMPLEAÑOS

CAPÍTULO 21: CUMPLEAÑOS

Después de estos incidentes, la calma llegó de nuevo al cuartel, para todos menos para Light, que estaba realmente nervioso por la petición que le quería hacer a su novia. El policía se encontraba en la sala de cámaras abstraído en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida. El joven no se percataba de que a su lado estaba sentado L, con la mirada atenta y expectante a los movimientos del castaño. Light movía con nerviosismo un boli en su mano, haciéndolo girar repetidas veces.

Mientras el detective le observaba, de pronto un teléfono comenzó a sonar. El ruido no sobresaltó a L, ya que el sonido le era familiar. Sin embargo, Light dio un gran brinco, que dejó perfectamente claro el nivel de tensión que había acumulado el joven.

-Relájate Light, sólo es el teléfono- dijo L mirando fijamente a su amigo.

El chico seguía sobresaltado e intentaba recobrar la compostura como podía.

-Estoy bien. Sólo algo agobiado por lo del viaje- respondió Light intentando respirar con normalidad- Es que no sé cómo decirle lo del compromiso- L le miró de forma comprensiva.

-Ya entiendo... Tiene que ser muy difícil decir algo así- contestó el detective llevándose el pulgar a los labios- Sobretodo porque te puede decir que no. Y eso arruinaría completamente la relación. Tendrías que olvidarte por completo de recobrar su amistad. La tensión en el cuartel sería insoportable, así que tendrías que buscarte otro trabajo... Es una decisión arriesgada. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pedírselo?- preguntó el detective intentando acobardar al chico.

Light tomó aire, y asintió ignorando todas las pegas que había puesto su amigo.

-Joe, qué valiente eres... Te admiro- dijo L con retintín, dando a entender perfectamente, que más que valiente, le parecía idiota- ¿Entonces no sabes cómo pedírselo?- Light negó con la cabeza.

-Llevo dándole vueltas toda la tarde, y sigo sin encontrar la forma- susurró el policía.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte- Light miró con sorpres se lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar su propuesta, ya que tal vez el detective fuese bueno en algunas cosas, pero en lo que respectaba al amor, no andaba muy puesto- Bueno, el tema es muy sencillo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarla a cenar y regalarle algo para que acepte- explicó el detective con seguridad.

Light le miró sorprendido, ya que no era una mala idea.

-Regalarle algo, ¿como un anillo?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa, sorprendido de que L hubiese tenido una idea tan romántica. El detective le miró confuso.

-Yo había pensado más bien en un pastelito, pero sí, un anillo está bien...- contestó L con completa naturalidad.

Light le miró con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo en algunas ocasiones.

-Creo que voy a hablar con una persona un poco más normal- dijo el chico levantándose para salir de la sala de cámaras. L le observó sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

Light se dirigió a la sala de informes donde se encontraban su novia y su amiga.

Al entrar, se encontró a las dos chicas organizando los últimos casos que había resuelto L.

Light se aclaró la garganta para que ambas se percatasen de su presencia y le mirasen.

-Perdona Stella, ¿puedes salir un momento?- preguntó Light educadamente.

La chica asintió e inmediatamente ambos salieron de la sala, dejando a Leyre sola. Light ni siquiera la había saludad, y encima, había sacado a hablar a solas a su amiga. Ahí pasaba algo, y la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Fuera de la sala, Light se llevó a su amiga a hablar a la cocina.

-Stella, necesito tu consejo en algo importante, porque el de L no me sirve- dijo el castaño con preocupación.

-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó la chica con interés.

-Este fin de semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Leyre. Y he pensado en llevarla de viaje a Verona- anunció el chico con su habitual tono tranquilo. A Stella se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Joe, ¡qué bonito regalo!- exclamó Stella ilusionada.

-Sí, pero hay algo más. Había pensado en aprovechar ese viaje... Para pedirle matrimonio- la expresión de Stella fue todo un poema.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevas pensando esto? ¿Y por qué yo no me he enterado? ¿No se lo habrás contado a L antes que a mí? Eso me ofendería mucho, Light- bufó la chica cortando completamente al policía.

-¡Qué va! Eres la primera en enterarte...- aseguró el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Desde la sala de cámaras, L observaba y escuchaba la conversación de los dos amigos, y enseguida activó los altavoces para poder hablarle a los jóvenes.

-No mientas Light. Yo ya lo sabía- resonó la voz del detective en la cocina. Stella fusiló a Light con la mirada, que comenzaba a acariciarse las sienes desesperado por la intromisión de su amigo.

-Esta te la guardo Light- amenazó Stella apuntándole con el dedo.

-Bueno, olvida eso. Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que planear cómo pedirle matrimonio y conseguir que diga que sí- explicó el castaño mientras a su mente llegaban los malos consejos del detective.

Tras la puerta de la cocina, se asomaba Leyre, mirando a hurtadillas, sin que su novio y su amiga la viesen. Pero no conseguía escuchar nada de la conversación. Sólo podía observar como Light hablaba con Stella.

Leyre frunció el ceño sin encontrar una razón por la cual Light podía haberse llevado a su amiga a hablar a solas en la cocina. Sintió una punzada de celos y lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue buscar un aliado para resolver el misterio. Y ¿quién mejor que L para solucionar el problema?

Leyre se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala de cámaras, donde el detective seguía escuchando la conversación de Light y Stella.

En cuanto la chica entró a la habitación, L quitó el sonido de las cámaras, por lo que las pantallas sólo reproducían el movimiento de la cocina.

Leyre se sentó al lado de L, con paso firme y sonoro.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Llevan veinte minutos hablando solos en la cocina. ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? ¿Tú sabes algo?- el detective no se inmutó con la pregunta de su amiga y siguió mirando los monitores.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero no me hace ninguna gracia que esos dos estén a solas- sentenció el detective con seriedad.

En realidad, L sabía perfectamente que Light sólo le estaba pidiendo consejo a Stella. Pero se aburría, y decidió torturar y confundir a su amiga. Leyre le miró aterrada viendo que L había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

-¿Tú también crees que ellos dos pueden estar...?- la chica no terminó la pregunta.

-Engañándonos- finalizó el detective. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en al sala. A Leyre estaba a punto de darle un infarto- Hay un 78% de posibilidades- calculó inmediatamente el detective inventándose por completo la cifra.

-¿No puedes poner los altavoces? Quiero oír lo que dicen- pidió la chica desesperada.

-Están averiados. He mandado esta mañana a Watari para que los arregle- respondió el detective llevándose el pulgar a los labios- Pero creo que con observar las imágenes nos bastará- aseguró el detective.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a los monitores, observando atentamente los movimientos que realizaban Light y Stella. Ambos se reían animadamente, y esto, empezó a crispar a Leyre.

En la cocina los ánimos eran muy distintos.

-¡No, hombre Light! ¡Así no puedes pedirle que se case contigo! No tienes ni idea- dijo Stella riendo- Mira, tienes que hacerlo así- la chica cogió de los brazos a su amigo y le situó frente a ella- Tienes que mirarla a los ojos y pedírselo de verdad.

En ese momento, Light comenzó a reír.

-¿También quieres que me arrodille?- preguntó con ironía.

-Más te vale que lo hagas. Estamos hablando de Leyre- contestó Stella haciendo que Light se pusiese más serio- Con arrodillarte, y un anillo de compromiso... Creo que servirá- concluyó la joven con una sonrisa.

Light le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias por tus consejos Stella. ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- exclamó alegremente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Ante este gesto, en la sala de cámaras, L y Leyre se encontraban pegados completamente al monitor.

-¿¡LE ACABA DE DAR UN BESO!?- preguntó la policía completamente indignada.

-¡LE ACABA DE DAR UN BESO!- afirmó el detective fingiendo estar celoso- Esto no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas- dijo haciendo que Leyre le mirase confusa- Light la está seduciendo...- concluyó L con el pulgar en los labios mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Leyre le miró sorprendida.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es ella la que le está seduciendo!- afirmó la chica confiando ciegamente en su novio.

-¿¡Pero qué dices Leyre!?- dijo L sobreactuando- ¿Es que no has visto quién le ha dado el beso a quién? Es muy evidente...- aseguró el detective preocupando a su amiga.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Leyre aterrada por la idea de perder a su novio.

-Sólo hay una solución... Hay que separarles sea como sea- explicó L con seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Son muy amigos- respondió Leyre remarcando el "muy".

A L le empezó a brillar la mirada. Toda su actuación, había dado por fin sus frutos, y acababa de llegar al punto que deseaba.

-El plan es el siguiente...

Mientras en la cocina, Light y Stella ya habían acabado su conversación y volvían a la sala de cámaras. En cuanto entraron, Leyre prácticamente se lanzó sobre Light.

-Bueno Light, es tarde, tenemos que irnos- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo del brazo a su novio y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

-Pero... ¿Y el trabajo?- preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Os he dado el día libre. Total, es viernes y no hay mucho que hacer- aseguró L con despreocupación.

Light le miró incrédulo, pues el detective no acostumbraba a tener ese tipo de detalles.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Light mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Sí, sí. Vete tranquilo- L hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se marchase.

Light suspiró y se acercó al detective y a su amiga para despedirse, pero antes de que el chico pudiese acercarse a ella, Leyre se había interpuesto entre ambos, impidiendo que se despidiesen y empujándole forzadamente hacia atrás.

-Es muy tarde. Tenemos prisa. Ya te despedirás otro día- dijo la pelirroja tirando del brazo de su novio hacia la salida.

Stella y L se quedaron observando toda la escena, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, sacó a la chica de su asombro.

-¿Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?-preguntó la joven algo confusa- Por un momento pensé que Leyre iba a arañarme la cara.

-¿Sí? ¡Vaya! Yo no he notado nada...- el detective comenzó a hacerse el tonto.

-¿No has notado nada? Casi le arranca el brazo a Light... ¿Y no has notado nada?- preguntó Stella incrédula- Esta chica cada vez es más rara- aseguró la joven sentándose al lado de L.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Nada nuevo- susurró indiferente.

Mientras, en el apartamento de Light y Leyre, ambos estaban ya cenando. La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras del detective. ¿Y si era verdad que su mejor amiga intentaba quitarle el novio? En ese momento, Light la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Leyre, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- preguntó el chico con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos bajo su barbilla, mirando intensamente a la chica.

Leyre suspiró profundamente.

-Me gustaría coger un avión contigo e irnos a una isla desierta, donde nadie nos molestase...- susurró la chica pensando en su amiga y en lo molesta que estaba con ella.

Light sonrió de la forma que siempre lo hacía.

-Tienes razón. Podríamos ir a una isla desierta. Y allí te comería a besos, hasta que me olvide de qué día es y me vuelva loco de tanto quererte- dijo el chico levantándose, apoyándose sobre la mesa y besando a la pelirroja con dulzura.

Light no continuó hablando del tema, ya que no quería desvelar cuál sería su regalo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel, L y Stella seguían trabajando, ya que tenían que hacer el trabajo que ni Leyre, ni Light habían hecho.

-No entiendo cómo has dejado que se vayan sin hacer su trabajo- protestó Stella disgustada- Ahora podríamos estar en casa o incluso saliendo por ahí un rato, como las parejas normales- dijo la chica fingiendo un poco de disgusto.

En ese momento, se hizo un silencio incómodo en toda la sala. L estaba ordenando unos informes, pero tras esa frase, el joven ralentizó sus movimientos, pasando las páginas más despacio, meditando las palabras de la chica.

-Supongo que tienes razón, conmigo te pierdes muchas cosas- Stella se giró para mirar al detective, que hablaba en un tono distante, con la mirada perdida. La chica esperó no haber herido a su novio- Cualquiera podría darte más que yo. Aún sigo preguntándome, por qué estás aquí conmigo...- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa dulce e impregnada de tristeza.

Stella sintió una punzada en el corazón, sintiéndose culpable por sus palabras. Se acercó al detective, seguía sentado en su acostumbrada posición, y le dio un abrazo por la espalda.

-Nadie me puede dar lo que tú me das. Por eso estoy aquí, contigo- contestó Stella dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, sacando la mejor sonrisa del detective.


End file.
